The Third Uzukage
by Dark-Nate18
Summary: His potential is more than that of Sasuke Uchiha, Follow Naruto Uzumaki, as he becomes the legend he was born to be. NaruHina, full summary inside...M for safety
1. For What It's Worth

The Third Uzukage

AU: Naruto's history, opened for all to see, he is born from legends. His potential is more than that of Sasuke Uchiha, but from a life of being ignored he wasn't what was expected, but underneath any fake smile, is a real person who hides due to fear. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki becomes the prodigy he was born as, watch as he unravels his heritage, both from his father and his Uzumaki lineage.

_This story is based upon information from many other manga and anime to list a few;_

_Bleach_

_Ao No Exorcist_

_Man_

_Also Devil May Cry (Though it isn't a manga or anime)_

_This is an AU of Naruto so no crossovers as such, but ideas are taken from the others mentioned_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with these Anime's/Manga's; all copyright belongs to the creators**_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

"_Thoughts"_

'Memories'

~Silent Communication~

Chapter one: For What It's worth

The night sky was calm; the stars twinkled with the promise of change, one boy, who, even in the night could be spotted as if he was a neon sign, dashed through the large ninja village of Konohagakure, an overly large scroll attached to his back. His orange jumpsuit and bright blonde hair seemed to merge together as he ran, unbeknownst to him, ninja gathered in front of the villages' strongest ninja, voicing their displeasure of what was happening.

"Hokage-sama, he has the forbidden scroll, he could use it to destroy Konoha" called one of the ninja, many others voiced their similar views.

"What if he harms himself" called one of the few ninja who actually cared about the young boy. Said ninja received scowls from of the few avid haters of the boy.

"I know you are all concerned, I want you all to track him down and bring him to me _unharmed _are we clear" said the old Hokage, the ninja all nodded, some begrudgingly, the old leader stretched out and arm and in a blur of speed the ninja vanished making the old man's robes blow in the short gust of wind. The young boy in orange landed in a small clearing outside the village of Konoha, he panted lightly, a light flush dusting his face. He collapsed onto his rear as his breath calmed slightly, he smiled up at the sky, and pleasure surged through him.

"_Ha, Sasuke Uchiha go and eat your heart out" _he thought to himself, he was able to steal an important item right from the Hokage's nose, the strongest ninja in the village. Of course he had been caught, but with a simple anti-pervert jutsu and the rest was easy, pulling the large scroll from his back, he chuckled in glee as he fingered the folded scroll opening.

"_What technique should I learn, maybe I can learn a few" _he thought to himself, he unfurled the scroll slowly; a sense of secrecy and excitement filled the air. He shivered as the scroll gave a brief glow before it unrolled. The young boys' eyes widened as they roamed over the intricate explanations, hand seals, artistic pictures of many different jutsu, he felt a drop of drool hit the side of his mouth

"_I could learn anything" _he thought to himself with joy, he stopped and read through one of the shorter instructions, a single hand seal, and a clone would present itself.

"_Shadow clones, Gah, I can't do a normal clone let alone a stronger one, but wait, this one is for higher level ninja, those who have a lot of chakra" _he thought to himself, but still the thought of training for a clone seemed to irk him

"_I don't have the patience to learn the shadow clone jutsu….wait what is this" _he thought in confusion, what started out as a black ink spot, became an elaborate drawing, seals wove in-between each other, and as he unfurled the scroll, he laid the scroll across the soft grass of the clearing. He stood back with wide eyes; the large seal was a mixture of strange fuuinjutsu language, alchemic circles, and large black rings with kanji in the middle, the space in the centre was large enough for someone to place two palms face down. Naruto frowned as his eyes roamed over the seal, his eyes zoning on the writing at the end of the seal, the writing was still hidden under the scroll, moving slowly; his hand unrolled the scroll more to read the passage next to large seal.

"_Kushina Uzumaki would have made the Uzumaki clan proud, and her father. It pains me to write these instructions in their place, but I am only writing what they instructed me to write, should they not have enough time to do it themselves, they had to do something that made them feel terrible, Minato and Kushina suffered enough, only for them to have to place one of the strongest fuuinjutsu seals on their own son. Naruto was born with his mothers red hair, and a face almost identical to his fathers, and yet in it all his eyes echoed his grandfather, those piercing silver orbs, but what drove Kushina and Minato to their decision, is the way his eyes changed with a cry and blue flames erupted from the fire braziers, of course, due to the Kyuubi, they were not able to calm him, he almost burnt the cavern he was born in, his flames were that strong, this seal is the key to unlocking the seal placed upon him, I hope whoever is reading this, be it my successor, or Naruto himself. Use this seal with caution, Naruto if it is you reading this, and I am not around to tell you, know that your parents were over the moon that you were able to continue on your grandfather's bloodline. To activate the seal, place both hands in the centre, and with your chakra, pulse it through until you can feel the ends of the seal, then let the seal do the rest. I am not sure what will happen. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage" _Naruto read and found the detailed instructions of his supposed seal.

"I…Is…Is this a joke" he whispered out, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"_How do I know they are talking about me, it could just be another Naruto" _Naruto thought sadly, but he couldn't help re-read the message. His heart thumped, he wouldn't be missed; he convinced himself.

"_If this seal is not for me, no doubt it will kill me, I just, I hope it was about me" _the young boy in orange thought to himself, he shuffled on his knees, his heart pounding in his ears, his hands landing lightly on the parchment of the scroll, he took a steadying breath. And without so much as a second thought Naruto pushed chakra through the seal, he closed his eyes in concentration, he felt the seal on the parchment suck his chakra network dry, he felt his arms wobble as the last of his chakra left his body, he frowned slightly as he felt something, hidden deep within himself, the lack of his chakra helped him notice, there was a presence there, menacing and destructive. But before he had a chance to investigate further, the chakra slammed back into him, he opened his eyes as pain racked through his body, he looked down as the seal began to draw up his body, the burning ink seared his skin, he noticed the ghostly alchemic circles seemed to be hovering over the drew circles, Naruto felt the seals penetrate his body, his scalp felt itchy, his eyes were aching, his whole face felt horrible, in fact his mind as well seemed to be expanding, he could think clearly, even as the pain racked through his body, causing shivers to float through his spine, his hands were shaking, his forearms were covered in black lines and fuuinjutsu kanji, he felt a choke fly through his chest, yet when he tried to cough, it seemed to stay lodged in his throat. He felt a wetness escape from his ears, some trickled down from his nose. That was when he felt it, it felt like someone had burst open a locked door; he could practically feel the click of the lock, as a fire tore through his body. Hiruzen Sarutobi stood on the roof of the hokage building, a pipe hung in his mouth, ninja would occasionally drop behind him to give their reports; he sighed wearily as another jonin dropped behind him, in a low bow.

"We still haven't found him hokage-sama; we don't know where he could have gone" said the jonin, Hiruzen sighed and nodded

"Call all of the jonin back, I need to speak with them" said Hiruzen, the jonin bowed silently, the sound of him leaving was the only thing alerting Hiruzen that the ninja had listened, he blew out a plume of smoke and looked at the hokage monument, the past hokage's faces carved into the mountain face.

"_Where are you Naruto" _thought the old man, disapproval echoed in his thoughts.

"All the jonin are here hokage-sama" said the previous nameless jonin, Hiruzen turned to address them

"Everyone, I have sent a close friend of Naruto's to go fetch him, he seems to know where Naruto could have gone" said Hiruzen, he was about to continue when a bright blue light lit up all the jonin's faces, turning sharply, he felt the pipe fall from his mouth.

"_Oh no" _he thought to himself, over the large hokage monument, and the trees lined behind it, a giant blue dragon flew high into the sky, its blue light lit the whole of Konoha, the dragons eyes were a piercing silver, nobody could hear the painful cry of a child, but the simultaneous giant roar of the large dragon echoed over the entire village. Sasuke looked at the dragon with a frown; he watched as a large gust of wind followed the roar, a couple of trees flew off of the mountain; the other trees from a distance seemed to be vibrating. Hiruzen shielded his eyes as debris from the large gust of wind, he watched as uprooted trees flew into the village.

"Jonin, damage control" said Hiruzen quickly, they all nodded and began disappearing to prevent damage.

"_Come on Iruka, why didn't you find him as you said" _thought Hiruzen, he watched as the dragon was about to roar once more, when it suddenly began to disperse, it let out a low growl, almost moan like in its tone, it seemed to shrink and disappear.

"Hokage-sama, are you okay" asked the concerned anbu, Hiruzen waved an arm

"I am fine, please go see if Naruto is okay" said Hiruzen, the anbu nodded slightly, some even looked surprised though their faces were hidden. Iruka sighed and wiped the sweat off of his brow, the wind that had torn through the woodland area had all but burned his skin off, and as he moved through the tree line and coughed; he took in the image that greeted his deep brown eyes. The clearing that had started off small had been extended, the grass no longer green, but instead a crisp black, the trees that hadn't been torn up, were scorched black. His eyes widened as he noticed there was someone led face down in the centre of the clearing, Iruka coughed as a gust of wind tore up some loose charred grass, moving towards the centre, he tried to ignore the crunch under his feet, instead of the usual soft footings of grass, as Iruka got closer he felt himself sigh in relief, the forbidden scroll seemed completely intact, a few scorch marks along the side, but other than that the scroll was fine, he watched as the person led in the centre of the clearing was actually led across the scroll, Iruka noticed how his body was steaming, his clothes had become nonexistent, Iruka noticed that the scraps of clothes that were left were bright orange, gasping Iruka looked at the person closely. He frowned at the hair first, some of the roots were a bright red, stretching out right to the end; a few strands were still blonde, whilst other parts were still completely blonde. He frowned slightly as he got closer, he tilted the persons head towards him and he gasped, whisker marks.

"Naruto, Naruto are you okay" asked Iruka in a panic, Naruto wheezed out a cough

"Not so loud….Iruka-sensei" coughed Naruto, Iruka sighed and felt a relieved smile grace his face, Naruto cracked open an eye and smiled through the pain.

"Are…Are you okay Naruto" asked Iruka, his eyes wide with panic, he realised belatedly that Naruto's eyes had changed colour, the once azure gaze had changed to a shocking silver, black and blue slashes through his eyes, making the silver seem to shine, the molten pools of metal stared at him with a frown

"Is something on my face Iruka-sensei" asked Naruto with another cough, Iruka blinked slightly and smiled

"Your eye colour is different, silver, I like it" said Iruka with a brotherly smile, Naruto chuckled, but winced in pain.

"That means the seal worked, Iruka-sensei, who was Minato" asked Naruto seemingly out of nowhere, Iruka thought for a second before smiling

"The fourth hokage if I remember correctly, why" asked Iruka, he watched as tears grew in Naruto's eyes, they fell down his face easily, pooling on the scroll, Naruto shook his head minutely

"No reason" said Naruto simply, Iruka sighed and looked at the scroll

"Naruto…" sighed Iruka, Naruto felt more tears form

"I guess I fail yeah" asked Naruto, Iruka frowned slightly

"What do you mean fail" asked Iruka softly, Naruto just shook his head and cried, Iruka watched as the dark seals lining Naruto's body begin to fade away, but judging by the seals everywhere, it would take some more time.

"Take me to the old man" said Naruto, Iruka frowned slightly, Naruto noticed and sighed "I can't move sensei" said Naruto, Iruka sighed and nodded, after rolling up the scroll and hoisting Naruto up onto his shoulder, once Iruka got a closer look at Naruto it was then he realised Naruto had changed slightly, his face was more angular, his eyes shape was slightly different, and above all his hair was still changing, and eyes that seemed to capture his attention every time, slowly he carried a stumbling Naruto through the forest.

**Hello All Readers, this is DarkNate18 here, and may i say it is good to be back. I have completely revamped my writing style, got a new story, and am going to actually update regularly, so as it stands the first note is every Sunday, a new chapter will be on for all to read. **

**Secong Note: I am severly sorry for my neglection of Naruto - Yellow Flash, i lost hope in the story, and am currently rewriting, i have wrote fifteen chapters, and have decided to leave it on the back burner for this little jewel. **

**Third Note: If anyone doubts my commitment to this story, and lest it fall away much like Naruto - Yellow Flash, then you are mistaken, and i am writing this for real this time, i have a plan, a plot, and i am sticking by it. **

**so here was the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed, and please dont hesitate to leave feedback. **

**This story was inspired by a conversation with Devilzxknight86, you should check out their stories. They are my motivation**


	2. Shield and Sword

2. Shield and Sword

The forest was quiet, the birds were scattered due to earlier commotion, the sound of twigs snapping filled the night air, two people stumbled through the forest, one was a tall tan male, his brown hair pulled into a ponytail, he wore the standard chunin uniform, and headband, a familiar dark scar across his nose, next to him a small boy leant against him, his feet being dragged behind him, his steps moving slowly. He wore nothing but a pair of tattered underwear, his hair which was once blonde, had slowly changed to a vivid red, a few strands of blonde still remained, but even they were powerless against the change, also the spikiness of the hair had seemed to disappear, causing it to become messy and fall down his face, causing him to constantly blow it out of his eyes. Iruka took a look at the sighing Naruto, he smirked as Naruto kept trying to blow his hair out of his eyes, reaching over; he tentatively swept Naruto's hair to the left, causing it all to part one side, meaning Naruto could see, Naruto gave a smile

"Thanks sensei" said Naruto softly, Iruka smiled and chuckled as the hair fell back when Naruto tripped slightly.

"Naruto…what did you mean you fail" asked Iruka, it was something that had been bothering him for a while, Naruto sighed and looked away.

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I could take the scroll and learn one jutsu from it, then I would be able to be a genin, I didn't learn a technique, so I fail" said Naruto sadly, he stumbled and tripped forward, only to feel Iruka slide an arm around his waist.

"M…Mizuki said that" whispered Iruka, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Was Mizuki-sensei wrong then" asked Naruto, Iruka was about to answer when the sound of kunai ripping through the air met his ears, he forced Naruto to the floor, and braced himself for impact. Naruto looked up startled, which turned into fear as kunai were imbedded into Iruka, Naruto turned his head and watched as Mizuki landed on the branch closest

"My my Iruka you actually beat me to the little demon" said Mizuki with surprise, Iruka coughed slightly, his hand flying to his neck as a nick in the side began to bleed, Naruto looked between the two in confusion.

"Wh…What's going on" asked Naruto, Mizuki looked at him, the sneer slid off of his face

"Naruto, give me the scroll, Iruka is leading you to your death, the Hokage has called for your execution for taking the Scroll of Seals" said Mizuki, Naruto felt a bomb drop in his stomach, he looked to Iruka who was growling lowly

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Hokage-sama sent me to bring you back to ask why you stole the scroll, though now I know" growled Iruka, Mizuki let out a vicious laugh

"So pathetic Iruka, Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you" chuckled Mizuki evilly, Naruto felt his eyes widen, a nod from him before he had even thought about it.

"No Mizuki its forbidden" yelled Iruka, Naruto looked to Iruka, Iruka felt his heart drop as Naruto's lost eyes found his, the silver seemed to be dull and metallic.

"What's the point of hiding it Iruka, look at his hair, it's becoming more and more like the beasts" laughed Mizuki; Iruka pulled out a kunai and shakily threw it at Mizuki who merely stepped out of the way.

"Mizuki, stop it's forbidden" growled Iruka, part of him realised he just didn't want Naruto to be hurt, and being told a secret as horrid as his, it would destroy him.

"Why Iruka, you hate him as much as I do, as much as the whole village" asked Mizuki curiously, Naruto scowled into the dirt

"What is forbidden, what about me" asked Naruto, Mizuki pointed a kunai towards Naruto.

"See Iruka, the brat is curious, well Naruto, let me regale you with a tale, twelve years ago the nine tailed fox attacked the village, the idiot of a fourth hokage tried to fight it…" Mizuki frowned slightly as Naruto levelled him with an ice cold glare, his silver eyes glowed blue slightly.

"Don't…Talk...about…My….D….The Fourth like that" growled Naruto, Mizuki chuckled.

"Yes well the honourable fourth hokage, couldn't destroy a demon of such calibre, and so he did the only other option, he sealed it away into a child, but the child's soul was consumed, leaving only the nine tailed fox, with delusions of being a normal boy, do you want to know who that child was" asked Mizuki, Naruto felt himself shaking his head in defiance

"_D…Dad….why" _Naruto thought to himself, Mizuki began to laugh evilly.

"You are the nine tailed fox, Naruto Uzumaki" yelled Mizuki as he threw a large fuma shiruken, Naruto tried to move his body, but the seal was still messing with his body, he closed his eyes expecting the pain, but instead he was covered by a shadow, he blinked as spots of blood dabbed his face, Iruka stood over him, tears and blood running down his face.

"Naruto…he is wrong….you are not the nine tails, you are nothing but his warden…you are in control of the fox, not the other way around….I am sorry for not helping you sooner, you were so alone, like I was…I knew you wanted nothing more than a family, and I wanted to give you one so badly, but something always stopped me, it wasn't you, it was me, I didn't want to let anyone else in. Naruto believe me when I say, you are like a younger brother to me, all those times we shared ramen, sat talking, they will always be happy memories for me" whispered Iruka, Naruto felt tears spring in his eyes, he reach up and embraced Iruka, Iruka shakily hugged him back, Iruka felt Naruto roll him and pulled out the fuma shuriken with ease, he led Iruka down carefully, Iruka felt Naruto's boiling heat penetrate through his clothing, he looked into Naruto's eyes, which were glowing a fiery blue, the silver was in the background, but the blue glow looked like it was melting the silver. Naruto felt energy surge through his body, it still wasn't his own chakra which seemed to be fluctuating like crazy, he stood and turned, glaring hotly at Mizuki, Mizuki watched as Naruto's demeanour changed completely, he was focused, unlike usual. He watched as Naruto's hair seemed to spike itself, sides were blown backwards, his fringe dancing in the air, he watched as Naruto moved a hand to his hair, and slicked his fringe backwards, making way for him to concentrate. Mizuki in a brief moment of panic pulled his other shuriken from his back, he watched as Naruto took a sinuous step forward, a hand curled at his side. His other hanging limply, the glowing blue from his eyes pierced through the night.

"S…Stay back…De….Demon" called Mizuki as he took a step back, Naruto simply raised a hand, and clicked his fingers, Mizuki watched as a blue fire began to spiral and surround Naruto, a single flame spun dangerously, before Naruto opened his hand towards Mizuki, Mizuki felt a hot wind reach him, and then in fear his eyes flew open wide as a blue dragon flew towards him, he jumped out of the way and watched as the tree disintegrated.

"_I only have one shot at this, I never learnt the damn jutsu" _Naruto thought to himself, but in a brief moment of confidence, his fingers crossed each other, he reached for his fluctuating chakra

"_Come on, just one clone" _Naruto thought to himself, he grabbed for his chakra as it was at its most controlled, but he felt the chakra fluctuate at the wrong time, giving him more than he thought was necessary, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with a forest area full of half naked Naruto's, they all looked at each other confused before they all turned their eyes on Mizuki, but he was able to distinguish the real from the fake, the fakes hair did not react the same and their eyes were not glowing, he smirked slightly.

"Bring it on little brat, I will kill you" growled Mizuki, the Naruto's clenched their fists, and in a blur they descended upon Mizuki in a barrage of sloppy punches and kicks. Naruto sighed as collapsed next to Iruka, who had managed to sit up against a tree. Naruto felt a hand lace itself within his hair.

"Naruto…I was…well I was wondering if you would like to come live with me, I know it's a little late, but this was an eye opener for me…I think I should start taking my brother status seriously" chuckled Iruka, Naruto sighed and felt his body shudder for some unknown reason

"T…that would be cool" Naruto sighed, he felt something heavy land on his head, reaching a shaky hand up he pulled off a headband

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed, how long did it take you to learn the shadow clone" asked Iruka, Naruto rolled his head and looked at Mizuki.

"I didn't, I winged it" said Naruto breathlessly, a pounding force had begun to move through his body, Iruka noticed the change in Naruto's chakra

"Naruto, are you okay" asked Iruka, Naruto coughed slightly as he sat up on his knees, his arms flying to his stomach.

"O…Oh god it hurts" cried Naruto, Iruka went to stand, but the exhaustion and blood loss was getting to him, he watched as the air around Naruto crackled with a yellow lightning. Iruka watched as the old Hokage and a pair of jonin appeared, Anko felt her eyes widen as she saw the injured Iruka, Ibiki and Hiruzen watched the boy, who began to cry out in pain. Anko moved to Iruka when a hand motioned for her to stop, Naruto turned his head slightly, the headband clutched in his hand. He frowned at the old Hokage, before his head slammed into the floor as another set of tremors kicked in; he cried out once more, the lightning was becoming agitated. With one last cry Naruto vanished with a show of yellow lightning crackling from where he was crouched, before disappearing into thin air.

"H…hiraishin" whispered Ibiki, Hiruzen nodded to himself.

"Anko, Ibiki, I would like for you two to take a trip to Uzushiogakure, Ibiki I'm positive you know where, he has one month" said Hiruzen, Ibiki gave a nod.

"Right away Hokage-sama" said Ibiki, he motioned for Anko to follow, she seemed torn between goings to Iruka, and going with Ibiki, Anko just threw a flirtatious smile over her shoulder as she walked away, Iruka looked confused slightly, a blush dusting his cheeks. Hiruzen moved towards the Iruka a polite smile on his face.

"Thank you Iruka-kun, Naruto needed to hear those words" said the old Hokage, Iruka blushed and smiled.

"So is he allowed to stay with me" asked Iruka, Hiruzen gave a shrug

"I have no reason to object, you are both very close, I have neglected his living for a while, I thought he was fine, but it is clear he needed someone to help him" chuckled Hiruzen, Iruka looked at where Naruto was previously

"What happened to him Hokage-sama" asked Iruka, Hiruzen gave a sigh

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, it is an SS class secret, known only by a few" said Hiruzen with a sad sigh, Iruka looked away and felt his eyes slip closed.

"Hokage-sama, I really need to get to a hospital" said Iruka with a sigh, Hiruzen nodded and laughed

"My apologies Iruka-kun, but I was a bit preoccupied with glaring at a certain fallen chunin, but alas, no use dealing with the dead" said Hiruzen with a soft smile, with a click of his fingers, anbu appeared and began to clear up the place

"Hokage-sama, will he be all right" asked Iruka tiredly, Hiruzen gave a smile.

"Depends on how he takes the news" said Hiruzen simply, Iruka frowned, this was a side he had never seen in the Hokage, he seemed unusually tense.

"Hokage-sama, why was Naruto able to control blue fire" asked Iruka softly, he watched as the old hokage sighed

"In due time Iruka, in due time" whispered the old Hokage. Sasuke climbed the stairs to the top of the hokage monument, sweat poured down his head, a scowl on his face. He stepped over a few of the broken branches that were yet to be cleaned up. He turned and moved through the trees towards where the blue dragon emerged. He moved silently, the sound of voices caught his ears. As he moved through the forest, he lowered his chakra, and moved closer to the voices, he peered around the trees and felt his eyes widen in shock. He eyed the scorched grass, the burnt trees. He watched as anbu and jonin began to pick up the debris.

"To think he could cause this much damage untrained" said one of the jonin; Sasuke frowned slightly, wondering who they were talking about. He eyed a piece of orange fabric that was burnt around the edges. He instantly knew the association, his mind filled with doubts that Naruto could cause such large scale damage, the dead last of the academy, the only one who didn't pass.

"That Uzumaki is going to be a strong one that's for sure" said another jonin, Sasuke turned and dashed away refusing to hear more.

"_There is no way that dobe, could have such strength. He doesn't deserve, or need it." _Thought Sasuke as he dashed home, refusing to hear any more.

**Chapter two completed, thanks to all those reading, and hope you follow the story and review kindly.**


	3. Promises

3. Promises

Naruto felt his body slam into a cold floor, a chill spread across his bare skin. He coughed out a bit of blood; a piercing high pitch squeal met his ears, he squinted to try to alleviate some of the pressure, but he groaned as the pressure failed to leave. Pushing his palms against the floor he tried to push himself off of the floor, but half way up his arms gave way, forcing his face into the floor. He grumbled slightly and winced as another tremor rocked his body.

"_Damn it, where am I" _he thought to himself in anger, he tried to sense the area with his chakra. Knowing he had been taught something similar in the academy, though his mind struggled to recall the exact words of his sensei.

"_I really should have listened more in school" _he thought to himself, his anger was brief as joy snuck its way into his body, elation at no longer being an academy student filled Naruto with joy. He had struggled year long, trying to fit in with everyone else, trying to be the best he could be. Yet something always stopped him, he wasn't stupid, he was a lot smarter than he let on. But when things seemed to click in his mind, he was never able to put it down on paper, or vice versa. Naruto knew he had something wrong with him, but the elation at knowing it was possibly the seal that had caused his lapse in though control meant he was able to achieve higher than before.

"_I shouldn't lay here speculating, I need to get up"_ he thought to himself, happy at being able to use the correct word in context. He tried once more, his arms shaking as he forced himself up. He smiled slightly as he began to rise, but his ire quickly moved in as his arms gave way.

"_Kami, I swear, it's a good job I wasn't in the middle of a fight when I activated that seal" _moaned Naruto mentally, he squirmed on the floor slightly, in hopes of rolling over to get a view of where he was too, he had tried to raise his head to see where he was, but his hair that was once spiky and gravity defying seems to have died and changed to straight and smooth, falling down his face. He breathed a sigh of relief as his body rolled over, albeit sloppily. He winced as his arm was trapped underneath his body, shuffling it along the floor, he sighed as he laid flat on his back, he blew his hair out of his eyes, and a storm of dust seemed to follow. Coughing slightly Naruto took a tentative peek around, his silver eyes roaming over the large room, the ceiling was a simple grey rock; its texture suggested being carved with a spiralling force, peeking to the sides, Naruto noticed the large book cases, each full of books. From where he was led he could read the topics on each of the book cases, Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Original Ninjutsu, Secret Ninjutsu, Unfinished Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu. Naruto smirked slightly, at the thought of being able to read all of those books. Sighing, he calmed his body down, to be able to tell what was wrong. He immediately noticed the lack of pain and tremors that were once racking his body. He was not sure how long he had been led on the floor, but the chill that was slowly seeping into his body from his bare skin touching the cold stone floor, meant he was growing uncomfortable rapidly. He sighed wearily and, with effort he tried to pull himself up.

"Ibiki, care to tell me where we are going" asked Anko irritably, she had been denied a chance to embarrass Iruka; she hated being interrupted especially for an unpaid mission with no details. The two dashed through the forest, Ibiki was moving forward rapidly, a scowl on his face.

"I can't tell you, and once we get there, you too are not to whisper what is there" said Ibiki stonily, Anko blinked slightly, but did not falter in her step

"That serious huh, well I guess I can keep quiet" said Anko, she eyed her mentor as he dashed from one tree to another.

"_Ibiki is never like this, what's in __Uzushiogakure that has Ibiki so serious" _Anko thought to herself, she sighed lightly as her foot touched a large branch of a tree, and in a blur she propelled forward.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, his hair falling in-between the cracks of his fingers, his silver eyes glanced around the dark library. He scowled as his hair flopped into his eyes, his hand moving up and brushing it to the side, giving his hair a parting, he hooked it around his ear slightly to stop it from moving. He moved towards a large desk that sat in the cylindrical chamber. On the desk was two books, one was wrapped in a light blue ribbon, and another was wrapped in a blood red ribbon, a blue hair pin was attached to the ribbon, with a brief flash of intuition, he grabbed the hair pin, and grabbing his fringe, he pinned it to the top of his head (A/N: Kind of like Rin from Ao No Exorcist) he smiled slightly, his eyes zoning in on the titles of the books.

"_To Naruto-kun, From Mom" _read the book with the red ribbon and the hair pin; he eyed the other book which had a longer title.

"_To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, from your dad, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage" _read the book with the blue ribbon; Naruto's fingers dusted the covers of the book, his eyes sad, tears glistened in his them.

"_I will read them later, I want to explore some more" _said Naruto, he turned and shivered at the darkness that seemed to permeate the room through the single door, Naruto shivered once more, jumping from foot to foot in an attempt to try and warm his body and stop his feet from freezing. A tremor tore through his body, causing his breathe to leave with a whoosh.

"_Guess that seal hasn't finished its course" _He thought to himself, he stumbled slightly as he walked to the only door in the room, his eyes roaming over all of the books that appeared to be at his disposal.

"_I am going to be able to learn so much" _thought Naruto with a small smile, his hand hovered over the door handle, but he found himself gripping it tightly as a tremor rocked his body once, forcing his whole body to lock down due to the pain, tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

"_What is this seal doing _"he thought in anger, he turned the knob of the door, a bated breath graced the air as Naruto sucked in a breath as he opened the door into the corridor, Naruto sucked in a breath, the hallway was pitch black, Naruto couldn't even see the end, the walls were hidden in the darkness. Naruto took a look back at the dimly lit library and scowled

"_Do I really want to leave this room" _Naruto pondered, his eyes moving back towards the pitch black hallway, Naruto shivered slightly, goose bumps rising on his skin.

"_Hopefully there are some clothes around here" _he thought to himself with frightened conviction, his body moved whilst his mind warred with himself, he shuffled his bare feet into the dusty hallway, he grimaced as the dust stuck to the bottom of his feet. He heard the door creek closed behind him, he shivered as he rubbed his hands together and shuffled forward, but as he passed one set of braziers that hung on the wall, they erupted with a blue fire, Naruto knew instinctively those flames had come from him, he had felt a slight tug on his body, and suddenly every brazier followed suit he smirked slightly as they hallway became extremely clear. The bright blue light still gave an eerie glow, but the majestic blue made Naruto feel comfortable, he eyed the brazier, the metal was smooth, the metal twisted into a cone shape, there was no coal in the brazier, clearly they were made for him specially. He moved through the empty corridors, the shuffling of his feet seemed to echo, and with the blue lighting Naruto found it hard not to find the area eerie. Naruto wrapped his wiry arms around his body in hopes of warming up his body, the cool breeze that seemed to constantly flow through the hallways was causing his body to cool faster than before. He passed by a plain wooden door, his eyes looked hopeful as he reached for the door, the wind tore through the hallway, and simultaneously, a tremor tore through his body again, this one was more forceful, he dropped to his knees, a cough choked him. Blood dripped from his mouth as he hacked viciously. Naruto felt his chakra thrum heavily in his body, but something that surprised him, was how cooperative it seemed to be, it was much more malleable than usual, his old chakra was like trying to use a broken tap, there was no midpoint, but now, he was able to mildly adjust how much chakra was being used. He coughed once more as he began to stand.

"_It must be affecting my chakra network, that's why it's taking so long" _Naruto thought with a mild sense of relief, he was worried that the seal had messed up his body somehow, he was happy to be wrong. He pulled himself shakily to his feet and grabbed the handle on the door, turning it, the creek echoed down the halls, Naruto noticed briefly how the flames didn't seem to react to the wind, shrugging Naruto walked through the door, the door closing slowly behind him. He scowled slightly, there was nothing in the large dome of a room, and the floor was completely flat. He scowled slightly and shrugged before going to turn around. He heard the door close and sound of a lock engage; he felt a pulse beneath his feet, he looked down in panic.

"_What now" _he thought with a moan, the edge a large red alchemic circle appeared under his feet, he could see the other part of the circle at the other end of the room.

"_A large seal, joy" _he thought with petulance before the seal pulsed and Naruto felt a heavy force slam into his body, he was forced onto his stomach, his face slamming into the floor, a heavy crunch filled the air, his ankles sprained, his nose broken, teeth smashed. His already torn underwear tore more as the intense gravity seemed to pull the more, Naruto felt a snarl form in the back of his throat.

"_They just love torturing me with seals don't they? They could have at least warned me somehow" _growled Naruto mentally; he felt his whole body ache as the gravity pressure didn't seem to let up.

"Ibiki, cant we take a break, I am tired" moaned Anko a childish whine in her voice, Ibiki turned and sighed

"I suppose Anko, but make it quick, we have to get there soon" said Ibiki tensely, Anko sat on the branch of the tree and pulled out a miniature box, from it she pulled a stick of dango, she chewed the dango and watched as Ibiki paced.

"_I have never seen him like this, looks like the usually calm Ibiki is about to crack" _though Anko, she watched as he sighed and looked up at the dark sky.

"It's about my Sensei, she trusted me with the location of something precious to her, I was asked to go there once something happened, I am fulfilling her request" said Ibiki in his usual gruff tone, Anko blinked slightly and swallowed with an audible gulp.

"R…Really Ibiki, well if it's that important to you, let's get going" said Anko softly, Ibiki scowled and looked at the brightening sky.

"We can rest for longer if you wish, we have ran almost all night, it is soon to be sunrise" said Ibiki, Anko shrugged.

"The faster we get there, the faster we get home right" said Anko cheekily, Ibiki smirked.

"We have to stay there a month" said Ibiki before dashing off, Anko stood with a scowl on her face.

"Well then I want to stop and rest" she called, but sighed as Ibiki dashed off without her. Sweat poured down his face, his breathing laboured, his red hair matted to his head. He wheezed as he crawled to the door, sweat made his palms slick, but he refused to give in, his hand shook as he fought through the heavy gravity, he fingers threatened to drop from the door handle, his silver eyes were focused in concentration, his fingers dropped an inch from the metal door handle, his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he once again fought the gravity, his eyes darted to the glowing ring on the floor, sweat dripped down his arms, following the veins in his arm, he growled slightly in frustration, which turned into elation as his hand leapt up and grasped the handle of the door, immediately the gravity lifted, the seals on the ground disappeared and Naruto forced open the door and collapsed with a heavy sigh, he led, his legs in the large room, his upper body outside the door, the cool wind blew against his overheated skin, he was, for once pleased with the cool wind that had once seemed to be a burden. He slid his body out of the room, his muscles aching at the thought of standing, he sighed as he kicked the door closed, a scowl on his face as the locking sound did not engage.

"_Must only engage when someone is on the inside" _he thought with a scowl, he shakily moved to a seated position, his muscles felt like jelly, he sighed as his head hit the smooth wall of the hallway, his body was lit with the blue light of the flames, the sweat adding a sheen to his now practically naked body, he remembered his clothing situation and with a sigh and slight blush at his attire he slowly stood, a wince of pain as each muscle contracted and relaxed. Naruto, slower than before, moved through the quiet corridors, a scowl on his face at the lack of doors, he came to another door, he noticed a sign on the side of the door, and in that moment he felt like face palming, he didn't look at the last door, meaning he could have avoided the pain he was now feeling. The sign on the door said living quarters, Naruto sighed and pulled open the door and was thankful at the seemingly homely room, it looked like the quintessential family living room, if one was to be inside the large room; they would not suspect it to be in a cave. Naruto ignored everything else, but moved one of the doors, a sigh left his lips as he opened the door revealing a bathroom, he smiled slightly and moved to the bath, turning the hot tap, he watched as the steaming water left the pipe without any interruption, Naruto let out a brief chuckle of elation and turning the water speed down, he slowly moved to the next door, he smiled as he found the bedroom, taking a quick look back at the open plan room, in which the kitchen sat in the corner, sofas were positioned in the centre, red and blue, with gold seemed to be the familiar colour scheme. Naruto smiled slightly and walked through the door. He sighed as he dunked his head under the hot water, the bath was large enough for him to lay down right at the bottom of the tub, but surprisingly it hadn't taken long to fill. Naruto scrubbed his body, due to one look in the mirror where it made Naruto look like he had been beaten to within an inch of his life he was covered in blood, dirt, grime, sweat; his once broken nose had healed rather fast, Naruto had chalked it down to the fox. He relaxed in the bath water, a small, but happy smile on his face.

"_Still so much to explore" _he thought with a happy smile as he dunked his head under the water.

**Kind of a tacky place to end it, but to me it is a slight breather from a lot of heavy reading into the world I have created, the characters that will influence Naruto, and how he will change. Thanks for reading, and please review. **

**I had someone review about longer chapters, I am afraid to say that until much later on the chapters are going to be roughly the same length, so please, don't mind the length, it will become much longer later on.**


	4. Grandfather

4. Grandfather

He looked at himself in the full length mirror a smile on his face, he eyed his clothing choice and was pleased with how the look had eventually turned out, of course the t-shirt was too big, but it seemed to work with what he was wearing. When Naruto was searching through the drawers for something to wear he had found a pair of underwear, pants, and boots all in his size, or close to, but the t-shirts were all too big. He gave a slight turn and smirked once more, his dry hair now hung down his face, Naruto had attempted to spike it, but it just seemed to fall back into place, just with a slightly messier style, Naruto had to admit, the messy style suited him more than the normal flat style his hair had morphed to. Naruto eyed his clothes once more. He wore a pair of dark brown boots, that went all the way to the knee, with slight knee protectors on, the boots were pointed at the toe slightly giving his lower legs a sleek look, due to the fact that the boots seemed to cling to his legs (A/N: Like what Vergil wears from Devil May Cry), he wore a pair of tight trousers, the material was a simple one, Naruto was unaware of the exact material, but it was stretchy and durable enough for a ninja, he wore a two belt piece, both belts were the same brown as his boots, one belt went through all the loops of his pants, whilst the other went through one side and hung down to the middle of his thigh. His t-shirt was simply white, it was high collared and obviously too big on him, his hands were swallowed by the large sleeved, and he had tucked in the bottom, but it still folded over slightly, giving him a very noble style, with a sense of ninja in it too (A/N: the t-shirt is like Sasuke's Shippuden shirt except Naruto's isn't open showing his chest) Naruto gave a smile and moved out of the bathroom, his fingers deftly slid into his pocket to the hairclip that could be seen attached to his pocket, pulling it out slowly he moved through the living room area towards the kitchen, his other hand going to his hair and grabbing his fringe, pulling it back slightly he added the hair clip. He opened the cupboards and groaned, the cobwebs in the corners seemed to mock him.

"_No food, what am I supposed to eat, I am starving" _he thought to himself, he sighed and slammed the cupboard door closed, he turned and left the living quarters, the blue fire had seemed to stay on, and for some reason the cool air had dimmed slightly. Naruto smiled as he moved through the hallways with renewed vigour, his new boots making a louder echo than his shuffling bare feet, he noticed almost straight away, he felt lighter somehow, considering the fact that he was wearing clothes, other than his tattered underwear. His body felt lighter, he moved through the hallways faster.

"_Maybe it's because I am so relaxed" _he thought to himself happily, he walked through the hallways with a spring in his step, his eyes moving to the ever bright braziers, he eyed the walls of the hallways, the smooth concrete seemed to have a spiral design etched into them, his hands often moved to the wall to try and feel the bumps of the spirals, yet like the smoothest of glass there was no other texture. He rubbed his hand along the wall as he walked, suddenly the texture changed, his fingers raised over a bumpy service, he turned his head sharply and felt his eyes widen. It was a large picture, a man his hair was snowy white, he was clearly muscular, dwarfing that of the third hokage, and he wore simple battle armour, underneath a large coat, a familiar diamond hat on his head. The man had a smile on his face. Naruto traced the sign on his hat, and he noted at the bottom, the words stood out to him.

"_First Uzukage: Miroko Chizuru" _Naruto felt the words echo through his head, he realised there were three large paintings lines right next to each other he moved to the second picture and felt a shiver of fear go down his spine, a clearly muscular man stood, a massive sword on his shoulders, one of his eyes was closed, a scar ran vertically down his face, his other eye was open, and despite his gruff exterior, his eye was soft and held kindness

"_Second Uzukage: Biwako Kirozi" _Naruto smiled slightly, the man appeared to be a brute, but clearly if he made Kage, he was powerful, Naruto moved softly to the final image, a part of him wilted in sadness realising the line stopped with the third Uzukage, Naruto felt himself blink slightly in confusion, a small smile graced his lips, the third Uzukage was nothing like the previous two, both had seemed to be muscular and strong, whilst the third Uzukage seemed to be more boyish than the others, but that wasn't what held his interest, the man was red haired, it was spiked backwards, except two bangs falling down to his cheeks, though they were brushed backwards as much as possible. His eyes were piercing silver; he wore clothing similar to Naruto, his pants and boots similar, he wore a tight fitting black zip up shirt, and a large two tailed coat, the coat was large and a similar blue to the flames that lined the walls. In the man's hand was a sheathed Katana, the blue matched the coat, and the hilt was wrapped with white ribbon. Naruto felt his eyes move down the name tag and felt a smile grow on his face.

"_Third Uzukage: Daisuke Uzumaki" _Naruto thought with a smile, his hand lingered on the painting, compared to the other two photos, the third looked more royal and noble than the others. He was a wiry man, who unlike his predecessors, went for the more lithe appearance. Naruto smirked slightly as he took in the similarities; their eyes and hair were exactly the same colour. He slid his fingers across the old paint and moved away from the paintings, he spied a door further down, so with a happy smile he moved to the door with his awkward walk/stomp. He opened the door and with a bated breath he stepped over the threshold, as he closed the door softly behind him he turned; he felt a groan fall from his lips. It was another large cavernous dome; he looked down and just in front of his foot was the edge of a bright blue alchemic circle, except this one was moving slowly, Naruto scowled and bringing his hand up he put his hand over the edge of the circle, he watched as his hand glowed blue slightly, and as if he had popped a bubble, a large ring of blue fire expanded and like the air itself rippled; the blue alchemic circle was pulled in sharply, Naruto watched as the braziers on the wall erupted in bright blue flames. Naruto shrugged slightly before he moved towards the middle of the room, he watched as the fire seemed to spread beneath the ground, he looked down and realised he could see the blue fire moving through tubes beneath his feet, and through the dome. Naruto felt the floor shudder beneath his feet and as he looked towards the middle of the room, he notice a small disk was raising, and floating inside a tube of light, was the third Uzukage's katana, at the close proximity Naruto eyed the simple design, the hilt was white fabric interwoven, with a dark strip of black running through the middle, the sheath was black, with an ornate gold design at the end, a piece of gold string was hung on the sheath. Naruto felt his eyes widen as he took at the end of the hilt, is was a simple swirl design, that Naruto recognised as being a part of the Konoha ninja force design, he even had the same swirl on his jumpsuit. Naruto's hand tentatively reached out to grab the sword, a gulp echoed loudly through the dome, but as his hand touched the light surrounding the hovering sword, when he felt a sharp force shoot through his body, the light gave a glow, and with a snap Naruto found himself hurled backwards, through some form of luck, Naruto speedily righted his body, and skidded along the floor, he collapsed to one knee his hand landed to break his fall to the floor, he looked up and watched as each of the fire braziers shot flames towards the sword, Naruto watched as the flames grouped together, and suddenly they began to pulse and move, he watched with a bated breath as the flames stilled, and then they suddenly twisted, he watched as a pair of boots touched down to the floor lightly, the flames still spun, Naruto watched in awe as the third Uzukage stood in the centre of the room, the flames formed his familiar blue coat and katana, though Naruto could still see the real thing floating in the glow. The Uzukage pushed his hair back and looked at Naruto with a glare.

"Intruder, I don't know how you got this far, but I will kill you" growled the kage, Naruto gave a brief squeak, he watched as the kage clapped his hands, and when he opened his eyes, he threw his hands out, Naruto growled and jumped out of the way as the fire crashed into the ground where he was previously stood, he was kept on his feet as Daisuke kept firing blue fire balls at him. Naruto had decided that whatever made him lighter, he was thankful for it. He was able to lithely dodge the fire balls being fired at him from the kage.

"_Thank god he isn't serious, no way would I be standing" _Naruto thought to himself with ire, He flipped and landed on his feet with a crouch, his eyes widened as a fire ball was directly in front of his face, he held up his hands in shock and he felt the fire sear into his hands. He cried out in pain.

"How did you get in here" asked Daisuke, Naruto winced as he nursed his rapidly healing hands, Naruto blew the hair out of his eyes, when his eyes widened in shock. He looked to the left and realised the hair clip had fell out, he watched as Daisuke's hands glowed with blue fire, Naruto looked at the hair clip with determination, He dashed forward, he felt the fire balls hot on his heels, he leapt for the hair clip, and as his body rolled on the floor, he skilfully tucked it into his pocket, as his body slid upright, his feet and hand sliding along the floor. He lifted his head and watched as a large wall of fire was moving towards him rapidly; he pulled on the strange pressure that had been in his body hoping it was the blue fire, he focused and with a start he raised his head, but what he was expecting to happen didn't, he watched as yellow lightning spun around his body, it didn't have the same attributes as usual lightning chakra, it was calmer and was a totally different colour, he looked to the side, and he blinked as he found himself in the position he was just focused on. He turned and watched as the fire just sailed through the electric lightning and hit the wall, Naruto stood and smirked at the Kage.

"How was that" said Naruto confidently, the Kage smirked, and with a blur he was gone. Naruto felt a force slam into the side, he was rocketed off of his feet, a yelp left his mouth as the pain settled in on his rib, he watched as Daisuke gave a smirk, Naruto watched as the flames flared slightly, and instead of disappearing in a blur, a faster blue line seemed to appear in front of him, and suddenly the Uzukage was there punching out a fist, Naruto ducked and he watched as a foot came up and slammed into his jaw, he was thrown backwards once more, his jaw cracking from the force, he flipped backwards multiple times, he felt his back slam into the wall, he cried out once more, only to watch as the blue line zipped in front of him once more, he felt a tight hand around his throat. He watched through his hair as the Uzukage glared at him hotly, Naruto felt the breath catch in his throat due to the constricting hand, he wheezed as he felt the hand tighten, he felt that familiar feeling, the calm zone within his body, the place that housed the yellow lightning, but he also felt the familiar fire spread through his chakra coils, he felt the fire pound behind his head, he heard a gasp, but he watched as the lightning crackled around him, his felt the fire build, and with a show of a small yellow lightning storm he was gone, he turned his head slightly and glared at the kage, his hair and sleeves blowing in the nonexistent breeze, he watched as the yellow lightning died from his previous location, as it also died from where he was stood.

"Space-time ninjutsu, surprising" mumbled Daisuke, Naruto's hand moved towards his hair, and brushing it backwards, his body still tilted towards Daisuke, his eyes glowing blue, the blue fire began to spin around him dangerously

"I don't know who you think you are…but I am gunna kill you" growled Naruto, the blue fire flared slightly, he watched as a sad smile appeared on Daisuke's face, Naruto turned and with a swing of his arm, a wave of blue fire flew towards Daisuke, who watched the encroaching flame with a smile, it was the look in Naruto's eyes, the distinctive look that reminded Daisuke of his clan. He raised a hand, and with a simple crush of his fingers, the flame died out, he blinked in shock as the boy was no longer in front of him, he sensed a chakra signature coming from behind him, he turned and with the blade in his hand, he swung the sheathed blade and smashed Naruto around the cheek, Naruto flew back with a grunt, and lithely landing on his feet, he punched a fist out, and watched as the fire flew with deadly accuracy, only to watch as Daisuke blurred and moved sideways; dodging the fire, it crashed into the wall with a loud boom, Naruto watched as Daisuke's right hand moved to the hilt of his Katana, Naruto briefly realised, Daisuke had yet to actually try to fight him, and already Naruto was having problems, he watched as Daisuke unsheathed the blade only slightly, the blue light catching the glow of the sword, until he quickly slammed it home, Naruto heard more than saw the large slashes that formed all around him, it was like a barrage of slashes surrounding him, he heard the sound of high pitch squeals, the ground was being torn up, large gashes formed everywhere, Naruto was scared to move, afraid to lose a limb. He eyed the storm of slashes as they died down; he turned and looked at the ever peaceful Daisuke who was leant on his sword, his coat blowing in the non-existent breeze.

"Are you calm enough to talk now" asked Daisuke in a soft tone, his deep voice was simple, yet the elegance behind in his words, showed he came from higher social standing.

"You were the one who attacked me remember" growled Naruto slightly, his heart beat pumped behind his ears, his chakra was burning his system, he hadn't used chakra since the seal incident, and now he was regretting it, his whole body ached.

"Yes, I apologize for that, but in my defence I thought you were an intruder, though only blood relatives are able to break through the seal barrier" said Daisuke, Naruto sighed and, as his knees buckled, Daisuke was there an arm tentatively around his waist

"Damn Chakra" moaned Naruto; he watched as Daisuke sat him down slowly, before his sword suddenly vanished in a blur of flames, he sat cross legged in front of Naruto

"So what is your name" asked Daisuke, Naruto sighed as his chakra warred in his body

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a smile, despite the pain. Daisuke smiled also.

"What was your mother's name" asked Daisuke with a soft smile, Naruto sighed and closed one eye as he attempted to think.

"Kushina…I think…I don't know she passed away the day I was born" said Naruto unsurely, he watched as Daisuke stiffened, Naruto watched closely as Daisuke wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes

"Kushina-chan, my little girl" said Daisuke with a sob, Naruto watched as the thirty year old began to cry slightly, tears fell down his cheeks freely, but only one sob was heard

"I'm sorry, did you know my mother" asked Naruto, Daisuke smirked at him slightly

"Come now Naruto, you must have noticed the eye colour" said Daisuke, Naruto felt tears form in his own eyes, as he looked at his only living relative, he had made the connection, but he was afraid he was wrong, afraid to hope

"G…Grandfather" whispered Naruto, Daisuke nodded and with a red blur, he was slammed into by an emotional Naruto.

_...LineBreak..._

Anko took a deep breath as they stood on top of the hill, she felt her eyes widen as she took in the state of the hidden village below. "Uzushiogakure…this place is a mess" said Anko seriously, she noticed Ibiki's gruff nod

"Let's get going, we still have a few things to do" said Ibiki, she watched as he flipped a scroll in his hand, it was full of food they had acquired whilst in a nearby village. Anko followed wordlessly, eager.

**Another Chapter Completed, The reason Daisuke had this reaction is because he was unprepared to see a boy, thinking that his daughter would be the one to open the seal, and Naruto is still adjusting mentally, but his wake up call will be soon. **

**I would like to thank all those that are following this story, I am trying to keep this story as original as possible, using truths from the manga wherever they fit my story, please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Truth

5. The Truth

Naruto felt his heart sore, his grandfather had a hand in his hair, he was pulling on the strands with a sad smile on his face as Naruto poured his eyes out, he went through a brief bought of hysteria, laughing at the thought of not being alone, to belonging. His grandfather just sat there with a sad smile. Naruto didn't know how much time had passed, or how long he was asleep for but when he shivered awake, his grandfather just gave him a wide smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" chuckled Daisuke, Naruto coughed slightly, his voice hoarse from crying.

"S…sorry about that" chuckled Naruto, a blush dusting his cheeks, Daisuke gave a smile and stood with a groan

"It's okay Naruto, but where is your father, and who is your father" asked Daisuke, Naruto scowled slightly and raised an eyebrow

"But…if you are here then why didn't you go to Konoha to see" asked Naruto, his mind whirring as he tried to piece together the puzzle, he watched as Daisuke's face grew sombre.

"I am dead Naruto-kun" said Daisuke, Naruto was on his feet in a matter of seconds, a finger shaking as he pointed

"But…then how are you here" yelled Naruto, Daisuke raised an eyebrow, but sighed and moved to sit back down, Naruto watched with a bated breath, his body screaming for him to run, perhaps his grandfather was a ghost, but the bruise reminding him of his grandfathers fingers that were pressed around his throat stopped that current thought

"I am constructed from your flames, I should have thought of that before I attacked but, when the war came, I hid my real blade here in this safe house, I placed a special seal here, one known by few which would bring a part of my soul here, and using a similar power to that of my own, I would be able to come back. But only for long enough to help whoever was able to activate the seal" said Daisuke with a sigh, Naruto stood confused; his eyes squinted as he attempted to think.

"So you are dead, but you are alive at the same time" asked Naruto, confusion heavy on his tone. Daisuke sighed slightly

"Indeed, that is the bare bones of it I suppose" said Daisuke, he watched as Naruto pouted with squinted eyes

"I don't get it" said Naruto simply, Daisuke gave a sigh and motioned for Naruto to sit.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning, I was born with a very dangerous bloodline, many people have multiple elements, but is how the body and chakra system mix the chakra that creates the bloodline, my two natural elements are fire and wind nature, but instead of becoming a white fire that many jonin's use when mixing the two chakra natures, my chakra nature became blue fire, a very strong fire that consumes all, I grew up as the next clan head of the Uzumaki's and with a new bloodline to add to the clan, I was forced to become a ninja, when I was a jonin I met a lovely women by the name of Miyoki Uzumaki, she was the same age as me, and was a member of a different team, I had never met her before, she was shy, but she was strong, we began dating, and I was voted for the third Uzukage, we got closer, and we married. I don't know why I had never met her before, or noticed her; she told me she always watched me from afar. I was happy; it was part of Uzu tradition; in that the newly elected Uzukage would face off against the previous Uzukage. It was a way of emphasising the passing of the torch, I remember the jeers, I was not as bulky as Kirozi-sama, but I smashed him into the ground." Said Daisuke, Naruto sat with wide eyes as his grandfather regaled him in the tale, he saw the image of the second Uzukage flash across, his large rippling muscles, the large sword, his eyes drifted to Daisuke, his boyish smile, his easy going eyes, and lithe figure. He shivered at how powerful his grandfather must be.

"B…but where were you" asked Naruto in a whisper, Daisuke looked at Naruto with sharp eyes, Naruto winced at the look, it held promises of questions, questions Naruto didn't feel he was strong enough to answer.

"When your mother was about eleven, I got word of two armies worth of ninja being sent to the village, in an attempt to wipe out my clan, we were renowned for our skills in fuuinjutsu you see" said Daisuke before Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah, I can see why" grumbled Naruto with a pout, Daisuke gave a lilting laugh.

"Yes indeed, even at the age of ten your mother was more skilled than even her mother. But, Kushina-chan's mother passed away when she was very young, and I had received a request from Mito Uzumaki herself" said Daisuke, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Mito Uzumaki?" asked Naruto, his head cocking to the side in confusion, Daisuke stood with fury in his eyes.

"You come from Konoha and you don't know who Mito Uzumaki is, what has Hiruzen been doing, you're an Uzumaki, you should know this" yelled Daisuke in fury, Naruto blinked slightly, his eyes pricking with the want to cry, it was irrational, but years of trying to appease the villagers, meant he hated making anyone angry

"S…Sorry" whispered Naruto, Daisuke calmed almost instantly, he sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, his eyes glancing at the totally different Naruto who had yelled and attempted to fight him.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but why don't you know any of this, this is important Konoha history, and important history to you" said Daisuke, his voice grew softer as he calmed down.

"I don't know, I was never taught it at the academy, im pretty sure nobody has any idea who Mito Uzumaki is" said Naruto, Daisuke scowled as a finger hooked beneath his jaw.

"_Why are you hiding it Hiruzen" _thought Daisuke, he looked at Naruto who had calmed down from his depressive drop, and was looking expectantly.

"What did Mito Uzumaki ask for" asked Naruto, Daisuke sighed.

"I suppose it cannot be helped" he mumbled, Naruto raised an eyebrow, but sat patiently "Your mother did not follow on my bloodline, not exactly anyway, instead of having the destructive force of the flames, she gained a different ability, her chakra instead formed chakra chains, they were the same azure blue, and I could say her ability was something frightening all together, she could manipulate people through her chakra chains, I was saddened that my fire was not passed down, but then I thought, perhaps the bloodline would change for each generation, her chakra chains were dangerous, she could hold me down, when she was only ten. Mito and Hiruzen, they grew interested, Mito was becoming old and frail, she could no longer hold back the nine tails, she was the oldest of us Uzumaki's, she was proof of our longevity." Said Daisuke, Naruto was shaking his head in sadness slightly.

"My…my mother was to become the next container" whispered Naruto, Daisuke couldn't help the sad look that graced his face.

"I didn't want that life for my daughter, she was so happy, the life of a Jinchuuriki is hard, and for the nine tails it's even harder. But they provided me with a way to save my daughter from the war that was soon to hit Uzu" said Daisuke softly, Naruto stood with a glare on his face

"So the leaf village just used her, just because they didn't want to lose the nine tails" yelled Naruto, Daisuke sighed.

"I don't know, Mito wanted to keep it in the Uzumaki clan" said Daisuke, Naruto growled under his breath

"But that doesn't give her the right to just uproot someone, just for them to become a container" growled Naruto, Daisuke nodded.

"But your mother was best equipped, her chakra chains would no doubt hold the nine tails back, but, if she died then where is the nine tails now" asked Daisuke, Naruto winced slightly and rubbed his stomach

"It's, sealed in me" whispered Naruto, he felt two arms wrap around him, and a cheek pressed into the crown on his head.

"Where is your father Naruto, if he is still alive, I want him dead. A lonely life is not good for a Jinchuuriki" said Daisuke, Naruto shivered at the dark tone that tinted his grandfather voice.

"He died" whispered Naruto, he felt a pang in his heart, he didn't really know his parents, but, just knowing who they were, he missed them terribly.

"Who was he Naruto" asked Daisuke forcefully, Naruto winced slightly.

"Minato Namikaze, The fourth Hokage, I think" said Naruto, Daisuke sighed slightly, and with a pat he pulled away from Naruto, who was clearly unsure of what to do with the contact.

"I am sorry Naruto, if I had been stronger, if I had survived the war…"said Daisuke, Naruto shook his head

"No, I am happy" said Naruto, but Daisuke cut him off with a frown

"No you are not Naruto, I can see it, Hiruzen has lost control, not what I would expect from my old friend" said Daisuke, Naruto shook his head frantically.

"The old man tried, but he couldn't stop everyone. He has grown old, and he had to become the hokage again" said Naruto, Daisuke chuckled and patted Naruto's shoulder

"You underestimate my old friend Hiruzen Sarutobi" said Daisuke, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know the old man" asked Naruto, Daisuke broke into a face splitting grin.

"He must be losing it if he allows you to call him that" said Daisuke, Naruto smirked slightly, Daisuke stood with a stretch, Naruto followed suit, they both stood in the large dome, the katana was rotating slowly in the light.

"So what happens now" asked Naruto quietly "How long are you here for" asked Naruto sadly.

"When you leave the building, the flames will die out, and then I will be extinguished with the other flames, the flames will reignite when you come back, but I am afraid I cannot, this is a onetime thing for me" said Daisuke, Naruto felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes.

"B…but…I have only just met you" cried Naruto, Daisuke just smiled sadly.

"Naruto, I can train you until you need to leave, I plan to train you in as much as possible. So what use is crying, it is only going to waste our time together" said Daisuke, Naruto wiped his eyes with his overly large sleeve, nodding slightly.

"What are you going to teach me, are you going to teach me how to use a sword" asked Naruto, Daisuke shook his head.

"Not yet, I am going to teach you how to use two swords, granted they are only tanto's but still, combined they are dangerous, we, the Uzumaki clan only made three of these blades, two were for me, one was for Sakumo Hatake of the leaf, they are extremely durable, and if wielded like Sakumo and I could you can become extremely strong, this means until you are able to handle the single Katana, the dual chakra sabres will be your tools" said Daisuke, Naruto frowned slightly, his mind conjuring up images of a chibi Naruto fumbling with two swords, yet holding one sword he seemed much happier.

"But doesn't that not make sense, surely it would be easier for me to learn using just one sword than two" said Naruto, Daisuke gave a chuckle and summoned his fake katana from the blue flames.

"Not necessarily, you see, your flames needs to be trained differently to your chakra, your flames cannot just be forced into control, you have to train chakra before you can do larger jutsu, with the flames it's the opposite, you have to use larger moves, and then control them. The chakra sabres will help control the flames, but If you were to simply grasp Kimiko, which is my blade, it would kill you, its moves are based upon minimal flames, but strong attacks" said Daisuke, Naruto remembered the wall of blades that surrounded him, the barrage of slashes from a single reveal of the blade.

"So what your saying is, to do that move you did, with all the slashes, I need to control my flames to the point that I can do the smallest attack" said Naruto, Daisuke nodded seriously,

"It's strange I know, but I remember the day I created flame senbon, the smallest weapon constructed of flames, which is the ultimate of achievements" said Daisuke, Naruto frowned slightly, his face looking slightly angry

"it sounds like a lot of work, but I am going to do it, I need to become hokage, to protect the old man and Iruka-nii-san, and make my family proud Dattebayo!" said Naruto as he stood with a smile, Daisuke frowned but nodded with a small smile.

**Another Chapter Finito, a bit of back story into my miniature world of Naruto, I just want to throw out a question, is this story good?**

**I know I have held back a lot of information, like someone asked how Naruto can use the Hiraishin without the kunai, all I am going to say is, Sarutobi neither agreed, or disagreed as to the jutsu's nature when they pointed it out, Minato was a smart man, he must have loads of unfinished jutsu, and some finished but he was never able to use. That's all I am going to say on the matter**

**Also on a final note, one thing I love more than anything is that a few 'truths' I created are quite plausible in the canon, of course not the blue fire, but you know.**

**So on that note, thanks for reading, review nicely and trust me when I say, this story is about to get very interesting.**


	6. The Start Of Training

6. The Start of Training

Naruto smiled as he walked through the hallways, the blue light had become a symbol to him, both good and bad. Good because it reminded him, of how he had a family, a place to belong, people to look up to. But bad because it reminded him of what was holding his grandfather here in this safe house, Naruto wondered how long he had, and if he would be satisfied with the time he had. Naruto sighed as he turned right, his fingers gliding along the smooth face of the wall, he smiled slightly; the thought of training was forefront of his mind. He never had anyone to personally train him, that coupled with the fact that he seemed to have no skill with anything ninja related, it had begun to dawn on Naruto how much he needed to grow, he knew, it was his time to become something great, like his family before him. He walked down the hallway, his eyes scanning the door signs for the chakra room. He had been told by his grandfather, that he had constructed a room that when entered would immediately begin to manipulate and fluctuate his chakra, all Naruto had to do was make it to the centre of the room, sit down and meditate. Naruto had read about the importance of mediation, but he never had the patience to actually achieve the perfect state. Daisuke had given him some tips though

"_Now Naruto, it will be hard for you to achieve meditative state on the first try, from what you have explained, you seem to have three different sources of power, you chakra, which from what I can feel, rivals that of a jonin, but your control is below genin, meaning you have so much untapped potential. You then have your blue fire which is another power, that should feel like a hum within your body, and when you reach for it, for a while, it will feel like boiling hot chakra, that's until your body becomes used to it. And finally you have that area of calm which is where the yellow chakra resides, that is not the calm you want, you should recognise the ability as it take hold. I believe that yellow chakra is you space/time ninjutsu. You need to find the balance within each of these spheres" _the voice of Daisuke echoed around Naruto's head, Naruto had gave Daisuke all information concerning his abilities, Daisuke was not pleased to say the least, especially when he found out how Sasuke Uchiha was given personal training whenever he wanted. The rant had Naruto holding back laughter, and tears of joy.

"_To think, Hiruzen has let the others treat an Uchiha with such respect, he was there during the Uchiha's conquest of power, he should never had let them get so close, I suppose that is where me and Hiruzen always differed, he always avoided unnecessary conflict, whilst I fought hard. But to think the little bastard gets everything on a silver platter, yet you, an Uzumaki, gets treated as dirt" _Daisuke had growled, Naruto had voiced his thoughts, that they only treated him that way because of his Jinchuuriki status, which caused Daisuke to go off on another rant. Naruto smiled as he thought of his grandfather, who reminded him of himself, Naruto could tell they were related. Naruto sighed as he finally got to his chosen door; it was exactly the same as the others, hard, yet smooth metal, a simple metal handle and a rectangular single window that was going down the left side of the door, Naruto sighed and stepped through the door, the seals shone red slightly before the disappeared, Naruto let out a breath of anxiety, he didn't like seals. He heard the click of the door, and almost instantly his legs felt like jelly, his arms fell to his side limp.

"_I feel like shit" _he thought to himself, he eyed the middle of the smaller dome; a small circle was there for him to sit on. He felt his chakra become agitated, his body straining under such strong chakra coming from his own body. His feet shuffled towards the middle of the room, the closer he got, the more agitated the chakra became, he took a deep breath and began to implement the idea his grandfather said. Ibiki and Anko walked through the ruined buildings of Uzu; Anko felt a shiver roll through her body, the silence was deafening, even the calming sounds of the water in the background didn't comfort her, she watched as Ibiki wordlessly moved some debris out of his way, a large door, stood majestically.

"Where are we" asked Anko in a quiet tone, Ibiki just opened the door.

"The Uzukage's office" said Ibiki, Anko walked through and scowled as she realised the room was empty of all precious belongings

"Did the enemy pillage this room or something?" asked Anko, Ibiki shook his head as he moved to the large desk.

"No it was all moved before the attack" said Ibiki, Anko scowled slightly, she never remembered Ibiki acting so different, he never spoke about his genin days, not many knew who his sensei was, his teammates were killed in the Kyuubi attack, but many thought he was heartless that he didn't care about them and seemed preoccupied, why, nobody knew.

"Then what are we looking for" asked Anko, she watched as Ibiki removed one of his gloves.

"I am looking for the key" he said simply, Anko sighed and leant against the wall, she watched as Ibiki bit his own finger, and then slammed his hand against the desk. A large rumble filled the room, and then a large snapping sound ripped through the air, the sound of thunder, the feel of a storm passed through their bodies, Anko felt something grasp her hand as a blinding hot pain shot through her body, she felt the start of a slash on her hand, but the blinding pain masked any other feeling. When Anko came to she saw Ibiki stood looking out of the window, Anko felt her hand move to the seal on her neck, and scratching, what she did whenever she was confused or tense.

"Care to tell me what that was" asked Anko, Ibiki gave a snort.

"Never heard you scream like that before Anko" said Ibiki simply; Anko growled under her breath "I know how much that hurts, I had the same thing done to me when I first got here" said Ibiki, but before Anko could ask more, he turned and moved towards the door, Anko sniffed the air slightly.

"Is something burning" asked Anko simply, Ibiki nodded his head backwards; Anko then noticed the desk was now a pile of ashes

"It was the rules; you are the last accepted into the seal." Said Ibiki, Anko nodded with a confused expression on her face.

"What seal" asked Anko tentatively, Ibiki gave a laugh

"You will find out soon enough" said Ibiki simply as he walked through the large double doors of the Uzukage's office. Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow as he got up from the floor, he eyed the centre of the room that was quite far away from him, he had found that when he got so far into the room, he couldn't control his chakra at all, his chakra had went wild, yellow lightning had then followed, then briefly a few flames appeared out of nowhere, Naruto had immediately sat down and sat with his legs in the lotus position, his hands clasped together, his eyes squinted shut in concentration. Naruto shuffled to the door, sweat poured off of his face, he had come close to finding the calm core, but the entire time he flitted in and out, never staying in the calm. Naruto shuffled through the hallways, his boots tapping against the smooth stone. Naruto smiled slightly as he got the dome that his grandfather was currently residing in. Naruto opened the door, and as he was about to walk through, he saw the flames flicker slightly.

"_Strange"_Naruto thought to himself, he walked through the door and watched as his grandfather made his grand entrance. He smiled at Naruto as he suddenly dropped to his knees and slammed his hands against the floor, Naruto watched as the fire dimmed slightly, before a large box appeared underneath Daisuke's hands.

"Here are your chakra sabres" said Daisuke as he kicked the box towards Naruto, Naruto dropped to his knees as the box slid to a stop in front of him, Naruto's hand flitted across the craft work of the box, the fox carved into the top, its collar contained a spiral design, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Fox's" asked Naruto, Daisuke smirked slightly

"Why do you think Mito-sama wanted to keep the Kyuubi in the Uzumaki clan" Daisuke chuckled, Naruto smiled and carefully opened the lid to the box, he smiled widely, his heart racing at the thought of wielding the graceful weapons. The two tanto sat in their sheaths within the moulded box, the red silk covered the inside; two straps were lined next to each other, one of the straps buckle was a circle with a spiral design, the other was oval with an arched fox, its legs seemed to be flaming in the engraving. The two tantos were exactly the same length, the sheaths the same glossy blue, the difference was in the hilts; one was similar to that of Kimiko, Daisuke's sword. In that the hilt was white cotton, with black triangles going down the length. But the other tanto had black cotton with white triangles. Naruto's fingers glided along the sheathed blades.

"These are beautiful, did you make them" asked Naruto, Daisuke gave a nod, he was enjoying Naruto's reaction, a natural swordsman would always admire the blades beauty, but they would always be seeing something beyond the normal eye. And that was exactly what Naruto was doing; he could imagine the graceful arcs the blade could create, the skills he could learn. Naruto grabbed the sheaths and belts.

"Now the black one has to go on your lower back horizontally, facing out to the right, so your right hand can grab the hilt almost instantly" Naruto grabbed the swirl belt that had the holder built on the back, pulling it through the hoops of his pants, he buckled the belt, as he pushed the belt together, the swirl spun slightly before glowing, it was short but Naruto caught it. Naruto grabbed the black hilt and sheath and slid it into the holster on his belt.

"Is that all right" asked Naruto, Daisuke smirked slightly but watched as Naruto went to grab the other blade.

"Now Naruto, the white one needs to go on the top of your back, diagonally across your left shoulder blade, don't worry the belt and holder has some give, so you can be fully mobile." Said Daisuke, Naruto did as he was told, and not long after attaching the final belt across his body, the white hilt pointed over his left shoulder. Naruto turned his head slightly to try and see, but he found he couldn't, with a dejected sigh Naruto turned to look back at the amused Daisuke.

"These are so cool" said Naruto happily, Daisuke nodded before his hand moved beneath his chin.

"Naruto, I want you to try and grasp both blades at the same time" said Daisuke, Naruto did as instructed, and his hands went to their respective hilts. But almost instantly he found himself struggling, the overly large sleeves of the too big t-shirt had put a block in his smooth motions; he heard the light chuckle of his grandfather, and suddenly two hands gripped the sleeves, and with one smooth motion the sleeves were removed, Naruto blinked in shock, he heard the lilting laugh of his grandfather who had doubled over laughing at the look on Naruto's face. Naruto looked at his shirt, which surprisingly had no frayed material; the sleeves were cut clean off.

"How did you do that" asked Naruto, Daisuke gave a smile.

"Practice, and a little fire slice" chuckled Daisuke, Naruto looked at the sleeves in amazement.

"That is so cool" Yelled Naruto with excitement, Daisuke comically put his finger in his ear and gave it a wiggle

"Okay Naruto lets start your training, I warn you, and it is going to be tough." Said Daisuke with a serious scowl, Naruto pumped a fist out

"Bring it on Old Man" yelled Naruto, Daisuke nodded. Anko scowled as she followed Ibiki closely, they had walked up a large cliff that was guarding Uzu, similar to Konoha with its hokage faces, except this village had no face anymore; they had been destroyed. She watched as Ibiki walked towards a large cave opening, on the face of the mountain.

"Ibiki where are we going now" she moaned lightly, a kunai flicking between her fingers.

"Almost there" he mumbled, Anko blinked slightly as they walked into the small cave, which, from a distance would be unidentifiable.

"How did you even find this place" asked Anko, Ibiki smirked.

"Only those who are sealed can see the opening" said Ibiki simply, Anko sighed and watched silently as Ibiki stopped in front of a large ornately carved door, two foxes seemed to be curled , Anko immediately recognised the insignia the foxes created, the Uzu swirl. She watched as Ibiki took a deep breath before he threw open the doors. She watched as the bright blue flames flickered slightly.

"Naruto is in here" she asked quietly, Ibiki nodded gruffly.

"He is going to think of us as enemies, stay alert Anko, that feeling you had earlier, was your body syncing with his flames. If an uncondensed flame hits you, imagine that pain, one hundred times over. Anko shivered slightly, the pain of the seal connection was still fresh in her mind.

"That's if he can control it" whispered Anko, Ibiki smirked.

"It will be worse if he can't control it at all" said Ibiki, Anko smirked slightly.

"We will see" said Anko; they heard the door close behind them, Ibiki scowled slightly.

"He should know we are here" said Ibiki, Anko shrugged.

"He is known as the dead last, perhaps he did the right thing and…" but she was cut off by a glow moving towards them at a fast pace. Ibiki cursed under his breath as two bright blue foxes dashed at them.

"Don't let them hit you" grunted Ibiki, Anko looked at her surroundings cursing under her breath.

"We have nowhere to go" growled Anko, Ibiki scowled as the foxes gave a strange shriek and disappeared, Anko pushed Ibiki out of the way, as two blue lines flew passed them, the foxes appeared and with a snarl, they both exploded in a show of blue fire. The explosion threw them backwards, Anko screamed as the raw flames singed her arm through her coat.

"They are too controlled to be Naruto's" said Ibiki as he rose from the floor; he looked at Anko who had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"God, this fucking hurts" growled Anko, Ibiki smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"This is going to be interesting" Ibiki chuckled as a sadistic smile slid across his face.

**Now I know Anko would be more professional that this, but I am trying to give a sense of how painful being burned by the blue fire is. So next chapter, Anko and Ibiki meet up with Naruto, how will he react, what will happen next on the Third Uzukage.**

**Thanks to all those who have followed the story so far, I have received some good reviews and useful ideas, please review and till next week, enjoy reading.**

**I would also like to put a request out, could someone please attempt at drawing current Naruto, the reason I say current is because he is soon to be going through some more changes (Spoiler), but I would like a picture to show readers. I can't draw that well, and would also like to see them.**


	7. Fight Or Flight

7. Fight or Flight

Naruto blinked in shock as the cave rumbled slightly, he heard Daisuke curse under his breath. Naruto held both blades in his hands; his arms shaking from the effects of the blades, Daisuke shook his head slightly and held up two flame blades, he looked at Naruto.

"Again" called Daisuke, Naruto nodded and began to slide the blades home, once they clicked home, his hands dropped to his sides, and then, they moved back up to their respective blades and pulled them out. He went through the motions of putting the blades away and re-drawing them. Naruto found the exercise tedious, and boring. But he didn't want to give in, although his body was beginning to ache, inside and outside. He slid the blades home again, only to hear a loud explosion closer this time.

"What is that" asked Naruto aloud, Daisuke got up from the floor and scowled at the door.

"The defences have been sent, yet they are getting closer than I imagined" said Daisuke with a scowl

"Is someone here" asked Naruto, fear shaking in his voice. Perhaps the village had deemed him missing Nin, or they wanted to force him home. The thought of being prematurely separated from his grandfather caused a bubble of anger and fear shot through his veins.

"Yes, but I don't know if they are friend or foe" said Daisuke, Naruto slid the blades home once again and moved towards his grandfather.

"But surely, they must be friends, they got in" said Naruto innocently, Daisuke looked at him with a scowl

"I suppose you are correct, but, what if they are not, you are not skilled enough to wield those blades, you would kill yourself. You brought no weapons with you" said Daisuke, he saw the down trodden look enter Naruto's silver eyes; Daisuke sighed and patted Naruto on the head.

"I am sorry Naruto, but I will not lie, from my small battle I had with you, the only thing that saved your life was that space time ninjutsu, and showing me your flames" said Daisuke, Naruto scowled.

"Am I that bad" asked Naruto with a soft voice, Daisuke sighed.

"No doubt you have potential, but there are some choice words I would have with your teachers" said Daisuke, Naruto quickly defended Iruka, to which Daisuke smiled and commented that one teacher out of a complete school would not placate him.

"How about I space/time them away" Asked Naruto, Daisuke sighed.

"You could, but if you left, you take the flames…" Daisuke started, but Naruto finished with a pained whisper.

"And you will leave" Naruto said sadly.

"I am afraid so, don't worry Naruto, I want you to go out there, find out who they are, and if they are intruders roast them" said Daisuke, Naruto blinked slightly, the fact that his grandfather trusted him, was a great booster to Naruto, who was beginning to doubt his ability to become a ninja. Naruto nodded and with a dash he was out of the door.

"Good luck Naruto, I really need you to be confident" whispered Daisuke, Naruto dashed through the hallways, he followed the noise of high pitch squeals and the following explosions, Naruto took a deep breath, and whilst running, he jumped with his two feet extended outward, he smiled in happiness, as a man ran in front of him, his eyes were not paying attention to his surroundings; so when Naruto slammed his boots into the tall mans surprised face, Naruto cheered slightly, Naruto felt his body seemingly move on autopilot, charging a small amount of chakra to his foot, he forced the large man into the wall, a deep grunt echoed through the hallway, Naruto was forced backwards, due to the fact he used too much chakra, he spun gracefully and landed on the points of his toes, flattening his foot like an elegant dancer. Anko spun as she heard a grunt, and watched as a person flew off of Ibiki, forcing him into a wall, said wall cracked from the pressure. She spun a kunai in her hand, and with a dash she appeared in front of the crouched Ibiki, her hand moved in a blur and the kunai left her slim fingers and flew with purpose. Naruto blinked as the kunai flew straight, aimed for the centre of his head, time seemed to slow, Naruto's felt his heartbeat thump through his head, the kunai would end him, he had so much to live for now, he had a family, sure they were dead, gone, passed on into wherever you go when you die, but Naruto knew them, he was gaining the skills to protect his living precious ones, Iruka, the old man. They needed him, they had become his world; he would be strong for them; the thought of his life ending because of a kunai, thrown by someone preventing him from growing. Anger, pain, fire, air, it all moved through his body, like molten steel, he felt his body shiver, the kunai seemed to shimmer slightly, Naruto squinted, his eyes seemed to be making everything blurry, then it would suddenly snap to super sharpness. Naruto was there, he had done it, and sure it was at the end, when nothing matters any more. But he would die knowing he was able to reach the calm, the part of him that was the perfect balance of all of his abilities. The world flashed into super sharpness once more, and a part of Naruto wondered what was taking so long. But he saw the women's confused face as she stared at him, the confusion, curiosity, fear. They were all clear on her sharp face. The world seemed to shift once more, and the kunai seemed to be cutting through the air, Naruto could see the air pulse slightly around the kunai as it sliced through, he pulled on the yellow lightning.

"_Space/time ninjutsu, Gramps said that is what the yellow lightning was, can I do It; can I move me fast enough" _Naruto thought to himself, he pulled on the yellow lightning, the power coursed around him, coating his body, the world shimmered once more, he watched the Kunai like a hawk would watch its prey, it was slicing through the air towards him, everything seemed to start to move faster, slowly picking up the pace, Naruto panicked, the lightning moved around him, crackling in the air agitatedly, he closed his eyes, picturing the room, any room in the base. But as he heard the muted sound become louder, and the women calling out the word no, he knew he was not skilled enough to use space/time on the fly he would die here. But the impossible happened, Naruto opened his eyes and watched with a wide mouth as the kunai sailed through his head, there was no pain, nothing, it was like he wasn't even stood there, the kunai just lazily passed through him and flew down the hallway before slowly sliding to the ground, the loud scrape caused everyone to jump. Naruto felt his body shiver, and in a gasp of breath he collapsed onto his knees, his hands shaking as his palms hit the floor to stop him from falling forward onto his face. His head was pounding; there was a high pitch squeal that pierced through his skull. His eyes were aching, the lightning still crackled agitatedly around him. He looked up in fear as the man wiped some of the blood that had slid down his face, a vicious smirk on his face.

"You are good kid, a lot of potential" said Ibiki with a smirk, Naruto watched as his vision blanked briefly.

"He is going to collapse Ibiki" said Anko with a whisper, Ibiki's smirk grew wider.

"What do you expect, he activated the…." Said Ibiki, but as Naruto's eyes slid closed, all he heard was a rumble through his own head.

He awoke to a silver room, the room itself seemed to pulse and move as if it were alive; he watched as a black circle appeared in the centre of the room on the floor, and with a loud boom it pulsed, the forced rocked Naruto, he stumbled slightly but held his ground, as the centre pulsed, it seemed to send out black rings, Naruto felt something pull on his mind, and as the room began to dim, he felt thoroughly confused. Anko shook the boy awake, she smiled slightly at the boys' state, his mouth was wide open, his eyes were scrunched closed in confusion. His red hair was splayed out on the white silk of the bed. She sighed as she shook him once more, and his eyes flew open in surprise. Anko gasped slightly, his eyes had changed again. She watched as Naruto calmed his breathing and his eyes morphed back to his piercing silver. She watched as Naruto suddenly locked his body down, and he glared at her, hard.

"Who are you?" growled Naruto, Anko lifted her fringe slightly, showing her headband.

"Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin, Interrogation Squad" said Anko with a smirk, Naruto frowned and nodded.

"How did you get here" asked Naruto, Anko was about to answer when the door opened.

"My sensei told me the instructions on how to get here, should you ever come here without proper training" said Ibiki gruffly as he walked through the door; Naruto winced as he noticed the large bandage on Ibiki's face.

"Sorry by the way" mumbled Naruto, Ibiki nodded and nodded his head towards the door.

"Food will be ready in five minutes" said Ibiki as he left the room, Anko smirked and walked towards the door.

"I found a T-shirt that should fit you better" said Anko; she pointed to the pile of clothes and Naruto's two blades.

"Thanks" said Naruto; he stood, ignoring the chill of the floor on his bare feet. He pondered briefly who undressed him, but as he looked down at his tight boxers, he gave a shrug. He quickly grabbed his pants, boots, and the new t-shirt. Throwing on his two belts, he grabbed the final article of clothing, his new t-shirt, it was black and zip up; the material was strange, it had rigidness about it, yet when his fingers touched the material; it was unusually soft considering the look of the material. The t-shirt itself had short sleeves.

"_So it's like a zip up vest" _Naruto thought with confusion, shrugging he pulled on the tight fitting t-shirt, and zipped it up. He smiled as he looked in the mirror. He had grown taller slightly, his face shape was different, he realised he had never actually looked at himself properly in the mirror; his jaw was now straight, compared to his round face. He had lost a lot of the fat around his face making him look slightly older than he used to. His eyes were smaller than previous; overall, Naruto could now see the resemblance to the fourth hokage. Naruto was also pleased with the hair colour change, the blood red seemed to suit him, and his silver eyes just reminded him of his grandfather, causing Naruto to grin. He looked at his hair, and frowned slightly as he realised something belatedly. His hair was beginning to spike again, except only two pieces, his hair was spiking slightly at the top, giving him miniature horns out of hair. He scowled slightly whilst tugging on one

"_This is new" _he thought, remembering his previous hair was simply flat. His hair now had a strange spikiness to it. He tried to flatten the two 'horns' only for them to spring back up, he smiled slightly.

"_I like the colour, but at least it's going spiky again, sort of" _he thought to himself, he noticed how his hair was getting shorter once more, his stomach gave an extremely loud growl, chuckling he grabbed his blades and fastened them to their respectful places. As he walked out of the room, a loud growl echoed through the room, his stomach ached painfully; he had forgotten he hadn't eaten in a few days.

"Hungry brat" asked Anko, a spoon hovering away from her mouth, Naruto blushed slightly, brushing his shorter fringe out of his hair.

"Yeah, by the way did one of you cut my hair" asked Naruto simply, Anko shook her head.

"The stuff fell out, at least its shorter now" said Anko, Naruto frowned, his hair still fell into his eyes, but it stopped after that.

"I am seriously going through some weird stuff" said Naruto with a sigh, Ibiki chuckled; Anko turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Indeed, now eat" instructed Ibiki with a gruff tone, Naruto nodded thankfully. He slurped the soup, a contemplative expression on his face

"So what are you guys doing here" asked Naruto simply. Ibiki reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. He laid them on the table Naruto took a bite out of his soup drenched bread, and grabbed for the pieces of paper, one was a note from the third Hokage.

"_Naruto, I am sorry for keeping these secrets from you, but just know I wanted to tell you. Train hard, I have sent two jonin, Anko and Ibiki, you can trust them, they will train you ready for your return, congratulations on becoming a genin, your headband is a sign of your potential. Prove to them all, that Naruto Uzumaki is not one to be messed with" _Naruto smiled as he finished the note, he grabbed the other, setting Hiruzen's note down with care. He opened the folded piece of paper and blanched.

Schedule

0500hours – Wake up, eat.

0530hours – 500 sit ups, 500 press ups (starting on hands, and then move to balancing on fingers)

0700hours – Meet with Anko for kunai and target practice

0800hours – Meet with Ibiki for sparring

0900hours – Weight room (once used to room, Extra target practice)

1100hours – study (Everything!)

1300hours – Food, Drink

1400hours – Free Study

1600hours – 500 sit ups, 500 press ups (starting on hands, and then move to balancing on fingers)

1800hours – Chakra room

1900hours – Weight room (Once used to room, extra target practice)

2000hours – Food, Drink, feedback

2100hours – Study

2200hours – Relax, sleep

"And how long do I have to do this" asked Naruto, his voice rising. Ibiki smirked, as did Anko, Naruto set the paper down, staring at it with a wide mouth.

"You have a month, maybe less considering travel time" said Ibiki, Naruto felt a shock settle in his heart.

"Only a month" whispered Naruto, Ibiki raised an eyebrow

"Cant I have longer" asked Naruto, Ibiki shook his head.

"A month, no more, no less" said Ibiki, Naruto felt that pit in the bottom of his stomach tighten, his eyes pricking.

"_Only a month, Gramps is with me for only a month" _Naruto thought with sadness, Anko and Ibiki just shrugged at Naruto's mannerisms, assuming he didn't want to go back.

"_If you sit here crying, then you are wasting our time together" _he remembered his grandfather telling him, he nodded mentally; he would be the best that he could be, he had a lot of people he needed to make proud.

**Now I suppose the thing here is the make or break of the story for the audience. The fact is Naruto in my story has the direct blood of the sage of six paths. My earlier comment a chapter ago, about my ideas for this story is coming to reality. I am gunna spoil the story slightly, but Naruto begins with the Rinnegan and ends with the sharingan, I had this planned from the start, and when Madara got it in the manga I couldn't help but do a little cheer. My idea seems to fit in well with canon. And with his Space/time jutsu, it will be explained in a later chapter, a lot later. But I will give you the bare basics. Kushina and Minato worked together to create only one jutsu, they didn't have time for more. But this jutsu took ideas from the second Hokage, Madara Uchiha and the Hiraishin; they created a new type of chakra that allowed for a person to step into a time void. Thus giving birth the yellow lightning, as I said bare minimum but it should help explain his new technique **

**Please don't stop reading because of his bloodline, he has a destiny, if you can guess it be my guest. I have given him a pretty simple destiny that explains all of his abilities. **

**I have taken what you guys have said about a line to signify scene change, and I will implement that whenever possible from now on**

**Thanks for reading, and until next time. **


	8. Training From Hell

8. Training from hell

Naruto shuffled his feet lazily across the cold floor if the living quarters, his hair was sticking out in every direction, his two horns of hair stayed in their place though. He scowled as he moved through the living area; Anko and Ibiki were both smirking at him. They had given him the rudest awakening, a loud horn courtesy of Anko had blared through his room, destroying his once more confusing dream of silver rooms with black ripples. He opened the door of the bathroom and heard a snort.

"Ah Naru-Chibi, you are so cute in the mornings" chuckled Anko, Naruto whipped his head around fast, a harsh glare on his face, both Anko and Ibiki frowned when Naruto's eyes flashed, but before they could confirm what they both thought, his eyes changed back to normal, he huffed and threw open the heavy wood door of the bathroom before he vanished into it, the door slamming behind him.

"Did you have to wake him up like that, he is just like his father" said Ibiki, Anko sighed and looked at Ibiki,

"How comes I am not allowed to know who his father is" asked Anko, Ibiki gave a sigh and scratched his broad jaw

"You are assisting in training, it is only natural that you not be told everything, to avoid…" started Ibiki, but Anko finished for him with a sigh

"…Any unnecessary problems" said Anko, Ibiki nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "It still doesn't explain how he has a doujutsu, I thought only the Uchiha and Hyuga had them" said Anko, Ibiki smirked.

"Oh trust me Anko, if he has unlocked what I think he has, the sharingan and byakugan has nothing on him" said Ibiki with a malicious smirk.

"That's if Ibiki, if" said Anko, Ibiki shrugged. They both sipped their coffee, when the door of the bathroom opened, a fully dressed Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, and yet they heard humming from the shower.

"Naruto, have you finished" asked Ibiki, Naruto shook his head.

"No, I am still in the shower, I am a shadow clone, making some breakfast ready for when I finish the shower" said the Naruto clone, Ibiki gave a smirk.

"Training has just got more fun" chuckled Ibiki, Anko smirked also, her hand moving to the kunai in her pocket.

"Huh" said Naruto in confusion, Ibiki stood up, and walked towards Naruto with a sadistic smirk on his face, Naruto took a hesitant step backwards, when suddenly Ibiki smirked wider.

"I will sort breakfast, and then we will start training" said Ibiki before he threw out a fist, dispelling the clone; they heard a yell from Naruto as he fell in the shower.

"And you moan about me, you do realise he could die in their right" said Anko, Ibiki smirked.

"It would take more than that to kill that brat" said Ibiki, Anko chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"Why didn't we get any dango" moaned Anko, Ibiki chuckled and fried the bacon in a pan. They heard a groan from Naruto, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his red hair was flat, except for his hair that looked like horns. Both Anko and Ibiki noticed how Naruto's hair was slightly shorter again. Now becoming naturally spiky, his two horns as they were now called, were shorter, but still stuck up on his head obviously.

"These damn horn things won't go away" moaned Naruto, Ibiki smirked and Anko just looked Naruto up and down.

"Damn Naruto-Chibi, if only you were older" said Anko, her tongue sliding across her kunai.

"Creepy, any way, what's the deal, dispelling my clone like that?" said Naruto, Ibiki smirked as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table, two bits of bread were placed on the end of the plate.

"A way to help you train, you retained the memories of said clone correct" said Ibiki, Naruto nodded as he ate his food. "Then that means, you have a very good mastery over the shadow clones already, which means, extra training, instead of you having to do each thing individually, you can send clones to do things for you" said Ibiki, Naruto blinked slightly.

"Uh? I don't get it" said Naruto dumbly, Anko palmed her face.

"What he means brat, is that, instead of you wasting time moving to each training area, you can send clones to do the work for you" said Anko, Naruto frowned.

"So they can go to the weight and chakra rooms yeah" said Naruto, Ibiki shook his head.

"That is the limitations of the technique, it can only be things that directly affect your chakra, or mind, because it is split between the clones" said Ibiki, Naruto nodded slightly

"So they can study and go to the chakra room" said Naruto, Ibiki nodded, Naruto smirked slightly.

"Cool, glad I got it right first time then" said Naruto, Ibiki raised an eyebrow

"What" asked Ibiki simply, Naruto Sighed

"I didn't learn the damn technique, I read the how to and stuff, but I didn't want to learn another damn clone jutsu, I was no good at them, so when it came down to it, I just winged it and got it right first time." Said Naruto simply, Anko blinked slightly and smiled at Naruto, Ibiki just stood with wide eyes.

"_Although he doesn't show it, he has his father's brain alright" _thought Ibiki, he watched as Anko ribbed Naruto, making him huff in frustration. Naruto finished his breakfast and went to change.

"Are you going to change his schedule" asked Anko, Ibiki shook his head.

"No he can still do it all, except studying. Until we say otherwise" said Ibiki, Anko nodded, Naruto walked out of the room a little while later, a grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy brat" said Anko, Naruto shrugged.

"Never been trained before, this is exciting" said Naruto, Anko and Ibiki threw each other a quick glance, anger flashing in their eyes, before Anko smirked at Naruto.

"Let's see if you are saying that tomorrow" said Anko, before Naruto could inquire, Ibiki's looming figure stepped in front of Naruto. Naruto tried to not be intimidated by Ibiki, but the man's looming figure and imposing glare made Naruto shiver.

"When we get to the training hall, you will make 100 clones, 20 will go to the library and read books on your fathers taijutsu, and your mothers special taijutsu, not her regular one. They should also expand your knowledge and read whatever they can to do that, 40 will go to the chakra room, 20 will sit in a circle and meditate, 10 will attempt to climb up the dome, channelling chakra to their feet. 10 will spar, using chakra to make hits stronger. Another 20 will come with me, and 20 with you, Anko knows what to do with them. Anko will send you to me when its time. Clear" said Ibiki, Naruto nodded and followed Ibiki silently, his hands moving to the hilts of his tantos, unsheathing them and putting them back. He was gradually picking up speed. Naruto watched as Ibiki opened the door to another large dome, Naruto blinked as he realised there was no seal in this room.

"Huh, no seal in this room, strange" said Naruto, Anko scowled.

"I thought it was impossible see activated seals" said Anko, Naruto shrugged.

"They just look like weird circles, that glow a specific colour" said Naruto, Anko sighed.

"You just love being good at something don't you" said Anko, Naruto smiled genuinely

"Really, I am good" said Naruto softly, Anko patted him on the head.

"You sure are" said Anko kindly, before she coughed and clipped him upside the head.

"Enough of the mushy stuff make us some damn clones" said Anko with a laugh, Naruto sighed and his fingers moved into the cross seal, Anko and Ibiki nodded with smiles as the exact number of clones appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright guys, you know what to do. GO" yelled Naruto, the clones all saluted and went noisily to their rightful places, Naruto huffed slightly, Ibiki nodded and moved towards the door, 20 clones following loyally

"Good luck" said Ibiki briefly, Naruto smiled and saluted, as did the remaining clones. The door closed, and as he turned to talk to Anko, he shivered at the look in her eyes.

"Clones with me, Naruto sit ups and press ups" said Anko commandingly, Naruto obeyed quickly. Daisuke was worried; Naruto was usually here by now. Ever since he had sent Naruto out yesterday, he hadn't heard a single thing. What surprised him was his usual everlasting patience was coming to an end. He was about to scream when the door was pulled open, he turned to smile, but felt a glare set on his face. A tall man walked in, whispers were coming from the hallway; Daisuke felt the fire in him bristle. But that changed when the man dropped to his knee.

"Uzukage-sama, my name is Ibiki Morino, I am the student of your daughter, Kushina Uzumaki, she has left me with the task of training Naruto in a certain group of skills, it appears Naruto has unlocked the lost Uzumaki bloodline, you will understand when you see him." Said Ibiki, Daisuke nodded and looked at Ibiki,

"Send him my way when he has time." Said Daisuke, Ibiki nodded.

"I have already scheduled ample enough time" said Ibiki, Daisuke nodded and pointed to the door.

"Leave" said Daisuke simply, Ibiki left without asking a single question. Naruto huffed as he dodged the kunai, his clones were all holding kunai, and each channelled the yellow lightning around their bodies.

"Come on clones, make the kunai fucking disappear" yelled Anko, she threw another kunai towards Naruto; Naruto jumped sideways, but winced when the kunai cut his arm.

"I thought this was target practice for me" called Naruto, Anko smirked.

"It will be, when you can dodge" said Anko, three kunai left her hand simultaneously, Naruto attempted to dodge, but one kunai sliced past his thigh, another his cheek and the last one landed in his thigh, he cried out in pain.

"Ow, you're not supposed to kill me" yelled Naruto, his eyes wide with pain and tears, Anko shrugged. Naruto felt it, long before the clone called, a strange feeling was going through his body, and it was like an alarm, telling him he had something he needed to get rid of. The clone cheered and began to instruct the others and soon Naruto realised he could feel each and every kunai the 20 clones had vanished, Anko nodded to herself and in a blur she was gone, Naruto felt a different pressure settle on his mind. Memories of 20 clones blasted through his mind, he knew how to do it, he knew how to make things disappear, granted he had to be touching it, but he knew, he could learn how to move things without touching it. Anko smirked as she stared at Naruto, kunai flipping in her hand.

"I am going to throw ten kunai at you, you have to dodge them all, for every one you don't, I throw the same number until you dodge them all, then I will throw another ten, you must make them disappear without touching them" said Anko, Naruto felt his eyes widen, his hand still gripped around the kunai in his leg.

"W…What" whispered Naruto, Anko ignored him and carried on.

"Once you make that ten disappear, I will throw another ten, you must become intangible and make them pass through you body, once that has been completed, I will then throw as many kunai as I can, not giving you the action until you only have a split second to react." Said Anko, Naruto pulled the kunai out of his leg, his heart thumping. He felt a grin settle on his face, Anko's grin becoming contagious.

"Bring it on, you fucking psycho" laughed Naruto; Anko smirked wider and licked the kunai.

"Shame you weren't older brat, but I have my eyes on a tanned piece of hunk." Said Anko, Naruto smirked wider.

"Iruka-Nii-san, I know, so will he when I get back." Said Naruto, Anko blushed furiously, Naruto smiled widely, Anko just growled, and without warning she threw the kunai, fast.

**So hello, and another weeks 'episode' so to speak out there to the world. Now I am only going to do a couple more chapters then a time skip to the genin team placement, that way things are able to move seamlessly into eachother. **

**Now a quick question to all readers. As you know this story is a NaruHina, and whilst I love the pairing, there is still room in the story to change the pairing. Now I am a fan of NaruHina, and as some might know, I am also a fan of NaruIno, due to the fact I like Ino's personality and she is like my girl. So the question is, and it is totally up to how many responses I get. NaruHina or NaruIno.**

**I don't want anybody to suddenly start saying they will hate my story and me if I change it, because if that's what the masses want, then I shall change it. so basically Have your say.**

**Till next week ;)**


	9. The Third Son

9. The Third Son

Naruto ached, he was led on the floor of the weight room, Anko was somehow immune, and was laughing boisterously at him. She was calling it payback, Naruto didn't know what came over him, but he loved taunting Anko. The fact that she was not like any other person he had met, she got a kick out of torturing people, but she also had a good sense of humour. Naruto already looked at her like a sister, of course he would not say a word to Iruka, though he knew of Iruka's feelings about Anko, but still, he would not play matchmaker. Naruto put his palms on the floor, and with a sigh, he continued to do push ups in the weight room. He was surprised though, Anko had not changed the original limit from when he first walked in, but it was becoming increasingly easier to do push ups. His arms still shook from the effort, but he wouldn't let it stop him. He was also happy because the fox was healing all of his injuries, faster than Anko thought possible. She wondered if it was because he was a Jinchuuriki or if it was something else. Naruto did another push up and laughed with joy as the weight lifted.

"Free study, then another meeting with Ibiki" said Anko, Naruto winced as he thought about his previous spar with Ibiki; Ibiki had literally crushed him into the walls. The self repairing walls, Naruto had never been thankful for seals that he had in that moment, he didn't want Anko seeing it and ripping into him more than usual, he was getting pretty sick of Naru-chibi.

"Cheers, see ya later" said Naruto as he shakily walked from the room, his hands moved to the hilts of his tantos, going through his training motions, he also found that he no longer had the same reaction to the blades anymore, they used to make the blue fire hum, but now, there is only a small throb in his hands when he touched the blades. As he went through the motions once more, faster once more, he stumbled slightly, information of books, how to throw a fuma shuriken, channelling chakra to make blades. It all filtered through his mind, he had to admit; the headache that came with the dispelling was something undesirable. As he moved through the hallways, he sighed as he looked at the bright blue flames on the walls. So much had happened to Naruto in such a short space of time, he felt exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally, all the things he has ever wanted have been given to him, a family, a name, a purpose. But at what cost, he knew that his parents would never come to him, saying they were sorry for leaving him behind. He knew he would never be able to hug his parents, and they would never see him become hokage, for them. His grandfather was here, but after the month, he too would be gone. He now had sensei's that wanted to give him the opportunity to learn. He had abilities many would dream about having. But Naruto really needed some normalcy, so when he walked into the large dome, where he would train with his grandfather. He smiled at his gramps happy face.

"Hey Naruto" said Daisuke happily, he was happy to see Naruto; unharmed and happy though Daisuke saw the sadness hidden behind the eyes. Daisuke gave Naruto the once over and, the words of Ibiki flew through his head

"_He has unlocked the lost Uzumaki bloodline, you will understand when you see him" _echoed through Daisuke's head.

"I like your hair" said Daisuke simply, Naruto scowled with a pout and pulled on one of his 'horns'

"I am getting used to it, im glad it seems to have stopped falling out, and its spiky again, not as much as my old hair, but enough to look good" said Naruto with a smile. Daisuke appeared in front of him, a hand going into his hair.

"To think, you are the one" whispered Daisuke, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" said Naruto simply, Daisuke sighed.

"When I was waiting for my wife to go into labour, I was summoned to a strange place, at first I thought I was summoned by my foxes, but I found myself in the toad land. The old toad told me and one other a prophecy, whilst the other knew the whole story, I was told that I must make a decision. 'When the time comes, let her go. Don't be selfish' at first I wondered what he was talking about, he told me, that for every decision there is a possible future, the old toad could see into each universe, and he told me that every time, The chosen one was denied power that resides in his blood the power of the Sage of Six Paths, the creator of all ninjutsu, and the beast that resides in your stomach. You Naruto are the descendant of the Sage, he was known to have two children, the beginnings of the Senju and Uchiha, one was gifted with a doujutsu, and the other gifted with chakra both being able to control the tailed beasts should they become out of control. But, what not many people know is that before the time of his death, when the two brothers began to fight and forgot about their father. He sired another child, his wife passed away after child birth, leaving behind another boy, his hair was red, and his eyes a piercing silvery blue. The two older brothers in their travels and battles had no idea they had another sibling, this boy was raised by his father, who told him about peace, and to always strive to find it, but to always fight for the ones you love. The boy grew loving his father, and resenting his brothers, who didn't return to their father's funeral, and when the two brothers met their younger brother, they believed him to be their fathers slave due to the fact they looked nothing alike but when the third son was attacked by his rouge doujutsu sibling who wished to take revenge against a peaceful village due to their connections to a murder. He fought his sibling, activating his own doujutsu, breeding forth the real Rinnegan. The sage had a version of the Rinnegan indeed, but his doujutsu sons eyes changed, to the sharingan. The chakra brother, recognised the chakra, and as a sign of good faith and apology, became partners with the village. And that tradition is still upheld even today, Konoha, Senju run, always try to pay respects to the fallen Uzumaki's, their spiral design on their flak jackets is the clan symbol of Uzumaki." Said Daisuke, both Naruto and Daisuke had found themselves sat down. Naruto sat with wide eyes.

"But why is it important that I am the chosen one" said Naruto, Daisuke smiled.

"You have the blood of an Uzumaki, the third child. But also because of your father, you also have the blood of a Senju running through your body; you are the embodiment of the Sage of six paths. Bringing the two elements back together, Chakra and Doujutsu, the blood of the Sage is that thick in you, your hair even resembles his" said Daisuke, Naruto sat slack jawed.

"Gah so much responsibility, Wait Senju, I thought they had all died out" said Naruto, Daisuke nodded.

"The only Senju I know and she was a young one at that, is Tsunade Senju, the slug sennin, I would take the conversation up with her" said Daisuke, Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I was trying to sort everything out and you go and dump this on me, some grandfather" grumbled Naruto, Daisuke sighed

"Naruto, life is what you make it, nobodies future is predetermined, make your own, you have a good bloodline yes, you are going to be powerful yes, but just enjoy life, you only get one" said Daisuke, Naruto nodded and stood up stretching his arms. Daisuke copied and then looked at Naruto.

"I think I got the unsheathing down" said Naruto, his head was pounding from the information overload, but he would still try his best.

"Is that right, well we will have to see then wont we" said Daisuke, Naruto's hands almost instantly appeared on their respective hilts, Daisuke blinked and smirked. He was about to move forward when suddenly a blade was pointed a few inches below his chin.

"See" said Naruto simply, Daisuke nodded pleased.

"Well done, you have begun to incorporate speed. But I think I shall show you attacks, defend me, for as long as possible" said Daisuke, two tantos materialising out of fire in his hands. Naruto jumped backwards, landing on his feet lithely.

"_Anko-sensei's lessons are helping already" _Naruto thought to himself, Daisuke gave the blades an elegant twirl, and in a blur he was gone. Naruto squinted slightly, he saw him. Daisuke had disappeared, yet for a brief moment, Naruto saw him. It was a rainbow coloured outline, but Naruto still saw it, he raised his blade, tilting it slightly, and suddenly Daisuke's blade clashed into it, Naruto's muscles ached as the vibration rippled up his arm. Daisuke looked into Naruto's eyes with surprise, a smile settling on his face. The ripple pattern faded, leaving the piercing silver. He felt Naruto's arms struggle under the pressure, the unused blade disappeared, he grabbed Naruto's arm and adjusted the grip, not breaking eye contact.

"Channel chakra to your eyes, only a small amount" commanded Daisuke, Naruto frowned in confusion, but did as instructed, Daisuke watched as the Rinnegan falter slightly, before it pulsed proudly in Naruto's eyes, it still faltered but that was due to inexperience.

"It's so weird, I can see everything, it's so clear, the seals are brighter, and there are so many. Ah, if I focus I can see through you, your chakra is just fire" said Naruto in wonder, the Rinnegan faltered once more.

"You need better control, though for someone your age, your chakra control is amazing" said Daisuke, Naruto looked at him incredulously.

"You are joking right, I have the worst control out of my graduating class, I am the dead last" said Naruto, Daisuke raised an eyebrow

"Geniuses only appear once every generation you know I am sure…" but Daisuke was cut off by Naruto's angry growl

"Sasuke Uchiha is already considered a prodigy" growled Naruto, Daisuke shook his head.

"Prodigy and Genius are two different things, one cannot be both" said Daisuke, he pushed on the blade he had pressed against Naruto's blade, Naruto frowned at the arm that was adjusted by Daisuke, he felt a lot stronger.

"I don't get it, they are the same thing" said Naruto, Daisuke shook his head.

"I will explain, if you impress me in our spar. Your blocking was amazing, keep your Rinnegan active; let's see how fast it can track" Said Daisuke, Naruto frowned.

"It is hard to keep a hold of" said Naruto, but Daisuke had already appeared behind him, the blade slicing in a wide arc, Daisuke's head ducked his hair covering his eyes. Naruto's hand moved instinctively and blocked the attack.

"The Rinnegan seems to pick up on forms faster than that of the Sharingan, you have already recognised my movements, and your body corrects itself to parry. Interesting" Said Daisuke, Naruto frowned and when Daisuke moved again, Naruto lost him completely, he felt a force slam into the side of his head; he flew across the room. He slammed into the wall and cried out in pain. He landed on the ground on his front, he cried out once more. Daisuke stood, his coat blowing in the non-existent breeze.

"Is all my sensei's trying to kill me" moaned Naruto, Daisuke scowled.

"Naruto, you are a genius, a growing one indeed, but you are smarter than you know. Your body is moving at speeds to counter, and yet you feel inferior. Confidence Naruto, you are strong, you have a bloodline deadlier than the Sharingan and Byakugan, all you need to do is find that hidden well of confidence, and with it you could become unstoppable." Yelled Daisuke, his eyes glowed blue, and with a palm faced outwards, and orb of blue fire grew.

"What are you doing" called Naruto over the sound of energy being compressed.

"IT'S DO OR DIE NARUTO, THIS IS IT, PROVE TO ME YOU ARE WORTHY OF YOUR NAME, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, HEIR TO THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS, UZUMAKI CLAN HEAD, FUTURE HOKAGE" yelled Daisuke, Naruto felt the chakra hum behind his eyes, and in that instant his body knew the power output, what the attack would do, and from its current power, how much damage it would cause.

"_If he hits me with that, I am dead" _Naruto thought in a panic, he saw the deadly gleam in Daisuke's eyes. _"He means to kill me"_ thought Naruto in fear; Daisuke felt a glare slide onto his face at the fear that had locked Naruto into a frozen position.

"THIS ATTACK WILL KILL YOU, PROVE IT NARUTO, PROVE YOU ARE A GENIUS, STOP HIDING BEHIND THAT FAÇADE OF IDIOCY" said Daisuke, and without warning the blue orb seemed to fire out a large line of blue fire (A/N: a Cero from Bleach), Naruto stared wide eyed at the fire, and then it happened again, the calm, he watched as the world sharpened, the glare and killing intent on his grandfathers face, the energy the coursed towards him. He had already feared death, the accidental kunai, he had thought about death briefly, but now, he knew that what his grandfather had said was true, he did hide, he never realised it until now. His clone had read a book about personas, psychology_. 'A person, who lives in fear of themselves; the world, or of a situation, can create a persona to deal with that situation. Not to be confused with schizophrenia, the person doesn't create a completely different person, they just create a metaphorical mask to hide themselves.' _Naruto realised that was him, he was smart, but the tests he always got were harder than others, making him revise harder things. He sucked at ninjutsu because nobody taught him how to properly form chakra. Iruka tried, but the damage was done, and Naruto had created the mask. He knew he needed to remove it completely, embrace the fact that he houses the Kyuubi, but he has the power to prove them wrong. Daisuke hoped silently that Naruto would unfreeze, but when the fire moments away from the hit, he felt his heart clench. Suddenly Naruto's chakra became hard and heavy, the air became muffled, sound was quietened, and Naruto's chakra was almost visible in the air, its strength doubled.

"_activation complete, now it's time to train my grandson" _thought Daisuke, he smiled as the blast disappeared into nothingness, Naruto stood there, silver chakra coursing over his body, making his horns stand up higher, his Rinnegan was different, instead of the ripple pattern, it was a swirl pattern. The silver chakra moved like his lightning, it crackled with more precision. Naruto flicked his hand out quickly and Daisuke watched with silent awe as the silver lightning crackled and opened slightly, the blast firing back at him.

**Hello my great readers. The results are in and some may not be surprised but many offered reasons and ideas that means this story is staying NaruHina, I know some may not like it, but I am going to try and do this tastefully, there is going to be no magical Hinata suddenly starts talking, (Well maybe a bit) but only to get the ball rolling. **

**Another chapter and the back story explained. Review guys, they fuel my energy ;P**


	10. Power

10. Power

Naruto moved swiftly, the kunai slicing through the air, the ripples and shadow of where the kunai was moving was all too clear to his new eyes, Anko threw the kunai with unrelenting ferocity, but as they flew at him, Naruto gracefully moved through the gaps in the kunai's trajectory and targets. Anko watched as Naruto moved like a graceful dancer, he was as slick as oil as he moved through each of the kunai; the ones that almost hit would just ghost through him, only for him to snatch it out of the air once it had finished its passage through him, and with deadly efficiency it would be thrown back slicing Anko or just missing. Anko wiped the blood from her cheek, a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Getting brave brat" said Anko, Naruto just smirked, the calm look on his face not cracking. Anko blurred, and threw kunai in her wake; Naruto smirked as each of the kunai got closer, Anko stopped and watched as all the kunai disappeared in a show of yellow lightning. Anko smirked slightly, before it changed to silent horror, Naruto thrust out his hands, and the kunai all appeared in a ring around him, he smirked.

"Brave indeed" said Naruto, and the kunai flew forward, Anko ducked low to the floor, and smirked as the reversed kunai sailed over the top of her head.

"But still not good enough" laughed Anko, Naruto turned his head to her, a wide smirk on his face, Anko hid a shiver. Naruto and Ibiki had become close over the three weeks they had been training, Naruto had asked about his mother, and Ibiki gladly offered any information. They were like brothers, Anko knew of Ibiki's past and why he would latch onto Naruto, but it is what influence that Naruto took from Ibiki that made her shiver. Naruto had a sadistic side, of course his wouldn't compare to that of Ibiki or herself, but, he had no qualms about trying to chop off a finger for information. Naruto pointed his finger up; Anko followed and what she saw made her freeze.

"One move Anko-chan and I will skewer you like a pincushion." Said Naruto, spinning above Anko's head were six bright blue see through Katana's.

"Summoned swords, you are getting good with that fire brat" said Anko, Naruto smiled kindly.

"Thanks" said Naruto simply; the swords disappeared, the flames consuming the blades.

"Who is training you in that, 'cause it sure aint me or Ibiki" asked Anko, Naruto shrugged.

"Taught myself" said Naruto, his swirled Rinnegan fading back to his silver eyes, which were beginning to get flecks of blue back into them. his hair was now kept slightly short, his fringe stopping just before his eyes, a few spikes going over his eyes, the back was slightly spiky giving him a bed head look, his two 'horns' of hair still stood up proudly. His whiskers were still on his cheeks, and his face had become more boyish. He had grown taller over the three weeks, and due to all the weight training, his body was a healthy muscle, lither than usual.

"Bullshit" said Anko with a slight snarl, Naruto shrugged.

"Believe what you will Anko" said Naruto, he stood still, his eyes watching Anko's every movement, Naruto had to admit, he loved the way she moved, sinuously like a snake, her eyes narrowed on him. She was like a cobra ready to strike. She moved around him, keeping her distance, Naruto's eyes focusing on each step.

"Brat, you are some kind of amazing, I can see why Iruka-kun took a shine to you. You are much smarter than that Uchiha brat" said Anko, and she knew she wasn't exaggerating, she remembered three weeks ago, the loud boom that echoed through the halls, Ibiki had told her to remain calm, and soon explosions were rocking the whole base. Once they had stopped, Ibiki looked tense, and after another hour the door to the living quarters was thrown open, Naruto stumbled through the door, his clothes in rags, his face calm and serene, he nodded to Anko and Ibiki, who caught a glimpse of his eyes, the pearl swirls in his eyes looked deadly. Anko frowned in confusion, but Ibiki nodded. Naruto moved through the room without a single word to them, he opened the door to his bedroom and closed it softly. They heard him dispel the clones, and then proceeded to collapse on his bed. And the Naruto that woke up was completely different, he was still all smiles and kindness, but when it came to battle, his smile would disappear, leaving a calm and serene aura. He soaked all information up like a sponge, he was dedicated to his training and Anko could see, he would become hokage, it was in his blood.

"Thanks, but I believe we need to return to target practice" said Naruto, Anko nodded, and with an almost invisible leap upwards, he heard the whistle of the kunai before he saw it.

"Activate it Naruto, you know you are no match for me as you are" said Anko, and what Anko partially said was true, he wasn't as good as he was with the Rinnegan active, but thanks to his Rinnegan, his muscle memory always activated instinctively, and he realised, it always had, when he was being chased down by ninja and they threw kunai in anger, his body would always move, without any coaxing from him, but after a while he became dependant on it, so when he joined the academy he assumed he could do everything instinctively, but that proved false. He grasped all the work, but his mind didn't process any information for him to understand, a glitch in the seal his mother created. Naruto knew he couldn't blame the seal completely; he had become over confident, after all the times of dodging anbu, he believed he was untouchable. So when he had the wakeup call from his grandfather, he had admitted to himself that he needed to change, to stop hiding. The information overload was almost instantaneous. All the information he had learned had suddenly clicked, he remembered lessons, the ones where he got home and forgot instantly. Chakra he knew how it moved, how it worked. Speed, he knew how to move to give the best form. Strength, he knew how to chakra charge limbs. He had read books upon books when he was in the academy, trying to be the best in the class, but he was never able to put the words into action. So he chose to be dumb, and stay that way. Now, he felt elated that information he had learned through hours of reading, had become beneficial.

"Is that right" said Naruto, he blurred, and Anko blinked as each of the kunai missed their target.

"Getting faster eh brat" said Anko, Naruto shrugged.

"You forget we are in the weight room" said Naruto, and Anko felt her eyes widen slightly.

"_The brat is right, he isn't at full speed" _Anko thought, she watched as he simply side stepped another set of kunai she had thrown.

"That was ten Anko-nee-chan" said Naruto, she smirked slightly, the cut on her cheek throbbed.

"Then you know what to do next" said Anko, Naruto smirked, and with a blur they were both moving. Naruto and Anko continued for a couple of hours, both throwing kunai and insults at each other, Anko had to admit, the brat had become like a little brother to her, he was an easy person to be with, especially now, with his calm and serene attitude, he was also intelligent enough to hold an interesting conversation. Anko sighed as she flipped the last Kunai in her hand, Naruto stood with a smirk on his face; he had activated his Rinnegan when things got dicey, so now he stared at her with those strange swirly eyes.

"Final kunai, how about a game" said Naruto, a smile on his face, Anko smirked widely.

"First one to get a scratch does the washing up" said Anko, Naruto nodded and Anko wasted no time in moving. She dashed quickly, running around the room, trying to briefly avoid his eyes. But every time she went to move forward, he would turn and face her.

"I can see you Anko" said Naruto, Anko gave a quick snarl.

"Over-confidence, bordering Uchiha" said Anko simply, she watched as Naruto's smirking face seemed to disappear, leaving nothing but a calm countenance, he looked at her with a bored look, as if he had the ability to crush her in an instant. Then suddenly he was gone, Anko blinked and swiftly ducked, a fist flowing over her head, she turned her head slightly and smirked at the cool and calm face worn by Naruto.

"Uchiha arrogance, you wound me" said Naruto, his voice completely calm, considering he was moving swiftly; both were dodging blows, Naruto after a couple of punches reached for the kunai. Anko spun the kunai in an attempt to slice his wrist slightly, to win the challenge. She hissed slightly as Naruto began to ghost through her, it was always something she hated, the fact that he was passing through her body, and one slip up would mean her death. He passed through her body without any problem, and the brief lapse in Anko's mind and Naruto swiftly passed his hand through Anko's and grasped hold of the kunai and with a small channel of chakra, the kunai too became intangible. He jumped backwards and watched as Anko levelled him with a glare.

"Cheating little bastard, you know that creeps me out" said Anko, Naruto flicked the kunai in his hand; Anko watched the kunai move with a tongue poking out, licking her lips slightly. Naruto, in his brief bout of overconfidence had turned off his Rinnegan; his face was still ever calm. But Anko disappeared in a blur¸ Naruto felt a vice grip on his wrist, the kunai was plucked from his hand, and the kunai was held up against his neck, he felt the blade nick his skin.

"You win" Naruto sighed; Anko brought the blade up to his lips and licked the small drop of blood off of the blade.

"Don't feel bad Naruto, not many can hold off Anko as much as you can" said Ibiki, his gruff voice, Anko unceremoniously dropped Naruto onto the floor, Naruto's hands flew out and caught himself before he could hurt himself, he glared up at Anko.

"What's up guys" asked Naruto, Ibiki sighed and moved forward placing a hand in Naruto's hair.

"We have to leave tomorrow, we lost track of time" said Ibiki, Naruto felt his heart stutter, Anko and Ibiki watched as Naruto's eyes filled with tears, Pain echoed in his silver eyes. Ibiki understood why, Anko on the other hand, had no idea what was, and frowned as tears began to fall down Naruto's face.

"What's up brat, you can't honestly love staying in this hole, I swear I have lost some of my hard earned tan, no wonder Danzo's brats are so pale" grumbled Anko, Naruto stood, his fringe hiding his eyes slightly, his two horns of hair seemed to stand up taller. He turned and without a single word, his sensei; his family, they had bonded and both Anko and Ibiki thought the world of Naruto, he was their little brother, watched as he left the room.

"He will be fine" said Ibiki, Anko nodded and looked at Ibiki.

"So which one of us is going to tell Hokage-sama about his skill level" said Anko, Ibiki shrugged and turned towards the door, his coat swishing slightly.

"You can, I am going to have a word with Kakashi" said Ibiki, Anko sighed slightly.

"I don't think you should, a little surprise for that bastard the better" said Anko, fury in her voice, Ibiki bit back a chuckle.

"Still don't like him then" said Ibiki, Anko snorted.

"Bastard pervert, I swear he hunts me down specifically" said Anko, Ibiki laughed lightly, as they moved to the door, Anko looked at Ibiki thoughtfully.

"We don't know, me and Naruto have practiced thoroughly, every time he uses it though, his chakra control is getting stronger, he also has some gravitational abilities, and the genjutsu abilities of a fully matured Sharingan, he can also see chakra, but only on those he focuses on" said Ibiki, it was a constant conversation, every day they tried to find out what Naruto's Rinnegan could do, but nothing they tried worked.

"And how exactly am I supposed to explain this to Hokage-sama" said Anko, Ibiki shrugged, and looking down a stray corridor, he turned to Anko with a frown.

"Let Naruto do it, all you need to do is hand in your mission report and collect your pay" said Ibiki, Anko nodded seriously.

"The month flew by; we did nothing but train the brat" said Anko, Ibiki nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"But it was worth it, for me anyway" said Ibiki, Anko felt her eyes soften, Ibiki wasn't as grumpy as he used to be, and he even smiled, though to someone like her, that smile meant something totally different.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but that brat is gunna be something special, low jonin already" said Anko; she gave a whistle at the end.

"Low jonin, without the Rinnegan on, and considering he doesn't know any Rinnegan abilities, he could be much stronger" said Ibiki, Anko scowled.

"Way to rub it in" grumbled Anko, Ibiki smirked and both went to their respective quarters and packed their things. Both knowing Naruto needed sometime alone.

**For one week only, for my readers, Two chapters to spread the love. Now don't get comfortable with two chapters, you guys have earnt it :P any way, Naruto is better.**

**Many asked for the time skip and so I have given it. and so next week, the penultimate chapter before canon. **

**Till next week.**


	11. Return

11. Return

They walked in relative silence, Anko and Ibiki constantly checked back on Naruto, who was being completely silent, his head watching his feet. He had not said a word since he had left the base, he had silently resealed it closed, Anko questioned where he learned fuuinjutsu, to which he just shrugged and moved down the cliff face. He didn't say a word as he took in the sight of a destroyed Uzushiogakure, only a darkening of his expression showed that he was displeased with what he saw. Ibiki had expected this behaviour, knowing of how close Naruto and Daisuke were as Daisuke was Naruto's only link to a lost family, the only proof it was all real. And for that to end due to time restraints, it was painful, especially from someone who had never had a proper family. Anko just assumed Naruto feared the village, though she suspected there was something at the base, that made Naruto want to stay. But she knew she couldn't ask what, it would just set Naruto off. His leaf headband was attached to the top of his arm, his black tanto on his lower back, his grandfather had told him to use only one tanto, he had excelled quickly with the kenjutsu training. His black tight fitting zip up t-shirt, his dark pants tucked into his brown knee high boots, the small knee guards at the tops. Everything was form fitting, giving Naruto a very sleek look. He had also grown exceptionally taller; he was informed by Daisuke, that he was also very tall when he was younger. Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed, his parting with his grandfather had been a sad one, he had spent the whole time crying, but his grandfather also shed a few tears. He had given Naruto advice, and stuff Naruto was told to tell Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto had blubbered, and Daisuke had hugged him tightly, saying he didn't mind, that he was able to finally pass on, see his late wife and daughter, and hopefully meet his son in law. Naruto heard a cough and he looked up to see Anko and Ibiki staring forward intently. Anko's hand flicked to her kunai pouch, Ibiki was just tense.

"If it isn't Anko Mitarashi, Snake mistress and Ibiki Morino" came a chuckle, men appeared from all around them, a man with jet black hair walk in front of them, Naruto's eyes flicked to the small alchemic circle that was spinning on each of the other men's chests.

"Can you see them" asked Naruto in a whisper, Anko turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"The seals on their chests" whispered Naruto, Anko shook her negative, Naruto filed the thought away for later.

"Shinto, leaf rogue you have a lot of balls attacking us" said Anko, Naruto watched as Shinto shivered slightly, all the other men were watching him.

"Oh I was just passing by and saw you were escorting this little brat. What's he a royal, you both been stuck doing d-ranks or something" asked Shinto, Ibiki just smirked.

"Did you tell your little followers who we were, or do they think we are easy prey" said Ibiki, a menacing sneer on his face. Naruto felt two of the men move directly behind him, they were moving carefully; Anko and Ibiki were too focused on Shinto and all the others.

'_Never fear death, don't be afraid to take life Naruto, people will not do the same for you' _came a whisper of one of his grandfathers lessons. Naruto nodded mentally to himself, he had feared death once before, he was ready for that, what he wasn't sure he was ready for was taking a life, but he knew, he wanted to be hokage, he shouldn't hesitate. Anko watched from the corner of her eyes as Naruto's hand moved to the hilt of his blade. His eyes flicked to each of them, signalling that he was ready. Ibiki nodded and Shinto frowned.

"So the little kid has a sword, all of these guys are high genin" said Shinto,

"Liar" said Naruto almost instantly, Shinto raised an eyebrow, and everyone paused and looked at him.

"And why would I do that" asked Shinto, his voice patronising, Naruto smirked.

"They each have a chakra seal, which only allows them to use up to chunin chakra, they are unlocked by a single seal, which is connected to your right hand" said Naruto, he could see the alchemic circle on Shinto's hand, it seemed to be the only one that was static, Shinto blinked and as he got a good look at Naruto he felt a smile form on his face.

"Uzumaki, hey Ibiki is this…" but before Shinto could question, Ibiki interrupted.

"What if it is" barked Ibiki, Shinto gave a hearty laugh.

"Then that means, you and Anko-chan here have to die, and I get the ultimate of ransom prize of the leaf" said Shinto, a nasty sneer on his face, he gave a nod, and the other men flew into action, the two who had moved behind Naruto dashed forward with a jump, both trying to grab him, realising he was their prize, but as soon as they got into grabbing distance both blinked in shock as they fell right through him. Naruto pulled the blade from its scabbard and in a deadly arc, severed the backs of the men's necks, the blood spurted out viciously, and it had pooled beneath the men, whose once light filled eyes, had dimmed showing only darkness. Naruto blinked, the warm liquid hit his face, their eyes, the loss of life, the crushing knowledge that he had killed someone. He had mentally prepared for this, but the force of which it hit him, it was crushing. Ibiki and Anko took a quick peek at Naruto and both cursed under their breath, Naruto had frozen, and two people lay dead at his feet. They both moved swiftly, hoping to reach Naruto first, but two of the enemy had managed to wrap their arms around him, and with a cloud of smoke they were gone.

"Where have you taken him" growled Anko, Shinto smirked and walked backwards, his hands in his pockets.

"Some place safe, an Uzumaki creating our seals, we will rise to power all right, see you around" said Shinto with a smirk as he too disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Fuck me" yelled Anko in anger, Ibiki just scowled and looked at the two dead bodies.

"The first kill is always the hardest" said Ibiki, Anko's glare softened, she sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair, a scowl on her face.

"They masked their chakra, must have been a sensor ninja" said Anko, Ibiki nodded.

"They must have been far enough to mask them, and for us not to sense it" said Ibiki, Anko sighed and knelt down next to the fallen men. She turned one over, smirking at the effectiveness of the cut. She peeled open his shirt and scowled. A single seal array was on his chest.

"The little fucker was right, he could see these Ibiki" said Anko, Ibiki nodded and went to the other man.

"The trait of the Rinnegan I suppose" said Ibiki simply, Anko nodded and caught his eye flick to the trees, and Anko gave a brief nod. The leaves rustled slightly, and Anko moved with a blur, a kunai leaving her delicate fingers, they heard a brief cry and Ibiki landed on the man trying to run away, Ibiki stood on the man's hand, crushing it viciously.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, me and Ibiki her are just going to ask some questions" whispered Anko into the man's ear, the man winced as he felt a kunai pierce his back. Naruto blinked as he found himself in a cell, a group of men were toasting in front of his cell.

"HEY LET ME OUT" yelled Naruto; his arm went to his blade, only to find it missing.

"Now now, don't yell Uzumaki-kun, or I will have to starve you and let my friend here teach you how to take a beating." Shinto said his black hair like oil in the dark; Naruto scowled and looked at a tall man who was inspecting the blade.

"You are correct Shinto-san, this is an authentic Uzumaki chakra sabre, it will fetch a pretty penny I am sure" said the tall man, Shinto nodded and motioned for a large man towards them.

"Any news?" whispered Shinto; the large man shook his head.

"Maybe he got distracted by another girl" said the large man, his tone wasn't too bright, and Naruto just watched the man inspecting his blade like a hawk, Shinto sighed.

"I just hope he killed himself before Anko and Ibiki got hold of him" said Shinto, his tone uncaring.

"Why is that" asked the large man, Shinto smirked.

"Because, on their own they can pull your deepest secrets to your lips, but together, no secret is safe" said Shinto, the large man grumbled slightly and glared at Naruto.

"I'm hoping you make a mistake pretty boy, I will beat your pretty face in" spat the large man, Naruto was about to make a smart comment, when the faces of the dead flashed before his eyes.

"The first kill is always the hardest" said Shinto with a sigh, he pulled out a cigarette and put his back to the bars, Naruto said nothing as he stood, his fist clenched.

"Shinto-san, I have done my analysis, this is the official blade wielded by the late Third Uzukage, Daisuke Uzumaki, and I have the perfect buyer if you are interested." Said the tall skinny man, Shinto smirked slightly, blowing a plume of smoke out of his mouth.

"Do it, he won't be needing it" said Shinto, the man nodded and began to pack away his things, Shinto smirked at the tears forming in Naruto's eyes.

"Surprised, there is a very particular market for Uzu trinkets, especially from the once great Uzumaki clan, which has landed with a blithering baby of a clan representative," Naruto ignored the man in favour of thinking of how to get out of this situation, he knew he could escape easily, but they knew who he was, what he wielded. He feared killing them, the pain that it brought, he turned and watched as the man bowed and turned to leave, his heart was pounding, his chakra buzzed excitedly.

"_**You should not fear killing, it is what shinobi do, get over it, don't let them take what's yours**__" _growled a voice through Naruto's head, he shivered, having an inkling as to what it was, but shaking his head, he realised the voice was correct, he was shinobi, he fought to protect, he wanted to be hokage, meaning he needed to kill to protect his village. Naruto turned and with his calm and serene mask, he moved towards the cell doors, and, with yellow electricity pulsing around him slightly, he passed straight through the bars.

"Amateurs, all of you" he said, his tone condescending and smooth. Shinto turned in horror and watched as Naruto turned to look at him, a cold look in his silver eyes.

"H…Ho…How did you…"Shinto whispered, Naruto turned and caught a fist of one of the men, said man began to cry out in agony, and fire was ripping through his body. The tall man stopped and turned with his eyes wide.

"B…Blue fire" he whispered, Shinto was about to call his men to order, when suddenly bright blue Katana's pierced every single one of his men in the room, they each opened their mouths, revealing a blue light coming from their mouths, their eyes began to glow blue, before they disintegrated in a show of blur fire and ash. The flaming swords evaporated into the air, the tall man stood with a shiver, clutching the blade tightly in his hand. He blinked and cried out in fear as Naruto appeared right in front of him, his hand on the blade, the other wrapped around the man's wrist, tightening his grip. A sickening snap filled the now quiet room, the man cried out in agony, Naruto plucked the blade out of the man's hands, holding the scabbard in his left hand, he spun and looked at Shinto who was looking at him in fear, the tall man had pulled out a blade and was about to lunge, when Naruto's right hand flew to the hilt of his tanto and in a blur it was pulled out and slammed back home, it happened in a blink of an eye, but when the noise of the hilt meeting with the guard, the click echoed, and the tall mans arm fell off, he was about to scream when a blood red line began to appear diagonally across his throat.

"Disgusting" grumbled Naruto, the man choked before falling down dead, his head falling off of his body.

"H…how, you were afraid earlier" whispered Shinto, it was now only him and Naruto, Naruto was just stood looking at him with a calm face on.

"I hate people like you, you try to take advantage of everyone, not once have you shown concern for those who would die for you" said Naruto, his voice calm, Shinto shivered slightly and reached for his kunai.

"Y…You spoiled little brat, what would you know about hardships, hatred, fear. You know nothing…"yelled Shinto, he was about to dash forward, only to watch in fear and wonder as his hand dropped off, the kunai with it, Naruto stood at an angle, his hand on the hilt of the tanto.

"I don't know a lot, but I grew up being hated, living in fear of an indiscriminate beating, I know what it's like to have nothing. But instead of crying about life, you chose to hate It." said Naruto, his calm voice echoing through the room, Shinto growled.

"I hate people like you, I fucking, I really fucking hate you all" yelled Shinto, he blinked as Naruto appeared right by him, his silver eyes glinting in the little light that was left.

"Weak" said Naruto simply, before he was suddenly back in his original position, his thumb holding the blade from closing. "Any last words" said Naruto simply; Shinto found he couldn't move at all.

"I fucking hate everyone" said Shinto, Naruto removed his thumb and the blade clicked home, Shinto fell to the floor as soon as the noise sounded.

"You're late" said Naruto, Anko and Ibiki opened the door, both smirking.

"Well done Naruto" said Ibiki, Naruto pushed past them.

"Whatever, let's go home" said Naruto, Anko and Ibiki looked at each other before moving out of the room, they watched as Naruto began to sway on his feet, and without warning, he collapsed, Anko and Ibiki both wrapped an arm around his waist. None of them had expected this to happen, on a simple journey home.

**The Final Chapter before Naruto's return, and then it is on to the canon storyline, this chapter is an open into Naruto's changing personality. He is going to be a hell of a lot calmer, almost emotionless, and the theory is quite interesting, I had thought long and hard about it. So I hope you guys will like the explanation as to his changes in the upcoming chapters. Naruto is going to be staying at his current level until the chunin exams, with little expansion into his actual skills. So till next week guys xD**


	12. The Village

12. The Village

Screams, bloody and horrific cries of agony echoed off of the walls, faces were wide-eyed as they erupted in blue fire, the cries of men dying in surprise. It all echoed off of the dark walls, Naruto sat with his knees pulled up to his chin, his head bowed. He was shivering in fear; the water beneath him was a pool of blood. He dared to peek out of his legs, only to shiver in fear at the screaming pained faces that passed through his head. Naruto felt his blade on his back; it felt as if it was pulsing, ready to take another life. Naruto shivered, crying out in fear as bloody hands began to form and grab at him. He awoke with a start, his eyes flying open wide; he sat up and gave a brief gasp. He scowled slightly as his eyes took in his surroundings, he was previously led on a small red sofa; he turned his head slightly and relaxed, on the furthest curved wall was a large window, and outside was the hidden leaf village. He heard the door click and with sharp reflexes and a speed he had developed, he grabbed his blade and stood defensive. Hiruzen Sarutobi opened the door with his backside, a jolly whistle coming from his pursed lips, a tray in his hands, carrying two steaming bowls of ramen. He turned and almost dropped the tray in surprise.

"Ah Naruto-boy, you are awake" said Sarutobi after he got over his shock, he realised he couldn't feel any chakra coming from Naruto, then suddenly his dense chakra entered the room. Sarutobi watched as Naruto stared at him, his eyes brimming with tears.

"O…Old man" whispered Naruto, tears fell down his face, the blade toppled from his hand. It stabbed into the floor as Naruto stumbled forward, his arms outstretched.

"I am here Naruto" said Sarutobi, he quickly put the tray on a nearby table, and turned as Naruto fell into his arms.

"The faces, they won't go away" whispered Naruto, Sarutobi hugged Naruto tighter.

"I know Naruto, one of the many curses of a shinobi" said Sarutobi, Naruto cried into his arms. After half an hour of Naruto blubbering, he extricated himself from Hiruzen and looked down sheepishly.

"S…sorry old man" said Naruto, Sarutobi just smiled and looked at the ramen.

"The food is cold now, I will call Mizuru to fetch us some more" said Sarutobi kindly, Naruto nodded and without a single noise he turned and retrieved his blade, sheathing it, the click made an echo through the room. Sarutobi watched Naruto closely; the depression seemed to pulsate around him.

"How are things, how's the village" asked Naruto softly, he attached the sword to his lower back and turned to see Sarutobi looking at him with a speculative face.

"I see you have changed quite a bit in the time you have been away, I like the hair" said Sarutobi, Naruto nodded sheepishly and pulled at one of his 'horns'

"It's a cool hair style, these horn things can get annoying though" said Naruto, Sarutobi watched as Naruto's face brightened slightly.

"Did you learn a lot during your time away?" asked Sarutobi, Naruto nodded as he sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, I learnt chakra control, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and some other stuff" said Naruto, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

"That's good, from what I have heard, you are of a low jonin capability. I am impressed" Said Sarutobi, Naruto blinked slightly and looked at him.

"Low jonin, they never told me" said Naruto a happy smile on his face, Sarutobi smiled also, he looked at the blade on Naruto's lower back.

"Chakra sabre huh, I thought they were missing" said Sarutobi, Naruto smiled at him.

"I was told to say, 'you didn't think I would die that easy apeboy, I always have a plan'" said Naruto, Sarutobi smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Daisuke, my old friend, he must have made a seal of some kind" said Sarutobi, Naruto nodded sadly, tears glistened in his eyes. Naruto walked through the village, a brown envelope clutched in his hands, his red hair seemed to shimmer in the setting sun; the villagers would stop and look at him, some in fear, and some in confusion. Others wore faces of pure hatred. Naruto ignored them in favour of rattling the envelope he was carrying, he could tell it contained keys, and paperwork, yet he didn't know what for. As he rounded the corner, he looked up at his apartment with a smile, which soon turned to horror, what was once a large empty apartment complex, one containing his home, was a black charred mess, his particular apartment was just a black cavern, blood red graffiti lined the walls, words saying Demon, Monster, Murderer lined the walls Naruto gave a scowl and turned to leave.

"Hey Naruto, is that you" called a familiar voice, Naruto felt something grab onto his boot, he looked down and saw a small white dog look up at him with his tongue hanging out, Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kiba and a very feral women came walking up to him.

"Kiba?" asked Naruto, Kiba stopped in front of him; he was panting slightly and looking at Naruto with a familiar smile.

"It is you, I had my doubts considering you have changed, but your smell has hardly changed at all" said Kiba happily, Naruto noticed the feral women watching him closely, Naruto smiled slightly, raised his hand to his hair, fussing with it slightly, he found he couldn't smile much more than his small smile.

"Hey Kiba, how was your month training period" asked Naruto, his tone kind, Kiba raised an eyebrow, whilst the feral women watched him even closer, her eyes darting to his hair then to his face.

"Gah good, though this woman here wouldn't leave me alone about training, I trained like every weekend. It was a killer, by the way I see you passed the exam, I thought you were the only one to fail" said Kiba, his voice loud and boisterous. Naruto noticed how everyone was beginning to notice him.

"Yeah, but I did an impromptu mission, thus gaining my rank of genin" said Naruto as he looked at two men giving him very heated glares, Kiba just blinked as he looked at Naruto, the dead last seemed to have vanished.

"Cool, so Naruto did you train much over the time off" asked Kiba, he was oblivious to all the looks that had fallen upon them, Naruto and the feral women however had not, she watched Naruto carefully, she was wary, though she was smart enough to recognise the contents and its container, Naruto's face had changed, his hair was red. She was wary because of the unknown, was he really Naruto or was he a fox in sheep's clothing. The way he spoke, so differently from the loud, sometimes jumbled sentences that was the usual speech of Naruto Uzumaki. Now his speech seemed to have morphed into a well spoken, proper spiel; anyone didn't know who he was, would have believed come from nobility. Naruto met her stare easily.

"Yeah, I trained thoroughly, making sure all my skills were up to scratch. I can certainly teach you a lesson" said Naruto looking at Kiba with a smile.

"Ha you talk big Naruto, but there is no doubt you were the dead last, you would need to train for years to catch up to me, hell after my training I could probably give Sasuke Uchiha a run for his money" said Kiba boisterously, Naruto smirked, it wasn't a condescending smirk that is regularly given by one Sasuke Uchiha, it was a 'I-know-more-than-you-do' smirk.

"We will see, catch you later, I can see I am not wanted" said Naruto seemingly louder than Kiba thought necessary, but before Naruto could leave he turned and shook Kiba's hand.

"Good luck, if I'm not on your team" said Naruto, Kiba smirked and nodded to Naruto and followed his mother, who seemed to be all but dragging him away. Naruto just sighed and walked towards the Hokage tower, he ignored the whispers that seemed to follow him, it seemed news travelled fast around Konoha, and none of it was good.

"It's obvious; it's the fox, look at his hair" were among the whispers.

"He has those strange horns on his head, are they supposed to be ears" were a few others, they caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

"He has changed so much, it has to be the fox; he isn't wearing anything orange." Those caused Naruto to shake his head sadly, he walked into the courtyard of the hokage tower and noticed Sarutobi stood there shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I don't see what's to funny old man" grumbled Naruto, Sarutobi just smiled wider and pulled the pipe out of his mouth.

"I had a funny feeling you wouldn't open the envelope, he's not going to be happy you forgot about him" said Sarutobi, Naruto racked his brains trying to think of who he had forgotten about, before it suddenly clicked in his mind.

'_Naruto…I was…well I was wondering if you would like to come live with me, I know it's a little late, but this was an eye opener for me…I think I should start taking my brother status seriously'_ echoed Iruka's voice, Naruto felt his hand smack his face, his eyes wide with shock

"GAH, I ALMOST FORGOT" yelled Naruto; he began jumping on each foot, the manila envelope clutched tightly in his hands. Sarutobi smiled widely, a kind glow on his face.

"_It's nice to see he hasn't changed too much, it would be a shame if he lost himself completely" _thought Sarutobi to himself, Naruto turned and looked at Sarutobi sharply, his eyes narrowing. Sarutobi smiled slightly, the resemblance to the fourth because of the seal being lifted, it was impossible not to see it.

"You are enjoying this aren't you old man" grumbled Naruto, Sarutobi took a simple puff of his pipe.

"Indeed, watching you be as carefree as you used to be, it shows that you are uncorrupted by your power" said Sarutobi, though the tone missed the yet, it was clearly a possibility, even the best of people became corrupt

"I know you have your doubts old man, but I love this village too much" said Naruto, he turned and went to leave.

"Naruto, I know things are going to be hard, but just remember people here do like you" said Sarutobi, Naruto raised a hand as he walked away, Sarutobi wasn't oblivious to the looks Naruto was receiving as he walked away. Sarutobi blew out a plume of smoke and walked back in towards the building. Naruto took a heavy breath as he stood outside the house door, the house was just away from the main village centre, it was in the posh district of town, Naruto had felt weird walking through this part of town, a part of himself that a month couldn't cure kept creeping back on him, the fear of certain parts of the villages. Naruto looked down at the pack in his hands, the paperwork saying he had been adopted by Iruka seemed to pulse in his hands, the house keys seemed to weigh a tonne in his pocket, everything about this moment seemed like a long lost dream, the fact he now had a family, the option to change his name to Umino, brothers, that is what the papers said. Naruto had yet to decide, so many options on his plate, Uzumaki, Namikaze, now Umino. He didn't think he was ready to make that decision. He raised a hand, and with a deep exhale he knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes, he banged on the door loudly, and with a large swing, Iruka answered the door dishevelled, his hair was undone, and falling down onto his shoulders, Naruto looked up at him and smirked.

"Wow Nii-san, you need some sleep" said Naruto, Iruka blinked his eyes slightly; he frowned in confusion briefly before he pulled Naruto into a hug.

"God Naruto, you look so different" said Iruka with a happy yell. He pushed Naruto away from his waist and stepped back and looked down on Naruto.

"Thanks" said Naruto happily, Iruka realised he didn't need to look down as much on Naruto anymore.

"You got taller, and your hair looks cool" said Iruka, Naruto smirked and looked at Iruka.

"So you going to show me around our house Nii-san, or shall I stand out here" said Naruto cheekily, his childish side coming back slightly, he knew he was different, but just seeing Iruka, and realising they are actually a family. Iruka smiled happily and put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Come in, Come in. but you should know, you technically bought this place" said Iruka, Naruto frowned in confusion. Iruka blushed slightly and closed the door behind him. Iruka ignored the watching eyes, but Naruto took a peek behind, watching a girl dart behind a tree.

**One of my softer Chapters, from here on out, the chapters are going to be longer, they will each vary in length.**

**Question Answer time…**

**I have received multiple questions over the last chapters, and I feel answering them is probably the best. **

**The Whole Rinnegan situation, as we all know, his Rinnegan is changing, it will morph to the sharingan at some point (don't want to spoil it) and yes he will be able to get the Rinnegan again, but the prerequisite is he needs to obtain eternal Mangekyou to get it.**

**(A little plot seed in there) but don't fear, as I am planning on writing a Shippuden timeline also, so he is not going to be all powered up randomly.**

**Someone was confused about Shinto, he was a simply OC created to be killed off by Naruto, he was a rouge leaf nin. That's all there is really**

**Someone commented on Daisuke Uzumaki's age, and how it doesn't coincide with the storyline, he wasn't actually 30, he looked thirty, he aged gracefully and when he sealed part of his soul away, it was the younger part.**

**The best way to describe Naruto's emotionless disposition would be calm, cool and collected, similar to Itachi, a fact that will constantly bug Sasuke, need to tease him somehow.**

**So I think that is question time over, any more and just post them and I will do the same again, but please, and I mean this nicely, have some patience, I am leaving out information intentionally (mostly) so thank you everyone who is following this story, your reviews are motivation, and ChoppedHige your review made my day, it really helped fuel my writing fire, I hope you all love this story as much as I do.**

**Nate out xD**


	13. The Academy

_A/N: -TU - is now a line break, I have found a tasteful way of simply passing time. xD enjoy_

13. The Academy

Naruto awoke with a start, tears fell down his face. The sheets soaked with sweat, it poured down his body; he shook like a leaf in the breeze. Iruka ran into the room as quickly as he could without embarrassing himself by wearing only boxers, so he got changed quickly, and dashed to Naruto's room. As he threw open the door, Naruto's sharp eyes fixed on him, Iruka noticed the change and frowned slightly, but that frown turned to confusion as his body began to feel heavy, when Naruto blinked and his eyes changed back to their silver, Iruka felt his body shake, the sound was muted. He blinked and realised he was on the floor, Naruto looking over him with a terrified face.

"W…What was that" whispered Iruka breathlessly, Naruto blinked slightly and smirked at the dopey look on Iruka's face.

"Nii-san" Naruto chuckled, Naruto shook his head. Iruka raised a hand and brushed a tear off of Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Why were you crying" asked Iruka, Naruto looked away, pain reflected in his silver eyes.

"The men I killed, their faces, they won't leave me alone" whispered Naruto painfully, Iruka sighed and sat up, albeit slowly, his head began to spin slightly.

"Naruto, I know it's painful, I will never forget the first life I took, it will be painful, but Naruto, you can't let it affect you like this" said Iruka, Naruto looked at him sharply.

"I am thirteen Iruka-sensei why I should worry about this; I should be worrying about impressing my Sensei, trying to beat Sasuke-teme, I shouldn't have to see the faces of people I have killed" said Naruto harshly, Iruka blinked slightly, Naruto looked away and apologized quietly.

"Think of people like Kakashi Hatake, he got the rank of chunin at the age of six, meaning at such a young age he was already taking lives, Itachi Uchiha was nothing but a year older than you and he was an ANBU captain, Naruto taking a life is a thing we must do, you killed a leaf traitor, it's one of the reasons you have another large lump of money going into your bank" said Iruka, Naruto gave a disgusted look.

"Money from killing" he whispered, Iruka looked at the clock on Naruto's bedside table and sighed.

"Let's take this to the kitchen, I will make us some breakfast" said Iruka, Naruto nodded and walked towards his bathroom.

"Thanks Nii-san" said Naruto, Iruka left the room and sighed wearily.

"_I think a talk with Anko and Ibiki is in order" _thought Iruka, he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge with an audible sigh. Naruto stood with his head beneath the boiling hot water, a sigh left his mouth. He was supposed to be happy, he was going to be placed on a genin team, he was going to get a sensei that could help him expand his skills; he knew he couldn't get complacent with being told he was low jonin, because one mistake makes no difference. But even now those faces wouldn't leave his mind. Iruka watched as Naruto walked into the kitchen pulling his tanto onto his lower back.

"Hey Bro what you making" asked Naruto, Iruka smiled and flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Pancakes, I hope you get a good sensei Naruto" said Iruka, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But won't you be there to present them" asked Naruto in confusion, Iruka smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I am no longer allowed to give the teams, due to my now personal stake" said Iruka simply, Naruto blinked slightly and sat at the table.

"Sorry" said Naruto simply, Iruka patted his head, and tried to flatten the horns on his head.

"How did you stick these up" asked Iruka, Naruto snorted.

"I don't, they do it themselves" said Naruto, Iruka laughed at Naruto's disgruntled look, Naruto smiled slightly and tucked into his pancakes.

- TU -

"Now remember don't be cheeky, or I will come into the next room and give you smack upside the head." said Iruka as they walked through the village, Naruto realised almost everyone was watching him, even if it was with just a quick glare, Jonin were all giving him a nod and some even smiled. Somebody was putting in a good word. A pair of civilians stepped in front of him and Iruka.

"So it looks like the so called monster has embraced his evil, why isn't he dead yet Iruka?" said the biggest man, Naruto glared hotly.

"And look he finally has a back bone, unlike the other shrimp that used to shrivel in fear, like a little bitch, the fourth was stupid for leaving us with this burden…" but the man was cut off by an extreme killer intent sent right at him, in a red blur Naruto was upon him, his fist cocked back, Iruka blinked as he realised he would not be able to make it in time, Naruto had moved faster than he thought possible without chakra, the man blinked his eyes closed, expecting an extreme pain, but when he opened his eyes he stepped backwards in shock. Naruto turned his glare to the arm holding him away he followed the arm up; a single lazy eye stared at him. Naruto snarled slightly, indignation on his face, he was suddenly forced backwards, the jonin looked at him lazily as he slid backwards past Iruka his boots kicking up dirt and dust; Naruto snarled in fury and slammed his fist into the floor. A large crack stretched out from his fist, the ground shook slightly.

"Ma Ma, we all need to calm down" said the masked jonin; Naruto stood up and glared hotly, his Rinnegan flashing briefly. The jonin blinked in confusion before returning to the lazy look that was plastered on the eye shown.

"They can say whatever they want about me, think whatever they want. But they will never insult the fourth hokage, EVER" snarled Naruto at the end, the jonin just sighed and shrugged.

"And maybe you shouldn't be so hot headed and just ignore them" said the jonin, Iruka was about to reprimand the jonin when he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Whatever" said Naruto, he slammed his palm into the floor, Iruka being pulled down viciously, Naruto leapt slightly, and disappeared with a blur.

"_What a strange jutsu" _thought the jonin, before he turned his glare to the civilians in the area. Iruka blinked in shock as the blurred landscape suddenly became sharp, he collapsed onto one knee and coughed slightly; Naruto just ignored him and stormed forward towards the academy doors, kids and genin parted ways as he stormed through them, in the silence the noise of grinding teeth could be heard clearly. Ino and Sakura both blinked,

"Who was that boy" whispered Ino, Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, to think a guy could rival Sasuke-kun in looks, though he still isn't as good looking" said Sakura, Ino nodded seriously.

"I know, no way could anyone beat my Sasuke-kun" said Ino, Sakura glared.

"Your Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig get it right" Screeched Sakura, Kiba was stood with Choji and Shikamaru and their parents outside the classroom when they all felt a strong but angry pressure walking towards them.

"Naruto wait up" called a familiar voice.

"If you don't hurry up Nii-san, I will flash us there again" said an angry voice.

"I would rather you didn't, I almost threw up" said Iruka, all the parents watched as a red headed boy stormed past them, he looked at them briefly, Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi paused and stared at him, he looked at them and frowned, they weren't looking at him like a monster or like he was about to explode into a ball of malicious demon fox. They all looked sad, like they had remembered something they missed dearly which was exactly on track.

"_Minato and Kushina" _was the thought echoed through each of their heads, Naruto shook his head as he stalked past them, and walked through the classroom door.

"I don't know what to think of him anymore" said Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza all raised an eyebrow.

"It's obvious who he looks like though" said Inoichi, before he was cut off with a cough, he looked at Shikaku who was motioning with his eyes to the kids, Shikamaru was looking at them all with a confused frown, Choji was just eating his chips staring intently at Akamaru, Kiba just glared at Choji, but all the adults knew they were listening.

"Go inside the class kids, good luck" said Chouza, all the kids put up resistance but moved into the class. Naruto looked at the slowly filling class; he turned and briefly looked out of the window.

"N…Naruto-kun" came a light whisper, Naruto turned his head back to the class to see a girl with deep blue hair, her skin fair stood in front of him. Naruto looked at her timid face, the blush adorning her cheeks; her eyes were looking away, Naruto felt a small smile grace his lips.

"Hey" he said softly, she gave a small eep before bowing slightly, due to the fact that not many people were present, she clearly felt less embarrassed. She gave a dramatic bow and almost bumped her head on the chair closest to her.

"C….Congratulations….on passing….I am happy….to see you passed" she rushed at the end. Naruto smiled slightly, a blush on his cheeks. It was the first time someone his age actually gave him a compliment and a girl no less.

"T…thank you very much" said Naruto, the girl smiled, though her face was bright red, her head snapped up and she smiled brightly at him.

"N…no….thank….you" she whispered, she turned sharply about to walk off, when she felt someone grab hold of her arm.

"Y…you can sit next to me if you want" Naruto said bashfully, Hinata felt her vision swim, but she took a steadying breath and nodded her head slightly.

"I…I would like that" she whispered, she sat next to Naruto and pushed her two fingers together. A blush stuck onto her face. Naruto blushed lightly at the content look on her face. He turned and looked out of the window.

"Whoever he is, it seems Hinata is moving in already, who would have thought that shy little mouse would have the courage to talk to him" whispered a nameless girl. Ino and Sakura looked at the boy closely; his mouth and cheeks were covered by his hand, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Who is he; I have never seen a hairstyle like that before" whispered Sakura, Ino scowled slightly.

"I know, I wonder how long it takes to make those horns, I don't like a guy who spends more time in the bathroom than me" said Ino, Sakura snorted.

"It would take another girl to beat your score miss piggy" said Sakura, Ino scowled and looked at the red headed mystery.

"I dare you to go ask him his name forehead" said Ino, but before Sakura could comment an unnamed chunin stormed into the room, a frown on his face.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN" he yelled, his voice commanding, everybody within the room who wasn't already seated sat down instantly.

"Um Sensei, where is Iruka-sensei" asked a boy with black hair. The chunin sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Iruka-sensei has a brother within the class, therefore he is not allowed to present the teams" said the Chunin, Naruto smiled slightly behind his hand, Hinata whispered a congratulations to which he turned and smiled brightly at her, she seemed stunned slightly before she blushed and looked at her hands, a happy smile on her face.

"Anyway, as you all know, you are all now genin, a complete class pass, very rare indeed." Said the chunin before the class erupted into questions.

"I though Naruto-Baka failed" said Sakura loudly, Naruto watched as the quiet girls eyes darkened and glared at Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki saved the village by stopping Mizuki from stealing the scroll of sealing from the Hokage" said the Chunin, he was about to continue when a voice piped up.

"He can also control Blue fire" said Sasuke Uchiha, a glare settled on the front of the room.

"Yes well, more so, each one of you had a month to train, and now you are going to be given your genin teams and jonin sensei. These people will be your best friends, your confidents, and your back-up whenever needed, treat your team like a family, and one day, you could possibly become like the legendary sennin, if you also listen to the instructions of your sensei." Said the Chunin, the class began to talk until the chunin called for silence.

"Team one, Yomiko Izuki, Hiryu Mizuri, and Hiduzi Shinryu" called the Chunin, each one stood up as their name was called, and then they moved to sit next to eachother, Naruto shut off until his name was called.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki" as Naruto stood up, Sakura once again decided to speak in his place.

"He hasn't shown up yet sensei" called Sakura; the Chunin sighed and looked at Naruto at the back of class.

"Then why is he stood up now" said the Chunin, and almost instantly everyone turned their heads, Sakura and Ino and most of the girls in the class looked absolutely shocked, Kiba just shrugged his shoulders, Shikamaru looked at Naruto closely, trying to find similarities to anybody he has seen. Sasuke glared at Naruto hotly, only for Naruto to ignore him completely. Many others just threw him disgusted and curious looks.

"Any way, as I was saying, Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…"Sasuke stood still glaring at Naruto, both Ino and Sakura were silently praying to be on the team, knowing that being surrounded by two good looking boys, would make their popularity sky rocket.

"And Sakura Haruno" he called before Sakura stood up and cheered, Ino just slammed her head into the table. Naruto just groaned slightly.

"And your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said the Chunin, Naruto perked at this, knowing a Hatake had one of the Uzu chakra sabres. Naruto watched as the dark haired girl was saddened when she heard her team; Naruto patted her shoulder and offered a smile, which she returned full blush. Naruto sat and waited, his future beginning today.

**And another chapter completed, as said before, the chapters will vary in length and I don't want people to set themselves up for an hour long read, (¬¬ I am not that good…yet) I have received a review about the whole apartment fiasco, and they questioned why it was kept that way. The third is far from stupid, it will be explained later, due to the fact it's a side arc, and I don't really want to explain everything all at once, what would be the point of reading. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and just know I am happy with the reviews so far, now for the Christmas spirit, I will update twice this week, once on Wednesday, and again on Sunday, being Christmas day. **

**Merry Christmas**

**Feliz Navidad**


	14. Team Seven

14. Team Seven

It was silent, the sounds of birds and children playing echoed through the class room, Naruto sighed quietly as he looked out of the window. His two teammates were sat in complete silence, one was glaring at him, and another was staring at him in confusion. Naruto grumbled slightly as he turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Will you stop glaring Sasuke, your giving me a migraine" said Naruto, Sasuke just glared harder.

"Naruto, how come you look so different" asked Sakura honestly, she couldn't help it, whilst the older Naruto annoyed the hell out of her; this one seemed relatively peaceful to be around.

"Hn, I don't even know where to begin, I tell you what, prove to me you are a loyal teammate, then I may tell you the tale." Said Naruto, Sakura nodded seriously, she had to admit, she wouldn't reveal any of her secrets to anyone she didn't trust. So she couldn't expect Naruto to.

"Show me" said Sasuke seriously; Sakura looked at him confused; Naruto blinked slightly, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Sasuke, I am only interested in girls" Naruto Said, Sakura looked affronted whilst Sasuke glared hotly.

"_Cha! Naruto is so much cooler than before_" thought Sakura, though she was a bit angry about the Sasuke comment, but she would get her revenge later.

"Show me the blue fire" growled Sasuke, Naruto blinked slightly; a confused look fell onto his face.

"How do you know about that anyway" asked Naruto, Sasuke smirked.

"I saw the giant dragon, and the destruction it caused just from a roar" said Sasuke, Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise.

"That blue dragon was you" she said, she looked at Sasuke and realised he was serious, Naruto blinked embarrassedly.

"Y…Yeah, I had a special seal on my body, it was put their when I was a baby. I unlocked the seal by accident, which is why I look different, that is all I am going to tell you, as for the blue fire…"said Naruto before he clenched his fists, and whilst concentrating on his hand, he opened his palm, and the blue fire began coursing around his hand, the majestic blue lit the room.

"B….Beautiful" whispered Sakura, Naruto smiled in thanks, to which Sakura returned. Sasuke just stared at the fire, anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"How…How strong is it" asked Sasuke, Naruto blinked before dispelling the fire.

"Well in that form, I can punch through anything, I use it to strengthen a single strike, and depending on how much force, I can punch a hole through a person, but it takes a lot of concentration, so I can only do it once, before I have to refocus." Said Naruto, Sasuke seemed to inch closer.

"What do you mean in that form" said Sasuke eagerly, Naruto raised an eyebrow and leant backwards slightly. He was about to answer when the door opened.

"Is this team seven" asked the masked man, with the Konoha headband covering his right eye. Naruto stood up and pointed angrily.

"Y…YOU, YOU ARE THAT IDIOT JONIN FROM EARLIER" yelled Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke both frowned.

"_So he is still there slightly"_ was their combined thought. Kakashi blinked slightly at Naruto.

"And you're the emotional little boy who was about to kill a civilian" said Kakashi lazily, Naruto glared hotly, Sasuke frowned slightly, Sakura looked at him shocked.

"He insulted the fourth hokage" said Naruto, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kakashi frowned at Naruto slightly.

"Do you know?" asked Kakashi simply, Naruto nodded seriously, Kakashi's single eye went wide, and beneath his mask his mouth formed an O.

"Sensei, why are you so late" asked Sakura, Kakashi shook off his expression and with a curved eye smile; he answered in an overly chipper voice.

"Well you see, there was this child trying to get her cat from a tree, I decided to help, but we realised the cat was evil and tried to exorcise the cat" said Kakashi, he had to admit it was one of his lamest excuses, but he thought to start the genin off easily.

"You are going to be late a lot aren't you" said Naruto simply, Kakashi continued to eye smile.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Said Kakashi simply, "My first impressions of you are…you seem bearable. Meet me up on the roof" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Naruto stood and with his hands in his pockets he moved to the door, he opened it up for his teammates, who were both looking at his tanto.

"Where did you get the blade Dobe" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked at it and smiled slightly.

"It was a gift" he stated with a sad smile. Sasuke shrugged and moved through the door. Sakura followed Sasuke loyally, and offered Naruto a small smile as she passed. Naruto was confused, nobody seemed to care; there was no major drilling, no questions as to why he looked so different, it was like nobody cared. He shrugged slightly and moved through the door, he blinked as he saw Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and their jonin sensei. Shikamaru was at the front with his arms crossed.

"Naruto, how did you change" asked Shikamaru bluntly, Naruto sighed and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

"A seal was put on me as a baby, it locked away certain aspects of my physiology, and therefore, on the night of the genin exam, I unlocked the seal by accident. Next question" asked Naruto, Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"Is the fourth hokage your father" said Shikamaru simply, Choji stopped eating his chips and looked at Naruto sharply, Ino felt her jaw drop open, and their jonin sensei began to choke, pulling a cigarette from his mouth.

"You do realise that is a secret for a reason, you can be executed for speaking such a classified secret." Said Naruto, Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"Yet you don't deny it" said Shikamaru, Ino felt herself studying Naruto closely, they had all only seen one photo of the fourth hokage, and that was during one of the festivals, a shrine in his honour was displaying his photo. She saw it immediately, the face structure, the eye shape, it was all the same.

"Yes he is, but you cannot tell anyone. Am I clear" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru nodded and looked at his teammates.

"We will not say a word" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded and turned to walk off, as he walked towards the stairs he heard Shikamaru call his name, he turned his head and noticed Shikamaru smiling at him slightly.

"Congratulations." Said Shikamaru simply, Naruto nodded with a smile and walked through the door, leading to the roof stairs. Naruto walked through the door and noticed the impatient looks of his teammates; his sensei was instead looking at the hokage monument.

"Finally, Naruto-baka, what did you do get lost, I thought you were smarter, obviously not" said Sakura, Naruto just sighed and shook his head. He stood in the middle of his teammates, who were each sat on the floor.

"Now that you are here, congratulations on becoming genin all of you, now why don't we introduce ourselves, our likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." Said Kakashi, Sakura looked at him confused.

"Why don't you go first sensei, it will make things easier" said Sakura, Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, I don't really have any hobbies. And my dreams, well I have never really thought of them" said Kakashi, Naruto smirked, Sasuke just grunted and Sakura looked angry.

"All we got was your name" she said grumpily, Kakashi eye smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Okay tomato, you first" said Kakashi a sad smile on his face, Naruto frowned slightly and then glared at Kakashi.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like Ramen, Training, my brother Iruka; my hobby would be training with my sword I guess. I don't like traitors, ignorant people and those who feel they don't have to work hard, my dream for the future, well to become hokage, and protect all those precious to me. And make my family and clan proud" said Naruto, Sasuke perked up and looked at Naruto with a strange look, Naruto noticed and ignored it, Sakura looked at him, confusion in her eyes. Kakashi smiled.

"Pinky you next" said Kakashi simply

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is…." Looks at Sasuke blushing "My dreams are…." Once more looks at Sasuke, "and what I hate is Ino-pig" the two boys realised she didn't say Naruto, which was quite a surprise. Kakashi sweat dropped and looked at Sasuke.

"And finally you" said Kakashi, Sasuke grunted before answering

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said, his eyes flashing in anger. Naruto couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped his lips. Sasuke looked at him in fury.

"Sorry, just remembered something funny" said Naruto lamely.

"You dare laugh at my dream dobe, what about you, 'I want to make my family and clan proud' you have none of those things, and never have. So why would you have such a ridiculous dream" Yelled Sasuke, fury and madness in his eyes, Naruto raised a red eyebrow

"I didn't laugh at your dreams; I mean what man wouldn't want the opportunity to 'revive' his clan. But the whole revenge thing, I just don't get it" said Naruto honestly, Sasuke glared even harder, and stood quickly. Naruto looked down at Sasuke slightly, being just taller than him.

"You have no idea what I have been through" yelled Sasuke, Naruto suddenly saw the face of Shinto, the screaming voices; Naruto felt his heart thump unevenly.

"Sasuke back off" yelled Kakashi, he recognized the look on Naruto's face, the face of guilt, the one present on most who had taken a life, Sasuke misread Naruto's look as fear, fear of him. Superiority flooded through him

"HN, your little flame powers mean nothing, you are still a dobe, scared of those better than you" said Sasuke, the superior smirk on his face, Naruto stood their silent and glassy eyed. Kakashi moved forward and patted Naruto on the shoulder softly.

"You okay" asked Kakashi softly, Naruto blinked slightly, a tear present in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Naruto shakily. Kakashi moved back to the railing and looking over his team he sighed mentally.

"_They all have issues, this is going to be such a bother" _Kakashi thought to himself, but as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke, he felt his heart pull slightly, the images of his former sensei, and teammate.

"Now that you have become genin, I can tell you about tomorrow, you will meet me at five in the morning at training ground seven." Said Kakashi, Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Shouldn't we meet outside the missions office" she asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"No, before we can go on missions, we must have survival training." Kakashi said lazily, Naruto and Sakura frowned slightly.

"But sensei, we already had survival training" said Naruto, his mind working in overtime to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why they would have another survival training.

"Well you see, this is a different type of training, of those who passed the exam, only six genin will be able to progress and become official genin, and those who fail will immediately be shipped back to the academy" said Kakashi, he wanted to get a rise, out of the three only one looked shocked, Sasuke sat with a shocked glare on his face, which turned to his teammates, as if sizing them up.

"_If I have to fight them, it will be easy. But Naruto's new ability, it's too unpredictable" _Sasuke thought, Naruto just sat thinking about why they would kick out so many students. Sakura was just worried about being split from Sasuke.

"So as I said, meet me at training ground seven. At five in the morning, oh and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said with humour alight in his tone.

"Why" asked Naruto, horrified at the thought of missing breakfast

"Otherwise you will throw up" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a blur of leaves once more. Naruto frowned in confusion; he stood quietly and moved to the railings, with a graceful leap he jumped up onto the railings and balanced on them, turning his head briefly to look at his teammates, he nodded and took a casual step off. Sakura gasped and ran to the edge of the building; she blinked in confusion as there was only a small flicker of yellow lightning and no Naruto.

"He is so weird" said Sakura, Sasuke grunted and looked towards the top of the hokage monument, the blue dragon seemed to ghost in front of him, reminding him of that night a month ago.

"Hn, I wonder how strong he is, he walks like _HIM" _growled Sasuke at the end, Sakura blinked at Sasuke and frowned in confusion.

"What does his walk have to do with anything" asked Sakura dumbly. Sasuke frowned at her and stood up.

"Why am I even talking to you, you can tell a skilled shinobi by their walk, if they walk like you, a total moron, unskilled and should be ashamed of calling yourself a ninja then you walk like one, whereas someone skilled like Kakashi you walk with a certain grace, like a snake poised to kill." Said Sasuke as he walked away, Sakura blushed slightly, ignoring the fact that Sasuke had insulted her.

"But what does that have to do with Naruto" she said dumbly, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He walks like Kakashi" said Sasuke as he moved into the doorway.

"Then who do you walk like Sasuke-kun" said Sakura, she turned and noticed Sasuke glaring at the door frame.

"To them, I walk like you" said Sasuke simply; Sakura frowned slightly whilst Sasuke disappeared through the door. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were all sat in silence; Asuma was watching the side of the academy with wide eyes.

"I think that just proves it" said Shikamaru, the team had taken refuge on the roof of a neighbouring building, which had a clear view of team seven and the rest of the academy, they had just began to talk when they caught movement on the roof of the other building, the jonin sensei had disappeared in a show of leaves, they watched as Naruto then went and gracefully jumped on the railings, from their angle they watched as Naruto took a step off, dropping from the sight of his teammates, when he suddenly disappeared in a show of yellow lightning. Asuma had dropped his cigarette, and the genin had all but frozen.

"Why Shikamaru, how does that prove anything, other than he can shunshin with yellow lightning instead of leaves" said Ino dumbly, of course she couldn't deny Naruto was a spitting image of the late forth hokage, but to justify how and why Naruto was kept hidden, it was a mystery to her.

"The Hiraishin jutsu is the fastest jutsu ever to be recorded. It is faster than the second hokage's own space/time ninjutsu, it allows for a person or object to be transported to another location with the help of a seal tag, the speed of this jutsu is almost instantaneous and it was recorded that the fourth hokage decimated a whole battalion of ninja in an instant, he moved so fast, it appeared as if there was more than one of him" said Asuma with a cigarette hanging inches away from his mouth.

"You are kidding right, he was that fast" said Choji in wonder, Asuma nodded seriously.

"Did you not have a lesson on the fourth" asked Asuma, Choji nodded and Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, but me, Choji and Kiba skipped, Naruto was so interested in the lesson, he actually stayed the whole time" chuckled Shikamaru, Ino nodded slightly.

"He did, he wouldn't stop with his questions; do you think he knew the whole time." Said Ino, Shikamaru shrugged.

"Do you" asked Shikamaru easily.

"No, let's not forget, Naruto would have been bragging to the Hokage Mountain and back, and he would never let Sasuke-kun live it down" said Ino, a flip of her hair and look of adoration in her eyes.

"I don't know this new Naruto seems really chilled" said Choji, Shikamaru nodded.

"He clearly learnt a lot of truths that took the chip off of his shoulder" said Shikamaru, Choji nodded whilst Ino gave a snort.

"Yeah, his dad is probably the strongest Kage to ever live" said Ino loudly, suddenly they were surrounded by ANBU, and Asuma sighed wearily and nodded to them.

"We will go see him" he said simply, Ino and Choji both looked confused, whereas Shikamaru remembered something Naruto said, a warning of sorts

'_You do realise that is a secret for a reason, you can be executed for speaking such a classified secret.'_ Shikamaru frowned slightly.

"_When did he get so damn smart" _he thought with a smile, Naruto was such a mystery

**As promised my dear readers, a mid week chapter in the spirit of Christmas, this chapter is a brief look into Team Seven, now I am playing slightly on Naruto's ability to calm people with his words, whereas in my story his calm personality immediately effects those around him, only if they are comfortable of course. **

**Before I get swamped with review after review about Shikamaru figuring it out so easily, he is smart as we all know, and he only guessed, Naruto was the one to confirm it, and the reason is isn't hiding it from them, is because he isn't ashamed of the fact, he doesn't trust Sasuke or Sakura. **

**Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad. Till Sunday, **


	15. Training and Second Meetings

15. Training and Second Meetings

Naruto smiled widely as he stood within the centre of training ground seven, he knew that because he was now a genin, within team seven; meant that these training grounds were technically his to use when he feels the need. Of course, he still had to pass the test tomorrow, but he was confident in his skills. The cool evening breeze blew softly across the open expanse of the training ground, the splashing of water seemed to sooth Naruto slightly, reminded him of Uzu. He saw the three training posts and smiled. Moving his hand into a cross, the clearing filled with clones, their hands in the same jutsu sign. Naruto nodded to his clones simply, and their eyes all changed to the Rinnegan, the real Naruto took a deep breath and in a blur he was gone, one of the clones almost immediately pulled out its tanto and blocked Naruto, who appeared with his own tanto drawn. They clashed, the noise echoing through the evening air. Naruto smirked slightly, knowing that using a simple speed move would not fool his Rinnegan. The clone smirked slightly, and with a flick of its wrist, a kunai appeared and with an elegant twist it thrust the kunai towards the real Naruto, Naruto dodged the kunai, and then almost as if it was the signal to fight, every single clone moved into action, Naruto bent backwards slightly as a fist sailed past his face, another clone was anticipating this and sent a kick towards his head, Naruto quickly rolled onto the floor, his blade slid into its scabbard as he rolled, the movement seemed effortless. Quickly placing a palm onto the floor, and a slight chakra boost to his muscles, and he pushed, spinning in the air, he narrowly dodged a sliding kick from a clone, Naruto quickly kicked his foot downwards onto the head of the clone, it dispelled in a cloud of smoke, Naruto used this time and landed softly on the ground. He crouched and jumped out of the smoke. As he leapt up, a few of the clones followed him, Naruto quickly pulled out his tanto and in a show of yellow lightning, he appeared throughout the throng of clones, each were wide eyed as a tanto tore through them, Naruto landed in a crouch on the ground, small yellow lightning storms littered the battle field showing where he had been in almost seconds., Naruto dodged his head sideways, a tanto cutting his cheek, he looked wide eyed at the clone, whose eyes were glaring hard. Naruto flipped sideways, pulling out his tanto, he blocked the single clone, and felt his arm strain under the pressure.

"**This is more amusing than I thought**" said the clone, his voice deep and menacing, Naruto felt his eyes widen.

"F…Fox" whispered Naruto, the clone licked his lips menacingly and smirked.

"**How did you guess, was it my voice, or our difference in power**" said Kyuubi, his face was smiling widely, frightening. Naruto blinked in shock as he felt Kyuubi wrap a hand around his wrist. Naruto dropped his tanto as the Kyuubi squeezed.

"H…how are you here" whispered Naruto, the Kyuubi just grunted and threw Naruto over his head as if Naruto was nothing but a feather. Naruto gasped in surprise and landed on his back painfully, he heard the whoosh of air, and a foot stomped on his throat.

"**Now you listen well you little brat, I want nothing more than to crush your puny little throat beneath my foot, but, if you die I die. When you studied fuuinjutsu, you weren't the only one to come up with ideas. Now, as it stands, I am stronger than you. So just let me free, you saw how easy I could beat you. Don't make me force my way out, because as it stands, I know how to do just that."** Said the Kyuubi, he would constantly push on Naruto's throat, Naruto was crying, fear shook him to the core. His vision was beginning to blur.

"Yo…you helped me…on the way home" choked Naruto; Kyuubi smirked slightly and removed his foot.

"**Weak little fool**" said Kyuubi; he held out a hand and Naruto blinked slightly, the tears blurring his vision. He led there with a dumb look on his face.

"I…I don't get it" coughed Naruto, he felt it weird that he was looking at his clone, yet the clone was something much more sinister.

"**You are still such a stupid brat"** said Kyuubi, Naruto blinked slightly and grabbed the outstretched hand

"So you are not trying to kill me" asked Naruto quietly, his throat aching.

"**Oh yeah, I am just helping you up and giving you a fair chance**" said Kyuubi with a menacing growl, Naruto blinked in shock, his eyes flicking to his tanto led on the floor. Kyuubi dropped into a crouch, a feral growl rumbling in his chest.

"_Fuck, Fuck, the Kyuubi is trying to break free, he's trying to kill me" _Naruto thought to himself in panic, Naruto took a breath and in a flash of yellow he flipped and scooped his tanto off of the floor. He landed on his feet gracefully, the sword clutched in his hand. His eyes darted everywhere, there was once more a whoosh of wind, and a hand had grabbed onto his face.

"**Too fucking slow**" growled the owner, Naruto cried out as a force slammed into the side of his head, he flew across the clearing, his tanto clutched in his hand, he hit the water and skidded once before he adjusted his chakra, he knelt on the water, breathing hard, his face and body ached. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath when the clone appeared in front of him, and with an up thrust of his palm, he cracked Naruto right in the jaw. Naruto was rocketed backwards, a crack and grunt of pain echoed through the clearing.

"_Too Strong, I can't even move without him attacking me" _Naruto thought in pain, he skidded along the floor and rolled onto his feet painfully.

"**And here I thought you would give me a challenge"** The Kyuubi growled, Naruto coughed, blood sliding out from his pursed lips.

"Why are you here, what are you doing" asked Naruto, the Kyuubi, in his clones form just smirked.

"**I thought you had actually received some brains."** Said Kyuubi simply, Kyuubi clone shifted, a clawed hand facing down to the floor, the other was clawed at his chest

"Why are you using my cobra style" called Naruto, The Kyuubi just smirked.

"**Why did you name it the cobra style, the snake style is already one**" said Kyuubi, his tone patronising, Naruto felt his body shift into a slight crouch.

"Because it utilises a different style and tactic to use, Serpent style is for the flexible; cobra is for the fast and hard hitting." Said Naruto, the clone nodded.

"**Then fight back, or die**" said Kyuubi menacingly before he disappeared in a blur. Naruto quickly channelled chakra into his eyes, the spiral spun and Naruto ducked low as the Kyuubi clone appeared in front of him, a palm outstretched. If it was to have hit, it would have punched a hole through him. Naruto quickly grabbed hold of the Kyuubi clone and flipped over him, his hand wrapping around the clones head, Naruto went to take a snap when the Kyuubi quickly pulled him off. Hours had passed, Naruto stood panting, his clothes a mess, blood all over.

"COME" yelled Naruto, his eyes serious, his expression calm. The Kyuubi nodded a smile on his face. The Kyuubi disappeared in a blur once more, Naruto ducked and with a graceful arc, swung his tanto, the Kyuubi leant back slightly, only for Naruto to follow up with a kick, the Kyuubi was thrown backwards, Naruto stood and with his eyes closed, focused on the blue fire. Kyuubi watched as Naruto stood with his arms to his side, suddenly his hands began to glow blue. A blue aura covered his hands, much like chakra, only denser, The Kyuubi dashed forward, and watched as in almost slow motion, Naruto opened his eyes and changed his stance to the same as he had done earlier. The Kyuubi pulled out the tanto on his back and with an elegant twirl of the blade; he pointed it forward, prepared to stab Naruto.

"Too slow" said Naruto, Kyuubi felt one of the hands push his blade out of the way, his body seemed to over react; his sword arm went wide, leaving his whole body exposed. Naruto then thrust his other hand straight at the clones' chest. The resounding dispel seemed to echo across the clearing. Naruto stumbled forward, collapsing on his knees.

"_**Well done Brat, I am sorry, but you earnt this**__" _Said Kyuubi through Naruto's head, Naruto blinked in confusion before a searing pain roared through his body, he cried out in agony.

"_Haven't I had enough changes and Pain" _Naruto thought to himself, he cried out as the red chakra began to spin around him dangerously.

"NARUTO-KUN" called a female voice, through the roaring pain Naruto could see Hinata running towards him.

"H…Hey Hinata right?" said Naruto through the pain. Hinata nodded with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What is happening" she cried, Naruto looked up at her face, the tears and fear in her eyes, just for him. It made his heart warm.

"D….Damnit I don't know" said Naruto, he wished he could tell her; tell anybody. But he didn't know whether she could be trusted.

"What is the fox doing" said Hinata forcefully, though her voice shook slightly. Naruto coughed and smiled.

"You know" said Naruto, Hinata nodded; Naruto felt the fire die down.

"Yeah, I have known for a while, I saw my dad talking to a picture when I was younger. He said about your burden and how people stop him from helping, he apologised to them" said Hinata, Naruto smiled.

"My burden huh, your the first person to call it that" he coughed, Hinata nodded seriously.

"Oh my, im so sorry, I just…I didn't know" said Hinata sadly; Naruto put a hand on hers.

"Hey, it's okay, i am glad someone see's it that way" he said shakily, the fire was quickly leaving his body, whatever the fox had done, made him feel different.

"N…Naru-kun, what is wrong with your chakra, and your eyes, they are red." Said Hinata, Naruto blinked and realised Hinata had veins either side of her eyes. He frowned slightly and coughed.

"I don't know, they are supposed to be silver." Said Naruto worriedly, he was worried the fox had messed up his bloodline.

"I think we should go visit the hospital" said Hinata worriedly, Naruto shook his heads as he shakily tried to sit up on his knees.

"For fuck sake, I thought I was done with all this" he muttered under his breath, he sat up, his spiky hair bouncing as he looked at Hinata with a crooked smile.

"A…Are…you sure you're okay" asked Hinata in a hushed whisper, Naruto just smiled wider.

"Sure am, now if it's not too rude; why are you here?" asked Naruto politely, it was almost instantaneous; Hinata gave a small eep and blushed bright.

"Um….uh…..well I…." she struggled, Naruto stood shakily and laughed.

"It's okay, I will show you the way to training ground eight" laughed Naruto, Hinata stayed on her knees, a dejected look on her face

"_Naruto thinks I am stupid, I came to watch him train, to talk to him. Neji is right, I am weak, I can't even talk to Naruto-kun without clamming up, even Naruto thinks im stupid; he wants me to go away" _Hinata thought to herself, falling deeper into sadness, Naruto turned and blinked at the sudden dark aura surrounding Hinata.

"Whoa, Hinata are you okay" asked Naruto, he leant over and put a hand on her shoulder, Hinata flinched slightly and stood quickly, a dramatic bow.

"Sorry for being in the way, I shouldn't have come; I just wished to talk to you. I mean you are really nice, and you are different, not just the way you look. You are happier, smarter." Hinata said without taking a single breath. Naruto blinked slightly, he had caught everything she was saying, by the fact that his Rinnegan was still active and it followed the lip movements

"Hey, hey Hinata, I um…"but Naruto didn't get a chance to finish as Hinata dashed off, Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"_She is so weird" _he thought, the yellow lightning began to ripple around him; he found it wasn't as agitated as before.

"_Whatever you did fox, next time warn me, you frightened the life out of me" _thought Naruto, he heard the Kyuubi give a faint snort. Naruto shook his head and in a yellow flash he was gone. Hinata had just disappeared from the clearing when she was met with a hard chest, she gasped in shock, yellow lightning coursed around Naruto, his arms were around her, stopping her from falling over, tears streamed down her face.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer" said Naruto, Hinata blinked in shock.

"_So fast" _she thought, she realised another change in Naruto, his skill was far beyond his original level.

"S…Sorry" she whispered, Naruto just smiled and with an arm around her shoulder he walked back to the clearing, a smile on his face. Hinata just looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you want to talk about" asked Naruto after they both sat in the centre of the clearing, Naruto was sat with his arms either side of him, his legs stretched out in front of himself. Hinata was sat with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her arms circled around her knees. Her face tucked slightly, to hide her blush.

"…You…" she said hesitantly, Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"What about me, there is a lot to talk about" said Naruto, it wasn't big headed it was the truth; Hinata understood this and flushed more.

"U…um, Wh…how…why are you different" asked Hinata shyly. Naruto blinked at her, the evening sky reflected in her eyes.

"Wow, well, I suppose I should start from the beginning, I had just failed the genin exam…."said Naruto, both getting lost in the story of how Naruto had changed. They both lost track of time, the late evening becoming night. Naruto just spoke softly into the night; Hinata sat just listening, content with just being in the same place as her crush, constantly praying it wasn't a dream.

"S…so, do you think the seal messed with your mind" asked Hinata, Naruto blinked slightly and smiled sadly as he turned to look up at the night sky.

"I would love to say no, but in reality, I know it did. I am smarter; I know things thought to have been lost in the academy, everything I read as a child whilst sat with the old man, it's here for the picking you know." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded slightly.

"So, what is it like, being freed" Asked Hinata softly, Naruto sat wide eyed, nobody had asked him that.

"I suppose it feels good, I understand I should be angry. but things happen for a reason, and i am stronger because of it" said Naruto, a happy and content smile on his face.

"Then…it was all worth it, the pain, the training" said Hinata, Naruto nodded seriously.

"But it doesn't feel as if I tried hard at all, I feel like one of those prodigies, who instantly grasps a situation, technique anything and replicates it easily. But my trainer told me, prodigies and geniuses are not the same, one cannot be both, I just…I hate feeling as if this was just given to me" Said Naruto, Hinata nodded, her mind flashing Neji and Sasuke, their hard face, then Naruto's easy going smile his calm face, and his ever calming aura.

"B…but the difference is you came into your power, you know the hardships of having nothing. You are more realistic than them" said Hinata, Naruto turned to look at her and gave her a blinding smile, which caused Hinata to blush; a small smile graced her lips. Naruto smile shrunk, to a more calming one, he took in Hinata's appearance, the ivory skin, the midnight hair. She was the epitome of simple beauty, one that even Naruto couldn't ignore.

"So what about you; get much training done" asked Naruto softly, Hinata gave a small shiver as the night air brushed against her. Naruto scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. Both blushing and looking the opposite way. Hinata felt her vision swim as Naruto's warm body moulded to her own, his arm around her shoulders, it was a total innocent hold. But both couldn't explain the hammering in their hearts, and the blood rushing up their faces

"N…Not really, Father finds me a…it doesn't matter" she whispered painfully at the end, Naruto looked at her and frowned.

"Tell me, perhaps I can help" said Naruto softly, Hinata flushed more and tucked her head lower.

"H…he says I am a disgrace to my clan, I am…I am not strong enough" she whispered painfully, she felt Naruto tense around her.

"D…that Is horrible, he's your father" whispered Naruto in disgust, Hinata shivered slightly, this time not from the cold, years of insecurity meant she was scared Naruto was angry with her. Naruto sensed what she was thinking and growled.

"S…Sorry" she whispered, but Naruto cut her off.

"_You _have nothing to be sorry for, it's your father" growled Naruto, Hinata shook her head.

"He isn't lying Naruto, I have not once beat my sister in a spar" said Hinata, as if she was the weakest being alive.

"Hinata do you love your sister." Asked Naruto simply, Hinata nodded her eyes wide.

"O…of course" she whispered, Naruto smiled at her, his calming aura seemed to be twice as effective being so close. Hinata realised his eyes had returned to their new silver, instead of the red swirls.

"Then you are not weak, weakness is beating your sister mercilessly, love is strength." Said Naruto softly, Hinata blinked slightly.

"Yes, but I can't even fight for what I love, I am too weak" said Hinata sadly once more, Naruto stood and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Hinata, my trainer once told me, 'to be a hero is to fight for everyone, but a hero makes mistakes and can be tainted by either side, good and evil, to be truly strong, once must fight to protect, fight for love and what you love" said Naruto strongly, Hinata blinked in shock.

"I…I just feel weak, I am burden to everyone" said Hinata, Naruto blinked slightly.

"N…no i'm sure you will never be a burden Hinata-chan" said Naruto softly, Hinata looked up at Naruto, his easy smile, the blush tinting his cheeks, his eyes were silver the red ripple pattern gone, silver much like the moon framing him.

"T…Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata, just the being with Naruto was causing her heart to beat double time, and now he was talking to her kindly. Naruto held out a hand for her to stand, when she stood she was surprised to be pulled into a hug by Naruto, her vision flickered slightly.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, you are so kind to me, you are the first person my age to ever actually and honestly care" said Naruto softly; Hinata shakily wrapped her arms around him, a blush rising quickly.

"Th…thank you for listening to me Naruto-kun" she whispered and Naruto blushed slightly, their first hug together under the stars.

**Not one of my best chapters but something easy for the holidays, now before flames erupt about Hinata knowing, she didn't explicitly know, all she knew was that Naruto had the fox sealed into him, Hiashi Hyuga is the type of man who makes his own rules and has ways out of everything, so in my story he told her about the fox as a warning, nothing more, he didn't say about Naruto's parentage, Hinata just assumed the people in the photograph were friends of her dads.**

**Also Naruto doesn't tell her about his parents only that he had a seal. And the reason he told Hinata was…well she is the only person to actually care**

**Till Next week **

**Nate Out!**


	16. The Survival Test

16. The Survival Test

Iruka sighed happily as he walked down the stairs; his blue chunin uniform was comfortable, the warmth through the house made Iruka smile. It was the fact he wasn't alone, the presence in the house helped Iruka drastically. Naruto was calming; Iruka felt a snort escape his mouth before he could prevent it. Naruto and calm were two words he never thought he would put together when it came to Naruto. Iruka had to admit this new Naruto seemed to suit him, the calm and serene look on Naruto's face whenever he was thinking, it made Iruka realise Naruto had learnt something that made him so at ease. As Iruka walked into the living area he felt himself sigh in sadness. Naruto was sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, a light sheen of sweat on his bare skin and forehead. The quilt was pillowed around his waist and covered his feet, a cup had fallen on the floor, and thankfully it was empty. Iruka saw the way Naruto's eyebrows were drawn together, as if in pain. Iruka moved to the television that was on silent. He turned it off and moved through the front room silently picking up the pillows strewn across the room. He moved slightly too close to Naruto and knocked the table with an audible bang, Naruto's eyes flew open; a red spiral seemed to spiral out from the pupil. He fixed his now red gaze on Iruka, his chest panting slightly. Iruka closed his eyes briefly and opened them slowly. Naruto's eyes were presenting and boasting a blood red spiral, there was no sclera. Iruka realised the red was the exact same colour as the Uchiha Sharingan.

"Are you okay Naruto" asked Iruka softly, Naruto seemed to blink out of his stupor and yawned widely, his joints clicking slightly.

"Um…yeah, sorry couldn't sleep" said Naruto sleepily, Iruka nodded and grabbed the glass that was on the floor, he watched as Naruto's eyes seemed to swirl and shrink leaving his silver eyes.

"Nightmare again" asked Iruka, Naruto gave a nod and Iruka sighed and placed the empty cup on the coffee table. He sat down in the single chair laced his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees and looked at Naruto seriously.

"What" asked Naruto, he looked down at himself in confusion Iruka just smiled at Naruto

"Tell me about your trip" said Iruka softly, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh" said Naruto slightly, Iruka chuckled slightly and looked towards the large glass window at the back of the house.

"You haven't spoken to me properly about what happened to you, I mean, you are different, you are calm now" said Iruka, Naruto smiled sadly, his eyes reflecting the still early morning.

"I met my grandfather, Daisuke Uzumaki, he was the third Uzukage, and was considered one of the strongest. He created a seal, an advanced fuuinjutsu, it allowed a part of his soul to be sealed within a room, and when I got there, my flames activated the seal. H…he attacked me first, slight confusion and then when I activated my flames, he realised who I was. H…he told me so much about myself, where my clan is from, my history. he told me about Mito Uzumaki" said Naruto, Iruka gasped, he was sure he wouldn't hear about that name for years to come, he remembered the day he was told to never teach Naruto's specific classes about Mito Uzumaki, teachers before him were told the same.

"Y…you know about her" asked Iruka, Naruto nodded seriously.

"I was mad with the old man for so long, but gramps taught me a lot. Like controlling emotions, and being forgiving. I almost considered leaving the village behind and rebuilding Uzu. But Gramps and Ibiki-nii convinced me to leave, that my place was here. Gramps taught me so much, he gave me two tanto, but I couldn't seem to grasp using both, hence why I only have one. He taught me fuuinjutsu, and fire jutsu. But just being with family, real family who share my name, I felt so much better about life. My mum and dad were both great ninja, being a Kage is in my blood" said Naruto, Iruka felt himself smile at Naruto's words, Naruto did seem at peace.

"Wait, so who is your real parents" asked Iruka, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Kushina Uzumaki and the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze" said Naruto, Iruka felt his heart thump behind his ears.

"Kushina…I should have known your hair. All those years, and I never made the connection. She was an amazing ninja, a little loud and boisterous like you were, and the fourth. Huh should have known that." Said Iruka, shock was written all over his face. Naruto smiled slightly.

"There is still so much to say, a month with being trained by Anko, Ibiki and Gramps, I learnt so much. I went from being nothing to low jonin in a month" said Naruto, Iruka raised an eyebrow in further shock.

"I always knew you were smart, the fact that you read so much and yet retained nothing, something should have clicked with me, I should have noticed" said Iruka, Naruto shook his head calmly.

"it wouldn't have done any good, for all the good my parents had done, they made one crucial mistake, one cannot seal away abilities and looks without consequence, with all of those things sealed away, my mind soon followed. I am unsure if it was stress from sealing, or if it was an accident. All I know is, I am much smarter than what I was." Said Naruto, Iruka nodded and looked Naruto over once again, he looked so much older, his face a mask of calm.

"So Naruto, what is…what does it feel like. Aren't you conflicted" asked Iruka, he realised that many would struggle with such a change.

"Nii-san, it took a complete month to fully settle in, im at peace with it" said Naruto, though the little inflection in his voice hinted at something more.

"But Naruto…aren't you angry at Hokage-sama for hiding the truth" asked Iruka, Naruto sighed and smiled slightly.

"Sure, I am angry with him, but he is my Kage and surrogate grandfather, I can't hate him, no matter how much I try" said Naruto, Iruka nodded and then suddenly perked up.

"So what about this space/time thing, it is eerily similar to the fourths Hiraishin" said Iruka, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah dad and mum had made probably their only collaborative jutsu together; it takes the idea of Hiraishin and turns it into something amazing." Said Naruto, Iruka nodded and looked at Naruto eagerly.

"H…how is it done" asked Iruka, Naruto looked at him with a smirk.

"No offence Nii-san, but this technique has to stay close to home im afraid" said Naruto softly, Iruka nodded seriously.

"_Of course such a strong ability, he can't just go spilling its secrets" _Iruka thought to himself. He heard Naruto wince slightly and watched as Naruto slammed his eyes closed.

"What is it" asked Iruka in panic, Naruto opened his eyes, and Iruka watched in fascination as the spiral seemed to shrink, revealing the sclera, the red spiral shrunk enough that it was the size of the iris; the swirl seemed to spiral inwards.

"What is it" asked Naruto in panic, Iruka coughed slightly.

"Your eye has changed, the doujutsu has gotten smaller; it is now normal iris size" said Iruka, Naruto frowned slightly; he quickly stood and looked in the closest mirror.

"I suppose that's better, though I don't know why the colour changed" said Naruto, Iruka frowned slightly.

"What do you mean colour" asked Iruka, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Well it started off as just plain rings, then the rings changed to spirals, my whole eyes were the doujutsu, then they turn red and shrink sharingan size, I honestly think something is up with this doujutsu" said Naruto in confusion, Iruka frowned.

"What is it called" asked Iruka, Naruto smirked in the mirror, watching the red fade into silver, he realised it looked more natural.

"The Rinnegan" said Naruto, Iruka felt a pit drop in his stomach

"As in the legendary doujutsu" asked Iruka, Naruto shook his head.

"It was, but with these changes, I don't know what is happening, it could be a number of things, and if what I think is happening is happening, then I know a major secret" said Naruto cryptically. Iruka looked at the clock and blinked in shock.

"Naruto, you are going to be late" said Iruka, Naruto smirked.

"I still have a couple of hours before that lazy bastard shows up" said Naruto seriously, Iruka blinked in shock as Naruto walked past him towards the stairs.

"Naruto, just know, I am happy for you, you look good" said Iruka softly, Naruto smiled in happiness, and Iruka blinked as he realised Naruto's calm atmosphere was emphasised with the smile.

O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O

Naruto walked past the tree line with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth, he looked at his teammates who were sat glaring at him.

"Breaking rules already dobe" smirked Sasuke, Sakura blushed at Sasuke and frowned at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast" said Sakura in her usual condescending voice, Naruto realised that whatever niceness Sakura had yesterday had vanished. Naruto ignored his team in favour of looking up into the sky; he was developing bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept properly since the horrible trek home. Their faces still haunted him, though after his long talk with Iruka, he felt slightly better, and calmer than ever before. Naruto watched as the sun beat down onto the open green field; the breeze was warm and caressed his skin. He brushed his hair slightly and pulled on the two horns slightly.

"Ah I see you are all here" said Kakashi as he appeared in the middle of the team, Naruto just looked down from the sky and looked up at his sensei.

"You are late" said Naruto simply, Kakashi eye smiled and looked at his genin.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life" said Kakashi simply, his overly chipper voice made Naruto smirk.

"SENSEI YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE" screamed Sakura, Naruto frowned at her and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, he looked at Naruto and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

"_Stop Sasuke, he is the dead last" _Sasuke thought to himself, he had been battling with himself all night, the fact that Naruto was the last of his clan seem to hit home to Sasuke, he knew he had struck out at Naruto in hopes that he could cause someone in a similar situation to feel the same pain. But when he had simmered down, he realised, he should be friends with Naruto, and perhaps they could help eachother. Sasuke would never admit it, but he wanted someone who he could sympathise with.

"Now, what I want you to do is take these bells from me, you have until lunch time" said Kakashi, Team seven watched as Kakashi attached two bells to his belt.

"But there are only two sensei" said Sakura, Kakashi eye smiled.

"Then don't dawdle, because the one without a bell will be forced to return to the academy" said Kakashi, he watched as two of his students were frightened by the prospect, whilst the other just remained calm.

"I have never heard of a two man genin cell, they are always three genin one jonin" said Naruto simply, Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"_He's a sharp one" _Kakashi thought, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi expectantly, Kakashi just eye smiled.

"Go" he said, two genin disappeared in a blur, both dropping their chakra signature to a minimum, Kakashi sighed as Naruto stood their calmly, his spikes blowing in the wind slightly.

"Teamwork, that's the test isn't it" said Naruto, Kakashi felt his shoulders drop and his eyes drooped slightly.

"Can't you just let me have some fun" said Kakashi childishly, though Naruto was still wary.

"Maybe, but I need to test myself, and who better than my sensei, who can give me advice" said Naruto, Kakashi smirked under his mask once more and pulled his orange book out of his top pocket.

"Lesson one, Taijutsu" said Kakashi, Naruto smirked, and in a blur he was gone, Kakashi stepped to the side, as Naruto appeared with a palm out stretched the other was clawed at his side. Kakashi watched in awe as Naruto's palm seemed to shimmer slightly. Naruto spun quickly, his clawed hand coming around to try and grab Kakashi's jonin vest, Kakashi slapped Naruto's wrist away with one hand, but quickly looked at his own hand.

"_It's like trying to hit concrete" _Kakashi thought to himself, Naruto kept up his attack, his moves fluent, Kakashi realised Naruto's strength in the attacks were lessening, but that was all. Kakashi watched as Naruto jumped backwards slightly, his face blank of any thought. Naruto suddenly dropped his stance and moved into a different style, one Kakashi wasn't familiar with. He watched Naruto's hands shimmer blue slightly.

"What style is that" asked Kakashi, knowing he had never seen the style before.

"My own" said Naruto simply before he blurred, Kakashi moved out of the way of the first strike, but before he had a chance to resume his book, Naruto was upon him again, and with a full duck to the side, Kakashi watched as the air rippled around Naruto's hand. Naruto in a fluid motion rolled onto his hands, and during a hand stand he sent a couple of kicks at Kakashi, Kakashi had to quickly block with his one arm, Naruto fluidly flipped onto his feet, his back to Kakashi. Kakashi was about to move forward when Naruto spun with a deadly twirl and threw his palm forward, Kakashi attempted to push the palm away, but Naruto slipped through and just pushed lightly against his stomach, Kakashi slid backwards, his feet kicking up dirt. Naruto stood with his palm outwards, the other was out straight as well.

"_He's good" _thought Kakashi

"_This isn't the dead last" _Sasuke thought as he watched Kakashi rub his stomach

"_I thought Naruto was the weakest" _Sakura thought to herself sadly, Kakashi looked at Naruto with a critical eye, he closed his book gently and placed it in his pocket.

"Okay Naruto-kun, you want to get serious" said Kakashi before he blurred, Kakashi went to punch Naruto lightly, only for Naruto to expertly dodge it, Naruto rolled forward and spun on his hands and landed in a crouch. Kakashi watched as red vanished from Naruto's eyes and was replaced with silver. Kakashi moved quickly and Naruto found he was struggling to block Kakashi's onslaught. Naruto ducked under a punch, only to be kneed in the face, as his feet left the ground, Kakashi was on him once more in the air, Naruto blocked a kick, only for Kakashi to appear above him and slam his foot into his stomach, Naruto landed on his back with a harsh crack. Naruto kicked his legs up by his head and with an elegant spring he landed onto his feet. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"_He's not too bad" _thought Kakashi, he twirled a kunai in his hand and went for a downward slash; Sasuke and Sakura were both on the edges of their hiding places, fearing for Naruto's life. Kakashi watched as Naruto's hand suddenly blurred and then a force struck against his hand. He looked down and saw a chakra sabre blocking his kunai.

"This isn't just for show" said Naruto confidently, Kakashi eye smiled.

"I would hope not" said Kakashi easily, Naruto and Kakashi continued to fight, neither gaining any ground for a while, but being used to long fights Kakashi was slowly gaining. Naruto flipped backwards and with the tiger seal covering his mouth, he expelled a line of blue fire. Kakashi moved backwards the fire catching his arm; he winced slightly as the fire burned his arm. Naruto landed gracefully on the ground and his hand moved to the hilt of his tanto, and with a blur he sped forward, Kakashi was prepared for him to pull out the tanto, so Naruto quickly spun and struck out with his palm, his fist going straight through Kakashi, who exploded in a plume of smoke. Naruto felt a force strike him hard, once, twice. He was rocketed backwards his back hitting a tree. Kakashi quickly pulled out four kunai and let them fly; Naruto felt the wire attached to the kunai wrap around the tree, Naruto stood against the tree with a calm look on his face.

"You are very good, stronger than a genin that is for sure, but I find it only fair that I hold out on you since you are holding out on me" said Kakashi, Naruto smirked slightly, Kakashi from his distance could see the smirk.

"So maybe I am" said Naruto, he closed his eyes as Kakashi walked leisurely closer. Naruto opened his eyes and Kakashi found himself looking into two red swirls. Kakashi felt a pulse hit his body, and suddenly the landscape began to swirl and distort.

"_Ocular genjutsu, Naruto Uzumaki, you are quite the surprise aren't you" _Thought Kakashi, he attempted to throw his hands into the ram seal.

"Kai" he said calmly, only for the landscape to no change at all.

"_Doujutsu, impossible" _thought Kakashi, his hand moved to his head band, and with a sigh he closed his onyx eye and focused with his sharingan. The genjutsu dispelled almost instantly, and Kakashi quickly covered his eye. He watched as a clone of Naruto cut him loose before dispelling, Naruto slid one eye closed as he collapsed to the floor, his hand landing on the floor to keep him upright. Naruto was breathing hard. He was littered with cuts, bruises. Kakashi looked at Naruto's open red eye. Kakashi didn't recognise the swirl pattern, but he sure as hell recognised the colour. Kakashi was about to talk when suddenly a rain of kunai flew towards him, Sasuke appeared from the brush his hands in the tiger seal; he sucked in a breath and expelled a giant fire ball. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and watched as Sakura grabbed Naruto before disappearing into the bushes once more. Kakashi dodged the fireball and looked at Sasuke who was stood with a superior smirk on his face.

"So Sasuke-kun, let's see how you do, lesson two Ninjutsu" said Kakashi happily.

"I am not weak like those two" said Sasuke confidently, Kakashi eye smiled.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Naruto was able to sustain a fight for over an hour." Said Kakashi, knowing this would push Sasuke's buttons. Sakura helped Naruto sit against a tree. He looked horrid, she noticed one of his eyes was closed, the other was not his silver; it was a blood red swirl.

"H…How" whispered Sakura, she raised a hand to his eye; Naruto caught her wrist with a hard hand.

"Please don't tell anyone" said Naruto softly, Sakura nodded seriously.

"O…okay Naruto" said Sakura, Naruto smiled slightly and blinked as Sasuke dropped down next to them. Naruto cancelled the chakra to his eyes as fast as he could.

"He is on his way, what now" said Sasuke seriously, Naruto nodded and handed Sasuke and Sakura a kunai with a strange paper tag on the handle.

"When he gets in the centre of the clearing throw it on the ground in a triangle shape, Sasuke, I need you to throw these shuriken in a very specific place, you are the best thrower after all." Said Naruto, Sasuke nodded seriously, a smirk threatening to slip onto his face. Naruto quickly drew their formation into the dirt; Sasuke nodded and grabbed the shuriken with black ink on them. Kakashi landed in the clearing and saw Naruto struggling to stand against a tree, a single kunai in his hand.

"Where are the others Naruto-kun, though I could just beat them out of you" said Kakashi, Naruto smirked and dropped the kunai into the ground, Kakashi heard the whistle in the air and saw shuriken lodge themselves in the ground Sasuke landed and then Sakura appeared.

"Gotcha" said Sakura, Kakashi smirked at Sasuke.

"Improve your aim a bit Sasuke" said Kakashi, he heard Naruto snort; he turned and watched Naruto slam a palm into the ground and the other hand in a single ram seal.

"Uzumaki Style: Eternal Chakra Trap" said Naruto, they watched as Kakashi shimmered before expelling in a cloud of smoke, and suddenly Kakashi found himself in the centre of the seal. Kakashi felt his limbs lock and his body freeze.

"H…how" asked Kakashi, Naruto sat still, his hands not moving.

"This is a special Uzumaki created seal, it basically grabs the chakra of whoever is in it and no matter where they are; it transports them into this seal." Said Naruto, Kakashi looked at the seal with awe.

"But how did you get my chakra… my clone" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded.

"Your clone is made of your chakra, though the seal destroyed it in the process, it was enough to track you and trap you" said Naruto, he nodded to Sakura and Sasuke who both moved to the centre and took a bell. Naruto smirked.

"Why is it called Eternal Chakra Trap" asked Kakashi, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Here's the kicker, it's called eternal because as long as I am in this position your chakra is within my seal array, if a teammate were to take you away, all I would have to do is pulse the seal, and pop, here you are. And chakra trap because, well, it uses your chakra to trap you" said Naruto, Kakashi nodded seriously.

"Okay Naruto, dispel the seal" said Kakashi, Naruto simply released the hand seal and removed his palm from the floor and tried to stand only to fall to his knees. Kakashi watched as black ink lines began to pull away from eachother and pull into the shuriken littered around.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how did we all do" asked Sakura, Kakashi looked at them all, Sasuke went to help Naruto to stand, how Sakura followed closely.

"You all pass" said Kakashi, he smiled as his team all looked at eachother with a smile. Sakura cheered and jumped slightly.

"Thanks Sensei" said Naruto calmly, Kakashi moved forward and rubbed a hand in his spiky hair the horns sticking up.

"Well done Naruto,_ he_ would be proud, everyone meet at the bridge in town at seven tomorrow" said Kakashi before he pulled out his book and disappeared in a blur of leaves.

"Well done guys" said Naruto, Sasuke gave a small smile to Naruto.

"Nice fuuinjutsu by the way" whispered Sasuke, Naruto smiled lightly and Sakura just danced around them.

"Jeez Naruto, why weren't you like this in the beginning" asked Sakura, Naruto frowned slightly, his eyes turning icy

"Not that we dislike you of course, she is just curious as to your changes" said Sasuke, Naruto sighed.

"It's a tale for another day guys, I don't completely trust you yet" said Naruto honestly, Sasuke nodded his head slightly and Sakura looked sorry. Naruto smiled slightly.

"You guys want to come to mine for something to eat" said Naruto, both said yes and as a team they moved out of the training grounds and towards Naruto's place, all of them felt that with this new Naruto around, things may be a lot better.

**My longest Chapter so far, and can I say, it is one of my favourites. Naruto has such a serious attitude, coupled with his skills means that whilst Kakashi beat him, Kakashi was aware Naruto could give him a hard time. and now i know the whole Iruka recognizing and remembering Kushina may be farfetched or not accurate, but dont forget Iruka lost his parents, and they, in my story anyway, are pretty strong ninja.**


	17. The Wave Mission

17. Wave Mission

The sun was high in the sky, the sound of children laughing echoed through the calm air. The calls of salesmen were mixed in the sound of shop bells dinging. Naruto and the rest of team seven walked down the high street. Naruto was leading the way with Sasuke in the centre, Sakura was following Sasuke closely trying to coax a conversation out of Sasuke, and Kakashi had a cat in his arm and his orange book in his other hand. Naruto's face was a picture of pure calm as he walked, his hands relaxed in his pockets, his spikes and horns blowing ever so gently in the breeze. His boots kicking up a little bit of dirt and dust, his silver eyes were looking at the sky, every so often his head would look to see where he was going but it spent most of the time looking at the clouds. He finally saw what Shikamaru was talking about, he felt calm and at ease. He could ignore the whispers about him, the blatant stares of fear. He knew most of the town suspected him of being the Kyuubi, his hair colour and style seemed to cause many to instantly jump to that conclusion. Naruto tried not to find it funny; they were all scared of the Kyuubi, yet he knew he had the power to crush this village in an instant without the Kyuubi, of course he knew, at his current level he would be destroyed in an instant, but his capabilities, if trained right. Naruto knew he would be able to protect those he cared about. Kakashi watched his team with a critical eye, through the month they had been officially team seven, he had watched the precarious balance of friendship fall into complete disarray. Sasuke had goaded Naruto into a small spar, in which Naruto had wiped the floor with Sasuke. Sakura had instantly snapped and belittled Naruto to extreme proportions; Sasuke had got up and stormed off and from there, the communication dropped to a drastic nil. What bothered Kakashi most was Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have isolated Naruto, and the change in Naruto was worrying Kakashi. He had begun to silence himself; he never spoke unless spoken to around his team. And it was beginning to translate into his everyday life. Iruka had come to Kakashi, he had fretted like a mother hen; Kakashi could see Iruka was a healthy brother for Naruto. Iruka had told him Naruto had changed completely, he wasn't as expressive as before, and his face was always a mask of calm.

Kakashi could also see the stress Naruto's first kill was having on him, he had dark bags under his eyes, in the mornings he was tense and irritable. Kakashi had yet to find the time to talk to Naruto, but he knew out of everyone in the group, Naruto was the only one who would be able to back him up in a fight. Sasuke had taken his loss harshly; he trained to exhaustion every night and because of his over-training, his skills were declining instead of improving. Kakashi instantly knew Naruto and Sasuke's work ethic were completely different. Naruto was much like his father and Kakashi himself, he was a natural, he worked hard yes, but when it came down to it, he was able to process information at a super fast speed, Naruto was a genius. Sasuke was more in tune with others of his battle excelling clan; Sasuke was only learning when he was in battle, he had improved slightly after his fight with Naruto, he was quick with his eyes, he knew where to look, and exploit an enemies flaws. But it seems Sasuke had met his match with Naruto.

"_The prodigy and the genius, both advancing to a point one has to stop growing. I hope for all of our sakes, they don't try to kill each other in the process" _thought Kakashi. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a frown; he had become so cold, ever since his loss against Naruto, he had become bitter. Throwing himself into his training to extreme measures, a couple of times a ninja had met the in the morning and informed them that Sasuke was in hospital from chakra exhaustion. Sakura had broken down, and when she had turned to see Naruto's reaction, he just stared at the sky shaking his head. she was furious, he acted so superior, she had to admit he had beaten Sasuke fair and square, but to just flaunt it in Sasuke's face by not even acknowledging him. It made Sakura's blood boil. Sakura had then put all of her efforts into proving to Sasuke that she cared about him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing after this" asked Naruto softly, Kakashi looked up from his book and eye smiled.

"You will see soon" said Kakashi, Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled slightly

"Kakashi, I want a harder mission" said Sasuke bluntly, Kakashi sighed and tried to not roll his eyes.

"We will see Sasu-chan" said Kakashi, team seven turned the corner heading to the missions' office, they were met with a strange sight, villagers and some ninja were stood blocking their path, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Never before had they been this direct, especially in front of others.

"Hatake-san, Uchiha-kun, Haruno-san please leave us we have to have a small chat with the Dem…damn Uzumaki brat." Said one of the ninja, Sasuke and Sakura shrugged and started to walk off, both thinking perhaps Naruto had pranked someone again. Kakashi stood with a set jaw.

"Anything you can say to my student, you can say to me" said Kakashi simply, Naruto blinked slightly at Kakashi's defence, but his calm face not revealing any emotion.

"Do they know what he is" said one of the villagers, Sasuke turned slightly and watched as Naruto smirked slightly.

"_What do they mean…what is Naruto?" _thought Sasuke, he scowled and turned and walked with Sakura, who too had a confused face.

"And what prey tell is he" asked Kakashi, the villager sneered.

"Come now Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki had blonde hair, blue eyes. This _thing _has blood red hair, and silver eyes. The change is too similar" said the old villager, Naruto smirked and shook his head slightly, but other than that there was no way to tell his emotions.

"Morons" Naruto chuckled; everyone's eyes snapped to him, he looked at them all with an uncaring eye.

"You dare…" but Naruto cut them off with a simple raised hand.

"I have had enough, please, if I was the so called demon you all fear, I would have killed you all by now" said Naruto simply, before he turned and walked off. One of the villagers yelled and in fury and burst through the throng of people, he held a large butchers knife in his hands, Kakashi was about to move when he watched as Naruto simply spun and with the back of his hand, knocked the blade out of the man's hand. The man stumbled backwards looking down at Naruto. Naruto simply shook his head and followed his two teammates towards the mission's office.

"Isn't it time to open your eyes, if he was what you fear, he would have just killed you" said Kakashi, he watched as a select few nodded whilst others just glared and walked off. Kakashi followed his genin shortly after. As they moved through the missions building Sasuke turned and looked directly at Naruto.

"What did they mean" asked Sasuke bluntly, Naruto sighed and shook his head as he walked past.

"Its classified" said Naruto simply, Sasuke turned his head to Kakashi who was simply nodding.

"Fine" snarled Sasuke as he turned around and burst through the double doors. Sarutobi looked up from his reading as team seven burst through the door. Sasuke had a glare settled on his face, Sakura was throwing Naruto a glare and Naruto just ran a hand through his hair, an emotionless expression on his face. Sarutobi couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face, Naruto was taking a lot of lessons from Kakashi, unconsciously, according to Iruka; Naruto had begun to seem lazy and pulled the funniest expressions, similar to that of Kakashi. But on the flip side, he had started to lose emotion, the bags beneath his eyes were clear, Sarutobi worried.

"Team seven how delightful, and another completed mission. I must say, your completion level is among the highest we have ever had, you are soon to be rivalling the sennin" said Sarutobi politely, Sasuke snorted slightly.

"Yeah on these ridiculous D-rank _errands_" snarled Sasuke, Sarutobi gave a blink at the audacity, the chunin in the room just stared at Sasuke in disbelief

"Learn some respect" said Naruto calmly; he bowed slightly to the hokage, dragging Sasuke down with him.

"I am sorry for my teammates disrespect Hokage-sama" said Naruto calmly, Sarutobi had to admit, Naruto's new personality suited his whole atmosphere, he still had bouts of excitement, but this calm, cool and collected Naruto was much more preferable. Though of course, Sarutobi loved Naruto no matter what, even if there was some resentment on Naruto's end.

"No worries Naruto-kun" said Sarutobi, as kindly as possible; he repressed a slight shiver as Naruto's eyes passed over him.

"Mission accomplished, bring in the client" said a nameless chunin, Team seven watched as a large women ran through the door with an ear piercing wail, she ran towards the team tears falling down her face, she stole the cat from Kakashi without a second glance to the team, and she began hugging her cat in a death grip. Naruto felt a smirk fall onto his face.

"If you would stop trying to kill the cat every time you get the damn thing, perhaps it might not run off and become the bane of every ninja that's ever been a genin" said Naruto calmly (_A/N: I don't feel im getting this right, basically I want Naruto to be like Byakuya Kuchiki from bleach, I think Byakuya's personality would fit my Naruto better than any other, because I want Naruto to have that attitude where he would kill because they are a threat, not cry because the enemy is mildly like him, ¬_¬sorry so from now on, that's what Naruto's personality is like so I don't have to keep on reiterating the fact_) the women turned and with a glare she looked Naruto up and down.

"What are you wearing little boy, those clothes are ancient, the style is so years ago." Said the women, Naruto looked down at his clothes and realised she was probably right, but he didn't care too much.

"I like them, they look good" said Naruto, the women sneered.

"What's your name little boy" said the women, Naruto just looked at her lazily.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said simply, he watched and inwardly smiled, her eyes widened briefly with fear, her grip on the cat tightened, the cat stopped squirming from the pressure.

"D…Demo…HIRUZEN HOW DARE THI…THIS THING TOUCH MY BABY" screeched the women, she turned and glared at Naruto, who just stood there calmly, her words not affecting him at all.

"I believe he was the one who managed to find your cat in record time, I'm sure next time, I could get someone else to do it, but none are as fast as team seven" said Sarutobi simply, the women huffed and levelled Naruto with a glare once more, she huffed and turned around slamming a purse of money onto the table, she left the room. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto who just turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something on my face" he asked calmly, Sasuke and Sakura fought not to face slam into the floor, Kakashi smiled proudly. Sarutobi just smiled and shook his head.

"Another mission please hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi, his eyes looking up from his book.

"Okay there is Dog walking for the Inuzuka clan, or there is watering flowers for the Yamanaka's" said Sarutobi, Sasuke clicked his teeth together.

"Give us something harder " said Sasuke simply, the chunin around the room just scowled, Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and looked levelly at Sasuke.

"You are not the one to request, it supposed to be your _sensei _when he feels you are ready" said Sarutobi simply, Sasuke scowled and looked up at Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Hm, sorry what was that, was my _student _being disrespectful again" asked Kakashi, Sarutobi smiled slightly.

"Uchiha-kun here was requesting a higher class mission" said the old hokage; Kakashi closed his book with a sigh.

"I suppose they are ready, they have completed over the set amount of D-Rank missions" said Kakashi, Sarutobi nodded but frowned slightly.

"What do other members of the team feel, Sakura-chan, your thoughts" said Sarutobi, Sakura looked at her team, the calm almost uncaring look of Naruto; he clearly didn't care and would just go along with whatever. Sasuke was glaring daggers at her, and Kakashi had a similar look to Naruto.

"I…I would like a harder mission" said Sakura, Sarutobi nodded and looked at Naruto.

"And you Naruto-kun" asked the Hokage, Naruto just simply raised an eyebrow.

"Don't really care, I feel our teamwork isn't up to scratch to go on any other mission than D-rank, and my teammates seem to hate doing a service to our community, so I would rather not rock the boat anymore and just…whatever" said Naruto as he shrugged. The chunin around the room seemed to remember a similar personality to Naruto's, Itachi Uchiha flashed through all of their minds, coupled with the strange fear surrounding Naruto Uzumaki as a person, they all worried for a second coming of another dangerous enemy. Naruto simply went back to staring out of the window. Sarutobi was having similar thoughts, but his were placated.

"_He acts so much like Minato-kun it's scary, he doesn't realise how alike they are, people recorded Minato as a soft, kind man, but he too had that calm atmosphere about him_" thought Sarutobi, Kakashi was thinking the same, though he was secretly happy he was influencing Naruto slightly.

"_He acts like a more serious Minato-sensei, but im glad he is like me slightly, clearly someone thinks im cool" _thought Kakashi with humour. The chunin next to the hokage rifled through the massive piles of paperwork.

"Damnit, this is Iruka's job" grumbled the chunin, Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Why isn't Iruka-nii-san working" asked Naruto simply, Sarutobi blew out a plume of smoke.

"He isn't allowed to give out missions to a sibling" said Sarutobi simply, Naruto nodded seriously.

"Ah here is one, a C-rank to Nami no Kuni, escorting a bridge builder" said the Chunin, Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly.

"A C-rank for an escort, why didn't he just walk back on his own, what would a bridge builder need protection from" asked Naruto, Kakashi then raised an eyebrow.

"_Perceptive" _both Kakashi and Sarutobi thought, Naruto noticed their looks.

"Gramps taught me to always, no matter what, look at the simplest of things and think deeper, look underneath the underneath" said Naruto simply, Kakashi remembered his sensei telling him that in the exact same way.

"_Why would the hokage tell him that" _thought Kakashi, he looked at the hokage and realised the Hokage was shaking his head at him. Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Indeed, but the bridge builder is important to his town, he wants protection from bandits" said the chunin, Naruto shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Does that satisfy you Sasuke-kun" asked Sarutobi, though the threat hidden in his voice was clear to all.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Sasuke through clenched teeth, Naruto was tempted to pull his blade and teach him a lesson, but he lamented, not wanting to cause a stir.

"Okay, send in the client" said the chunin, Naruto turned his head slightly and watched as a large drunken man stumbled against the doorway, the smell of alcohol floated through the air, the bottle of sake in his hand tipped slightly, spilling onto the floor. He was wearing a pair of cream coloured pants, a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, and a pair of sandals, a pointed hat placed on his back. He hiccupped slightly and looked at the team.

"This is the team that's going to protect me, the great bridge builder, Tazuna" Tazuna said drunkenly, Naruto felt his eyes close slightly, showing his displeasure.

"Yes, this is team seven, they are fresh out of the academy and are eager to…" but the hokage was cut off by Tazuna.

"These just out of school brats are going to be looking after me, the one with red hair looks like a complete idiot, I mean does he even smile" asked Tazuna, Sasuke smirked at Naruto only to freeze slightly, Naruto had deliberately put a menacing smile on, some unwanted but appreciated advice from the Kyuubi.

"Oh I smile, next time it will be to cut your head off" said Naruto simply, the fake smile dropped off of his face, his eyes glaring at Tazuna. "Now show some respect for the leader of this village" said Naruto calmly, Tazuna gulped and nodded and bowed dramatically almost toppling over,

"S…Sorry Hokage-sama" stumbled Tazuna, Sarutobi raised a hand and smiled.

"It's quite alright, you are with Kakashi Hatake, one of leafs strongest jonin" said Sarutobi, Tazuna looked at Kakashi who was regarding him with a bored look.

"Yo" said Kakashi simply with a raised hand. Kakashi looked at his team.

"Meet at the gate in fifteen minutes" said Kakashi as he walked towards Tazuna, said man looked at Naruto fearfully before he quickly turned around.

"Good luck" said Sarutobi, Naruto raised a hand and walked out of the room, Sasuke and Sakura following slowly behind. Naruto walked through the house door to see Anko sat on the arm of the chair, her trench coat long forgotten and was draping on the stairs, Naruto heard a stammered reply from Iruka.

"U…m…Anko…Naruto could be here soon" stammered Iruka. Anko smirked slightly.

"Come on Iruka-kun, the brat probably wouldn't care if he saw you naked" said Anko with a devilish smirk, Naruto rounded the corner and saw a topless Iruka wearing his sleeping bottoms, sat on the sofa as far away from Anko as he could.

"Come now Nii-san, you know Anko really likes you" said Naruto, both whipped their heads to him and noticed his calm almost emotionless face. Anko walked towards him and walked around him.

"You've changed brat, where is the cheerful, happy go lucky boy that I met at the place" asked Anko, Naruto regarded her with a bored stare.

"He didn't make it back, although I've been told this manner suits me" said Naruto, Anko frowned slightly.

"You are like Kakashi, do I have to beat him into lightening up" said Anko, Naruto shrugged and ignored her , he spoke directly to Iruka.

"I am going on a C-rank mission to Nami no Kuni Nii-san, wish me luck" said Naruto bluntly, Iruka stood up rapidly, looking at Naruto with wide-eyes.

"Already, you're not ready" said Iruka, Naruto sighed in exasperation, he had been expecting this reaction. His eyes closed slightly completing his bored look.

"Don't bother Nii-san, we already accepted the mission, don't worry, what could go wrong" said Naruto, he moved to the kitchen rummaging the cupboards for things to take.

oxoxoxoxox TU oxoxoxoxox

Naruto frowned slightly, the wrinkles marring the perfect skin of his forehead, though it was only partly visible, his fringe spiked to the left slightly, his two horns stood proudly on his head. His hair had grown slightly, now falling gracefully down his neck. He knew he would have to cut it soon. He walked towards the main gate of Konoha, his storage scroll hidden within one of the pockets of his new black trench coat, Anko and Ibiki had got it as a graduation present, there were no pockets on the outside, there were only four large pockets on the inside. Two of the four were made to specifically hold small scrolls; the other two were for kunai. He loved his new coat, though practically it got in the way of his Tanto, but he didn't care. The way it blew in the breeze, it made him feel like he was floating. His boots kicked up dirt and dust as he walked. He saw his team waiting impatiently for him.

"Took you long enough idiot." yelled Sakura, Sasuke just glared at him.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life" deadpanned Naruto, he heard Kakashi's laugh, coming from someone who showed little to no emotion, and being so deadpan, Kakashi smiled fondly at Naruto.

"_I am trying Sensei" _thought Kakashi, and wordlessly they all left the gates of Konoha, on their first C-rank mission together.

**A Cliff hanger slightly, and for that I am sorry and the next chapter is a going to be a good one ;), I hate getting such a long story sometimes, I am scared I am going to mess up the continuity. So please let me know.**

**Not much to say this time, only the fire Daimyo's wife would know about Naruto simply because her husband is the ruler of the fire country. He has to know the ins and outs.**

**Till next week**


	18. Movement

18. Movement

The walk was quiet; the birds were chirping in the midday air, they flitted across the sky seemingly ignorant to the goings on in the world. Naruto looked down and watched as Tazuna tried to make conversation with Kakashi, only to be snubbed and hushed because Kakashi was reading. Sasuke was just glaring at everything he was looking at. Sakura just eyed Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai, he began tossing it up and down as he walked. Kakashi moved silently next to Naruto who regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to know if you can kill when the time calls for it" said Kakashi, Naruto raised an eyebrow further.

"It's a C-rank sensei" said Naruto, Kakashi then raised an eyebrow, to which Naruto deflated and looked ahead.

"Naruto, I need to know" pushed Kakashi, Naruto shrugged.

"I will not let my comrades die" said Naruto, but even then the faces of his previous kill flashed before his eyes. Kakashi patted Naruto on the head.

"Just be ready" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded and returned to throwing his kunai up and down.

"Where did you get the coat from idiot?" Asked Sakura, Naruto just looked at her, emotionless.

"My other sensei" said Naruto simply, he just returned to staring ahead. Sakura just couldn't wrap her head around this new Naruto, when he returned all red haired and clearly stronger, he still showed his emotions, but as the two months they had been together passed. He had just slowly started changing; he was more like Kakashi than his old smiling self. Sasuke couldn't stand it, he knew he would have to say something soon; he was too much like _him. _The way he spoke, they way he walked, Down to the way he treated others. Sasuke knew that if Naruto was to poke him on the forehead, just once, Sasuke would lose it. Tazuna eyed the red head briefly; the boy looked like nothing special. He was the tallest out of the three kids, he had a sword and looked badass for a kid, especially with the coat on. But it was his commanding presence, his silent yet loud warnings that he would kill if you stepped out of line. But there was also care behind his eyes, which many would over look. Tazuna knew the boy could be trusted. They continued to walk for an hour, when Naruto suddenly felt two chakra signatures, judging from the relaxed shoulders of his teammates they hadn't noticed. But Kakashi gave him a brief nod, Naruto nodded slightly back, and continued to act as if nothing was wrong, but he had stopped his kunai throwing, holding it delicately in his fingers.

"**Brat, I realized why your emotions are so muted, would you believe this is how you are supposed to be, I've never met a human with such muted emotions in my life." **Said the Kyuubi mentally, Naruto frowned slightly but focused his attention back to the mission.

"_Be quite a minute, I need to focus" _thought Naruto, but the Kyuubi just snorted.

"**Let me finish brat, you can focus on both. Anyway, I wondered why you seemed to be so emotionally different. But it's just that your body is programmed to feel less severe emotions, though I would watch your anger, what with me being here and all" **said the Kyuubi with humour, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Lovely, so this helps me how" _asked Naruto, only to wince as a deafening roar sounded in his mind.

"**I don't know, I thought it was interesting, I have to amuse myself somehow." **Roared Kyuubi, Naruto winced slightly, the fox then went silent. Naruto noticed Kakashi looking at him expectantly, Naruto blinked and nodded slightly. As they moved past the puddle Naruto felt the hum of chakra beneath the weak genjutsu. Naruto looked to his teammates to see if they actually noticed, but both were in their own little world. Tazuna watched as Kakashi moved to stand next to Naruto; both gave a flick of their eyes and a small nod. Naruto moved forward slight, a kunai clenched in his hands. Tazuna frowned as Naruto's eyes kept darting around, searching. There was a whoosh of air and all the team turned as a chain wrapped around Kakashi.

"One down" said one of the masked men; Kakashi's eye was wide as the chain tore through him, his body splitting into tiny pieces. Sakura gave a scream, whilst Naruto watched as the two enemies looked straight at Tazuna. They charged with speed. Naruto was ready to act when suddenly Sasuke landed on both of their heads. A kunai prepared in his hand, he threw it through one of the loops of the chain. He looked at Naruto with a superior smirk.

"Idiot, that's how it's done, froze there" said Sasuke, he blinked slightly as the chain dropped to the floor, the two enemies split up and both ran around preparing to strike at Tazuna from both sides. Naruto quickly moved, his tanto prepared in his hand, his coat blew still as he blocked one of the claws on the metal gauntlets, Sasuke was on Tazuna's other side. Naruto locked eyes with the enemy on his side, and the man felt his world seem to shift, he felt sick, the world began to spin upside down. He watched in fear as his foot seemed to leave the ground, he looked down into the sky in fear. His other foot left the ground and with a yell he fell. The sun was becoming hotter and hotter as he fell through the sky. And with a final yell the sun devoured him. Tazuna and Sakura watched in awe as the man attacking Naruto seemed to just collapse, his eyes were glazed over. Sasuke pushed his enemy back. The enemy eyed its partner and ran toward Naruto with a yell; Naruto calmly held his blade point forward and prepared to attack. As he moved forward inches from the kill, the voices of his past kills screamed through his head. His blade wavered; the enemy was in front of him, a claw swiping down menacingly. Naruto couldn't stop himself from shaking. The pain he expected to feel didn't appear, Sasuke was stood in front of him, a kunai blocking the gauntlet, but the claws were dug into his arm. Sasuke winced as a burning sensation moved through his arm. Naruto went to move, only to have Kakashi wrap a hand around the enemies' throat and snap it almost instantly. The claw fell out of Sasuke's arm as Kakashi threw the enemy away. Sasuke cried out in pain as he collapsed, holding his arm in pain. Sakura cried out and ran towards Sasuke, leaving Tazuna stood alone. Naruto stood with wide eyes, the sword still shaking in his hand. Kakashi caught Sasuke as he collapsed to the floor. Naruto just stood shaking.

"Naruto" snapped Kakashi, Naruto's eyes snapped to Kakashi almost instantly.

"H…Hai sensei" asked Naruto shakily. Kakashi glared at him slightly.

"Do you know any medical ninjutsu" Kakashi asked simply, Naruto shook his head.

"Sensei why is Sasuke-kun like this, it was just a grab" whimpered Sakura, Naruto felt his irritation flare, but was quickly silenced.

"The claws were poisoned" said Kakashi; he looked at Naruto with a stare. Naruto slid his tanto home and moved around Sakura and looked at Sasuke's ashen face.

"Is he going to be okay" asked Naruto calmly. Kakashi just glared at him quickly.

"I don't know, this poison seems fast acting. Sakura you have the best control, and you can afford to expend chakra. I am going to show you a medical jutsu, a simple one. But it should stop the flow of poison for now" said Kakashi. He began to show Sakura the hand seals, Naruto turned and walked to the dead body. He looked down at the gauntlet and the purple poison dripping off the end. Naruto growled slightly and pulled out a sealing scroll from his pocket. Quickly unsealing a glass bottle full of black ink, Naruto quickly tipped it away. Tazuna came and stood next to Naruto.

"What are you doing kid" asked Tazuna, Naruto levelled him with a calm stare.

"A sample of the poison, so I can get the correct antidote from the hospital" said Naruto simply, Tazuna frowned slightly. He watched as the glass bottle filled halfway with the poison.

"Kid Konoha is hours away, you'll never make It." said Tazuna, Naruto frowned slightly but seemingly ignored him; Naruto sealed the bottle and put the scroll back inside his coat. Naruto quickly moved to the tree line. Kakashi quickly followed after Sakura had got the jutsu right almost instantly.

"Where do you think you're going" asked Kakashi, Naruto turned his head slightly and looked at Kakashi.

"Konoha, to get the antidote" said Naruto simply, Kakashi glared.

"You are not fast enough, even I would struggle to get there today" said Kakashi, Naruto just shook his head.

"I'll be back before you know it" said Naruto, Kakashi went to grab Naruto, but Naruto did a small leap and was gone in a small flicker of yellow lightning.

"I…I don't believe it" stuttered Kakashi.

Oxoxoxoxox TU oxoxoxoxox

Naruto landed lightly on a branch, only to disappear once more. He could feel the wind briefly whip him harshly as it caught up with how fast he was moving. Every time he appeared in a show of lightning, a small rumble would echo through the air. Naruto loved teleporting, the thought of bending time and space as he moved made Naruto feel powerful. The two chunin on guard at the gates of Konoha were lazing around when a rumble caught their ears. They looked up as a person jumped from the top of the gate. Naruto ignored the cries of the guards and landed lithely on the roof of the building nearest the gate. With a quick sigh he disappeared in a blur moving rooftop to rooftop as fast as possible. To those ninja watching, it looked like his feet barely touched the ground. Naruto's coat flapped behind him wildly as he dashed through the village. He landed gracefully outside the hospital and rubbed a hand through his hair, to dispel the look of extreme speed that had met it. He ignored the blatant stares and walked to the receptionist.

"Can I help…what do you want." asked the women bitterly; Naruto put the glass bottle on the desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been hit with this poison, I want the antidote" said Naruto simply, the women behind the desk sneered.

"And why didn't you bring him here" she asked as she looked Naruto dead in the eye. Naruto sighed and quickly flashed his Rinnegan, a genjutsu thrown almost instantly. The women nodded and grabbed the glass bottle in a daze.

"You shouldn't do that" came a feminine voice behind him, Naruto turned with one eye closed. Using two genjutsu in quick succession was dangerous. He was still unskilled in them. Naruto turned to see a woman with deep red eyes looking at him; her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Naruto looked at her with a bored stare.

"Yes well I don't see her actually being helpful to me especially when I interrupted her own nail polishing ritual" said Naruto in a bored tone. Kurenai smiled slightly.

"Indeed. Now aren't your team hours away, heading towards Nami" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, I had to come back to get the antidote" said Naruto, Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"But how could you get here so quickly, and hardly out of breath" asked Kurenai, Naruto opened his eyes revealing a bloodshot silver. His Rinnegan had faded thankfully.

"A lot of skill" said Naruto simply; he turned as the receptionist came out in a daze, a green liquid in a glass jar.

"It was a relatively simple poison, so we had lots of the antidote made already, two drops on the wound every four hours for three days. Thanks for visiting Kakashi-san, I hope Sasuke-kun gets better soon" said the nurse /receptionist, Naruto smiled at her slightly and walked off with the new liquid bottle.

"Kakashi? How strong was that genjutsu?" asked Kurenai as she followed him outside. Naruto just gave a bored shrug, causing Kurenai to smile once more.

"So are you following me to the gate, or actually coming on the mission with me" asked Naruto simply, Kurenai looked startled.

"W…why would you say that" asked Kurenai, a smile tweaked the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"The chunin guards found you whilst they were following me, and asked you to keep an eye on the _intruder"_ said Naruto, slight amusement colouring his tone. Kurenai just smirked.

"Hai, I am supposed to make sure you weren't an intruder, but now I am making sure you are taking that antidote where it's supposed to go, I don't believe you made it from hours away" said Kurenai, Naruto shrugged.

"Try to keep up" he said before he blurred; He landed gracefully on the roof. Kurenai smirked as she blurred also and landed next to him. Both dashed off, Kurenai was surprised, she actually had to try and keep up, whilst Naruto appeared to be leisurely running, his hands in his pockets. As they made it to the roof before the gate, Kurenai stopped as Naruto blurred onto to the gate, he turned and gave her a salute before he disappeared in a show of yellow lightning, a short boom sounded as he left.

"Amazing kid isn't he" said Asuma, Kurenai gasped and spun noticing Asuma and his team.

"Came to find out who the intruder was" asked Kurenai, Asuma shook his head,.

"Saw you running with the brat and wondered why he was here" said Asuma simply, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all looked to where Naruto had disappeared to, each had a frown on their face.

Oxoxoxoxox TU oxoxoxoxox

Naruto landed in the ring of trees with a graceful landing, his feet touching the grass lightly. His hair was all slicked back from the speeding through Konoha.

"Two jumps to get back a new…." But Naruto was cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat, His back hit the tree with a loud thump. Naruto looked wide eyed into Kakashi single glaring eye.

"I need to know now, if I should turn this team around and hand in your registration, banning you from being a liability" asked Kakashi with a growl, Naruto felt his body shiver at the harsh tone Kakashi used.

"S…sorry sensei, I…I just couldn't do it" whispered Naruto, Kakashi's single glare lessened.

"Naruto, my Sensei, your father told me after I had taken my first kill that; when you eat chicken or beef, do you cry for the animal, or do you pray to Kami thanking them for the food. The life of a ninja is not an easy one, but we have to take lives. But not for ourselves, but for those we are protecting by taking that life. But never lose the feeling, the guilt, it is what keeps you human, if you lose that, you lose your humanity" Kakashi said, emotions crackled in his voice, pain of losing a Sensei, a family, a surrogate father.

"S…sensei" whispered Naruto, Kakashi smiled slightly.

"If I remember correctly, your father had me in this position when he gave me the speech, Naruto you are an amazing ninja, don't let your first kill become your weakness. You are stronger than the pain" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded slightly, the words of his father given to him from Kakashi echoed through his head. Naruto pulled out the bottle of antidote and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled slightly and put Naruto down on the floor. Naruto was surprised when Kakashi pulled him into a hug.

"Im glad I have a part of sensei with me, Naruto you are so much like him, but you are also distinctly you. Don't ever change" said Kakashi, Naruto smiled slightly and patted Kakashi's back.

"Sensei, Sasuke needs the antidote, two drops, every four hours, three days" said Naruto simply. Kakashi was surprised as he walked through the clearing, Sakura's hands still had the faint blue glow, and her face was still scrunched in concentration.

"Sakura you are a natural, perhaps you should consider becoming a medic Nin" said Kakashi, Sakura beamed with pride.

"Thanks sensei" said Sakura happily, Naruto followed through the tree line and moved past Tazuna, he grabbed the limp body of the hypnotized enemy and contemplated tying him to a tree.

"Sensei, may I interrogate the enemy" asked Naruto, Kakashi looked up to see a sadistic smirk on Naruto's lips.

"Sure Naruto, but don't make too much noise" said Kakashi, he repressed a shiver as Naruto untied the victim and pulled them into the woods.

"_Damnit trust Anko and Ibiki to teach him interrogation tactics" _thought Kakashi, Sakura watched as Sasuke hissed as the green drops hit his skin.

"D…Do you think I would be a good medic Nin" asked Sakura, the thought of healing Sasuke whenever he needed it appealed her.

"One of the best, if you have your priorities right" said Kakashi. The sounds of a man's brief scream echoed to them. Kakashi and Sakura shivered slightly, whilst Tazuna looked pale.

**Hello readers.**

**I would really like to say thanks to all those who gave the criticism about the villagers and what not, it's just, with Naruto's new look and attitude, the civilians and some ninja don't know how to react, and they actually haven't broken the thirds law, for they haven't defined what is in Naruto. Anyway, Naruto is now got or getting over his little weakness, paving way for a mentally stronger Naruto, and why Naruto is using his Hiraishin inside the village, well he doesn't care anymore. He is proud and couldn't care less what others think**

**Till Next week **

**Next week's chapter: 19. Demon meets Demon**


	19. Demon Meets Demon

19. Demon meets Demon

Kakashi watched as Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Kakashi looked at Naruto sadly, knowing he couldn't help with the nightmares, knowing that they were a bane that all shinobi experienced. Sakura slept near Sasuke, fear of him magically dying in the night had gripped Sakura. Tazuna sat looking at the fire, unable to sleep.

"You shouldn't have lied Tazuna-san" said Kakashi, Tazuna winced slightly. Naruto had walked back into the clearing, a cold look directed Tazuna. Naruto had then explained how Tazuna had lied to them all from the beginning. Tazuna had yet to give the full story, but Naruto had explained enough.

"I know, but my country couldn't afford a higher mission." Said Tazuna, he was about to continue when suddenly Naruto sat bolt up, his eyes open wide, his breath coming in pants. He turned his head and looked at Kakashi and Tazuna with a cold look, before his eyes softened. Kakashi watched as the red swirls faded from Naruto's eyes.

"Nightmares Naruto-kun" asked Kakashi quietly into the early morning air, Naruto nodded and removed himself from his sleeping bag. Kakashi smirked slightly at the topless Naruto; Sakura had thrown a fit when Naruto had suddenly taken off his shirt when he went to sleep. Sakura has blushed and stammered causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Naruto now quickly grabbed his t-shirt and zipped it up, flipping the collar up this time. Naruto then grabbed his boots and socks and pulled them on. As he stood he gave a stretch letting his joints pop. Kakashi went back to reading whilst Tazuna stared at the early morning sky. Naruto had finished putting on his tanto and had finally pulled on his black coat.

"Couldn't sleep Tazuna-san" asked Naruto, his tone borderline uncaring. Tazuna smiled at Naruto slightly.

"No, worried about my family and my town, we are so poor…" Said Tazuna but he was cut off by Naruto.

"The worst two people to be begging too Tazuna-san" said Naruto simply, Tazuna felt a sweat drop fall down his face.

"S…Sorry" said Tazuna, Naruto raised a hand.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, there was a river close by, I shall go fill up our water holders." Said Naruto simply, Kakashi raised a hand and Naruto disappeared in blur.

"Are all your ninja trained to be so heartless" said Tazuna, Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto never used to be like that, he used to be hyperactive, loud, and expressive, an all around idiot. But he was met with a lot of hard truths, hard training and a hard life to boot. It took its toll I'm afraid. He is still expressive in his own way, but it's more muted. And I think even he likes the change in him, which is why he is so reluctant to go back to the way he was." Said Kakashi, Tazuna blinked as he looked at Naruto's now clean sleep space.

"Such a hard life for a kid" said Tazuna, Kakashi nodded and was about to answer when Sasuke gave a groan.

"Ah good morning sleeping beauty, how are you feeling" said Kakashi, in his usual mocking tone.

"Like I have been beaten up by a kage" said Sasuke, Kakashi chuckled.

"You were poisoned when the claws dug in, Naruto had to retrieve the antidote for you, otherwise you would have died" said Kakashi, Sasuke snorted, though the action gave him a headache.

"So he should, I almost died because of him" said Sasuke, Kakashi was about to answer once more, when Naruto suddenly butted in.

"And now I saved your life, debt repaid jackass" said Naruto in his calm tone. Tazuna smirked and Kakashi chuckled. Team seven and Tazuna all began walking towards the calm forest, they had just got off of the boat and were now relaxing due to the fact they were close to their destination. Naruto was trying to get the Kyuubi to talk, but the beast was being stubborn. Naruto was also playing around with his chakra, sending small parts out in a pulse to see if he could sense things around him. So far he had been unsuccessful, but that was until Naruto sensed a large chakra signature moving directly towards them, behind this large chakra was a smaller chakra, Naruto felt his Rinnegan activate almost instantly, and then Naruto gasped as he felt like he was flying, trees and plants and bugs all moved past his vision at high speed, but each in extremely high definition, cataloguing everything he saw.

"Gah Sasuke-kun you almost killed this rabbit" squealed Sakura, Naruto ignored them in favour of watching a man and a younger person moving towards them at high speeds.

"Sensei" muttered Naruto, he watched as the man threw an oversized blade towards them. Kakashi heard Naruto muttering.

"What Naruto…" but Kakashi then felt the large chakra signature, his eyes darted to the large white rabbit.

"_Substitution" _he thought, they heard the noise of the air being cut, and Kakashi saw the large blade moving towards them. Naruto seemed to duck before he even said.

"DUCK" yelled Naruto as he fell to the floor, Sasuke was pulled by his good arm by Sakura, whilst Kakashi grabbed Tazuna, they watched as a large blade slammed into a tree, and shortly after a man appeared stood on it. Kakashi looked at Naruto briefly.

"_He saw that coming a mile away, he has some sensing abilities. Interesting" _thought Kakashi, Naruto looked at the man stood on the blade with a critical eye.

"_He's fast, easily jonin level, his chakra is huge, and the amount of seal arrays on that sword, indicate he can shunshin to it at any time." _Naruto thought as he eyed the glowing seals and alchemic circles on the blade.

"Copy nin Kakashi, this is my lucky day" said the man in deep voice, the mocking tone set the team on edge.

"And you are Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist" said Kakashi in a lazy tone, Zabuza looked down upon Kakashi and the young team guarding Tazuna. He eyed Naruto closely.

"I don't believe it, a real life, living and breathing Uzumaki" said Zabuza, everyone but Kakashi's eyes moved to Naruto, who stood looking at Zabuza with a lazy look.

"How can you tell" asked Naruto lazily, Sasuke and Kakashi both broke into a smirk, whilst Sakura looked at him incredulously, Zabuza gave a loud boisterous laugh.

"It's your hair kid, no colour like it. Like thick blood" said Zabuza his tone turning almost reverent, Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"Zabuza Momochi, what are you here for" asked Kakashi, he didn't like the murderous way Zabuza was eyeing Naruto.

"I am here to kill the old man" said Zabuza, he glared at Tazuna and team seven felt Zabuza's killing intent rock them to the core. Tazuna gave a whimper, whilst Sakura got teary eyed. Sasuke shook and looked at Naruto, Naruto simply stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes squinted slightly, and Sasuke could see the tension in Naruto's jaw.

"_What killing intent" _thought Naruto; he felt the hum in the connection from the Kyuubi.

"**You want to see some real killing intent brat" **said the Kyuubi, before Naruto could question, he felt his anger rise, it spiked slightly and then Team seven, and Zabuza felt an extremely potent killing intent flood the field, Tazuna dropped to his knees, Sasuke looked at Naruto with open fear, and Sakura was glassy eyed, her mouth parted slightly.

"_Kyuu, stop it" _thought Naruto harshly, Kyuubi stopped almost instantly.

"**Kyuu?" **questioned Kyuubi, Naruto just shrugged mentally.

"_Yeah, you are probably my closest friend" _said Naruto honestly, the Kyuubi seemed to just fall into silence. Zabuza laughed loudly.

"Oh Kakashi, didn't you just get the cream of the crop. An Uzumaki and the last Uchiha if im not mistaken. Or the last loyal one anyway" said Zabuza, Sasuke glared at Zabuza, he briefly realised Zabuza didn't intimidate him as much as before.

"_Whatever Naruto did, it made all of us more comfortable" _thought Sasuke; he nodded briefly to Naruto, who gave a brief nod back.

"So what happens now then Zabuza" asked Kakashi, Zabuza blurred and stood on the river they had just crossed.

"I have some fun with your Uzumaki brat, then test the Uchiha then I will kill Tazuna and you and be done with it all" said Zabuza with an evil laugh, Kakashi's hand went to his headband and with a glare he lifted it revealing his sharingan.

"You will have to get through me first Zabuza" Said Kakashi with a harsh tone. Zabuza laughed once more.

"The Sharingan, you honour me Kakashi." Said Zabuza, Kakashi simply stood ready.

"None who have seen it have lived. And neither will you" said Kakashi before he disappeared, Zabuza then blurred meeting Kakashi in the middle.

"H…how does Kakashi have the sharingan." Muttered Sasuke, Naruto shrugged.

"He was on a team with Obito Uchiha, perhaps he got it from him" said Naruto, though he knew the complete story, Kakashi had told him one night when Naruto was training. Naruto had grown close to Kakashi over the two months they had been a team, Kakashi had told Naruto a lot about his parents, about Kakashi's past team and his hesitance to have another. Naruto had been eager to listen, and it had become a sort of tradition for them, Naruto would often wake to find Kakashi sat on the bench in the garden. They were the only family they had left, Naruto knew logically that just latching his feelings onto another just because they offered some form of connection to your lost family was wrong. But both Kakashi and Naruto secretly found solace in the other. Naruto watched as Kakashi jumped backwards dodging the wide slice from Zabuza's blade.

"You are getting on my nerves" growled Zabuza as he jumped onto the water, his hands flashing through hand seals.

"Be careful" said Kakashi as a warning to the team. Naruto grabbed the hilt of his tanto; Sasuke grabbed a kunai in one hand the other was in a sling. Sakura shivered slightly as she clutched a kunai. Tazuna was looking on in fear.

"_I will protect them all" _Naruto thought, Kakashi cursed silently knowing that his vision with the sharingan was impaired because of the mist that was forming.

"Hidden mist jutsu" called out Zabuza, Naruto activated his Rinnegan, because in the low visibility, Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it. It was an argument and conversation Naruto wanted to avoid.

"He's close" muttered Sasuke, Naruto nodded and focused on finding chakra instead of seeing through the mist. But he found he couldn't do it, he frowned slightly, before he was able to see chakra, but now no matter how much he focused, the mist blurred his entire vision.

"Heart, Spleen, Liver, Lungs, Brain. So many ways to kill you, which one shall I go for" muttered Zabuza coldly in the mist. Naruto sensed more than saw the blade coming at him to decapitate him. Naruto in a blur pulled out his chakra sabre and blocked the blow. His arm shook momentarily from the shock, he heard a quick snort and in a blur the blade was gone. Sasuke deflected the blade swipe that was sent his way; the kunai was quickly batted out of his hand painfully. Sasuke was about to flinch when he was met with a warm liquid hitting his body. Naruto stood with a crouch, his tanto slid home with a click.

"Careful Sasuke, he's using clones" said Naruto, Sasuke blinked in shock and watched as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So the Uzumaki brat can use clones, looks like I have to take you out first Tazuna" growled Zabuza, Naruto moved almost instantly, Tazuna had ducked to avoid being decapitated, which gave Naruto the opportunity to use Tazuna as a springboard. As Naruto leapt into the air, three Zabuza's jumped up to meet him, Naruto smirked slightly and with a flick of his wrist and a spin, shuriken had struck each of the clones, dispelling them instantly. Naruto quickly formed the ram seal and sucked in his chakra, before expelling it rapidly, mixing it with the little he knew about nature chakra manipulation. The effect was instantaneous, the fog cleared in a large ring outwards, it stopped just beyond the river, revealing the battle area. Zabuza looked at Naruto in shock as he landed on the ground with a graceful landing. Kakashi landed a series of hits on Zabuza, pushing him backwards slightly. Kakashi thought he was gaining the upper hand when suddenly his feet touched water. Zabuza quickly flashed through hand seals and held an open palm to Kakashi. Kakashi cursed as he was encased in a water bubble.

"Damn it" grunted Kakashi, Zabuza just smirked.

"Water Prison jutsu, complete" chuckled Zabuza evilly, he looked at the genin and smirked as Naruto stood back in his original position.

"Leave them alone" growled Kakashi, Zabuza just smirked.

"Uzumaki-kun is that a chakra sabre?" called Zabuza, Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"And what if it is" questioned Naruto back, Zabuza shivered slightly, his eyes alight with satisfaction.

"Because, other than the white fang wielded by Sakumo Hatake, there were only two others made, both belonging to the Third Uzukage, Daisuke Uzumaki, don't look so surprised, I have been looking for them for years" said Zabuza, Naruto smirked slightly.

"And how do you know it's one of those" asked Naruto, his voice was intrigued whilst his face remained calm, Kakashi smirked inwardly, Naruto was just a wind up.

"Because brat, your blade has a fox engraved on it" said Zabuza, Naruto smirked slightly and pulled the blade from its scabbard.

"So it does, question is, how much do you want it" asked Naruto, Kakashi felt his stomach drop, Zabuza laughed manically.

"So much I can taste the blood I could shed with that blade, but still you only have one" said Zabuza, Naruto clearly caught the bait. He winked to Kakashi.

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Naruto, Zabuza felt his eyes widen and an invisible smirk appeared on his face.

"Is that right, then here I come" said Zabuza as he vanished in a blur, Kakashi turned and realised a clone was keeping the prison active. He looked back at the fight and what he saw made his eye widen. Naruto held the point of the tanto against the side of Zabuza's massive cleaver. Naruto smirked at the blade; Zabuza too had his eyes wide open.

"Disappointing" said Naruto simply, Zabuza reached with his free hand and pushed on the blade, Naruto frowned inwardly as the force on his blade doubled. Naruto simply dropped his blade to the left, Zabuza losing his counterbalance felt his blade slam into the ground, before he had a chance to retrieve it from the ground, Naruto ran up the flat side of the blade, and with a shimmering blue foot, he landed a heavy kick into Zabuza's jaw, Zabuza not expecting such force skidded backwards slightly, Naruto in the same movement, flipped his body slightly, his free hand grasping the hilt of Zabuza's massive blade, Naruto pulsed the fire to his muscles and with an effort tugged the blade out of its home in the ground, Naruto, still in mid air spun around in an attempt to cleave Zabuza right down the middle. Zabuza looked up and cursed as his own blade was coming down to cleave him in half. He jumped back slightly and frowned as his bandages covering his mouth fell away, a blue aura surrounding his blade.

"_That's the Uzumaki for you, able to understand seals almost instantly" _thought Zabuza, he watched as Naruto gracefully flipped and landed on the hilt of the cleaver, his hands quickly moving through hand seals, he ended with tiger and Zabuza cursed. Naruto sucked in a breath and expelled a large blue fire ball. Zabuza felt his eyes widen further, his body almost locking down to pure shock. Zabuza landed on the water and with a quick flash of hand seals, a blob of water rose from the water, Zabuza felt a sweat bead trickle down his face, he finished the hand seal and a large shark flew out of the water into the encroaching blue fire ball. There was a hiss as the fireball shrunk, Zabuza cursed and jumped sideways, Zabuza frowned as he realised he couldn't see the shore, the steam from the jutsu clash made visibility weak. He turned and watched as the blue fire disappeared into the water. Zabuza used the shunshin seal on his blade to appear next to it, he turned and with quick reflexes pulled the blade out of the ground diagonally blocking Naruto's blade, which had been lazily thrust backward in the attempt to stab Zabuza as he went to his blade. Naruto turned his head slightly, his cold eyes roaming over Zabuza briefly, before he launched himself upwards, doing a small back flip. Zabuza moved his blade up to block one of the strikes from Naruto, Naruto carried on his back flip over Zabuza and went to slice Zabuza's back, Zabuza quickly moved his blade to block once more. Naruto twirled the blade elegantly and thrust harshly towards Zabuza, Zabuza turned his blade flat and blocked the attack; he looked at Naruto with something akin to respect. Zabuza heard a strange metallic grating noise, he looked down and felt his eyes widen as the Chakra Sabre began to push through the blade. Team seven and Tazuna all looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"_H…Zabuza hasn't even got a hit in" _thought Sakura with fear and respect. Sasuke just stood with wide eyes, his mind running wild.

"_He's so strong, that blue fire, a strike from water didn't even stop it. He's fast; he's predicting all of Zabuza's moves before he even makes one move himself. This is the real dead-last; this is the one who was hiding" _Sasuke thought to himself, he felt himself seethe in jealousy.

"_That boy, I knew there was something about him" _Tazuna thought to himself. Kakashi just looked at Naruto with pride.

"_Sensei, Kushina-chan, you would both be proud of my little brother" _Kakashi thought, Zabuza just looked at the blade slowing coming through the blade.

"You…you are related to the third Uzukage" said Zabuza, Naruto smiled slightly, his eyes focused.

"Yes, he's my grandfather" Said Naruto, Zabuza waited and then once the blade was through his cleaver, he jumped back, wrenching the blade out of Naruto's grasp. He jumped and swiftly pulling out the tanto, he launched it at Naruto in a blur. Naruto blinked and moved forward. Team seven and Tazuna watched as Naruto curved his right hand like he was holding a blade, and then a small crackle of yellow lightning flickered in his hand, and suddenly another tanto was in his hand. Zabuza felt his eyes widen slightly, Naruto sliced the point of the speeding blade, slicing the blade upwards. Zabuza stood with a smirk on his face.

"You are something else brat, looks like I've been going easy" chuckled Zabuza, Naruto suddenly felt an increase in Zabuza's chakra.

"You were holding out on me" said Naruto calmly, Zabuza laughed boisterously.

"I'll admit, I thought you had the drop on me, you almost hit me a couple of times" said Zabuza, Naruto simply stared.

"How do you know about my grandfather" asked Naruto simply, Zabuza laughed slightly.

"Academy in Kirigakure is a lot different to you weak leaf folk. We are taught all those who were strong and defeated the strongest. You Grandfather Daisuke Uzumaki had killed many of our shinobi, but also a few of our best swordsman; none could touch him in battle. Many of the Kiri residents and especially the seven swordsmen wish to have his blades in our collection, they are the ultimate in sealed weaponry, and his katana Kimiko; I would kill anyone just to touch that blade once." Said Zabuza, Naruto nodded and holding out his empty hand, he snatched his tanto back as it fell in front of him. Zabuza looked up and whistled.

"So what happens now" asked Naruto, both Zabuza and Naruto were stood still staring at eachother, Naruto held one of the tanto in a reverse grip, whilst the other was held normally. Zabuza was about to answer when the sound of water rushing met their ears. Naruto smirked and jumped backwards, landing softly on dry land. Sasuke and Sakura both then realised Naruto was stood on the water's surface. Something a new genin shouldn't be able to do. Zabuza jumped back in surprise as three water sharks flew at him. Kakashi stood there with a glare on his face, Zabuza watched as a Naruto clone dispelled. He looked at Naruto with a glare.

"Chicken shit, knew you couldn't beat me huh" said Zabuza as he dodged the attacks, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a jonin, one of the seven swordsmen, no matter what tricks I have up my sleeve, I would not win" said Naruto, he knew he was lying slightly; he had a few tricks that would make him win in an instant. But the Hokage had told him to only use them in a dire situation, and to reveal them to only a few people.

"Naruto may not be of the right skill to fight you _yet" _Kakashi sneered, "But I am more than ready to kill you" said Kakashi, Zabuza and Kakashi flew at eachother with new vigour, Naruto felt his knees buckle beneath him, Sasuke caught him around the waist with his good arm, Sakura helping on the other side.

"Well done idiot" muttered Sasuke, Naruto smiled at him, Sakura just smiled at the two.

"Why did you collapse Naruto" asked Sakura, Naruto sighed as he felt his chakra reserves taking a hit.

"I used a couple of high chakra consuming jutsu, I shunshined a couple of times and strengthened my limbs with the blue fire. My reserves took a hit" said Naruto honestly, his calm face was open.

"You did well Naruto" said Tazuna his voice full of respect, Naruto looked out to the fight with Kakashi and Zabuza.

"If he was serious from the beginning, I would have lost" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded in understanding, Sakura frowned slightly.

"Don't say that Naruto, you still know some Uzumaki seals" whispered Sakura, Naruto blinked and nodded slightly.

"True, the fight is coming to a close" said Naruto, they watched as Kakashi had hypnotised Zabuza, and was now using his own jutsu against him. Zabuza was struck with a particularly strong jutsu, and as Kakashi was about to deal the final blow. Two senbon shot out and imbedded in Zabuza's neck. Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open, but a force was pulling him under.

"**Naruto, we need to talk" **muttered the Kyuubi almost sleepily. Naruto wished to watch the end of the fight, but his unconsciousness caught him in its vice grip.

**Another Chapter Complete, and can I say, I am really pleased with the way this chapter came out, it has the right amount of character development for each for the time that has passed, and also shows that whilst Naruto's is holding back, he can hold his own against Zabuza, though Zabuza was also taking it easy. **

**I will be updating on Wednesday this week as well as Sunday, as a birthday gift from me. (Though my birthday was 21****st****, but I feel I can begin to update twice a week to get the story rolling**

**Till next week.**


	20. Sasuke Opens?

20. Sasuke Opens?

Naruto awoke to a strange place; it was a simple forest line. Confusion written on his face, as he stepped through the trees, he found himself in a clearing, a large circle pond sat in the middle, a small rock seemed to stretch from the main land to just hanging over the river. Naruto stepped through the tree line, and the colour seemed to drain from the surrounding area. The whole setting turned into a deep black and white. Naruto frowned slightly and looked up into the now clear sky. Four orbs seemed to spin around in a ring in the sky. Two orbs were plain white; one was a purple colour, a rippled pattern spread across the entire circle. Naruto immediately recognised the Rinnegan, his original one. The other was just a plain blood red; Naruto frowned slightly as he moved towards the rock that was sticking out over the large pond. He sighed slightly as he stood on the edge of the rock, his eyes still lingering on the sky.

"**Eerie isn't it" **came a deep rumbling voice Naruto had become familiar with. Naruto watched with disorientation as the world seemed to move. He took a step forward as the world tipped. The river ended up as a mirror, the large river seemed like a gate into some horrible dimension. Naruto looked up and blanched the tree's were acting as a ring. He turned around on his spot on the stone and realised he was staring at the sky. His stomach lurched from the dizzying world. He heard a deep chuckle. He turned slowly and watched as his reflection in the mirror do the same, he felt an honest jolt of fear shoot through his body. His reflection had an evil smirk, sharp canines, blood red eyes, and the pupils were silver slits. His hair was much longer, and tied into nine thin strips. The horns were changed to ear like shapes. The reflection licked a drop of blood off of its thumb, its smirk growing wider.

"Who are you" asked Naruto, his face betraying his calm voice. The reflection chuckled, Naruto then took notice of the reflection in the water, everything was burning; black, red and blue fire consumed the entire world. Two orbs were burning, pulsing. One was bright ethereal blue. The other was plain red fire. His eyes were drawn to the reflection of himself. It seemed to turn and look at him.

"**Come now Naruto, you don't recognise me" **said the deep voice and Naruto raised an eyebrow as there was a flash of the Kyuubi behind the reflection.

"Kyuu" said Naruto calmly, the reflection nodded and chuckled slightly.

"**Don't worry; I was as confused as you were. I started off in a cramped cage, only to be given a little world of my own to play in and do as I please." **Said the Kyuubi, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You got me here to tell me this?" questioned Naruto, the Kyuubi snarled and banged both of his fists against the pond. It rippled and made a loud rumble but did not budge.

"**No insolent brat, I am just saying be careful, for this to be happening already…"**the Kyuubi trailed off, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You have seen a world like this before?" asked Naruto, the Kyuubi grumbled slightly.

"**Three times, but only one that looked exactly like this" **said the Kyuubi, Naruto nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to elaborate?" asked Naruto, the Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Maybe later, by the way, why do you call me Kyuu?" **asked Kyuubi, Naruto sighed and turned around.

"You are the only constant in my life, you have helped since I was young, though for your own back I understand, but still you helped me get stronger. As such you are family" said Naruto, Kyuubi looked at Naruto's back with a strange look on his face. Kyuubi looked at the monochrome world of Naruto and wondered what it would be like to venture into that world. He could see it slowly creeping through the water. Kyuubi was a beast of pure malevolence, hatred incarnate.

"_**But this boy, his emotions, so muted. I can't help but be swallowed by them, I fear it. Losing my emotion; losing my hatred." **_Kyuubi thought to himself, Naruto called him family, the human attachment, Kyuubi hated it. But when he looked at Naruto, at the loneliness that seemed to echo through the black and white; Kyuubi turned and looked at his world of red, fire and corruption. He knew it would take a lot to overpower Naruto's emotions. The boy was the epitome of calm and serenity, Kyuubi would silently accept Naruto's family bond, but he would remind Naruto, he was the nine tailed fox. Naruto turned and smiled serenely.

"Kyuu, I need to wake up now okay." Said Naruto, the Kyuubi sneered.

"**Do whatever, like I care" **said the Kyuubi, Naruto smiled slightly and stepped over the edge of the rock, Kyuubi doing the same. The world flipped back to its normal angle. Kyuubi took one last look in the pond.

"_**Their worlds are so similar. He was dangerous, I hope this boy is stronger" **_Kyuubi thought. Naruto awoke with a start, he sat bolt up; his head moving to look to his left; he spotted the window and the night sky. A small smile touched his calm face. He could hear the voices of his team muted by the distance. Naruto moved to sit up, his bare feet touching the solid wood floor. He stood and fixed his belt that had come undone; he zipped up his t-shirt and looked around for his blade. Panic shot through him that was until he heard a bump coming from the door on his right. Naruto walked slowly to the door, the thumping becoming more erratic. Throwing open the door, a young boy came running out screaming charging at him with the blade. Naruto simply caught the tip of the tanto in-between his two fingers, his glare falling onto the child. The child gave a whimper.

"Inari, I told you not to disturb…" said a women as she opened the door, but her voice stopped with a gasp, Naruto turned to look at her, his glare not shifting. The women took in her son who was shivering in fear, the blade clutched in his hands tightly, the sheath discarded near the wardrobe.

"I…I just…" said Inari but Naruto quickly snapped his attention back to the kid. Naruto deftly plucked the blade out of the kids' hands. He ignored him as he walked around and picked up the sheath and slid the blade home.

"Please don't touch this" said Naruto calmly, the women glared at her young son.

"Inari out" she said, Inari quickly dashed out of the room. The women looked at Naruto apologetically.

"Its fine" said Naruto raising a hand, the women smiled slightly.

"My father was right about you, cold and indifferent on the outside. But that knowledge in your eyes, you look older than your years" said the women with a small smile, Naruto just sighed as he stood with his back to the women.

"hn" he said simply, the women sighed and left the room, closing the door softly. Naruto looked down at the blade; he unsheathed it and blinked as he noticed the black fox carved into the blade.

"_I never noticed, I…I don't know why it's effecting me, it's not anything special" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Is it the reminder of what you have lost" said the unexpected voice of Sasuke; Naruto turned slightly, his cool face gave Sasuke a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see what you mean" said Naruto simply the blade clutched in his hand.

"I remember the old you, so loud, annoying. But also head strong, I remember my mother smiling sadly and saying you were the epitome of the will of fire. My father actually smiled a small smile that day, for you. He hadn't smiled at me in years, yet you, some lowly orphan, got a smile. When they were killed, I…I was so lost, I didn't know who to go to, I thought, nobody knew what I was going through nobody understood. The old hokage offered to arrange me a playmate, a person to be my friend. When he said you, my father's smile flashed in my head, I hated it." said Sasuke, Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow higher, Sasuke was just spilling his life story, when Naruto hadn't asked for it.

"And? Why does this matter" asked Naruto, Sasuke scowled slightly.

"I don't know, I mean, you are the last of you clan right. Zabuza said things about your family, me and Sakura heard them. Kakashi is brushing of the answers. So I want to know. Who are you?" asked Sasuke, Naruto smirked slightly.

"Please, you think that just because you share a bit of your past, that I am going to suddenly open up and tell you everything" said Naruto, Sasuke stood there and glared slightly.

"Where did the idiot go?" asked Sasuke, Naruto smirked again.

"Where did you go Sasuke, when your clan was wiped out, where did you go" asked Naruto, Sasuke scowled slightly, he knew it was true. He remembered through the hazy memories when he was happier, smiling and attempting to make friends. He then remembered Naruto being the same, loud, always smiling even though parents and teachers belittled him.

"I hid" murmured Sasuke, Naruto felt his eyes slide open. He hadn't expected Sasuke to answer.

"I am doing the opposite Sasuke, I hid in fear, I didn't want people to see the real me, the calm, almost emotionless one. My intelligence was hidden against my will, but. The point is Sasuke, people change, you can hold testament to that fact. You were kind, then you turned into a psycho, wanting to kill for revenge." Said Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help the flinch that went down his spine at the way Naruto spat revenge.

"I need to kill him, it's my duty" said Sasuke, Naruto glared icily.

"Nobody asked you to do it; I don't remember the mission details being released to a seven year old brat. You made it your personal vendetta, im pretty sure people would prefer it if you gained up the ranks, rebuilt your family in spite of everything that has happened." Said Naruto simply, Sasuke glared.

"What would you know, you never had a family" said Sasuke, Naruto shrugged.

"I may not have had a family, but I understand more about revenge than you do. I could easily burn the village to the ground and be justified in doing so. But I won't, because people I love live in that village, it is their home, therefore I will protect it with my all" said Naruto, Sasuke stood staring at the floor.

"W…why?" whispered Sasuke, Naruto just sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Why what?" asked Naruto, Sasuke just glared at the floor, Naruto shrugged and putting his blade on the bed he turned and walked out of the door. Sasuke just stared at the floor; his whole life was being called into question. Was he wrong in wanting revenge? Naruto sat sipping his tea quietly at the table, his calm gaze wandered around the room, Sasuke was thoughtful, Sakura was worried, her eyes kept flashing to Sasuke, Kakashi was just sat reading, though Naruto knew he was paying close attention to the atmosphere. The civilian family Tazuna and Tsunami sat with questioning gazes on their face.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you should tell Naruto about Zabuza" said Sakura, Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kakashi gave a sigh.

"Basically, I am going to be training the three of you, Zabuza used a fake hunter-nin to get away. The hunter-nin put him in a death like state. Which means he'll be out for a week" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded seriously

"Anything else" asked Naruto, Sakura frowned slightly

"Kakashi-sensei says that whilst we are here, we should investigate the situation further, things are worse since Tazuna left, apparently Gato lost some partners who did work for him, one was a missing-nin from Konoha" said Sakura, Naruto raised an eyebrow, Kakashi sighed.

"Shinto Taruma" said Kakashi, Naruto felt his eyes narrow slightly.

"Ah, him" said Naruto calmly, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You know him" said Sakura, Naruto sighed, the tea cup inches from his lips, his eyes closed.

"Yes, I was the one who killed him and his crew" said Naruto simply, he sipped his tea whilst Tazuna choked slightly and Tsunami placed a hand against her chest. Kakashi nodded and Sakura sat with a wide mouth, Sasuke was quiet, Naruto freezing on the mission made sense to him now.

"It doesn't matter" muttered a little voice, everyone paused and looked at Inari who was shaking with anger.

"And why is that" asked Naruto, Inari glared his tiny child glare.

"Because Gato is stronger than anyone" yelled Inari, Naruto smirked coldly.

"Really, then the little civilian man is able to outfight someone like Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy among our peers" said Naruto, Sasuke was surprised at the praise, whilst Sakura nodded seriously.

"He is stronger than all of you, you are all just a bunch of kids" said Inari, Naruto put his cup down softly, and stood, walking towards Inari, Naruto's face was blank. He poked his finger against Inari's head. Sasuke felt his blood run cold.

"_Not now Sasuke" _echoed _his _voice; he looked at Naruto's calm face, a shiver running through his spine.

"Calm down brat, we are no ordinary kids" said Naruto, his tone happy. Inari poked his forehead, his eyes wide with shock. Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi; Sasuke sat with a glare on his face.

"_N…Naruto is just like him, it's like he is doing it on purpose" _thought Sasuke, he looked at Naruto and almost saw his nightmare come to reality.

"I am going into town sensei, do some research" said Naruto simply, Kakashi nodded, Naruto walked up the stairs, going to grab his socks and boots. Sasuke stood sharply and turned and walked up the stairs without saying a word. He watched as Naruto raised an eyebrow as he was sat on the bed pulling on a boot.

"Why did you do that" asked Sasuke, Naruto just sighed.

"It seemed like the easiest way to deal with the brat, why, somebody do it to you?" asked Naruto with a shrug, Sasuke nodded woodenly.

"H…he… my brother" said Sasuke, Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke, no matter what he has done, he is still blood. Perhaps you should search for answers, instead of killing off the only truth you will ever know" said Naruto, Sasuke scowled.

"How…how did you know" asked Sasuke, Naruto smiled slightly.

"You think I spent all that time with the hokage and never heard the whispers." Said Naruto, Sasuke scowled. Naruto didn't know what he was thinking, but he pulled Sasuke in a hug.

"N…What…" but Sasuke felt his heart contract, sure Naruto's hug was awkward, cold, much like Naruto's expression.

"Sasuke, I know it hurts, you lost everything. But just know, as a friend I will help you any way I can" said Naruto simply. Sasuke heard his brothers' voice echo through his head.

"_If you want to receive these eyes, you have to kill your best friend" _echoed his voice, Sasuke shook his head as Naruto pulled away.

"Now that that is over, want to come into town with me" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded slightly and followed Naruto silently. Both walking towards the ruined village of Nami-no-Kuni

**Not really my favourite chapter, as from the in depth fight to a lull, but the chapter serves a purpose, to show Sasuke opening up due to what he heard. I Naruto poke Inari on the forehead for a reason, one to get a rise out of Sasuke and in still the first seed of fear, but also because Naruto is just like that, poke the annoying brat to get him to shush, that's what I would do.**

**I said I would update on Wednesday, but I was ill and only got a chance to update now**

**So till Sunday xD**


	21. Welcome To Nami No Kuni

21. Welcome To Nami No Kuni

The two boys stood back to back, Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets; his red hair blowing in the breeze, his fringe covered his eyes, blocking them from the assailants view. Sasuke was in a slight crouch a growl slipping through his lips.

"Whose smart idea was it to leave without weapons?" whispered Sasuke harshly, Naruto just stood focused on the ring of men surrounding them.

"You are a ninja, deal with it" said Naruto just as harshly, Naruto watched as the man threw a heavy punch towards his head, Naruto dodged to the side, and with a leap a hand latched onto the man's shoulder, using momentum, Naruto charged his body with fire, and flipped over the man, as Naruto landed, the guy bent backwards horribly due to Naruto's height compared to his own. Naruto then simply lifted the man as if he weighed nothing and launched him into the side of one of the buildings. Sasuke heard the crash and felt Naruto stand back behind him.

"You brats" yelled one of the other men, Naruto scowled and with an elegant flick of his arm out to the side, a circle of blue swords began revolving around himself and Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them in awe, he was about to touch one, when Naruto hissed slightly.

"Don't touch" growled Naruto, the leader of the group looked un-afraid.

"What are you waiting for grab the brats" yelled the man, Naruto smirked slightly.

"Can I just say, anyone who is hit with this will lose a limb, if it impales you, you are instantly dead, just a touch will leave you with severe untreatable burns" said Naruto simply, Sasuke quickly withdraw his arms into himself. The large man just sneered and moved forward.

"He's bluffing, Ninja are supposed to protect lives" said the man, Sasuke watched as Naruto raised a hand and clicked, the blades suddenly moved; they were revolving above the leader, each was pointing down diagonally, each ready to spear him on command.

"Try me" said Naruto simply, the men scowled and began murmuring; they admitted defeat and retrieved their friend from the wall. The leader looked up at the blades as the still followed him, each of the men walked down an alleyway.

"Please, ninja-san, don't let them leave, they are Gato's thugs. They will just torture us more" said a family who were hiding their children behind them, Naruto's cold gaze moved over them slightly.

"Naruto, just release the swords" said Sasuke, Naruto just clicked his fingers, and quick screams were heard from the alleyway, a blue light shone out before it died down. Sasuke ran to the mouth of the alley and looked at the six piles of ash. He turned and looked at Naruto, who had just decided to walk off. Sasuke followed quickly a scowl on his face.

"We need to scope the area, but I think we have seen enough. You?" questioned Naruto; Sasuke just made a grunt and nodded. Sasuke once again gave Naruto the once over, he was simply just like his brother, Sasuke found it eerie how similar they were, but Naruto wasn't completely cold, he was skilled, Sasuke would never forget the ass kicking he had received from Naruto, but Naruto had that subtle warmth, he cared, clearly enough to kill six men who were terrorizing a town. Naruto looked at the sky and sighed.

"How did you make those sword things" asked Sasuke, Naruto just shrugged.

"A lot of hard work" he answered simply; Sasuke bristled slightly but nodded anyway.

TU

Naruto felt his eyes fly open, a cold sweat on his body. He felt his eyes squint in annoyance slightly, he could tell he was used to the nightmares now, that every time he woke up, he just found something different to do, the bags beneath his eyes were the only thing showing his lack of sleep. He stood and threw on his t-shirt, after strapping his tanto on, he was made jump by a simple page turn.

"Awake already Kakashi-sensei" asked Naruto simply, Kakashi gave a brief chuckle.

"Sasuke told me about yesterday" said Kakashi simply, Naruto shrugged.

"They were terrorizing a village, so I dealt with it" said Naruto, Kakashi gave a nod, and Naruto sighed as he sat down on the bed once more.

"Naruto, whilst I admit you are much like your father personality wise, it's not good to lock it all up" said Kakashi, Naruto shook his head.

"The Kyuubi told me, the seal placed on me as a baby forced a lot of my consciousness to the subconscious, so when I opened the seal prematurely, it affected my emotions in a more serious manner than what was thought, my emotions are so muted that they very rarely come to the surface. I can feel them, and I know I am feeling them, but my body doesn't reveal it, well except for my eyes, but even then, if I concentrate I can even block that" said Naruto simply, Kakashi nodded and looked up from his book.

"At what cost Naruto, you have been through a lot of changes; you also have a lot of power. Plus a doujutsu I have never seen before." Said Kakashi, his statement was left hanging in the air.

"I don't know sensei, Kyuu is also withholding information. I am just going with the flow" said Naruto simply, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"_Kyuu, it seems Naruto is closer to the Kyuubi; Perhaps even mental communication. That would explain his lapse on the way here" _thought Kakashi, Naruto unsealed a simple brown book on sealing. Its author was Mito Uzumaki.

"Seals?" questioned Kakashi, Naruto nodded as he pulled the bookmark from its page.

"It is so confusing, yet easy at the same time." Said Naruto simply, Kakashi nodded and carried on reading. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled slightly.

"What was my father like when he was with mum" asked Naruto, Kakashi gave a chuckle.

"He was awkward, Kushina-chan was so full on; she would randomly jump on him with a large smile. From what I could see though, they were very much in love. She would frequent the team with a picnic when we were training, Obito…Obito had the biggest crush on her. He would try and outshine Sensei with poetry, for Kushina-chan to just stare blankly. In all honesty she only had eyes for Minato-sensei. Though that got her a tonne of trouble with the fan-girls" laughed Kakashi, Naruto smiled sadly, as he looked out of the window.

"Did dad have a lot of followers?" asked Naruto, Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh yeah, the amount of times he was caught in the hot baths. He would just stutter and flush like a little girl" Kakashi chuckled, Naruto smirked.

"I bet mum didn't take that?" said Naruto with a fond smile on his calm face. Kakashi laughed briefly.

"I watched as a group of girls walked away with busted lips, ripped hair and broken hearts" laughed Kakashi, Naruto smiled slightly. They both fell into a comfortable silence, Naruto returned to his reading, whilst Kakashi lost himself in memories. Naruto looked to the door and sighed as it was thrown open, Sasuke was stood with crossed arms.

"Kakashi, are you actually going to train us" said Sasuke, Sakura peered around the door, the sun barely rising.

"Sasuke wake you huh?" asked Naruto, Sakura sneered slightly, but nodded anyway. Kakashi sighed as he moved to the door way and put a hand on Sasuke's head.

"Sure thing Sasu-chan" said Kakashi, Sasuke growled and threw a scowl at Naruto.

"Get up idiot" said Sasuke, Naruto sighed and grabbing his coat he followed his team out of the house. They walked silently through the quiet woods. Once they had come to a clearing Kakashi turned and looked at his team.

"Okay team, since Zabuza is going to be up and running in a week's time, I need to train you all. Sasuke, whilst your chakra control is minimal, taijutsu is also good but your speed is slow. You really need to work on your chakra control. That way you may be closer to activating the sharingan. Sakura, exemplary chakra control and knowledge to boot; as I said before, a Medic Nin may be your forte. So I will get a few scrolls and apply for a tutor at the hospital. Naruto, your chakra control is the best in the group. With also good all round skills, you kenjutsu is good but still premature. Taijutsu is marvellous and your super strength is also quite good. But you need some genjutsu training, throwing around your genjutsu is the quickest way to deplete your chakra. So I will create three clones, each will help you train. I am going to sit here and the first to complete the days training gets a rest, the last to complete their training has to do it all over again, as does the rest of the team" said Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood with wide eyes, Naruto just looked bored. Kakashi quickly created three clones and sent them on their way. Naruto just sighed as they reached another smaller clearing, the clone just sighed also.

"So what shall I do Kakashi-sensei" asked Naruto, Kakashi just smirked beneath his mask.

"Well considering I am the real Kakashi, I think I want to know about your doujutsu" said Kakashi, Naruto scowled.

"Hokage-sama said I shouldn't he said it needs to remain as secret as possible" said Naruto, Kakashi tsked slightly.

"I am your sensei, if anyone needs to know it's me" said Kakashi, Naruto sighed and activated his Rinnegan. Kakashi looked closer to inspect it.

"At first it was the Rinnegan" said Naruto, Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"At first? So it has changed then?" asked Kakashi, Naruto nodded slightly, his red swirls seemed to spin slightly.

"So what's the verdict?" Asked Naruto, Kakashi sighed, he stood up and rubbed his chin.

"I don't know I have never seen anything like it. Its colour is reminiscent of the sharingan, but the spiral itself, I have no idea." Said Kakashi, Naruto nodded seriously, he stretched his arms above his head, popping his joints.

"So what now" asked Naruto, Kakashi eye smiled and lifted his sharingan eye

"Cast a genjutsu" said Kakashi, Naruto did as told. Sasuke glared at the tree, he hadn't been able to get any higher, and the Kakashi clone just flipped another page in his book. Sasuke ran to the tree and quickly channelling chakra to his feet he ran up the tree, he ran past the previous scratch but almost instantly, he was rocketed off. He quickly scratched the tree before flipping and landing heavily on his feet.

"Gah, Kakashi how do I do it" asked Sasuke, Kakashi just sighed.

"I have told you many times Sasuke, feel with your chakra, you will be able to get it once you do" said Kakashi, Sasuke snarled and ran to the tree once more. Kakashi perked up and smiled.

"What" snarled Sasuke as he landed on the ground once more

"Seems Sakura won" said Kakashi simply, Sasuke snarled and ran at the tree with renewed vigour. Sakura sighed as she led staring at the sky. The Kakashi clone had brought her to the clearing and had then dispelled. She had got the tree climbing ability down after the third try. She had felt elated that she was first, but it was soon soured as Naruto walked through the tree line brushing his hair backwards. The Kakashi clone nowhere in sight, Naruto just smirked inwardly; Kakashi had substituted with his clone without releasing a slither of chakra. He congratulated Sakura and heard the frustrated yell from Sasuke in the air. Naruto was leant against the tree reading a book; Sakura was also reading a scroll on medicinal chakra as Sasuke came stumbling through the tree line. He glared at Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi smiled and led them back to house, he was happy already with the progress each of them had made. But he realised that Sasuke and Sakura were a long way off fighting Zabuza, Naruto would probably win if he used the Hiraishin, but Kakashi knew Naruto had been asked not to use it. As they sat down to eat, Tazuna and Tsunami smiled at the team.

"Thanks Naruto, because of you, we have more builders working on the bridge, many feel hope" said Tazuna, Naruto looked calm, his eyes soft.

"That's quite alright" said Naruto simply, Tsunami smiled.

"So what did you kids get up to today" asked Tsunami, Sakura smiled proudly.

"Kakashi-sensei taught us tree climbing, I won against the boys, technique was so easy any idiot could do it right Sasuke-kun" said Sakura with happiness only to be shot down by a glare. Sasuke was glaring hotly at her.

"Some people are struggling Sakura" said Naruto with a little smirk. Sasuke glared hotly at him.

"Like you could do better Idiot" growled Sasuke, Naruto simply put his hand beneath the plate of food, and whilst walking up the wall and ending up on the ceiling, the food was also stuck to the plate with chakra.

"Sorry Sasu-kun, but I had this drilled into me during the month training" said Naruto calmly; Sasuke glared harder willing for the food to fall. Naruto simply dropped from the ceiling and landed back on his seat. Sasuke glared and shovelled the food into his mouth faster.

"Kakashi, I am going to train" said Sasuke, Kakashi sighed as he stood. They were all stopped by a crying child.

"You are all still so stupid, you should run away. Gato is too strong" cried Inari, Naruto felt his eyes close slightly.

"Still going on about that" said Naruto simply, Inari glared at Naruto.

"You are the worst, so calm all the time, you would be the first to die" said Inari, Naruto sighed and returned to eating his food.

"Please go away, you are depressing" said Naruto, Inari cried and glared at the same time.

"What would you know about anything, you, a spoilt ninja, you don't know what it's like to grow up here, constantly afraid…" but Inari was but off by an ice cold glare.

"Please, little boy go back to crying towards the sea, your father would be ashamed. He died for this village…" everyone realised Naruto had frozen, a sad look in his eyes.

"He died for you, and you taint his memory by being a whiney little brat, nobody cares for your tears. Your mother and grandfather also miss him, yet they keep on going for you. You, who have stopped, please just go to Gato and ask him to gut you himself, because he isn't the one hanging the blade over your head. You are" said Naruto simply. He stood and glared down at Inari, his silver eyes flashing red spirals. Inari whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"Naruto" muttered Kakashi, Inari ran from the house, Naruto turned and bowed to Tsunami and Tazuna.

"I apologize for the harsh words spoken." Said Naruto as he turned to leave, he passed by Kakashi who gave him a nod. Sasuke stood with a confused look in his eyes; Sakura just looked at Kakashi who was looking down. Naruto had returned later that night, apology in his eyes.

**Another Chapter well done, I actually liked this chapter, it really showed the interaction that each character has with eachother, and how the world changes because of Naruto.**

**I have received a few reviews about things they don't understand, please know that I am with-holding information on purpose, a few surprises here and there are good ;)**

**Till next time.**

**Nate**


	22. Anticipation

22. Anticipation

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he found himself sat in the centre of a small clearing, his body stiff from being sat in his meditating position all night. The team only had two days left before Zabuza would make his final stand, and their training had been put into overdrive, they wouldn't stop training to early in the morning, Kakashi would then force them awake immediately after seven hours sleep, though Naruto was up much earlier than that, he had woke early and decided to find a quite place to meditate, resulting in his current location. His red hair blew in the slight breeze. His coat was still on his body. He sent his senses out, feeling the things around him he felt calm and relaxed, which was until he felt a familiar chakra signature entered his range. It was the one accompanying Zabuza the other day. Kakashi's words filling into his head.

"_Zabuza used a fake hunter-nin to get away" _echoed Kakashi's voice, Naruto instantly had blue Katana's revolving around him, the girl stepped out of the tree and looked at Naruto, the blades all stopped moving, and in a blink they were each pointing at her. The girl gasped.

"One wrong move hunter-nin, and Zabuza is as good as dead" said Naruto coldly, the girl gasped and moved her hand to the basket she was carrying. Naruto opened his eyes revealing red swirls; the girl grabbed a handful of senbon and prepared to launch them at Naruto. Naruto smirked and the blades moved back slightly before being rocketed forward one after the other. The girl gasped and dashed around the tree's dodging the swords. Naruto flipped backwards, watching as a few senbon passed beneath his head. He landed on his feet and smirked; the girl huffed slightly and threw very precise senbon. Naruto swiftly pulled out his tanto and blocked each senbon with a graceful arc of his blade. The girl just growled and clicked her teeth. Naruto slid the blade home, and tilting his head slightly, he caught the final senbon between his fingers. He noticed the poison dripping off the end, his spiral swirled, unknown to him, and Naruto suddenly felt the weight of the senbon being pulled to the girl. Naruto released the senbon and the girl gasped as it slid past her cheek. Cutting enough to place the poison, she felt her knees crumple as the fast acting poison took effect.

"H…how" she whispered, Naruto simply pulled out his tanto as he stepped closer.

"Your chakra signature; it has a strange coolness about it. I recognized it from the other day" said Naruto calmly.

"So…It was you" she whispered, Naruto nodded and with an icy look he plunged the blade deep into her chest. Her eyes wide with shock.

"You are a hazard to the team, I cannot allow you to interfere" said Naruto as he pulled out his blade, with an elegant twirl, the blood flew off of the blade creating a line in the ground.

"D…Damnit" she wheezed, Naruto simply turned and walked away sliding his tanto into its scabbard. He stumbled through the forest, his heart aching slightly, he had just killed in cold blood; the girl was defenceless, he should have just let the poison finish her. He shook his head, what's done is done. He knew that killing her was the only way to protect his team. As he walked through the tree line he watched as Sasuke fell from quite high up the tree. He looked at Naruto's dishevelled look and snorted.

"Fell asleep outside idiot" chuckled Sasuke, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Nah was meditating too long, go too involved" said Naruto calmly, he moved through the tree line and found Sakura attempting to revive a fish.

"Ah Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, is back at the house" said Sakura, Naruto nodded and watched as the fish suddenly started flapping wildly.

"Well done" said Naruto simply, Sakura smiled and quickly put the fish into the large bowl of water she had. She quickly stood up and skipped to where Sasuke was. Naruto just shook his head and moved towards the house, thoughts going everywhere. Kyuubi had finalised the theory of the emotions. Naruto had a lot of power, all controlled mentally, his body had a naturally calming aura

And with his abilities that were fed off of emotions, they were lowered to stop his body from destroying itself should he ever lose control. It was still just speculation; the many theories being thrown around were giving Naruto a headache. Naruto saw Kakashi sat on the porch, he looked up and frowned.

"What is it" asked Kakashi, he had recognised the tenseness in Naruto's shoulder; Naruto was stressed and was locking it up.

"I killed the hunter-nin, she was in the same area, she attacked so I retaliated, I killed her to avoid problems later" said Naruto, his tone seemed to wobble slightly. But his face kept the calm countenance.

"Well done Naruto, I know how you must feel, but know, this may have saved your teammates." Said Kakashi, Naruto nodded and sat beside Kakashi.

"It feels weird. I feel the emotion, but my body just doesn't react." Said Naruto, he frowned slightly.

"It reacts enough Naruto, you need to be careful Zabuza will come at you with a harsh vengeance" said Kakashi softly, Naruto nodded and pulled out his book.

"I am counting on that" said Naruto simply, Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Let the rest of the team have fun" said Kakashi, Naruto smirked slightly his face ever calm.

"Oh I will" said Naruto, Sakura walked through the forest. Her chakra had sensed another fading chakra near, so she decided to get to it as soon as possible. The chakra faltered slightly, Sakura picked up her pace and when she dashed through the clearing. She saw charred trees, senbon littered the grounds, she also recognised Naruto's calm chakra signature permeating the area, meaning he had to have been here. She turned and gasped at the smear of blood that seemed to be going off through the trees. Running after it, she came to an attractive girl, blood soaked her pink kimono. Her hair was caked in dirt and blood, the girl was breathing shallow. Sakura gasped and rolled the girl over, the girl had a distinct blade shape in her chest, thankfully it had missed the heart, Sakura held a glowing blue hand over the chest. Her eyes closed as she scanned the wound. The girl had a pierced lung, and her heart had been grazed slightly. Sakura's glowing blue hand changed to green, and with a focused mind she began repairing the wound. After an hour, Sakura gasped as the wound closed completely, she had managed to heal a wound. Her chakra was extremely low though, if this girl attacked she wouldn't be able to use a single jutsu. Sakura, with what little chakra she had left, changed her hand back to blue and did the diagnostic jutsu on her. The girl opened her eyes, her lids heavy; she saw the pinkette that was part of the Konoha Nin crew. The cold silver eyes flashed through her mind painfully.

"I have healed your wound, but im sorry, but you will have severe breathing problems for the rest of your life, too much stress and you could die" said Sakura sadly, of course Sakura was only speculating, she had read only a few books about anatomy, so she couldn't be sure. The girl nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for healing me" said the girl softly, Sakura nodded and helped the girl sit.

"Would you like me to help you get home" said Sakura, the girl shook her head.

"No it's fine, I don't live too far, I should make it, you did a fine job healing me, thank you" Said the girl, Sakura nodded with a big smile, though as she eyed the hole, she had to know.

"Who did this to you" asked Sakura, the girl fingered the hole in her kimono.

"A red haired boy with a cold gaze" shivered the girl, Sakura gasped slightly, fear in her eyes.

"What is your name" asked Sakura, the girl tilted her head.

"My name is Haku, yours" asked Haku kindly, Sakura smiled slightly, though the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Sakura, it was lovely to meet you" said Sakura kindly, Haku smiled and nodded, her eyes drifting to what was a fatal wound.

"_How ironic, my enemy tries to kill me, and my enemy ends up healing me too. Zabuza-sama will be disappointed in me" _thought Haku, Sakura moved away and Haku looked at Sakura.

"You will make a great medic one day" said Haku before walking away.

"_If you survive past Friday that is" _thought Haku, memories of the skilled red head shot through her mind. It would be tough, but she only hoped Zabuza forgave her for her weakness. Sakura walked towards the house with a thoughtful scowl on her face. Sasuke had just walked through the door, Naruto and Kakashi were inside talking about god knows. As Sakura walked through the door, her team took in her blood covered hands.

"Sakura are you okay" asked Kakashi in shock, Sakura glared as Naruto's cool gaze roamed over her.

"No Sensei, I just had to heal a girl Naruto almost killed, I was lucky to be there on…" but Sakura was cut off by the drastic drop in temperature, Naruto was glaring icily, he disappeared and Sakura squeaked as a hand wrapped around her throat and slammed her against the wall. Everyone was frozen momentarily.

"Do you have any idea what you have done" snapped Naruto, his voice actually sounded angry, and what was worse, his eyes and frown showed emotion. Sakura realised with fear, she was the only one who had come close to breaking Naruto's calm mask.

"Naruto she didn't know" said Kakashi, placing a calming hand on Naruto's. Naruto dropped Sakura to the floor and glared at her.

"You know that fake hunter Nin that went around with Zabuza?" Asked Naruto, Sasuke immediately caught on and glared as Sakura.

"Yeah what about him" asked Sakura, Naruto's eyes flashed slightly.

"Well that was the girl you just saved. You just saved the enemy Sakura" said Naruto, his cold tone condescending, his face once again went to betraying nothing.

"Well how was I supposed to know, you could have told me" growled Sakura, Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't know you were going to go around and play Good Samaritan now did I" said Naruto coolly, the team relaxed once they had realised Naruto had relaxed. Naruto held his hand out to Sakura who was crumpled on the floor.

"Sakura, whilst I am proud you have achieved such a high level in medical jutsu in only three days. You can't just go around saving everyone, but I understand you weren't to know" said Kakashi, Naruto rubbed his hand back through his hair an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Sakura, kinda just lost my cool there, literally" chuckled Naruto, Sakura smiled and shook his hand.

"It's okay Naruto, it must have been hard dealing with the killing, only to realise it was in vein" said Sakura, Naruto nodded slightly.

"Something like that" said Naruto simply, Sakura remembered something instantly though.

"It's okay though, she has permanent heart and lung damage, so she shouldn't be too much of an opposition" said Sakura, Kakashi smiled and patted Sakura on the head.

"You are very skilled indeed, you may rival Tsunade Senju one day" said Kakashi, Sakura beamed with pride, Kakashi sighed and moved to the table.

"We have one more day left before Zabuza makes his stand" said Naruto calmly, Sasuke nodded and looked at Kakashi who was looking at them with an eye smile.

"Yeah, and with the hunter-nin weak, he may make a desperate attack earlier" said Sakura, Naruto stood with his arms crossed.

"Zabuza is not the type; he has that Nin wrapped around his finger" said Naruto, Sakura blinked slightly.

"How do you know" asked Sakura, Naruto just shrugged.

"Was she still dying in the clearing, or had she moved." Asked Naruto, Sakura frowned and remembered the blood smear that showed she had crawled.

"She had crawled away from the clearing" said Sakura, Naruto nodded.

"She is loyal to Zabuza, as soon as I identified her, she immediately went on the defence, but as soon as I threatened Zabuza she moved to attack." Said Naruto, Sasuke frowned slightly.

"He could have her believe she is a weapon, a tool so to speak" said Sasuke, Naruto frowned.

"That's a little specific, what gave you that idea?" asked Naruto, Sasuke smirked slightly.

"When you went to kill her, did she show anger, fear or regret?" asked Sasuke, Naruto thinned his eyes slightly.

"Sadness and regret" said Naruto coolly, Sasuke nodded.

"Coupled with the fact she had crawled away showed her devotion, if she had accepted her defeat, I would have believed that they were close. But that borders on obsession" said Sasuke, his tone signified he was thinking of something else entirely. Naruto nodded accepting Sasuke's theory.

"But I don't fully believe he thinks she is a tool, there has to be something there, she was dressed casually" said Sakura, Naruto raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Casually, and that matters…" said Naruto, Kakashi just sat back with a smile, his team were truly something else, when they worked together; they were probably the smartest of the bunch. No other team rivalled his.

"Because, if she were merely a tool, she _would _not be allowed to change out of battle suit, or leave his side" said Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto blinked and then smirked, both were warm.

"Good thinking" said Naruto, Sasuke gave a grunt and Sakura beamed with pride.

"_At first, when I thought of Naruto being on this team, I thought he would still be that annoying brat from before. But Naruto is calm, cool and mysterious, him and Sasuke are opposites yet similar too. Both show little emotion, though Naruto shows less than Sasuke, but they both compliment eachother well. Sasuke is the moon, dark and mysterious; Naruto is the sun, powerful, calming but also mysterious in his own way" _Sakura thought to herself, she was happy with the team, they all worked well together, and they were starting to respect her.

"So we need to be prepared for a subtly angry Zabuza, a wounded Haku who is going to be desperate in trying to earn Zabuza's favour." Said Sasuke, Naruto nodded.

"And their target will be me" said Naruto simply, Sasuke bristled slightly but otherwise ignored it. Kakashi sighed.

"I want us to protect the bridge builder tomorrow, something tells me Zabuza will try tomorrow, even in his weakened state, he is enough for you" said Kakashi, Naruto frowned slightly but otherwise nodded.

"I think we should leave a clone here, in case" said Naruto, Kakashi nodded. They ate in silence in anticipation for a fight the next day. Naruto was calm he had faith in the teams abilities, Sasuke was eager; he needed to prove his place in the team once more. Sakura knew she had to be ready; she was the medic, she was eager to put Ino in her place once she got back.

**A short note today as there is something about the chapter I don't like, but thankfully, the next chapter is coming along great and I can't wait to present it to you on Wednesday, so till then.**


	23. FIGHT!

23. Fight

They stood on the misty bridge, the silence was eerie. They had arrived yesterday to find nothing out of the ordinary so they had to help build the bridge, Kakashi had them chakra training whilst they assisted with the building, lest they not waste a day. Team seven were tense all day, each was ready for battle, they had went back to Tazuna's tired, Sakura had a headache, not used to being so stressed for a whole day. Sasuke was just irritable all day, he was eager for a fight; to show Naruto he had once again surpassed him, but the lazy look that had graced Naruto's face all day, had Sasuke bristling with anger and slight fear. Kakashi had told them they would be fighting the next day, so here they stood the expected day; Kakashi's original prediction. The workers were nowhere to be seen. Tazuna looked around fearfully, trying to see through the thick fog.

"Wh…where is all the workers" whispered Tazuna, the coolness of his breath showing in the air, Kakashi frowned slightly.

"This mist is too thick for normal mist" said Kakashi simply; they pulled tighter ranks, Tazuna in the centre. They crossed the bridge; Naruto moved his hand to the hilt of his blade. The smell of blood filled the air, Sakura visibly gagged, Sasuke clenched his jaw hard. Kakashi tensed slightly. A body was led in the middle of the bridge. Kakashi felt his heart clench slightly, the young body of Inari was led with a large gash across his chest. He was about to move forward, when he felt a hand clench the back of his jonin vest. He turned and noticed Naruto's red swirls spinning.

"Genjutsu, a bloodline genjutsu, ice crystals in the air are causing us to see a singular image." Said Naruto, Kakashi nodded slightly and lifted his headband, Naruto was correct; the only way you would sense it would be to have a doujutsu.

"Don't worry, it's a genjutsu." Said Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura watched as Tazuna seemed to gain his colour.

"Well done Kakashi, you were able to see the genjutsu because of the sharingan" chuckled Zabuza evilly, the crystals began to disappear; leaving a foggy bridge; the coldness in the air was gone.

"Zabuza, let's try for round two" said Kakashi darkly, Zabuza just laughed, three shadows were walking out of the fog, one was Zabuza, the other was the hunter Nin, and next to them, cut up and eyes wide with fear was Inari.

"Next test, Genjutsu or reality" said Zabuza, as he raised his blade. Naruto felt his eyes widen.

"Reality" whispered Naruto, Kakashi blinked as Naruto blurred, Zabuza swung the blade down with a vicious chop. As Naruto went to grab Inari, Inari burst into thousands of ice particles.

"Wrong answer" said Zabuza, his eyes glinting slightly. Naruto cursed slightly, and as the blade was an inch from his head. Team seven was shocked by an explosion behind them, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna turned in fear, Kakashi just watched as the large blade ghosted straight through Naruto, Naruto phased through the hunter-nin and blade and ghosted through the floor.

"_H…how did he do that" _thought Kakashi in shock, Naruto ghosted up through the floor, back in his original position, he had just managed to stand correctly when the rest of team seven and Tazuna looked back. Each had a shocked expression on their face.

"Nice distraction" whispered Kakashi, Naruto smirked slightly.

"Thanks" he said, Zabuza just laughed boisterously.

"You are full of surprises aren't you brat, such a dangerous ability" said Zabuza, Naruto smirked slightly, he raised his right hand, blood dripped down his arm.

"My technique gets better" said Naruto, Zabuza watched in horror as Haku dropped to her knees with a cough. Blood spurting out of her mouth, her eyes had darkened. He heard Naruto's cold chuckle.

"Why you…" growled Zabuza as he looked at Naruto, only to find no one there.

"Genjutsu or reality" echoed Naruto's voice, Zabuza felt a hand smack him on the back; he blinked and watched as Naruto stood with a smirk on his face.

"Zabuza-sama, are you okay" asked the hunter-nin, Zabuza coughed and looked at the confused gazes of the Konoha leaf ninja.

"Pretty swift with the genjutsu, and I thought that technique was real, how disappointing" said Zabuza mockingly, only for Naruto to smirk.

"You don't even know when I put the genjutsu on you, how weak" said Naruto equally as mocking as Zabuza.

"It was before he did that strange technique through me" said Haku slightly, Naruto mock pouted.

"Ruin my fun, how's the heart" asked Naruto, his eyes moved from mocking to iced silver.

"Healed nicely" smirked Haku beneath the mask.

"Yes well, let's try for round two" said Naruto, Haku shivered slightly but moved into a crouch.

"He is mine Zabuza-sama" said Haku, Zabuza pulled the blade off of his back.

"Save some for me, I need to teach that brat a lesson" said Zabuza, Haku blurred forward, ignoring the strain on her heart. Naruto smirked, his hands in his pocket, Haku pulled a senbon out and pulled it back and struck forward. Naruto ignored it, his coat flowing in the wind. Haku found her senbon blocked by the blunt side of a kunai, a pressure on the top of her back. She looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha smirking down at her.

"Too slow" he smirked and Haku felt a force push her backwards, Sasuke flipped off of her elegantly. Naruto slipped his hands back into his pockets. Haku steadied herself, and watched as Naruto and Sasuke stood next to eachother, twin smirks on their faces.

"Two against one, seems unfair" said Haku, Naruto pulled out a kunai, Sasuke doing the same.

"We will see" said Naruto simply, Sasuke and Naruto nodded at eachother, Naruto blurred, Haku spun and ducked the blade that flew across her head. She spun slightly and watched as a foot came up and kicked her mask. Her body flew up and bent backwards, she felt someone trip her with an easy foot. She watched as both Sasuke and Naruto were both in the air, flipping through the same hand seals. They both finished and sucking in air, both expelled a fire ball, one was the standard fire colour, the other was a majestic blue. Haku felt her back hit the floor, her hand landed in a puddle, Sasuke and Naruto touched the ground at the same time, both watched as the two fireballs collided, the fire mixed slightly before combining into a bright white and blue, the fire expanded slightly, the warmth spread through across the whole bridge. Sakura and Tazuna watched with wide eyes. Kakashi smiled slightly, and Zabuza looked at the fireball with a glare.

"Looks like the brats learned some teamwork" said Zabuza, Kakashi eyes smiled slightly.

"Glad to see they learnt that on their own" said Kakashi, Zabuza snarled and went to cleave Kakashi down the middle. Sasuke and Naruto watched as the fire died down, they saw nothing out of the ordinary, no burnt body. Sasuke and Naruto quickly moved back to back, both of them searching.

"That almost got me" said Haku, she was stood to the side, her feet in a puddle.

"I had to use one of the most coveted abilities of my clan." said Haku, Naruto realised there was an almost un-burnt spot amidst the burnt ground

"Water" said Naruto simply, Haku nodded seriously.

"My clan has the ability to turn water to ice, similar to your blue fire" said Haku, Naruto smirked slightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Fire and Wind, though my bloodline changes it completely" said Naruto, Haku nodded.

"It is very rare; many bloodline limits just use natural elements. The blue fire of the Uzumaki clan head family was one of three mutated mutations so to speak" said Haku, Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked.

"_Clan head"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto just stood calmly.

"The bloodline has changed with each head; my grandfather was control of the raw blue fire. My mother created fire chains, or 'chakra chains' as she called them. And I have come back to the blue fire, though my grandfather and I have different capabilities." Said Naruto, Haku nodded.

"Before my clan was slaughtered, my mother taught me one technique that was difficult, for even the most skilled of us. It allowed us to use the water element in our body to move to another body of water." Said Haku, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is its speed" asked Naruto simply, Haku smirked beneath her mask.

"If you live long enough, you may find out" said Haku, before she dropped into the water. Naruto felt the puddle beneath his feet ripple, he smirked slightly and backward flipped, Haku jumped out of the water brandishing a senbon, she frowned through her mask at Naruto.

"Not fast enough" said Naruto as he landed gracefully on the bridge, Sasuke blurred and stood next to him.

"I couldn't track her, her chakra drops when she enters the water" whispered Sasuke, Naruto nodded slightly.

"We need to tread carefully" said Naruto, he chuckled and pushed Sasuke to the side, Haku flew forward, her two arms outstretched with two senbon in them; she skidded to a stop where Naruto and Sasuke were just stood. Naruto and Sasuke pulled out a blade and moved forward effortlessly, they both went for a strike; Haku blocked the two kunai and smirked. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded to eachother and quickly pulling out another kunai, both went to slice Haku's body whilst her hands were preoccupied. Haku cursed as she saw this, jumping slightly, she sent out a kick with each leg, both feet hitting the two boys in the face; both stumbled backwards as Haku landed in a crouch. Haku turned her body slightly and dodged a slash from Naruto's tanto, her eyes caught the silver and her chest ached in reminder. She cart wheeled over Sasuke who had dashed forward with a stab of his kunai, as she was about to land, she turned her body to dodge another slash from Naruto; she weaved beneath a wide arc from Sasuke. She flipped backwards, another slash from Sasuke passed below her head. She flipped backwards once more, she landed with a pant. Her breathing laboured.

"She is feeling the effects from the wound" whispered Sakura, Zabuza heard the voice in the wind and turned to see Haku panting slightly, he was about to move when a kunai slash from Kakashi blocked him.

"You're opponent is me Zabuza" said Kakashi, Zabuza cursed slightly and swung a wide swing Kakashi's way. Sasuke and Naruto both watched as Haku looked at her surroundings.

"I am afraid it's the end for you, we are surrounded by water, I win" said Haku before she flashed through hand seals.

"W...What" whispered Sasuke, Haku just smirked beneath her mask, mirrors began rising from the water, they moved and made more of themselves, till they were stuck in a dome of mirrors.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors" said Haku simply, Sasuke and Naruto watched as Haku stepped into one of the mirrors, and with a flash each of the mirrors had a copy within them. Naruto frowned slightly.

"Interesting technique, it is similar to your transportation technique" said Naruto simply, Haku nodded, the mirror images doing the same.

"It is, now you die" said Haku, each clone brandished senbon, and suddenly senbon flew from all directions, Naruto activated his Rinnegan almost instinctually, he dodged the senbon and smirked as he saw Haku move from mirror to mirror at high speeds. Sasuke panted slightly, he was hit with a few senbon, but Naruto had helped by pushing and pulling him when needed.

"You okay Sasuke" asked Naruto, Sasuke pulled out a couple of senbon with a wince and nodded. Sasuke noticed how Naruto wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, so how are we going to get out of this mess?" asked Sasuke, Naruto frowned.

"I don't know yet" said Naruto; he created a mass of clones, each one stood ready to attack. Naruto watched as one of the clone's eyes went glassy before they changed into blood red with slitted pupils.

"_Kyuu? Are you going to do that every time I create a clone?" _asked Naruto, Kyuubi smirked slightly.

"**Of course brat, I've got to have my fun somehow" **said Kyuubi with a mental snarl, Naruto smirked slightly.

"_But I want you to die, that was the purpose of the clone" _thought Naruto, the Kyuubi snarled but agreed and relinquished control of the clone. Naruto moved his arm forward, each clone running forward, there was a blur, and the clones exploded. Naruto fluttered his eyes closed as the information rushed in.

"She's fast" muttered Naruto, his smirk turned feral slightly.

"What's the plan" asked Sasuke, Naruto turned and whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded slightly and with a smirk ran towards one of the mirrors, his fingers flashing through hand seals; he sucked in a breath and expelled a large fireball. Naruto spun and in the opposite direction fired a blue fire ball. As the two fires crashed into the dome, a shake met the bridge. Naruto jumped forward slightly, dodging a downward slash from Haku. Sasuke spun and caught the blur of Haku as she moved to the mirror.

"_What was that" _Sasuke thought to himself, he realised that as Haku was moving trying to attack Naruto; she was actually running between each mirror. Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan and spun to see Sasuke wielding a single tomoe sharingan in each eye.

"Nice, got your sharingan I see" said Naruto simply, Sasuke smiled widely, happiness flooded through him, Haku watched as Sasuke dashed to Naruto and pushed him out of the way, Naruto flipped backwards his hands touching the floor before he flipped to right himself. He landed on his feet, and smiled at Sasuke.

"You two are becoming quite troublesome, I must kill you" said Haku; they felt a spike in her chakra, Naruto nodded to Sasuke and both blurred slightly, Sasuke held his hands flat for Naruto to use as a spring board, as Naruto's boot landed in Sasuke's hand, he thrust upwards, Naruto jumped slightly. Naruto flew upwards, his hand glowing blue slightly, as he thrust his fingers up at the mirror, it cracked easily beneath his strength; Haku felt the mirror smash and threw senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke watched as a blue sword appeared and blocked the senbon. Naruto smashed through the mirror and was floating in the air slightly, flicking his arm out to the side gracefully; he fell back inside the mirror. He landed gracefully next to Sasuke.

"You're going down" said Naruto calmly and Haku watched as Naruto clenched his fist, bright blue Katana's pierced each of the mirrors from the outside. Haku threw a senbon at Naruto and quickly departed from the mirror, Naruto who didn't sense it coming felt something lodge painfully in his neck. Sasuke blinked in shock as Naruto felt to his knees, he caught Naruto as he toppled backwards.

"NARUTO" called Sasuke loudly, Naruto winced slightly.

"Damn it, that's what I get for becoming complacent" said Naruto, his eyes felt heavy.

"Naruto, damnit don't die" whispered Sasuke, Naruto smirked slightly.

"She missed the major artery, take out the damn senbon" wheezed Naruto, Sasuke blinked in shock, but Naruto felt his eyes slip closed. As the mirrors were falling apart, Sasuke turned and glared hotly at Haku.

"He was a model shinobi, he would kill to protect the ones he considers precious" said Haku, Sasuke put Naruto down softly.

"You just made a big mistake" said Sasuke, tears glinting in his eyes. His sharingan whirled.

"Why, you held no love for him, he was nothing but an idiot in your way" said Haku, Sasuke blinked in shock.

"H…how" whispered Sasuke, Haku smirked beneath her mask.

"Your pinkette friend talks a lot" said Haku, Sasuke snarled slightly, he dashed forward and threw a combo of punches at Haku, Sakura and Tazuna arrived inside the dome, she noticed Naruto collapsed on the ground, her heart leapt into her throat. She saw Sasuke battling hard, tears in his eyes.

"_I must have missed something" _Sakura thought to herself. She moved to Naruto and pulled out the senbon, as she was about to heal him, the wound sealed closed. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Damnit, Sasuke I told you to take out the senbon, do you know how long I was…oh hey Sakura" said Naruto calmly, Sakura smiled slightly and gave Naruto a brief hug.

"Glad to see you are okay Naruto" said Sakura simply; Naruto looked toward Sasuke who was fighting with a vengeance.

"Wow what upset him" asked Naruto casually, Sakura smiled.

"We are a close team" said Sakura, Naruto nodded and gave a small smile, his face the ever calm. Sasuke dodged a blow from Haku and blinked when something touched his back slightly, Naruto spun gracefully, and with a slice of his blade Haku's mask fell to the floor, a large cut marring her face.

"You missed" said Naruto coldly, the blade placed next to her neck, Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes; Naruto gave a calm look.

"Glad to see your back idiot" said Sasuke, Naruto smirked.

"I told you to pull out the senbon" said Naruto simply, Sasuke smirked and pulled out a kunai, as he was about to thrust it forward, finishing the job, the sound of chirping echoed through the air.

"Zabuza-sama" said Haku, she disappeared with a blur, Naruto cursed and blurred also. Kakashi looked wide eyed as his electric coated arm had buried itself within a young girl. His fight with Zabuza had finally met a climax, he was about to finish it. Zabuza lifted his large blade, attempting to cut down Kakashi, Haku had grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm in a vice grip.

"Looks like I win Kakashi" chuckled Zabuza, Kakashi blinked as warm blood hit his face again. Haku's hand dropped from his limply, Zabuza, dropped the blade. He looked down and found an arm going straight through him. The tips of the fingers embedded in the back of Haku's skull. He turned his head weakly and saw Naruto stood on top of a clone, to get the right height. His coat was being held by another clone, his arm was buried through Zabuza.

"You lose" said Naruto simply, Zabuza coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Uzumaki brat, you are something else." Said Zabuza, Naruto pulled his arm out swiftly, Kakashi doing the same now that Haku had released her grip. Zabuza and Haku both collapsed to the floor, Zabuza quickly grabbed Haku with his weak arms, pulling her into a hug.

"You should have told her" said Naruto simply, blood drip down his arm and off of his fingertips.

"Told her what, what a useless tool she was" said Zabuza coldly, Naruto felt his eyes soften.

"That she was like a daughter to you, she would have loved to hear those words" said Naruto, Zabuza coughed painfully.

"What would you know, you tried to kill her" said Zabuza, his eyes glaring.

"Indeed, but still through battle we learn a lot from our opponents" said Naruto simply, Zabuza looked down at Haku, tears filling his eyes.

"She thought I never cared" said Zabuza, Naruto smiled slightly.

"No she knew, she was just happy with your company" said Naruto, Zabuza looked at Naruto painfully.

"You got all of that from one fight?" asked Zabuza, Naruto smiled slightly.

"That and her devotion" said Naruto, Zabuza coughed slightly, his eyes happy.

"Please, take my blade Uzumaki, I want you to have it as my last request" said Zabuza, Naruto looked at the large cleaver.

"Why?" asked Naruto, Zabuza smirked beneath the wrapping.

"Because, you beat the demon, and I want it in good hands" said Zabuza, Naruto bowed his head.

"I would be honoured" said Naruto simply, Zabuza nodded and looked at Haku.

"I don't know if I will meet you on the other side, demons don't go where angels lay" said Zabuza, Naruto's calm face looked up to the sky.

"You will see her again" said Naruto simply, Zabuza closed his eyes and with a sigh he stopped breathing. Kakashi watched as Naruto smiled at the sky slightly.

"Well done Naruto, Team seven, you have just completed an A-rank mission" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded and moved to one of the larger puddles. He moved to his knees, he dropped his arm in it and scrubbed the blood off.

"Here you go kid" said Tazuna, throwing Naruto a cloth, Naruto smiled his thanks. His cloned moved next to him, its calm face was hiding the blood red eyes.

"_**I wish you had let me shove my fist through the bastard, I want to feel the blood cake my arm"**_ said the Kyuubi mentally, Naruto just shook his head with a small smile.

"_Next time Kyuu, Next time" _said Naruto, the Kyuubi smirked and nodded to Naruto.

"_**I'm holding you to that brat" **_Said Kyuubi mentally, Naruto smiled slightly. He finished washing his arm. The puddle was blood red; Naruto stood and threw his coat onto his shoulders. He left his arms out of the sleeves; he wrapped his headband on the floppy sleeve. He tied the string on the front of the jacket to stop it from blowing away. With his arms free from the sleeves his shoved his hands into his pockets. (A/N: the best explanation I can give is, similar to Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the way he has his jacket) he moved to Zabuza's blade and smiled. Picking up the mammoth of a blade, he watched as the alchemic circles seemed to spin in agitation.

"Do you think you will be able to use that, it's just as big as you are" said Tazuna, Naruto smiled slightly.

"I will use it one day, but I am nowhere near tall enough" said Naruto simply, he checked to see if his team was watching, thankfully they weren't, so he put both hands on the blade. Tazuna watched in interest as yellow lightning began coursing around the blade. Then it was like the blade was pulled inwards and up; the yellow lightning pulled together and moved upwards before disappearing. The blade was gone.

"Where is it" asked Tazuna, Naruto smirked slightly.

"In a pocket dimension" said Naruto simply, Tazuna stood looking dumbfounded. As Naruto moved to his team, they heard a rowdy noise coming from the end of the bridge. Naruto's coat blew in the breeze; he held the shoulder pads on his shoulder with chakra, so only the arms and main part of the coat moved.

"It seems that Zabuza couldn't even take you out, I knew I should have hired leaf ninja" said Gato, Naruto watched as the sea of mercenaries parted to reveal a short stubby man with large glasses.

"Gato I presume" said Kakashi lazily, Gato snorted loudly.

"So how much will it cost for you to hand over the bridge builder" said Gato, Naruto rolled his eyes and blurred, moving so he could look straight down the line at Gato, Sasuke had done the same. Both had a kunai in their hand, standing shoulder to shoulder they both threw a kunai with a blur. Sasuke's lodged itself in Gato's throat whilst Naruto's pierced the centre of his forehead. Gato collapsed backwards without a sound, Naruto and Sasuke just smirked slightly.

"They killed our meal ticket" yelled one of the mercenaries.

"I want the fucking red head" yelled another, Naruto and Sasuke tensed as the men went to move forward. An arrow lodged itself in the ground before the men could move forward. Naruto turned and smiled slightly, the entire town was there, each brandishing their own weapon.

"Leave our town alone" yelled Inari, Naruto smirked slightly, he noticed his clone stood at the front with Tsunami and Inari. The clone dispelled with a nod, the entire morning flashed through his head. Naruto watched as the villagers stepped forward, and the mercenaries ran with their tails between their legs. Naruto felt elation that the mission was over, Sasuke collapsed onto the floor with a sigh and Sakura just smiled as Inari ran and hugged his grandfather.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, after the horrid one previous; this one was a major step up. I admit I took some inspiration from Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom. and for those who noticed well done, and to everyone else, Vergil is my boy xD**

**I apologize for such a strange update day, I am away on a filming job this weekend and may not be able to update on Sunday, so I shall update on Monday instead, as a good end to the wave arc**

**Please tell me what you think**

**PS. For all readers of Naruto – Yellow Flash, I am going to be posting a sneak peak chapter of the rewrite, so stay tuned xD**

**Till Monday readers**

**Nate Out**


	24. Return to the Leaf

24. Return to the Leaf

"We will miss you Team seven" said Tazuna, he was shaking hands with Kakashi. Inari was blubbering slightly; Naruto was just smiling as Tsunami fussed over Sasuke, Sakura and himself. The whole village had come to see off Team seven, the sun was high in the sky and Kakashi was just smiling slightly.

"Thank you Tazuna-san, but you will be hearing again from us soon, in regards to the extra money owed for the mission" said Kakashi, Tazuna blushed slightly and humphed.

"Till then Kakashi" said Tazuna shortly. Naruto felt a small force slam into him.

"Later Inari, don't forget to protect your family and village okay" said Naruto calmly, Inari nodded tears in his eyes.

"Why are you not crying" asked Inari, Naruto just smiled and patted him on the head.

"Inari, you don't need to cry to feel sad, keep a strong heart and head" said Naruto simply, Inari nodded but cried anyway.

"Thank you team seven, for all of your help" said Tazuna, the village echoed his statement, and on that note team seven began crossing the now finished bridge.

"What shall we call the bridge father" asked Tsunami, Tazuna thought slightly.

"The Great Tazuna bridge" said Tazuna boisterously, a few of the villagers grumbled.

"I say the Great Naruto Bridge" said Inari, Tazuna smiled and hugged Inari to his side.

"Yes, the Great Naruto Bridge, for underneath the stone surface of the bridge lay the ever moving water, carrying emotions and dreams as they go" said Tazuna, the village chorused and Tazuna smiled slightly

"Rather poetic father, but it suits" said Tsunami, Tazuna nodded and watched as Team seven became nothing more than small dots. Kakashi read his book relaxed that the mission was over; Sasuke was turning his Sharingan on and off, revelling in the ability. Naruto was just walking with his hands in his pockets, and Sakura was reading a book on anatomy.

"Kakashi, are you going to be training me more, now that I have my sharingan" said Sasuke boisterously, Kakashi sighed, he knew this was coming; Sasuke would become arrogant now that he had his sharingan.

"Sure thing Sasuke" said Kakashi with a bored tone, Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong idiot" asked Sasuke, he deliberately flashed his sharingan at Naruto. Naruto was half tempted to throw his Rinnegan back at him, but thought better of it.

"Not really, just can't wait to be home" said Naruto, Sakura nodded, her eyes not moving from the book.

"Yeah I can't wait to get an internship from the hospital" said Sakura, Naruto nodded kindly and returned to watching the sky.

"I wonder how team eight is doing" said Naruto out loud; Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you care" asked Sasuke, Sakura was also interested, Kakashi just smirked as he closed his book.

"Well that's Hinata-chan's team so I am interested to know how she is doing" said Naruto, Sakura smiled slightly, her eyes glinting at the thought of gossip.

"Why would you care about Hinata" asked Sakura, Naruto sighed slightly and gave Sakura a calm look.

"Because she is a nice girl, she came and spoke to me for a whole day once when I was training" said Naruto, Sasuke smirked slightly, Sakura wiggled her eyebrow.

"So you found out about her stalking tendencies…"said Sakura, her tone had a bitchiness about it.

"No different from what you and Ino do to Sasuke, at least she doesn't follow me to the hot springs" deadpanned Naruto; Sakura made a squeak noise and blushed as she stuck her head back into the book. Sasuke just glared a hole into Sakura's head.

"So…you are okay with Hinata following you around" asked Sasuke, his eyes flicking to Sakura, Naruto shrugged.

"She's just shy, she blushes a lot and she has little to no self confidence, but she cares" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded understanding, knowing what it was like to be alone, and when someone cares, it's hard to dislike them.

"You don't tell her that" said Sakura with a gasp, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I, I don't like to talk about people behind their back" said Naruto, Kakashi smiled slightly.

"_Like mother like son" _Kakashi thought, Naruto and Sasuke began talking about jutsu, Sasuke was intrigued to know what jutsu Naruto actually knew. Sakura was getting excited about the book, she loved learning and when an opportunity arose that she could learn something invaluable; it made her even more excited. Kakashi enjoyed this side of his team, the calm side where they all got along. Kakashi sighed as he breathed in the calm night air, the team had decided to sleep in a clearing close by the main road. He was sat up in the tree, his book long forgotten. He looked at the moon slowly creeping away to give way to the morning. He looked down to Naruto and smirked as he counted down mentally from five. As if on cue Naruto sat bolt up breathing deeply. His eyes wide with shock.

"Morning Naruto" said Kakashi, Naruto didn't even bother to look in the tree.

"Morning Nii-san" said Naruto, Kakashi blinked slightly, his eyes opened wide.

"Nii-san huh" asked Kakashi, Naruto nodded slightly.

"You told me what my parents were to you, so it's only fitting right, if you dislike it I will stop" said Naruto softly. Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Nah its fine, Naruto what was that ability you used on the bridge" asked Kakashi, Naruto sighed slightly.

"I knew you would ask me that" said Naruto, Kakashi eye smiled.

"Naturally…" said Kakashi, Naruto sighed.

"It is a space/time ninjutsu, similar to the hiraishin, only it doesn't teleport me, it teleports my exterior body so to speak. But I am able to select at any point which part of my body to make solid. For example I can reach through someone and rip out their heart without creating a single wound" said Naruto, Kakashi shivered slightly.

"Dangerous, so any other tricks I need to know about?" asked Kakashi, Naruto shook his head.

"Surprisingly no, all I have, is blue fire, space/time ninjutsu and my Rinnegan" said Naruto, Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Still a dangerous set of skills" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded.

"It's hard, thinking of all these abilities and they belong to just one person." Said Naruto softly, Kakashi nodded knowing the feeling, people with a lot of power, always questioned why they were given abilities so far out of the norm

"Just think of them as a gift" said Kakashi, Naruto smiled slightly.

"No, because I lost my parents because of these _Gifts" _said Naruto simply, Kakashi nodded seriously, Team seven was soon on the road home, silence had enveloped the team, Sasuke was reading a scroll from Kakashi about the sharingan, Kakashi said he kept it around just in case Sasuke would need it. Sakura was once again stuck in her book, Kakashi watched as Naruto scowled into a seal design. The ink brush was in his mouth. Kakashi looked up from his book to see the large leaf village in the distance.

"Home" said Kakashi simply, Team seven looked up from their books and smiled slightly. Kakashi sighed as they passed through the large gates; a sense of peace filled him.

"Hey Kakashi, good mission" asked Kotetsu, a chunin with a bandage strapped across his nose. Kakashi just sighed.

"Yeah, A-rank" said Kakashi, Kotetsu and his partner looked at the unharmed almost bored looking genin.

"Did you do all the work" asked Izumo, Kotetsu just looked at Naruto with a keen eye.

"Nah, they defeated the opponents" said Kakashi, Naruto looked up from his book; he could feel someone staring at him. Naruto noticed the chunin with a bandage staring at him. Kotetsu eyed the strange horn like hair on his head.

"Ah so you're the reason Iruka has been so worried" said Kotetsu, Naruto rolled his eyes and moved into the village, Kakashi waved goodbye and the team moved silently through the village. Naruto watched as people began whispering as he passed, a few threw glares, others looked surprised he had actually survived a mission. Naruto recognised a jonin who nodded his head to him; Naruto tilted his head forward in acknowledgment. Naruto felt a familiar chakra signature move towards him quickly. Naruto dropped and as his hand touched the floor, he blurred slightly. Sasuke watched as Naruto appeared crouched on one of the roofs of a building. A women with a tan coat skidded into the spot where Naruto was previously stood. Naruto stood majestically on the building.

"Getting slower Anko-chan" said Naruto with a smirk, Sakura and Sasuke watched as the scantily clad women pulled out a kunai and licked the blade slightly.

"Gotten faster brat, Kakashi actually teaching you something" said Anko, throwing Kakashi a glare.

"Faster than you" challenged Naruto, Anko smirked viciously.

"First one with a scratch buys the other dango" said Anko, she blurred and Sasuke and team seven watched as Naruto tilted backwards dodging the slash backwards. He flipped backwards slightly, he landed in a crouch, and as soon as his hand touched the floor, he blurred away again.

"Anko, we need to hand in a report" said Kakashi, he was eyeing Anko in her clothes, Anko snorted slightly.

"Don't worry this won't take long" said Anko, before she blurred with a yell of Naruto's name. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura sighed as they stood outside the Hokage's office, they were waiting for Naruto, who had yet to show, it had been half an hour since he had left, and Sasuke was growing impatient. The Hokage called them in, a smile on his face.

"Ah Kakashi-kun and Team seven" said Sarutobi, he looked for Naruto, his heart thumped unevenly when he wasn't there.

"He is still here Hokage-sama, but Anko got him before we got here" said Kakashi, Sarutobi chuckled slightly, Team Seven blinked in shock as the door was flung open, Naruto was walking in brushing his hair back into place, his hair was all spiking upwards showing how fast he was moving. His horns stood up higher than usual.

"Sorry I am late sensei" said Naruto casually, Kakashi just waved an arm. Sasuke glared slightly but gave Naruto a nod, Sakura just shook her head.

"So how did the first C-Rank go" asked Sarutobi, Kakashi sighed slightly.

"Mission parameters were raised to an A-Rank, the client knew the mission would be higher, Naruto called it right at the start. We were met with missing Nin from Kiri, The Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momochi and a fake Hunter-Nin by the name of Haku. The team has progressed massively over their time away; we have a prodigy of medicine in Sakura, who had managed to close a fatal wound." Said Kakashi, they all realised he had left out the details, something Sakura was thankful for; she smiled shyly as the Hokage beamed at her.

"That is most good news, Miss Haruno, I will get the top medic Nin we have in the village and get him to assist you" said the Hokage, Sakura blinked in shock, she bowed dramatically.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Sakura, Sarutobi motioned for Kakashi to continue.

"Sasuke Uchiha has activated the first level in the sharingan, I will begin training him, he has a good speed now, and his strength and taijutsu are both high chunin. Naruto has refined his skills massively, whilst his improvements aren't as visible as his teammates, he has a brilliant grasp on his skills. He improved those that needed improvement, and my highest commendation is that Naruto and Sasuke's teamwork was second to none" said Kakashi, Naruto smiled slightly; Sasuke raised his head with pride.

"Team Seven, a very large congratulations is in order, you have each improved massively since your academy days, continue on and no doubt you could become as great as the Sennin" said Sarutobi, Team seven gave a bow and left the room, Sarutobi looked at Kakashi with a serious eye.

"Naruto displayed some interesting techniques" said Kakashi, Sarutobi felt his eyes widen.

"And his team" questioned Sarutobi, Kakashi sighed.

"They are still unaware" said Kakashi, Sarutobi released a breath and nodded.

"Good, Danzo and my two teammates are pushing me, they want to know where their weapon disappeared for a month, they keep hounding, when the chunin exams are here, that's when it will hit the roof, but I am prepared for that. I just need him out of their sights for the moment" said Sarutobi, Kakashi sighed slightly.

"But what of the villagers, they have no doubt spread rumours" said Kakashi, Sarutobi nodded.

"Danzo knows Naruto has changed, I just said he activated the seal in the scroll, how he knew about that I will never know. But anyway, Danzo accepted that answer, for now" said Sarutobi, Kakashi sighed once more.

"So a long road for Naruto is ahead" said Kakashi, Sarutobi smirked slightly.

"Nope, because I have a plan" said Sarutobi, a glint in his eyes.

**A short chapter to end the arc, and can I apologise for such a strange update time, I was away all weekend doing a film project for a charity, and when I got back after a day of editing I was so ill and tired I went to bed. But I am up and ready to go, got a few ideas tumbling around and I am eager to kick of the chunin exams. Next update is on Wednesday, more updates I think, it helps keeps readers interested.**

**Till Wednesday**


	25. The Chunin Exams Begin

25. The Chunin Exams Begin

Six months, Team seven had been a team for six months, they were relatively unknown among the other ninja, Kakashi had taken them on several C-ranks and even a B-rank, but no-one really knew how the team operated. But they each had personal reputations, Sasuke was crowned Prodigy, he had levelled his Sharingan to two tomoes, and was increasing his speed tenfold; he was acknowledged by the public as the strongest member of the team. Sakura was still the dark horse, her skills in medical ninjutsu had baffled the hospital, but they were running out of things to teach her theory wise, her practical skills were also top grade, but she was young and prone to easy mistakes. Naruto was the mystery, his skills constantly baffled his teammates, no matter how far they had come; Naruto seemed to just be farther in front. Sasuke had challenged Naruto to a spar, Sasuke fought hard, but Naruto's super strength and kenjutsu skills were refined. Sasuke would win once, and then Naruto would win ten. But through it all Sasuke and Naruto were close, they would frequent each other's place for tea, Sasuke had also commandeered the spare room in Iruka's and Naruto's house so that if he stayed too late, he didn't have to go home. Naruto's personality had warmed up slightly, to the general public it was widely known that Naruto meant only business, only a select few actually knew Naruto's kind side. Naruto stood with a book in his hands, his eyes briefly flicking up to look at his team. Sasuke had changed his outfit slightly; he had taken to wearing a blue trench coat, an Uchiha fan stitched into the back. He wore black shorts and a high collared white t-shirt, his sandals were black. Sakura was wearing tight tan pants, knee high black boots, a red short sleeved t-shirt, the zip going up the left slightly, the collar was slightly high. On her brown belt were two packs one was her shuriken, kunai and newly acquired senbon. The other was white, and inside it contained healing ointments, chakra bandages and other medical supplies. Her long pink hair was pulled into a messy bun, strands falling behind her. Her headband was being used as that, a headband. She too sighed as he turned a page in her book.

"Kakashi is never on time" moaned Sasuke, he heard Naruto grunt slightly and Sakura give a feminine sigh.

"And I don't think that will change" said Naruto softly into the cool air. Sakura just rolled her eyes and nodded. Sasuke liked his team; the atmosphere was so different to when they first got together. Sakura had lessened in her attempts to go out, something Sasuke was thankful for. He was also impressed with her skills in medic jutsu, according to the hospital she has been the closest to beating Tsunade Senju's record, Sakura could only do basic jutsu, the hospital wouldn't teach her anything more, claiming she had to be a chunin to learn the extra stuff, resulting in Sakura coming to a plateau. Naruto was simply just more refined, his language had improved even higher than after his drastic change, Iruka had laughed and said Naruto was listening to the Hyuga speak. Naruto's skills were also refined, granted they were still a bit rough around the edges in some places. But Sasuke was proud for his friend. It had taken Sasuke a long time to even think that about Naruto as something more than an annoyance, but Naruto was pushy and friendly in his own way. Naruto hadn't changed much, he had gotten taller; all of them had. Naruto still wore his tight black pants, his knee length brown boots, his tight fitting grey t-shirt, and his long black coat. His hair had gotten longer, the back being pulled into a small ponytail, his horns of hair still stood proud on his head, his hair was still blood red. Naruto's eyes had changed slightly, his eyes were still piercing silver but the skin around his eyes had darkened, as if he was wearing eye liner, Naruto had played it off simply, but Sakura had said it was nothing to do with lack of sleep. Naruto looked healthy; the bags beneath his eyes had gone. His skin was smooth and perfectly tanned.

"So, wonder what we are doing today" said Sasuke, he felt strange being the one to initiate conversation, Naruto perked his ears slightly.

"B" said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura tensed.

"C" said Sakura, Sasuke then heard the whistling of air.

"B" said Sasuke, Sakura inclined her head, then each of them blurred, Naruto simply flicked his wrist, a kunai spun in his hand. His arm blurred knocking away a few shiruken, his eyes fading from red quickly. Sasuke threw his own shiruken and with them knocked away the oncoming shiruken, Sakura threw three kunai and pinned the shiruken to the tree closest to her. Kakashi blurred onto the bridge the familiar orange book in his hand. He blinked in shock as a kunai slid effortlessly beneath his chin, another kunai was pointed below his heart, and a long blade was held against his back, ready to slice his spine. Kakashi looked at his genin with a smile.

"Well done, a little faster and you may actually kill me" said Kakashi before he blurred with a show of leaves, he appeared sat on the bridge, three pieces of white paper in his hands.

"What is that sensei" asked Sakura, Kakashi eye smiled at his team.

"Your entrance into the chunin exams, as a group of three you can participate in them, I have no doubt all of you will make it into the final round, you are the most gifted of course," said Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke both smiled at eachother, Sakura smiled with them.

"So what do we need to do" asked Sasuke, Kakashi flicked the paper at them. The team each plucked their paper out of the air.

"Sign those forms and bring them with you to the academy on Friday" said Kakashi, Naruto frowned slightly.

"How long have you had these" asked Naruto, Kakashi smiled slightly.

"Well you guys have the rest of the day off" said Kakashi before he disappeared, Naruto sighed and pulled a pen seemingly out of thin air.

"How do you do that?" asked Sakura, Naruto held out his pen once he had signed his name.

"Do what?" Asked Naruto simply, Sakura sighed and shook her head

"So we are going to do it then" said Sakura softly, Naruto nodded and Sasuke did the same.

"Why not, we are each of chunin or higher" said Sasuke, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Plus our teamwork is second to none" said Naruto simply, Sakura nodded nervously, she signed her paper and scowled slightly.

"So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" asked Sakura, Naruto sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I am off to the bookstore, I need some help with a seal I am creating" said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura raised their eyebrows.

"Making your own seal?" Questioned Sasuke shocked slightly. Naruto nodded.

"I still have a lot to learn, but hopefully this seal will be a good first" said Naruto, he nodded to his teammates and walked towards town.

"S…Sasuke-kun, do you really think we can do it, become chunin" asked Sakura, Sasuke nodded his head seriously.

"Sure, you are much stronger than before, remember that" said Sasuke as he walked off in the opposite direction. Sakura sighed and walked towards town.

"_He is still so cold" _thought Sakura. Naruto walked through town with his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"_This seal is so fucking difficult" _Naruto thought to himself, he rounded the corner and watched as a boy wearing make-up and black pyjamas with cat ears, lift up a young child by the front of his t-shirt. The young boys' hair was poking out of a grey helmet; he was wearing a long teal scarf that dragged along the floor. He wore a yellow t-shirt and grey pants.

"P…please get off" said the boy, the older boy just smirked.

"You bumped into me you little snot, now I am going to kick your little head in" said the older boy, the kid whimpered.

"Kankuro just stop it, we need to get back" said a blonde haired girl, Naruto glared as he stepped forward.

"I suggest you listen to the pretty girl, or lose your arms" said Naruto coolly; everyone looked at him in shock. Temari felt her eyes widen slightly.

"_Wow, Konoha has some lookers" _she thought, she watched as Kankuro got a mischievous smirk on his face

"I'll be with you in a minute pretty boy" Kankuro chuckled, he raised a hand to strike the young boy across the face, when suddenly a hand appeared, clutching his fist tightly; Kankuro raised his eyebrow and looked impressed.

"_Hitting this kids hand is like hitting a steel wall" _Kankuro thought, the girl looked at the red head with shock.

"_Strong too, and his speed" _she thought, the little child looked at Naruto with respect.

"Last warning or I won't hesitate to chop your arms off and beat you with them. and you can get out of that tree" said Naruto coldly, his fingers deftly throwing a kunai and piercing the trunk of the tree, the blonde haired girl and Kankuro both looked at the tree in shock as a red head appeared, they shivered in fear as his cold eyes levelled them.

"Temari, Kankuro, what an embarrassment" said the red head, Kankuro dropped the boy and stood back in fear. Temari looked at the unaffected face of Naruto and frowned.

"_He sensed Gaara coming, and he caught Kankuro's fist like it was nothing. This kid is no pushover" _Temari thought, Naruto pushed the kid behind him slightly as he stepped back, sand spun on the floor as the red head moved in front of the two others.

"I am sorry for my siblings' arrogance and idiocy" said the red head; Naruto simply glared slightly, everyone could feel the tension charge the air.

"No problem, just remember you are on Konoha soil, discrepancies like this will not be tolerated" said Naruto, his eyes challenging but his face calm.

"Of course" said the red head, he turned and gave his siblings a glare causing them to freeze slightly.

"Now, enjoy your stay and good luck in the chunin exams" said Naruto calmly, the red head looked at him.

"What is your name" asked the red head, Naruto smirked slightly, his face unchanging.

"Tell me yours and I will tell you mine" said Naruto simply, Gaara glared slightly, but was miffed when it didn't affect Naruto.

"Gaara Sabaku" said Gaara, his voice emotionless; Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto, Gaara smirked viciously.

"You will be the one I kill" said Gaara, Naruto smirked viciously in return.

"Is that right, then I eagerly await your challenge in the chunin exams" said Naruto, Gaara spun and walked off, sand moved around him in agitation. Naruto ignored the glare from the boy in makeup, and raised an eyebrow as the girl winked at him. He turned and saw the boy looking at him with adoration.

"Y…you're so cool Naruto-san" said the young boy, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks kid, so what did you do" asked Naruto, the boy blinked slightly.

"Um…I am late for lunch with my gramps, and I bumped into pyjama guy" said the young boy, Naruto sighed and held his hand out to the boy

"Where were you going to eat?" asked Naruto, the boy looked at the hand suspiciously

"Um…Ichiraku Ramen" said the boy, Naruto nodded; he shook his hand impatiently, the boy took a step back slightly, Naruto sighed and reached forward, clasping the boys hand he threw him onto his back. The boy looked at Naruto in shock and slight fear.

"Hold on" commanded Naruto, and in a blur Naruto landed on a lamppost, the young boy had his eyes wide.

"T…that was totally awesome, again" said the boy with laughter, his arms fisting Naruto's coat tightly.

"Okay then" said Naruto, the boy watched as Naruto crouched, his hand touching the lamppost, he did a little jump upwards and the boy watched as the world blurred, they landed on a building, Naruto repeated the process of touching the ground and doing a small jump and they would disappear once again. They landed outside of Ichiraku's, dust on the ground blowing outwards slightly; Naruto straightened and felt the boy shaking slightly. Naruto turned his head slightly, what he saw made him smirk, the boys mouth was wide.

"Ah Naruto what are you…KONOHAMARU" called Sarutobi as he stepped out of Ichiraku, Naruto just gave Sarutobi a cool look.

"I was just bringing this brat to see his gramps, he asked me to go fast again so I did" said Naruto, Sarutobi stepped forward in shock and pulled the frozen Konohamaru off

"Naruto, you shouldn't go your fastest, others bodies aren't used to travelling at such speeds." Said Sarutobi, Naruto shrugged.

"Are you gunna tell his gramp or should I" said Naruto calmly, Sarutobi smirked.

"I already know, and let's just say, his gramp is annoyed" said Sarutobi, Naruto smirked slightly.

"So this brat is related to you, I didn't think Asuma-sensei had any kids" said Naruto, Sarutobi sighed.

"No this is a product of my other son" said Sarutobi, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Product?" questioned Naruto, Sarutobi chuckled.

"He is quite a handful, in fact he hasn't been this quiet ever" chuckled Sarutobi, Naruto sighed and turned to walk away.

"Oh quick question, and I know this is from a while ago, but what happened to my apartment, with everything that happened I didn't get a chance to ask" said Naruto, Sarutobi's face darkened.

"Three ninja thought it would be good to torch the place, hoping you were inside, thankfully you were away, I had them killed and the place was just left as it was, serving as a reminder that arrogance will not be tolerated, don't worry not many people knew it was your residence" said Sarutobi, Naruto sighed.

"But the writing on the wall" asked Naruto, Sarutobi sighed.

"Chakra infused blood of a poor fox kit, thankfully it slowly washed away, but no amount of scrubbing could get rid of it on the day of, so after a long thought I decided to just tear down the building" said Sarutobi, Naruto felt the Kyuubi growl in anger, Naruto nodded and walked away, Konohamaru's glassy eyes focused slightly.

"Ah gramps, who is Naruto, he was so cool" said Konohamaru in excitement, Sarutobi sighed and felt a headache ghost through his head.

"Why?" questioned Sarutobi, Konohamaru smirked.

"I am going to get him to train me" said Konohamaru. Sarutobi sighed and put Konohamaru onto the ground, he moved into Ichiraku, he watched as Konohamaru crouched on the ground slightly, his hand touching the floor, he jumped forward and crashed into the table inside Ichiraku, Sarutobi shook his head as Konohamaru clutched his head on the ground.

"_Naruto, look what you have started" _thought Sarutobi in exasperation.

**Another Chapter done, and I personally quite like this one, it has an element of foreboding, Gaara has taken an interest in Naruto, which can only mean a duel between Jinchuuriki, and I couldn't help but add some humour at the end. Next chapter is a NaruHina only, a filler before the chunin exams, Till next time.**

**On a side note, I am so sorry for missing my midweek updates, I just get so busy with Uni work I never have the time. **


	26. Friends

26. Friends

Naruto walked through the library with a tuneless whistle leaving his lips; members of the public simply shushed him and carried on browsing. Naruto's hands were in his pockets as his eyes moved over the rows and rows of books. He walked towards the nature section when he held out his arms as Hinata bumped into him; she looked up in shock and then flushed instantly.

"Na…Naruto-kun, hello" she whispered, Naruto smiled slightly and steadied her.

"Careful which way you walk Hinata-chan" said Naruto simply, Hinata nodded and looked at the books in her hands, Naruto's eyes drifted down, to which they read "Courage; surviving in the ninja world" and "How to gain confidence in one's self" Naruto rolled his eyes and plucked the books out of her grasp

"N…no" whispered Hinata, Naruto sighed and placed the books on a table close by

"Follow me Hinata-chan" said Naruto and without a look back he walked towards the door, Hinata wordlessly followed him, and as she exited the library she watched as he moved to the alleyway close by, Hinata dashed quickly not wanting to lose sight, and lest she have to use the byakugan. As she got into the alley, she blinked as Naruto was crackling with yellow lightning, his hand held out; his face was soft and calm.

"Wh…where are we going" whispered Hinata, Naruto smiled slightly.

"I am going to help you gain courage" said Naruto, Hinata was wary as her shaking hand slid into his. Hinata blinked as the wind blew at her, she clutched at Naruto's black coat, her body flushed against his. They were both stood on the highest spike of the fourth hokage's stone hair. The village looked tiny beneath them.

"N…Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata, though it was lost on Naruto as the harsh wind blew at them. Naruto's coat blew wildly in the wind making him look like a spectre.

"Hinata, think of the harsh wind, rushing over the village, how it just flows hidden to those below" said Naruto, his voice was echoing in her head, it was like he was the only thing she could here, the wind had become muted.

"N…Naruto-kun" she stuttered, Naruto smiled slightly.

"The wind, it's so free, moving wherever it desires, swallowing up everything in its path" Naruto said, his arms clutched around Hinata, Hinata noticed the closeness of their bodies, she blushed and felt her vision swim.

"Co…Courage Naruto?" questioned Hinata, Naruto seemed to blink out of his daze.

"You are strong Hinata, people think because you are quiet, you are weak. You are not believe me" said Naruto, Hinata frowned slightly.

"Naruto, I am weak, my clan, and my team. Everyone thinks it, I hate it. We have been entered for the chunin exams, and I don't feel ready at all" said Hinata, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Your team do not think that Hinata" said Naruto, Hinata shook her head as tears sprang in her eyes.

"Naruto I am weak, I was save don our last mission, I could do nothing. I don't know why anyone bothers" said Hinata, Naruto felt a small scowl fall onto his face; someone had clearly made this kind girl lose any sense of self she had. Hinata blinked in shock as she found herself at the training grounds. Naruto was stood a metre away, his hair covering his bowed head.

"Spar with me Hinata" said Naruto simply, his hands in his pockets Hinata dropped into the Hyuga stance, and with a dash she attempted to close off Naruto's tenketsu. Naruto dodged each of her strikes effortlessly, his body was moving lithely through each attack she sent forward; Naruto pulled out his hand and began slapping away her strikes. Hinata was becoming quickly downhearted, she was hoping to show Naruto how much she had improved even slightly, her body set to automatically show Naruto she was worthy, only for him to simply hit away her attacks. They continued for an hour, Hinata was tiring quickly; she was saddened by how easy Naruto was deflecting her blow. She sent a strike out, Naruto caught her elbow slightly.

"You aren't attacking aggressively enough" said Naruto simply, Hinata nodded with a blush and put more force behind her attacks; Naruto spun slightly, the blow sliding past his chest. Hinata's hair blew slightly as Naruto turned into a blur, Hinata blinked as a kunai slid beneath her neck.

"N…Naruto-kun" gasped Hinata shocked. Naruto blurred once more, he stood in front of her with an apology in his eyes, his face calm.

"Sorry, I wanted to show you, how much your attacks are lacking in strength" said Naruto simply; Hinata felt crushed slightly, her father's words echoed through her head.

"_Weak, you will amount to nothing" _echoed his voice harshly, Hinata felt tears slide down her cheeks. She watched as Naruto's eyes grew wide, understanding within his silver eyes.

"Hinata-chan I didn't mean it like that, you don't attack, you lack confidence, your skill is amazing, believe me, I am trying to show you aren't weak" said Naruto softly, Hinata shook slightly, her sleeves moving to her face to wipe away her tears.

"S…sorry…I…I really am weak" whispered Hinata, Naruto sighed in exasperation. He remembered his grandfather giving him an ultimatum, a means to drive himself.

"Hinata, if you want to be my friend, then you will hit me, you have half an hour, if you don't hit me…I won't ever want to talk to you again" said Naruto calmly, Hinata felt her heart shudder, sadness racked through her body. Tears flew freely down her face.

"S…Sorry…I…I…" stuttered Hinata, Naruto just stood uncaring.

"If you won't attack me, I will attack first" said Naruto, Hinata blinked in shock, she was hit backwards, her legs collapsing beneath her. Naruto looked down on her, his eyes cold. Hinata felt someone pull her up harshly; she looked into Naruto's ice cool gaze with a whimper.

"_Come one Hinata-chan, fight through it" _Naruto thought in his head, he was careful not to show the emotion in his eyes. Hinata felt her heart shatter as Naruto simply dropped her.

"Not worth my time" said Naruto harshly, Hinata cried, Naruto walked through the tree line, his eyes sad.

"_He…He left me, all alone. He's right I'm not worth his time. But all those times he was kind, was it just a lie" _thought Hinata with sadness.

"_Hinata-chan, please call me back, I don't think I can walk away" _thought Naruto, his heart aching in a way he did not recognise

"Na…Naruto wait" she called, her voice steadying, Naruto walked through the tree line, his face cold.

"What" said Naruto, Hinata dropped into her clans' stance.

"Come" she said, her voice wobbling slightly, Naruto smirked and blurred, Hinata activated her byakugan and ducked backwards slightly, Naruto's casual palm slipped over her head, she realised though, with hidden horror, that if Naruto was to have hit her with that, she would have died instantly.

"Better" said Naruto simply, Hinata moved gracefully, her hands jabbing forward harshly, Naruto smirked as he dodged the blows.

"_I will prove to him, I will prove to him that I am worth his time" _she chanted in her head. Naruto swiftly dodged the blows and Hinata pushed forward, Naruto smirked as a pair of fingers slipped past his cheek, he twisted his head to dodge the other, the blows were getting closer. Hinata changed her stance slightly, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Using my style?" questioned Naruto, Hinata just dashed forward, Naruto felt a strike hit his knee, it buckled as chakra pulsed through it, Hinata then thrust two palms against Naruto's chest, the chakra output exploded outwards behind him. Hinata blinked in shock, Naruto's eyes wide.

"_I…I actually hit him" _thought Hinata with happiness. Naruto collapsed to his knees, his eyes blank slightly; with her byakugan activated she could see a deep purple chakra flow through his body, his tenketsu opening automatically.

"That actually hurt" said Naruto softly, Hinata gasped and jumped on him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Naruto felt tears hit his body.

"S…sorry…I didn't mean to…to hurt you" said Hinata, Naruto smiled slightly, his face once again calm.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, you did as I asked, I am sorry for upsetting you" said Naruto, Hinata nodded and then blushed as she hopped off of Naruto.

"S…Sorry" she muttered Naruto smiled slightly.

"It's fine, now want to come get ramen, I haven't been there in a while, Iruka-nii would get mad" said Naruto, Hinata blushed, her eyes open in shock.

"S…sure" said Hinata, Naruto smiled slightly, then his face grew serious.

"We should also sort out your stutter, that way you can feel more confident." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded slowly, Naruto held out his arm chivalrously; Hinata blushed and looked up at Naruto's easy, but calm face. Naruto began telling Hinata the purpose for the test, Hinata felt her confidence grow slightly.

- TU -

Sakura sighed as she got out of the hospital, she had a few scrolls tucked beneath her arms, she was excelling at medic chakra; the people at the hospital were shocked to see she had almost beaten Tsunade's time at healing a medium wound. She still had a lot to learn, she couldn't heal large wounds, and she couldn't replicate the healing process she had done for Haku. She put the scrolls in her weapons pouch, her outfit had changed slightly, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her shirt stopping below the waist, a pair of skin tight tan pants was tucked into black heeled boots. On her hands was a pair of black gloves, she was cramming ready for the chunin exams

"Hey Sakura…wow you look good" said Ino, she looked Sakura up and down.

"Thanks Ino, so what's up" said Sakura, Ino looked at Sakura seriously, Sakura was calmer, she looked tired but also she looked happy, her change in clothes also symbolised her change.

"Never guess what I just saw" said Ino wiggling her eyebrows slightly.

"I don't know Ino what" said Sakura, a tired sigh leaving her lips, Ino looked at her sharply

"Are you okay forehead" said Ino, Sakura just yawned widely and placed a palm on her face.

"No been training hard Ino, Kakashi is a real slave driver we got the chunin exams coming up and we have enters" said Sakura, partially lying.

"Cool, we have applied as well, but I don't think we are ready, really Asuma-sensei is still helping us perfect our teamwork" said Ino, Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow.

"Really what about chakra training" asked Sakura, Ino snorted.

"Of course we have done tree climbing, but its slow going, we each have problems with our chakra control" said Ino, Sakura nodded seriously, she felt like bragging about her team, but decided against it. Knowing Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't appreciate it.

"Anyway what did you see?" asked Sakura, Ino seemed to blink before she smirked widely.

"I saw Naruto and Hinata walking into Ichiraku ramen together" said Ino, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"So?" questioned Sakura simply, Ino slumped her shoulders slightly.

"Come on, that's like major news" said Ino, Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"They are friends, they hang around all the time" said Sakura, Ino just glared slightly.

"Whatever Forehead, I am going to spy on Sasuke-kun, want to come" asked Ino, Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry, I am going home, maybe another time Ino" said Sakura, Ino blinked in shock.

"Well that means you are admitting defeat Forehead" said Ino, Sakura just sighed slightly.

"I am not admitting defeat, I am just tired" said Sakura forcefully, she walked past Ino, tightening the messy bun in her hair. Ino turned and walked towards Sasuke's house. She was turning the corner when she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"OH SASUKE-KUN" called Ino, Sasuke sighed slightly and looked at Ino with a glare.

"What" he said harshly, Ino smirked.

"Sakura has given up on you, so we can be together now" said Ino, Sasuke just sighed.

"No thanks" said Sasuke, he began walking, his hands shoved into his pockets. Ino followed loyally at his side, Sasuke just ignored her presence completely. As they turned the corner they bumped into Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke took one look at Naruto's face and felt his eyes widen slightly.

"Hey Sasuke, I was just on my way, I am just making sure Hinata-chan gets home" said Naruto, Sasuke controlled his expression, he gave a grunt.

"I was on my way to the store, you check with Iruka?" Asked Sasuke, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, can't be out too late he said" Naruto chuckled; Ino took in Naruto's calm face, his easy eyes.

"_He's different" _she thought to herself, Hinata blushed slightly as Sasuke's gaze drifted to her.

"Don't take too long idiot" said Sasuke gruffly, Naruto just nodded and motioned for Hinata to walk, she blushed and smiled slightly, Naruto returning with a small smile of his own. They walked in silence, the evening air settled comfortably around them.

"So we should do this again sometime" said Naruto, Hinata gave a nod and smile.

"I…I would like that" said Hinata, Naruto hugged her briefly and smiled.

"Goodnight" said Naruto softly, he walked back the way he came, Hinata smiled slightly at his back.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" she whispered

**How was that, I don't know about it really, not one of my best, but as far as NaruHina goes, there were a few cute development moments, don't forget I am not trying to rush this. **

**Now I am apologising for my lack of updates mid week, uni is pretty hefty work, so taking the time to update is a bit of a drag, so I am not going to make any promises, just know I am gunna try. **


	27. Exam READY!

27. Exam READY!

The birds were chirping in the cool morning air, Naruto was walking through the leaf village; a polystyrene cup in his hand, steam rose from the cup and twisted elegantly in the air. His coat was slung over his shoulder, his tanto threw over the other shoulder; he was late for meeting with his team at the academy gates, he took another sip of his coffee and sighed as he walked past an upside down piece of fence.

"Stop following me brat, I don't have time for you today" said Naruto, he had gained a fan in the form of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Konohamaru had stalked him all day yesterday, he had tried doing Naruto's signature speed dash only to jump into the multitude of things lying around. The boy was sporting a bruised face and scratched helmet.

"Where are you going boss" asked Konohamaru in excitement as he dropped the mirage, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I am on my way to the academy to begin the chunin exams" said Naruto calmly, he smirked as Konohamaru tried to school his expression into a calm one.

"Really, then good luck" said Konohamaru in a blatant fake calm, his eyes twinkling in excitement, his face was threatening to break into a massive grin.

"See you later Konohamaru" said Naruto, he was about to walk forward when he felt a killing intent focused on him. Konohamaru was shaking slightly; a killing pressure had levelled the empty street.

"B…boss" whispered Konohamaru in fear, Naruto looked at him coolly

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be out Konohamaru" said Naruto, Konohamaru nodded and turned and ran, he glanced over his shoulder, on the roof of one of the buildings, a red head stood with a gourd on his back. He wore a combination of black and fishnet, along with a white sash. Konohamaru watched as Naruto crouched, his hand touching the floor, he jumped and in a blur he was gone. Naruto landed gracefully on the roof of the building.

"Ah Gaara-san, lovely morning isn't it" said Naruto, his eyes cold. Gaara looked at him with an equally cold expression.

"You, you are strong" said Gaara, Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets; his coat still slung over his shoulder, his tanto threw over the other shoulder. His coffee discarded in the street.

"Perhaps, what is it to you" said Naruto, Gaara smirked viciously.

"Just making sure, I don't want to kill a weakling" said Gaara, his chakra leaking into the air. Naruto felt the Kyuubi stir.

"**Interesting**_**" **_Said the Kyuubi, Naruto looked at Gaara.

"_Care to share_" questioned Naruto, the Kyuubi snorted.

"**Surprises are good for you" **said the Kyuubi mockingly, Naruto just rolled his eyes; Gaara looked at Naruto with a menacing stare.

"Yes your blood will do lovely" said Gaara in a hushed tone, Naruto tensed. Gaara blurred and appeared next to Naruto, Naruto stood with a small smile on his calm face.

"Fast" said Naruto, Gaara chuckled a menacing chuckle.

"I will see you on the battlefield Uzumaki, I will bathe in your blood" said Gaara before he disappeared, leaving a shimmer of dust in his wake, Naruto sighed. He chucked his tanto and belt high into the sky; he pulled his coat off of his back and with a graceful twirl, his hands slipped through the sleeves, he flicked his arms causing the back of the trench coat to billow, he snatched the tanto and belt as it fell behind him, in one motion he clipped the belt in place. His tanto sat comfortably on his lower back; his coat fell down casually covering his tanto. Naruto pulled out his headband from his pocket. He latched it to his upper arm and tied it tightly, sighing and rubbing a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly, his horns stood proud. He crouched and touched the floor; he jumped, one knee bent, his other foot just leaving the floor. He blurred and was gone, the air kicking up slightly. Naruto landed in the courtyard of the academy, he landed one foot placed gracefully first, his bent knee straightened and his boot touched the ground softly, his coat billowing behind him.

"Such an epic entrance" said Sasuke, a smirk plastered on his face, Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Late enough Naruto?"Asked Sakura, Naruto sighed.

"Sorry got lost on the…" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke

"Finish that and I will rip your throat out" said Sasuke with a glare, Naruto sighed once more

"I had to deal with Konohamaru and a murderous sand nin" said Naruto as he moved past Sasuke and Sakura.

"God was he following you again this morning" said Sakura, a sigh on her lips

"Yeah, I swear that boy gets up earlier than I do" said Naruto, Sasuke chuckled briefly and Sakura gave a small smile.

"So are you going to train him?" asked Sakura, Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Probably show him a thing or two, but he keeps trying to do my speed move" said Naruto, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The one where you have to touch the ground?" asked Sasuke, Naruto nodded, he motioned for his teammates to move through the door.

"Yeah, but the poor little brat doesn't realise he has the wrong blood for that move" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded seriously, he too had tried to replicate Naruto's speed dash, only to fall flat on his face, Naruto was in hysterics, saying he used his blue fire. Sakura sighed.

"So what's the game plan?" she asked softly, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"We help our own village, everyone else is expendable" said Sasuke, Naruto nodded slightly.

"But remember in this, everyone is competition, show Konoha nin mercy, but still, we must win." Naruto said calmly into the quiet hallway. As they moved up another flight of stairs, Sasuke frowned and Sakura looked at the classroom door on the next floor as it became visible.

"Genjutsu" she whispered to her team.

"I would say leave it, but there are a few Konoha nins there" said Naruto, Sasuke grunted and motioned for Sakura and Naruto.

"Please just let us through" said a girl pleadingly, she had short brown hair pulled into two buns. Her t-shirt was pink and sleeveless; she also wore green pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"Please, you all look weak, these exams are only for the strong, just walk away little girl" said one of the boys blocking the door, he had black spiky hair and three bandages on his face.

"That's not fair, we have already waited a year" said the girl, Naruto sighed and crossed his arms and leant against the wall as Sasuke and Sakura both took a step forward. A boy with pale eyes and long brown hair looked at Naruto with a glare.

"Release the genjutsu" said Sasuke, Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the two boys.

"What genjutsu" was being murmured around the people gathered, Sasuke smiled a superior smirk and Naruto just blew some of his hair out of his eyes, his face blank of any expression.

"Sakura, tell them, you spotted it first" said Sasuke, Sakura smiled slightly.

"We are only on the second floor, yet the number on the top of the door says 3-1" said Sakura, the two kids blocking the door glared slightly.

"You have just told all the weak ones the trick, this was to weed out the weak" said the other boy, he had a bandana covering his entire head hair poked down the middle of his head and two long bangs at the side.

"Just drop the genjutsu" said Sasuke, the boy raised a ram seal and the door marker morphed revealing the true number.

"So you spotted the genjutsu, but these test can kill yah" said the bandaged boy, he threw a heavy kick to Sasuke, Sasuke made a move to kick as well, when suddenly two strong hands were holding him still.

"_Fast indeed, and physically strong."_ Naruto thought to himself, the brown haired boy 'tsked'

"I thought we were not going to reveal or draw too much attention to ourselves" said the brown haired boy, stood in between Sasuke and the boy blocking the door was a boy dressed in a full green body suit. He was wearing orange leg warmers; his arms were bandaged to the elbow. His headband was being used as a belt. His hair was a slick black, and cut into a bowl style.

"I am sorry Neji" said the boy, Neji just scowled and threw a glare at Naruto.

"Let's just go, Tenten, Lee" said Neji; he threw a final glare at Naruto before turning with a swift twirl. Lee looked at Sakura, and Naruto snickered, his face still calm and blank, as hearts practically appeared in Lee's eyes.

"You must be the beautiful Sakura-chan" said Lee, Sakura blushed slightly but otherwise ignored Lee.

"And what if I am" she said simply, Lee stood and striking a pose, his thumb out and a smile on his face, he looked at Sakura with passion flickering in his eyes.

"Then please allow me to be your boyfriend, I will protect you with my life and will allow no harm to befall you" said Lee, Sakura sighed slightly, tightening the messy bun on her head.

"Sorry Lee, but I cannot accept" said Sakura politely, Lee got fake tears and looked at Sakura pleadingly.

"Is it because I have a rival for your heart, please tell me who it is, so I can challenge them for my Sakura-chan's heart" said Lee, Sasuke just snorted and Naruto shook his head.

"Lee let's just go" said Tenten; she began pulling Lee away, when lee's eyes suddenly met Sasuke's.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha aren't you" said Lee, Neji turned around and looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"And so what if I am" said Sasuke, Naruto saw the fire in Lee's eyes.

"Now as lovely as this is, I do believe we have an exam to attend" said Naruto stepping in the middle of the other team and his own team, his cool and calm gaze passed over Neji, Lee and Tenten.

"Who are you red haired-san" asked Lee, Naruto just looked at the other team with a bored expression.

"It doesn't matter who I am, let's just get to the exam" said Naruto, Lee frowned and gave Sasuke a meaningful look, Sasuke just snorted.

"Lee, let's leave these _babies_ to the exam" said Neji, sneering at Team seven. Sakura just blanked her face and tightened her gloves; Sasuke ignored him in favour of looking at the door they were stood in front of. Naruto was simply looking bored.

"Sure, whatever, let's go guys" said Naruto calmly, they moved through Neji's team and began walking towards the next set of stairs.

"What is your name, red head" asked Neji, Naruto turned his head slightly, and gave shrug.

"None of your business" said Naruto simply as he walked up the stairs. Naruto sighed as team seven walked through the large hall before the third year assembly hall; the classrooms could be seen at the end of the large square hall.

"WAIT" called a familiar voice, team seven stopped, Naruto rolled his eyes a growl rumbled in his chest, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry" mumbled Naruto, his calm face looked towards Lee running towards them, his green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers stood out in the dim hallways.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I wish to challenge you to a fight" said Lee, Naruto just groaned slightly and Sakura overhearing him giggled slightly. Sasuke smirked and stepped forward.

"You honestly think you can beat me" said Sasuke, Lee flushed slightly, his eyes growing with fire burning deep.

"I am the highest scoring genin of my year, I wish to test myself against another rookie of the year" said Lee, Naruto turned and simply leant against the pillar that was holding the roof up. Sakura watched as Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Good I have been eagerly waiting to use this in a real fight" said Sasuke, his eyes morphing into the sharingan. Sakura just shook her head and moved to stand next to Naruto, her arms crossed.

"Sasuke-kun make it quick we don't have all day" said Sakura, Naruto just watched the fight with a calm face. Sasuke dropped into the Uchiha stance, Lee stood with one hand behind his back, the other out towards Sasuke.

"Come" said Sasuke, he blinked in shock; Lee had disappeared and landed a couple of punches on him. Sasuke spun his body, a kick flying beneath his body, he landed on two feet and flipped backwards onto his hands, Lee followed him, sending constant punches. Sasuke landed on his feet, his sharingan whirled, one tomoe was in his left eye, and in his right was two tomoes. He dodged his head to the side as Lee sent a forceful punch. Sasuke spun around moving backwards, he ducked his head low, a kick flying over him.

"_I can do nothing but defend. I AM AN UCHIHA" _yelled Sasuke angrily in his mind; he instantly grabbed the fist as it flew at him, he winced inwardly as Lee's strong fist hit his palm. He spun twisting Lee's arm, he tugged on the arm and Lee fell to his knees, Sasuke twisted the hand slightly and kicked Lee in the face, Lee bent backwards from the force, wincing as his arm was jarred, his joint aching in protest. Sasuke flicked his body around Lee, not releasing his arm. Sasuke's hand found its way into Lee's hair, and with a harsh tug he slammed Lee's head into the ground. Sasuke stood over the dazed Lee, rubbing a forming bruise on his cheek. Lee spun his legs around, his body spinning, Sasuke jumped backwards as Lee spun onto his hands, his legs outwards spinning in a circle. Lee backward flipped onto his feet, his body moving easily into his fighting stance.

"That was a sneaky tactic Uchiha-san, I didn't peg you for the grappling kind" said Lee, Naruto looked at Sasuke sharply, watching the anger roll across his face. Sasuke charged forward, changing from defence to attack, Lee dodged each of Sasuke's shots easily; Lee sent a series of punches at Sasuke, Sasuke felt the rock hard punches hit him hard.

"_His strength is not as strong as Naruto's, but he feels more fluent, his attacks are more precise" _Sasuke thought, Lee sent a few more attacks, each hitting Sasuke with precision. Sasuke tried to fight back vainly, Lee struck Sasuke hard; Sasuke bent backwards slightly, and felt a foot force him into the air. Lee appeared beneath him, both flying through the air. Sakura watched as Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair and tsked.

"Enough" said Naruto loudly, he dropped to the floor swiftly, his hand hitting the floor with a thump, he jumped and blurred. Lee was about to wrap Sasuke up with the bandages on his arm when he felt a fist clench the back of his collar, he chocked slightly, and was forced diagonally to the floor, Sasuke watched as a boot appeared at his waist, he felt a force rocket him down towards the floor. Sakura caught Sasuke as he was thrown towards her, she was wide eyed at Naruto's grace; she thought Sasuke was a graceful fighter, but in comparison to Naruto, Sasuke was uncoordinated, Naruto was suspended in mid air briefly, his coat was billowed outwards, his face composed, his arm was outstretched, the other in his pocket. Naruto landed on the ground gracefully, Sasuke stood to his feet in a daze, he took one look at Naruto and glared, Lee stood with a fire in his eyes; he dashed at Naruto, expecting an easy win. Naruto simply caught Lee's arm and held it outwards, Lee falling into him, Lee felt a knee slam into his stomach. Lee doubled over in pain, his arm was released and he fell onto his hands coughing violently.

"Naruto you dare…" started Sasuke but he was cut off with an icy look from Naruto.

"You are both Leaf ninja, and yet you both so willingly fought eachother. Sasuke you are clearly outmatched because you underestimated your opponent. Lee you are the dead last of your year correct, then why did you pick a fight deliberately" said Naruto coolly, Naruto heard loud clapping and his eyebrow rose as a Lee copy walked forward.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" said the man, he was tall, he wore a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers, his hair was the same bowl cut, and he wore a Konoha jonin vest.

"And you are" said Naruto coldly, his eyes assessing the situation.

"I am here to find my protégé, but it seems you have stopped him for me" said Gai, Naruto spun, his coat moving blowing outward.

"Whatever, Sasuke, Sakura lets go" said Naruto, he passed Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, Sasuke glared at Naruto; Naruto just levelled him with a cool look. Sakura pushed Sasuke forward slightly, she was shaking her head. Team seven walked towards the room silently, Sakura was healing the bruises Sasuke had, Naruto just powered forward.

"Why did you stop me" asked Sasuke angrily, Naruto tsked and promptly ignored Sasuke. They got to the classroom and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"What was all that racket" questioned Kakashi innocently, Naruto simply shook his head.

"Two hot headed and irresponsible morons decided to duke it out" said Naruto, Kakashi smirked at Sasuke's indignant face, and Sakura's smirk.

"Hot headed, must be Lee-kun, Sasuke did you have fun" questioned Kakashi, Sasuke glared and huffed.

"He was beaten, I had to intervene before it got out of hand" said Naruto, Kakashi sighed and nodded, he closed his book and stood tall.

"Well Team seven, beyond this door is every other hopeful genin from all over the world. There is no doubt in my mind that you belong in these exams but don't grow complacent, that is all. Good luck" said Kakashi, he patted each of his students and walked the way Team seven had just come from. They each looked at the door.

"Let's go" said Sasuke confidently, he stood in the centre of the team, Naruto was stood with his arms crossed his head bowed his eyes closed, Sakura tightened her gloves. They were the picture of the perfect team

**A Better chapter than my last, and once again a short note due to the fact I am tired and have nothing to say, so till next week.**


	28. The Written Exam

28. The Written Exam

As the door was thrown open, the room grew silent. It was filled with people of different ages, some had scars, and others looked battle worn. Everyone took one look at team seven and just ignored them and returned to talking, a few looked at Sasuke with a critical eye, the way he unabashedly wore the Uchiha symbol and his looks, they each wanted to test themselves against the last Uchiha. The few educated ones and many shinobi from Kirigakure spotted Naruto and his red hair, whispers of his defeating of Zabuza Momochi had spread far. They were possibly more eager than Sasuke's opponents. Naruto simply walked through the doorway with a calm look upon his face, Sasuke was glaring at each person who would dare look at him; Sakura was just sighing lightly every time Sasuke did so.

"God Naruto, you and your team late enough?" asked a tired voice, Naruto turned and looked at Shikamaru and his team walking towards them.

"Possibly, we could have been later, but I saved Sasuke the embarrassment of actually losing to a boy with no chakra" said Naruto calmly, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really, the Uchiha prodigy losing his touch" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto smirked slightly.

"No, overconfident maybe" said Naruto calmly, Shikamaru nodded and took in Naruto's changes, Naruto's face was stony, but calm. His hair was as red as ever, and his clothes hadn't changed. Naruto sighed and Shikamaru felt a killing intent slightly, it was directed at Naruto. He turned to see another red head glaring at Naruto.

"Gah, red heads, so angry" sighed Shikamaru, Naruto snorted.

"Too true" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru smiled at Naruto. They both turned to see Sakura fighting off Ino; Sasuke was stood glaring in between them.

"Sorry about that" said Shikamaru, Naruto shrugged.

"I am not their warden" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru chuckled.

"IT IS YOU GUYS, LOOKS LIKE THE ROOKIES ARE TOGETHER AGAIN" Said Kiba's voice boisterously; Naruto turned his head quickly and spotted Hinata smiling at him slightly. Naruto gracefully moved around Shikamaru and walked to Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura both noticed Naruto's stony face soften, it was still calm, but it wasn't as intimidating.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto softly, Hinata smiled at him.

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Hinata, her face flushed, everyone noted how her face didn't get as red as usual, and she answered Naruto without stuttering.

"How are things, I haven't seen you in a couple of days?" questioned Naruto softly, Hinata flushed brighter slightly.

"I…I have been busy training, sorry Naruto-kun" said Hinata, Naruto smiled slightly, but the small smile lit his stony face. The rest of the rookies promptly looked away, each feeling as if they were unwanted in the conversation.

"God Naruto's changed" murmured Kiba, Sasuke snorted.

"You have no idea dog" said Sasuke, Kiba growled under his breath.

"Don't start Uchiha, I could run rings around you" growled Kiba, Sasuke noted how Kiba's growl was different from Naruto's rumble.

"Yeah, because you are chasing your own damn tail moron" smirked Sasuke. Kiba yelled and went to lunge forward when Shino put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, relax" said Shino bluntly, Kiba turned to look at Naruto and Hinata talking, Naruto's face was blank except for the small smile tugging at his lips and the glittering in his eyes. Hinata was a lot less red faced and was smiling also.

"When did they get so close" said Kiba, he heard Sasuke snort once more and felt his eyes shrink into a scowl, he turned back to glare at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that, they are always together" said Sasuke, he scowled as Ino and Sakura fought behind him. Shikamaru and Choji were just silent.

"You guys should be a lot quieter; you are drawing attention to yourselves" said a soft voice behind them, everyone except Hinata and Naruto turned to see a silver haired boy with large framed glasses and a leaf headband walking towards them, he had an easy smile on his face.

"And you are" asked Sasuke bluntly, the boy looked at Sasuke speculatively, before he smiled friendly.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, I am a genin of Konoha, obviously" said Kabuto, Sasuke glared slightly as Kabuto poked his forehead protector.

"What do you want" asked Shikamaru with a bored sigh, Kabuto smirked.

"Well being that you kids are the rookies, people have their predatory eye on you, and due to the fact the last Uchiha is a member of said group, some are out for blood." Said Kabuto, Naruto sighed as he moved to stand next to Sasuke; Hinata went to stand with her team. They had caught up on the days they had missed; both had come to enjoy each other's company.

"Ah yes, but rookies or not, some genin, like you for example, get old. No doubt us rookies could beat you, your age and experience means nothing in a fight" said Naruto coolly; Kabuto looked at Naruto with slightly wide eyes.

"And you are" questioned Kabuto, Naruto raised a red eyebrow, his cool silver eyes taking in Kabuto's appearance.

"None of your damn business" said Naruto with his calm expression, Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose slightly and looked at the other genin.

"As I was saying, though you are rookies, being a fellow leaf Nin, I can give you some help" said Kabuto, Kiba looked at Kabuto eagerly.

"Cool, any help will do" said Kiba in excitement, Naruto simply crossed his arms.

"Well I have done this exam a few times so…" but before Kabuto could finish Naruto and Shikamaru interrupted at the same time.

"How many?" they both questioned, they smirked at eachother, Kabuto frowned slightly.

"Well this will be my sixth time" said Kabuto, every other genin looked shocked, Naruto and Shikamaru both threw eachother a look.

"So these tests must be totally difficult" said Kiba, Choji gulped and Shino just watched as Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to be deep in thought. Kabuto laughed as each of the genin looked intrigued, except Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino.

"Yeah, they are difficult, which is why in all my time in these exams I have been collecting these" said Kabuto; he pulled out a large deck of cards. The rookies looked enthralled; Naruto looked at them with a questioning glance.

"Wow they must be extensive" said Ino in wonder, Kabuto chuckled in embarrassment.

"They are, I even have information on new applicants for this match" said Kabuto; the rookies all looked at eachother in excitement.

"That is so cool" said Sakura, Kiba nodded at her, looking at the cards with awe.

"So is there anyone you can think of" asked Kabuto, everyone was thoughtful, when Sasuke spoke up.

"Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga" said Sasuke, Kabuto smirked as he flipped the top cards.

"And knowing them by name is easier, Rock Lee, Genin of Konoha; teammates are Tenten Higarashi and Neji Hyuga. He has a rare condition meaning he has shrunken chakra pathways, he is slowly mastering many different forms of taijutsu, and his physical strength and resistance is higher than Sasuke Uchiha. Do you want mission details" questioned Kabuto, Sasuke shook his head.

"Unimportant" he grunted, Kabuto nodded slightly.

"Neji Hyuga, Genin of Konoha, Teammates are Tenten Higarashi and Rock Lee, a Hyuga prodigy and last year's rookie of the year, he is said to be the best at the Hyuga fighting style and his byakugan is at its peak." Said Kabuto, Sasuke gave a scowl and nodded to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki" came an emotionless voice, Sasuke threw a quick glare, Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, he was about to comment when Kabuto began talking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha, Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, his chakra is said to rival that of Kakashi Hatake's but other than that, he has no discernable traits, he is the weakest of all genin, his control is minimal and he can barely perform any of the academy jutsu" said Kabuto with a chuckle, this drew snide laughs from people close enough to hear.

"That card is inaccurate" said Gaara, Naruto smirked slightly.

"My cards aren't a lie, speaking of which, where is he, I don't see him anywhere" said Kabuto, he flipped the card to show a picture of a small blonde boy with a large cheesy grin.

"That's your graduation photo" Hinata chuckled, her tinkling laugh made Naruto smile slightly.

"I didn't really get much time to take one before I had to get to school, so they used one of the mid-year photos" said Naruto, Kabuto blinked and looked at Naruto with wider eyes.

"M…My cards can't be wrong" said Kabuto, Naruto shrugged.

"So what villages are here" asked Kiba in excitement, Kabuto shook his head briefly and smiled at Kiba.

"Well we have the usual, Suna, Kiri, a few Iwa and some Kumo genin, nothing of importance, but there are also a few teams from grass and other smaller villages. There is even a couple of teams from a fairly primal village called sound, its newly founded and probably doesn't have that many strong fighters" said Kabuto, Naruto turned and zoned in on the sound team glaring at Kabuto hotly.

"But in a fight, unpredictability is a strong tactic" said Naruto, Kabuto gave a brief nod.

"Yes, from a larger village perhaps, but the village is unknown so…" before Kabuto could finish a man with bandages covering everything but one eye, a large scarf with a blotched pattern appeared in front of Kabuto. He threw a punch at Kabuto, who quickly dodged his head backwards. The rookie genin relaxed, whilst Kiba and Akamaru winced and covered their ears. Naruto noticed this instantly and watched as Kabuto's glasses cracked from an invisible force, Kabuto fell to his knees, blood flowing out of his ears.

"Stick this on your card, Sound is here to win" said the other male team member of the sound group. Naruto tensed as their eyes moved onto the rookies, but before they could move a large cloud of smoke appeared by the door, Sakura and Ino were helping Kabuto stand when they squeaked. Naruto rolled his eyes as many of the kids shuddered at Ibiki's sadistic grin.

"Quiet down you little fuckers, test is set to begin; you can all fight later on" said Ibiki levelling the sound ninja with a glare.

"Who are you" yelled a voice from the back of the room, Ibiki smiled widely, the scar on his face stretching; Naruto just smirked inwardly, knowing the effects that smile would have.

"I am Ibiki Morino, your examiner." Said Ibiki, everyone grew silent. Naruto sighed as he sat down in his numbered seat, right in the centre of the room. To his left was a random Iwa ninja, and to the right was empty for the moment. He watched as Ibiki smirked at him, Naruto gave a cool look his way, causing Ibiki to chuckle. Naruto heard the chair next to him move, but he didn't need to look to know who it was, he recognised the chakra signature.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto, Hinata gave a chuckle.

"Hi Naruto-kun" she said lightly. They were about to talk when suddenly Ibiki gave a loud cough.

"Okay fuckers, listen closely, there is a paper test being passed around, you will answer all ten questions. On the paper is nine questions, I will ask the tenth in an hour's time. All around the room are examiners, cheat and they will put a strike against your name, three strikes and you and your team will be made to leave the exam, equally answer a question wrong, it counts as a strike, answer two questions wrong, and its four strikes and your team will be asked to leave. Any more than two wrong answers, then you and your team will banned from the chunin exams forever" said Ibiki, outrage was cried out among the genin, Naruto sat with his arms crossed, a smirk tweaking the edge of his lips.

"But people here have been in the exams before" said Kiba, Ibiki smirked menacingly.

"They never had me as a proctor, the test will start…NOW" sad Ibiki, Naruto flipped the paper and read through the questions.

"_Question nine: Three enemies are scouting for you, your teammates are injured and you have two kunai left, if you were to throw one of the kunai and miss the enemy, how is it best to proceed" _Naruto thought to himself, he read back through the questions, a pencil tapping in his hands. He heard the examiners scratch their paper, marks against cheaters. Naruto smiled slightly as he watched Hinata answer her questions with relative ease, a few were skipped. Naruto looked up from his paper into the smirking face of Ibiki.

"_The little brat is different, cooler, he had moments during training; looks like it finally took hold" _Ibiki thought, he watched as Naruto put his pencil down, latched his hands together beneath his chin, his eyes going blank. Ibiki watched Naruto closely; Naruto's breathing had slowed, almost as if he was sleeping. Ibiki looked at the clock and smirked. Teams were being asked to leave left, right and centre.

"Five more minutes before the final question" said Ibiki, he watched as Naruto blinked and gave Ibiki a confident smirk. Naruto's arm moved in a flurry on his paper.

"_The cocky bastard, he knew the point of the test and to stop people copying from him, he waited right till the end" _Ibiki thought to himself in amusement. Naruto put the pencil on the paper and gave Ibiki a small smile.

"Times up, put your pens and pencils down. The condition for the final question, I will say the question once, there is no second time to hear it. But the condition is, if you want to hear it, you can, but if you get the question wrong, you will be demoted back to your respective schools" said Ibiki, once more uproar sounded throughout the room, Ibiki just raised a hand and silence followed.

"YOU CANT DO THAT" called out a random genin, Ibiki smirked.

"I can, your villages have already agreed. As I was saying, get the question wrong and be demoted for another three years, and not be allowed to enter the chunin exams again. Or you can leave now and try again next year" said Ibiki, almost instantly hands were raised, people requesting to leave. Teams left by large numbers.

"Anything else we should know" said one of the sound ninja, Ibiki gave a smirk.

"If you fail, your whole team fails and goes back to the academy with you" said Ibiki, more hands were raised.

"I thought we would have a strong batch this time" whispered one of the chunin examiners.

"I know, but hey, Ibiki-san is being unfair" answered another, Hinata was sat fiddling with her fingers, and her heart was pounding in her chest. The thought of being parted from her team and Naruto made her heart ache, whilst she had had a major confidence boost from Naruto over the course of their friendship, the question was putting a lot of strain on her, her hand went to move when she heard a snort.

"Like we all care, can't you see we are all going to take the risk" said Sasuke, Naruto bit his tongue to stop himself from correcting Sasuke, Hinata dropped her hand, her mind making its decision.

"Is he correct then", he watched as a few still looked unsure; Ibiki nodded to himself.

"Then you all pass" said Ibiki, Naruto smiled slightly as people cried out their surprise

"The point of the final question was to test your capacity to do what's necessary for the good of your village, whilst Sasuke said it was about taking risks, that is not entirely correct, it's about whether or not you will do what is necessary" said Naruto, Ibiki nodded seriously.

"The Kid got it in one, it's not about taking risks; just using a jutsu is taking a risk. It's about whether or not; you would kill a civilian if they posed a threat to your village. You each posed a threat to your own team, yourselves and your village. You each decided that no matter what you would see it through to the end. A trait needed in a chunin" said Ibiki, many called out questions.

"I'm glad you stuck it out Hinata, I would be sad to see you miss out on an opportunity" said Naruto softly, Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Me too" she whispered, Naruto was about to say something else when he groaned lightly.

"Oh no" he moaned, his face still calm. The window smashed in causing others to jump in surprise, a large black ball flew to the centre of the room, before exploding outwards, four kunai in each corner, Anko stood in the centre, the black banner claiming 'the beautiful snake mistress of Konoha' Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!" said Anko with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Read the room Anko, you are early" said Ibiki with a grumble, Anko turned to him slightly.

"You are just sad because you can't spend more time with your adopted little brother" said Anko quietly, Ibiki smirked slightly.

"Maybe" said Ibiki simply, Anko turned to look at the room and scowled.

"Ibiki let a lot of you through, but don't worry, because after my exam, this group will be lowered by more than half" said Anko, genin blanched in surprise and horror. Anko watched as Naruto spoke with Hinata, his usual cold expression was open and calm.

**Filler Alert XD, now Kabuto didn't have information on Naruto simply because Hiruzen has kept the secret between only a select few. Now the next chapter, Naruto meets Orochimaru.**


	29. The Forest Of Death

29. Forest of Death

The hopeful genin each blanched at the large encroaching forest, Naruto heard Hinata give a small whimper. Naruto watched as Anko lapped up all the fear the genin were exuding.

"The forest of death, the place where little genin like yourselves are eaten alive" said Anko with a malicious grin.

"S…surely you are kidding right" whispered a random Iwa genin.

"Oh but I am not, inside this forest you will meet giant tigers, snakes and other assorted monsters. But in this test you will also encounter eachother, each of you will be given a secret scroll, one is earth the other is Heaven, to complete this test, you must get the opposite scroll your team has. So if one team has an earth and another has a heaven, you must fight eachother and gain the others scroll. Once you have one of each you must get to the tower in the centre. You each have three days" said Anko, Choji chocked slightly.

"What about food" whispered Choji, Anko gave a loud boisterous laugh.

"Eat off the fat of the land" said Anko, Choji gulped and rustled through his food pack. Naruto smiled warmly at Hinata, well, as warm as he could manage.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you will do fine" said Naruto softly, Hinata blushed but nodded.

"Hey, no talking while I am talking" said Anko in annoyance, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"All you are doing is instilling more fear on us genin, we can handle it" said Naruto coolly, Anko gave a boisterous chuckle.

"People like you Uzumaki-kun, leave blood all over this forest" said Anko, she threw a kunai towards Naruto who simply dodged the blade with a tilt of his head, Anko appeared behind him, a kunai in her hand, she slid it effortlessly by his neck.

"And yet you still missed the first…again" said Naruto coolly, Anko smirked.

"I do so hope you finish this part of the test brat" said Anko with a menacing whisper. Naruto just sighed and Anko frowned when she saw a kunai slid past her face.

"I believed you dropped your kunai" hissed the grass Nin, Anko smiled slightly.

"Thank you Kusa-san" said Anko, though she eyed the ninja suspiciously.

"_She got behind me without me sensing her" _thought Anko; she watched the ninja with suspicious eyes.

"Now before you start, you must each sign this form" said Anko holding up the paper, she had swiftly moved back to her original position.

"What are they" asked a Suna ninja, Anko smiled slightly.

"Release forms, so your village can't come and kill me for your deaths" said Anko, her tone blasé, genin blanched, Gaara looked at Naruto with a maniacal look, Gaara turned to Anko.

"Is killing permitted" asked Gaara, his tone eager.

"Of course, it's not much of a test if you all have to hold back" said Anko seriously, she handed out the paper and saw the chunin examiners nod in their booths.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you are mine" _Gaara thought maliciously, Anko sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"You and your teams have five minutes to decide who the scroll carrier is, and after that they will collect the scroll and your entry point, good luck maggots" said Anko before she turned and stood in front of the main gate, Naruto walked with his team to the secluded area just away from the large group.

"Who is going to carry the scroll?" asked Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother.

"Know any useful Fuuinjutsu?" asked Sasuke, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"All Fuuinjutsu is useful, and yes in fact, I can seal it into a pocket dimension, we should henge a plain scroll, and I could rig the scroll to explode upon opening. Meaning we deal a blow should the fake be taken" Said Naruto, Sasuke nodded.

"That's good, that way we can get our other scroll with any hassle, whilst our scroll is protected" said Sasuke, Naruto nodded and stood up; he held out his hand for his teams waver forms.

"Back in a second" said Naruto. Team seven stood outside their respective gate, Naruto was flicking a kunai in his hand, Sasuke was activating and deactivating his sharingan and Sakura was filing tying her hair into a messy bun, held together with a senbon.

"Okay team seven, good luck" said the Konoha jonin, the alarm sounded and the gates flew open, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura each jumped into the trees, they sat crouched and nodded to eachother.

"Okay so Naruto send a clone to the tower, set up the seal, we will get the heaven scroll and use the eternal chakra trap to teleport us to the tower" said Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura nodded, a clone appeared next to Naruto, it nodded once and dashed through the trees. Sasuke and Sakura both smirked slightly, Naruto just frowned.

"What is it" asked Naruto simply, Sasuke smirked.

"You sent two clones didn't you" asked Sasuke, Naruto just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so the other can watch for our signal and protect the seal" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded accepting the answer, they dashed through the tree's, appearing only to stop and check their position. As they stopped, a cry of pain was heard throughout the forest.

"One down" murmured Sasuke, Naruto gave a nod. He sent out his chakra, sensing the area for a team. Almost instantly, three chakra signatures were felt up ahead.

"A team of three" said Naruto, Sakura nodded with surprise. Sasuke smirked confidently.

"I got this, stay here" said Sasuke, Naruto moved to stop him, only for Sasuke to hop out of the tree. Sasuke landed in the small clearing, a confident smirk plastered on his face. Two Iwa genin stepped out of the bushes.

"Damn we were hoping for the red head" said the tallest ninja, Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Why would you want Naruto?" questioned Sasuke, the female gave a snort.

"Come now, he has the face of our nations enemy, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage" said the girl, Sasuke froze, the image of the fourth hokage flashed through his mind, it was a picture his father owned, it was a blonde man stood next to his father, the blonde had a small smile on his calm and cool face, his father was just smirking at the camera. Sasuke saw it immediately.

"You honestly didn't know" said the tallest male; his silver hair was spiked up.

"He…He never said" said Sasuke, the girl snorted.

"Because his father was a failure and was killed by the Kyuubi no Yoko" said the girl, Sakura was just stood with wide eyes, she had hopped down to back up Sasuke.

"_Why wouldn't he say anything" _they thought, before anyone could say anything, a body bounced in the centre.

"That would be true, except my father wasn't a failure" said Naruto simply, he crouched and put his hand on the tree trunk, he leapt upwards, blurring. The girl tensed, she ducked narrowly avoiding the slice, the tall male did not however, and he fell to the ground the back of his neck slit. The girl gasped in shock.

"Y…you killed him" the girl whispered in horror, she turned and shivered, Naruto's cool silver eyes slid over her.

"You are an enemy, and as such…" said Naruto before he disappeared, the girl gasped as she fell to the floor, blood coming out of her mouth.

"N…Naruto" whispered Sakura, Naruto just regarded her with a blank stare.

"They had the heaven scroll, let's get ready to…" but before Naruto could finish wind ripped through the clearing, it sent Naruto flying. Sasuke and Sakura held themselves to the ground with chakra, but Sakura realised the epicentre was aimed at Naruto. Naruto clutched the scroll tightly in his hand as he was thrown backwards through the forest. His eyes darkened to blood red, the swirl spun and Naruto threw out his hands. The Jutsu seemed to dissipate almost instantly and Naruto realised it wasn't his doing, Naruto landed on his feet; he let the yellow lightning surround the scroll before it disappeared. He took a step forward when a loud hiss and shadow blocked the light. Naruto turned to look at the large snake with his Rinnegan activated.

"You are no ordinary snake" said Naruto simply, the snake lunged forward, its mouth open wide. Naruto let the yellow lightning cover his body, the weightless feeling moved through his veins. As the snakes' mouth snapped on him, he simply took a step through the snakes' mouth.

"How inconvenient" said Naruto coolly, his hand travelled to the hilt of his tanto. In a blur his arm moved, he disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning, he landed on the head of the snake.

"I wonder who summoned you" said Naruto, he slammed the blade into the head of the snake; said Snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto fell to the floor with a simple landing, as if he glided to the floor. He rubbed a hand through his hair, and in a flash of yellow lightning he was gone. Sasuke ducked beneath the slice of the kunai, his body still trembling from the genjutsu laced killer intent, he grabbed Sakura and jumped to the next branch, she was still unresponsive; Sasuke ducked again and sent out a kick. It struck the grass Nin in her stomach and she skidded backwards.

"Oh Uchiha-Kun, how disappointing, all this to protect a teammate" said the grass nin with a hiss, she dashed across the tree, brandishing two kunai, Sasuke was prepared to fight, despite his shaking body, he blinked as a blue slice cut into the tree, Naruto landed on the branch, his tanto in his hand reverse grip.

"Stay back" said Naruto coolly, the grass nin stopped in her attack, Her long tongue licking her lips.

"You are very fast indeed" said the grass nin, Naruto blurred forward, he sliced in a wide arc, the grass nin simply ducked her head backwards, Naruto followed up with a roundhouse kick; his foot shimmering blue slightly. The grass nin attempted to catch the foot, only to be rocketed into a nearby tree, Naruto spun and placed his foot back on the tree; his tanto clenched in his hand.

"Get Sakura-chan awake Sasuke" said Naruto, Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto she is too strong, if I couldn't fight her then…"said Sasuke, Naruto just smiled at him.

"I am the son of the fourth Hokage, I can handle it" said Naruto simply, Sasuke bristled; he turned and shook Sakura sharply. The grass nin climbed out of the tree, splinters stabbed into her body.

"Strong as well, this is surprising" said the grass nin, her voice seemingly deeper. Naruto relaxed his stance slightly, and ducked under a swift fist. Naruto flipped backwards, watching as a kick moved beneath his face. Naruto landed on his feet, twisted his body to the side, holding the tanto up to block the kunai stabbed at him.

"Who are you" asked Naruto, the grass nin smirked.

"None of your business child" said the grass nin, Naruto felt the force on his tanto triple; his feet skidding backwards slightly. Naruto frowned and flipped over the grass nin, his arm moving in graceful arcs slicing in smooth movements, as he landed he slid his tanto home the grass nin turned to mud. Naruto cursed and flipped backwards as the branch exploded, the grass nin moving forward with her fists, she touched the branch briefly before she followed Naruto into the air, Naruto twisted in mid air, dodging a heavy punch, his foot shimmered as he spun and kicked at the grass nin, the grass nin caught the foot and was once again rocketed into a tree. Naruto twisted his body and landed on another branch.

"Inconvenient" grumbled Naruto, he watched as the grass nin snaked up the tree.

"You brat are very interesting indeed." Said the grass nin.

"Thanks" said Naruto coolly, the grass nin smirked.

"But the gap in our power is something you cannot change, whilst I admit I won't be able to catch any of your little power strikes. I can certainly beat you" said the grass nin, Naruto tensed and watched as the nin crouched, Naruto did the same his palm struck the floor. The grass nin dashed and ran across the tree's tearing up the wood. Naruto jumped and blurred, he landed and in an almost invisible motion he sliced his tanto, the grass nin simply moved elegantly around the slice and uppercut Naruto, Naruto was rocketed backwards, he flipped his body and landed on his feet, the grass nin was upon him almost instantly, but Naruto moved swiftly, his body twisting dodging the punch, he removed his tanto and slashed at the grass nin, each strike was precise, a few caught the grass nin, each searing through her body. Naruto was focused.

"_This is a different Naruto, not the one who sparred against me, or Kakashi. This is the battle Naruto" _thought Sasuke, he was in awe; Naruto and the Grass nin were dancing, dodging blows and sending their own. The only downside was Naruto was not hitting the grass nin as much.

"_This brat amuses me, so much potential"_ thought the grass nin, Naruto simply stopped and dodged punches as fast as he could. His limbs shimmered and the grass nin cursed, Naruto moved into taijutsu, his own style caused the grass nin to widen her eyes.

"You are making this increasingly harder for me to kill you" said the grass nin, Naruto smirked slightly, he blurred and slammed his palms against the grass nin. The grass nin flew against the tree, a sickening snap echoed through the clearing. Naruto huffed slightly, his limb strength fading.

"Naruto watch out…" called Sasuke, but Naruto felt the force slam into the side of his body, he was rocketed to another tree, his back cracked against the tree, he felt a force slam into his skull rocketing him to the floor.

"I have had enough" said a male voice, Naruto shakily looked up at the grass nin, her face had been pulled off on one side, showing a pallid male face.

"_**Naruto, must you be so weak, use your full abilities for fuck sake" **_cursed the demon, Naruto scowled and smirked slightly.

"Got it" said Naruto, the grass nin frowned slightly, he had sensed the demonic chakra that had flashed through the boys system. Naruto disappeared in a blur, he flipped and landed on the tree, his hands flashing through hand seals faster than anyone could see. He ended with horse and sucked in a breath. The grass nin watched as a large blue majestic fire was expelled towards him. Naruto pulled out his tanto and let the yellow lightning course through his body. he disappeared and sliced backwards and forwards. He let the lightning fade, he slammed his palm onto the floor and appeared next to Sasuke, Sasuke watched as Naruto raised a hand. Bright blue Katana's began to appear over the smoky area, Naruto had sneakily used the fire and smoke to hide his space/time ninjutsu, Sasuke watched as Naruto dropped his hands and the hundred swords rained down. Naruto collapsed to his knees, his body aching.

"Kukukuku and I thought the Uzumaki was a blonde haired brat, my informant needs some seeing to" said the male voice, Naruto tried to frown through the smoke, when he felt a force slam into the back of his head, he flew into the ground, he bounced once before someone landed on his back, he cried out in pain. He felt hands lace into the back of his coat, the grass nin flipped over Naruto, the grass nins body bending in an impossible angle; he threw Naruto into a tree. Naruto cried out once more. The grass nin moved swiftly towards Naruto, he stabbed a kunai through Naruto's chest, and Naruto's eyes were wide. The grass nins eyes were wide as it appeared he just stabbed a coat, Naruto jumped and kicked the side of the grass nins face. the grass nin was rocketed to the side, his eyes open wide. Naruto pulled the kunai out of the tree and pulled his coat to him, he saw a bright light heading towards him; he was then covered in fire.

"NARUTO" cried out Sakura, Naruto winced as the fire licked against his skin, but it didn't burn. It was a scratching sensation.

"_**You wouldn't think I would allow my container to be effected by my natural element" **_said the Kyuubi snidely; Naruto felt his t-shirt burn away. But surprisingly his pants and boots had minor charring. The fire died out and Naruto coughed slightly, ash and dust covered his skin. He dodged backwards as the now pallid man threw punch after punch at him. Naruto caught one of the hands and winced as a slash burned his abdomen. He looked down to see a large gash; a kunai brandished in the man's other hands.

"Foolish little boy, you think you can out fight a sennin, your skills are top notch no doubt, but nothing against a sennin" said the pallid man, Naruto felt a hand wrap around his throat.

"Or…Orochimaru" coughed Naruto, blooding seeping freely from the wound on his abdomen, it hid part of the seal. Orochimaru looked at said seal and licked his lips.

"Ah I thought the Jinchuuriki had died long ago, but then my informant was wrong about most things" said Orochimaru, his fingers glowed purple as Naruto struggled against Orochimaru's hold.

"NARUTO" called Sakura, Sasuke was holding her back. Orochimaru slammed his fingers against the seal, aggravating the wound and causing a red hot fire to spread quickly through Naruto's veins. Naruto screamed out in agony, his coat clutched in his hands in a white knuckled grip. Naruto heard the Kyuubi panic.

"_**Naruto, this seal is sealing me away, I am leaving the healing chakra your side, heal yourself, survive, be careful Kit…"**_ said the Kyuubi before his voice drifted away, Naruto fell to his knees as a blood curdling yell tore through his lips, the fire behind his eyes was building, Orochimaru smirked and after a few hand seals, blew Naruto away.

"NARUTO, DAMNIT SASUKE LET GO" said Sakura in anger, Sasuke was shocked that Sakura could be angry at him, but it was short lived as Orochimaru slid effortlessly in front of them, scars littered his body from Naruto's attacks, and one of his arms was severely burnt. Sakura shrunk back in fear; Sasuke looked down at the spot where Naruto was almost charred alive. Orochimaru smirked and kicked Sakura in the head sending her flying to the opposite branch. Sakura rolled onto her knees and watched as Sasuke shrunk back, scuttling backwards on his backside.

"Stay Back" cried out Sasuke, fear shooting through his veins, Orochimaru just gave his signature laugh and slid his fingers in Sasuke's hair, he pulled Sasuke up forcefully.

"You have been weakened by compassion, how do you expect to defeat Itachi with that mind set, don't worry, I can give you power." Said Orochimaru whispering in Sasuke's ear, and from Sakura's angle it was like Orochimaru gave Sasuke a kiss on the neck. But Sasuke's scream of pain told her differently, and like a phantom Orochimaru disappeared with a chuckle.

**Well another chapter released, now I will admit there may be some flaws in this chapter, I am really ill, shivers and what not. But I personally like it, the sennin are strong and as such Orochimaru would be able to defeat Naruto, of course not easily.**


	30. New

30. New

Naruto awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, the cool evening air hit his skin, his hair moving in ice cold water. Naruto sat up quickly, but winced as pain shot through his body, his hand dropped into the ice cold pool of the water. He checked his surroundings, and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. It was a perfect circle clearing; a natural pool in the centre, perfect green grass and beautiful shimmering ivory and lilac flowers, blood red roses also lined the side. Naruto flashed his Rinnegan in an attempt to dispel the possible genjutsu, but what happened wasn't what he was expecting, the clearing became sharper than what his Rinnegan would provide, he could see each of the tiny bugs flitting in the clearing, Each individual crack in the bark of the tree. Naruto tried to stand only to fall onto his knees, his arm moving to his abdomen, he hissed as his bare arm aggravated his wound. He turned to look splash some cold water onto his face and felt his eyes widen and surprise marred his cool face. In place of his swirl, it was now a simple flat blood red, three very distinct commas sat in each eye. A perfect sharingan, Naruto attempted to cut the chakra to his eyes, but found that no matter what he did, it wouldn't shut off. Naruto sighed and stood shakily, his hands moving to the buckle on his belt, his feet slipping off his boots, his tanto was strapped safely in its scabbard. Naruto dropped his pants and underwear, his body reacting as the cool air hit his naked skin. Naruto dipped a toe in the ice cold pond and he gave a shiver, with a sigh he simply jumped into the pond, it was deeper than he thought, his body was submerged, he briefly considered possible diseases from the water, but as the aggravation of his wound lessened he shrugged off the thought. Naruto stayed underwater longer than most would be able to, his mind in deep thought. He was feeling through his chakra trying to find the healing chakra, his sharingan helped with identifying chakra, but it was hard to keep a grasp. Naruto swam upwards taking in a gulp of air. His hair was matted to his head, his silk hair tie was floating on the water, leaving his hair to fall down covering his eyes; the back fell to the middle of his shoulder blades. His horns stood up slightly, but not as much when dry. He stood near the side of the pond, leaving the water to go up to his waist. Naruto simply stood and looked up at the clouds. The clearing was the epitome of peaceful, Naruto sighed and pushed his hair backwards, his slicked back look and serious face made him look much like his grandfather, but his father's features were definitively there. Naruto smiled slightly, he had grown accustomed to the horns, which were sticking back up once again. Naruto climbed out of the pond, his wound aching in protest, Naruto had decided to get out after his skin had shrivelled slightly. Naruto changed quickly; he pulled the coat onto his shoulders leaving his arms free from their sleeves. His wound ached if he moved his arms too much. Naruto walked to the edge of the clearing, his arm held across his waist. he looked back once more, committing the area to memory, he would return here frequently, this was his peace. He shivered as he walked through the now dark woods; animals seemed to stalk him frequently, but they would suddenly be chased away by some other larger animal. Naruto stumbled slightly, he heard a quiet whine and looked to his side, a small fox cub was sat looking at him with a cocked head.

"Hey little guy" said Naruto softly into the air, his cold demeanour still in place. The fox yipped lightly and moved towards Naruto, Naruto turned and sat down, exhaustion catching up with him. The fox cub put two paws on his leg and yipped. Naruto took in the foxes colour, it was strange, it wasn't the conventional colour of a fox; this fox was white, not a dirty white, but a pure and ice white. The marking on the end of the tail was a majestic blue, similar to his blue fire. The foxes eyes were a piercing silver, Naruto laughed into the air slightly, his lips quirking.

"I am going to call you Daisuke" said Naruto; the fox yipped in excitement and leapt around. Naruto smiled slightly, the fox buried itself within Naruto's side; Naruto noted that the fox was unusually warm.

"I am Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto; he felt the fox lick his side slightly. Naruto's hand moved to the cubs' soft fur. Sakura blinked as a rustling sound roused her from her sleep. She had carried Sasuke and attempted to heal his ever growing fever. She was exhausted from the day's events, she had to carry Sasuke and heal him at the same time, and also she worried about Naruto, where he had ended up, she had thought about going to find him, but she knew she could jeopardise the team, her plan was get to the tower and force the clone to return Naruto to her. She was tired and had laced a clearing with traps, and had fallen asleep inside the trunk of a large tree. Sasuke was shivering and had a wet towel on his head. Sakura blinked the sleep from her eyes as the rustling was closer. She heard a yip and a scold from a familiar cool voice.

"Damnit Daisuke stop yipping" said Naruto, Sakura gasped and stood quickly, she stepped out from the trunk, pushing the curtain of leaves away, she watched as Naruto stumbled into the clearing, his arm laced across his abdomen, on his shoulder was a panting little fox, its tongue lolling out at the side. Sakura leapt at Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

"NARUTO, your okay" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, she realised Naruto was unresponsive, she stepped back blushing, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Glad to see your alright, where is Sasuke" asked Naruto, Sakura sighed, she looked at Naruto, he seemed calmer than usual, he was shirtless, his coat hung on his shoulders. His hair was slicked back slightly, a few strands fell down his face; it was also undone at the back, falling down past his shoulders.

"He was bit by the ninja, he screamed in pain, a strange seal was placed on his neck" said Sakura, she looked into Naruto's eyes and gasped, her hand flying up to her lips, she remembered all those months ago, the blood red swirl in his eyes. Now his eyes were the perfect sharingan, three tomoes in each eye.

"I know, Sakura. Your guess is as good as mine, let's have a look at Sasuke shall we" said Naruto, blowing some hair as it fell in his eyes. Naruto moved around Sakura, the fox looked at Sakura with its ears perked up.

"Where did you find the fox" asked Sakura, she realised the fox wasn't the usual, conventional colours of a fox.

"It found me" said Naruto simply, Sakura realised briefly that Naruto got through all of her traps without tripping one.

"How did you get through my traps, none have been set off" asked Sakura, Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She took one look into his eyes and rolled her own.

"Sharingan…right" said Sakura, she sat next to Naruto as Naruto took a look at the seal. His mouth was pulled down slightly.

"What a strange seal, it has so many elements I can't identify it all, all I know is, this…curse mark... its bad news" said Naruto simply, Sakura gave a small whimper, but she noticed the red raw wound on Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto, why haven't you healed yet, you have that weird accelerated healing right" asked Sakura, Naruto rubbed the wound and winced.

"Healing is slow going for the moment" said Naruto, Sakura nodded and moved to Naruto, she placed her hand on his shoulders, only for the fox to give an adorable little growl.

"It's okay…what's its name?" asked Sakura, Naruto smiled slightly, scratching the fox behind the ear, a movement it welcomed.

"His name is Daisuke" said Naruto simply, Sakura smiled at the cub.

"Don't worry Daisuke-kun, I am just going to heal your friend" said Sakura kindly, the cub regarded her before it shocked them both by giving a nod. Sakura blinked slightly before she pushed Naruto to lie down. Naruto removed his arm and Sakura began to heal the wound. Naruto closed his eyes and went into mediation mode, trying to find the healing chakra. He found it once more; he grabbed hold of it mentally and tried to control it. Sakura gasped slightly as his wound knit together.

"Keep healing, you are helping me control it" said Naruto, Sakura nodded, she watched as a black seal began to appear on his abdomen, it was an elegant design and then five points were added to the outside of the seal. They both stopped healing; Sakura grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his abdomen and over his shoulder.

"People will question why you are healed so quickly" said Sakura, her eyes drifting to the seal.

"You don't want to know" said Naruto, Sakura looked at Naruto sharply.

"I do, why didn't you tell us the fourth was your dad?" asked Sakura, Naruto frowned and rubbed a hand through his already slicked back hair; he pulled a few of the loose strands backwards.

"Because, the hokage told me not to, that and you would all start to expect greatness, I want people to know me for me" said Naruto, Sakura nodded accepting the reason slightly.

"But you should have said, I mean, I always thought you were an orphan, it must be nice having a family even if they are…" Sakura trailed off, Naruto nodded.

"It is nice" said Naruto, Sakura looked into Naruto's sharingan

"Was your mother an Uchiha" asked Sakura, Naruto blinked before he looked away.

"No" he said simply, they both fell into silence, Sakura was contemplating the truth and mysteries surrounding Naruto, she begrudgingly admitted, he was far more mysterious than Sasuke. It was quiet through the day, both were helping Sasuke in any way they could, the fox cub just spent most of its time attached to Naruto.

"So are you just going to teleport us back to the tower, we can heal Sasuke there" said Sakura, Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke is not ready to be moved, once he is up I will make the preparations" said Naruto softly, Sakura nodded and continued to heal what she could.

"Naruto, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too, about your dad I mean" said Sakura, Naruto nodded

"Sasuke already heard, but don't tell anyone else" said Naruto simply, Sakura nodded and suddenly one of her traps went off.

"Someone is here" said Sakura, she sent out a chakra pulse, to find out where the enemy was, she felt three chakra signatures in a tree the opposite end of the clearing.

"Yes, three, they have been there for thirty minutes, they are checking for an entry point" said Naruto simply, Sakura nodded and relaxed.

"There are three layers to the traps plus a hidden fourth" said Sakura, Naruto nodded in understanding,

"Sakura they are going to attack in the morning, you go out there and fight, I will circle and flank them" said Naruto, Sakura nodded.

"Good plan Naruto, what about Sasuke" asked Sakura, Naruto tweaked his mouth slightly.

"We are strong enough to defend him" said Naruto, Sakura nodded; Naruto motioned for her to lie down.

"What" murmured Sakura, Naruto smiled slightly

"Get some rest, we need our strength" said Naruto simply, he stared, his eyes able to see in the dark easily, he could see the three ninja clearly, their lips were easily spotted, he could tell what they were talking about, their lip movements making words in his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama said watch out if the red head is there, there are three chakra signatures inside, the red head is the one who burnt Orochimaru-sama" said the sound ninja with bandages on his head. Naruto smirked slightly; pleased he had dealt some damage to Orochimaru. It was early morning when Sakura woke silently.

"Are they still there" asked Sakura quietly, Naruto nodded silently.

"They have moved into a direct position. Be careful" said Naruto, Sakura nodded and stretched, she gave Sasuke a once over and after healing him slightly, her and Naruto both sat in anticipation, it was eleven when all the traps were set off. Sakura leapt out of the tree in mock surprise. The three sound ninja landed in the clearing. Sakura tensed her fingers grasping the senbon in her pack.

"Hand over Sasuke Uchiha little girl, and we won't kill you" said the bandaged leader.

"Dosu, let's just waste this chick and get the Uchiha" said the brown haired ninja, he had two worn wooden face protectors attached to his headband. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. The girl had long black hair, a pale green vest, similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf. Sakura looked at the team blankly.

"Sorry but you three won't last long" said Sakura, confidence echoed in her voice, she was about to move forward when a green blur appeared in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, have no fear, for the handsome green beast has arrived to fight for you" said Lee, Sakura gave a sigh.

"Lee, its fine, I had a plan" said Sakura, Lee looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"But Sakura-chan I…" but before Lee could finish, Sakura shoved into him hard, he stumbled backwards as the air rippled in the middle of them. The trees behind them exploded from the invisible force.

"Weirdo in green; get the fuck away so I can kill this little bitch" said the beige shirted sound ninja. Lee stood in his fighting stance.

"I cannot allow that, she is a fellow leaf ninja" said Lee before he blurred. He dashed at the beige shirted member, only to have his way blocked by Dosu.

"I will not allow you to harm my teammate" said Dosu, Lee simply spun and kicked Dosu around the head, Dosu bounced sideways, Lee was upon him once more. Whilst they were fighting, Sakura and the other two stood still.

"So who goes first" said the sound girl, her confident smirk unwavering

"I will" said the beige shirted member, Sakura tensed and fingered her senbon lightly.

"You have such pretty hair" whispered a voice in her ear; Sakura winced as the female sound member laced a hand into her long hair, pulling it out from the bun.

"_Where are you Naruto" _Sakura thought, the girl was about to cut her hair when Dosu was kicked into the air, Lee had wrapped him in bandages and now they were both spinning towards the ground. The beige shirted ninja slammed his palms into the floor, the ground rippling towards the impact point. Dosu's head was submerged with a crack, and Lee flipped backwards onto his knees, he was panting from the physical strain.

"That was a close one Dosu" said the beige shirted ninja, Dosu put his legs on the floor and pulled his head out of the ground.

"That was too close Zaku" said Dosu in anger, Lee looked at the unharmed ninja in disbelief; said ninja looked at him and simply sent out a fist, Sakura watched as Lee began to shake, his ears bleeding. Dosu walked up to Lee and simply kicked him in the stomach.

"DAMNIT, LEAVE HIM ALONE" screamed Sakura, she received a punch in the face courtesy of the female member of the team.

"Shut up" said the female. Zaku walked towards the tree when he was suddenly rocketed backwards by an invisible force. He slid next to the female member, shock on his face.

"Sorry I am late" said Naruto as he casually appeared out of thin air, his feet touching the ground gracefully.

"Where the fuck were you" growled Sakura, Naruto tapped his nose. Team ten were hidden behind the tree line, watching the two groups in suspense, Ino covered her nose at the topless Naruto. Naruto looked straight at them.

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, get out of there" said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed and stood up. Lee felt his vision swim.

"_He…He is the one Gai-sensei warned me about…how he is stronger than he appears" _thought Lee, he felt a boot drive into his face.

"Ah here is the pretty red head" said the female member with a predatory grin, Naruto regarded her coolly. Shikamaru and team stood by Naruto, Shikamaru took one look at Naruto's eyes and felt his own eyes widen.

"Don't bother" muttered Naruto, Shikamaru nodded and watched as the female member drove her boot into Sakura's stomach.

"Kin, we are outnumbered" said Dosu, Kin nodded and dropped Sakura's hair; she drove a couple of boots in for extra measure.

"Whoever said we would let you run away" said Naruto, his face cold.

"We are stronger than all of you" said Zaku with confidence, Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe" said Naruto, he crouched and touched his hand to the floor, he jumped and blurred, He landed behind Dosu, his blade sliding home with a click. Dosu cried out in anger as his metal gauntlet fell to the floor. Kin kicked Sakura harshly, before her body shuddered.

"Shikamaru I have her, get the other one" said Ino in Kin's body, but before she could move, a harsh strike of air hit her in the stomach, Ino's body coughed out blood.

"Damnit she was your teammate" said Choji in anger, Zaku shrugged.

"Not at the moment, I wonder what would happen if I kill her" said Zaku maliciously, Dosu glared at Naruto.

"That wasn't the only thing I use" said Dosu, he looked at Naruto in the eye and blinked in shock.

"Oh I know, but you are in my way" said Naruto, he spun and kicked Dosu in the head, his foot shimmering. Dosu felt the boulder force strike his head and he flew to his teammates with a thump.

"Uzumaki-san, Sasuke Uchiha is…" said Neji before a potent killing intent levelled the clearing. Purple chakra swirled around the tree trunk, Sasuke stepped out with a purely evil smirk on his face. Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"Murmured Naruto, Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, Naruto watched as comprehension flicked across Sasuke's face, his glare deepened at Naruto.

"I will deal with you in a moment" said Sasuke harshly, he turned to look at Sakura, he moved to her with a deadly gait. Ino and her team moved away, Ino shivered.

"Sasuke-kun" whispered Ino, Sasuke bent down and grabbed Sakura's chin his eyes soft.

"Who did this to you Sakura?" questioned Sasuke, Sakura was about to answer when Zaku stepped forward.

"I did, why what are you going to do about…" but Sasuke disappeared in a blur, he appeared behind Zaku.

"I will kill you" said Sasuke; he kicked Zaku hard, his mind revelling in the speed and strength his body had. Sasuke was brutal; he moved around the hurt Zaku and grabbed both of his arms.

"Sasuke stop" said Naruto forcefully, Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do you worthless liar" said Sasuke, Sasuke put his foot on Zaku's back, he began pulling, the creaking was heard by everyone in the clearing and even Neji and Tenten in the tree.

"AH, GET OFF" cried out Zaku, Sasuke just smirked.

"You seem attached to these arms, so I will take them away" said Sasuke, the crunching sound getting louder. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun stop it, I am okay" said Sakura, Sasuke pushed her off and wrenched out Zaku's arms with a swift motion. Zaku cried out in agony, he stumbled to his team, his arms not moving at all.

"Get the fuck out of here" said Sasuke maliciously, his glare moved onto Naruto.

"Don't even bother" said Naruto, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"How is it you have the sharingan, anybody other than Uchiha is not worthy" said Sasuke, Naruto raised a red eyebrow, Naruto crouched and did his speed technique, Sasuke backward flipped onto his hands, he was about to strike at Naruto when he made the mistake of making eye contact. Sasuke awoke tied to a tree. His body ached, his head was pounding.

"Awake I see; are you calm enough to talk too" asked Naruto softly, Sasuke looked at Naruto's still active sharingan.

"How do you have the sharingan" asked Sasuke, Naruto sighed and shrugged.

"I don't even know, I had a totally different doujutsu that morphed into this" said Naruto, Sasuke shook his head.

"Whatever just let me down" said Sasuke, Naruto just looked to Sakura who gave a nod.

"Sasuke are you well enough to travel, we are going to teleport to the tower" said Sakura, Sasuke just glared at her.

"Let me down" said Sasuke simply, Naruto sighed and let Sasuke down.

"Let's go" said Naruto, he held out his palms on either side, Sasuke and Sakura both moved next to him, both putting their palms against eachother and his. Naruto had a clone send a blue fire ball into the air. Sasuke and Sakura felt their bodies pull upwards; it was like they were being stretched. They then watched as they were pulled into nothingness for the briefest moment. Then they appeared in front of the tower. The clone stood with his palm on the ground and the other hand was a single ram seal. Team seven felt their bodies lock unable to move, Naruto motioned his eyes to the clone, and the clone released the seal. Naruto stumbled slightly, his chakra and mind taking a hit from an active clone being alive from so long.

"You okay" questioned Sakura, Naruto nodded

"Let's finish this part of the exam." Said Naruto

**Now I know I am probably gunna get some stick about Daisuke the fox, just know he has a purpose, and doesn't 'stick around' for long if that gives a clue. **

**Now I am happy to say I am getting better, and have a few good ideas for this stories, some provided by you the reviewers, especially the review from Tristan76, you almost hit my story on the head, which is good, in a convoluted way. **

**Till next week… the preliminaries**


	31. Preliminaries

31. Preliminaries

Naruto and the other hopeful genin were stood in a large assembly hall, nobody had a chance to relax, as they had to sit in this room and wait. Shikamaru's team was the last to arrive. The hall was large with two balconies on either side, a hand sculpture in the form of a ram seal. Naruto smiled at Hinata, glad to see she was okay. The Hokage coughed to get people's attention.

"Congratulations on all students who completed this part of the exams, now for the next part…" the hokage was interrupted by a jonin who appeared crouched in front of him.

"Let me Hokage-sama" said the sick looking jonin; he turned and regarded the hopefuls with a critical eye.

"Ah Kakashi, glad to see your students made it" said Gai, Kakashi just ignored him, but he then suddenly looked up from his book.

"Oh Gai, did you say something" said Kakashi, Gai mock cried whilst Tenten looked at Kakashi with a critical eye.

"_He looks much stronger than Gai-sensei; he is also much better looking. I have only seen him play stupid games with Gai-sensei" _thought Tenten, the jonin coughed before he began.

"Due to the large number of contestants actually passing the second part of the exam, we are going to be holding a preliminary test, you will each fight one on one until we come to the final ten" said the jonin, Kiba raised his hand.

"Are we not allowed to rest" questioned the sound ninja, the jonin shook his head.

"No, in a battle situation you would be unable to rest, please proceed to stand with your jonin sensei on the stand, before I begin, is there anyone who wishes to drop out" said the jonin, everyone shuffled, mumbling echoed across the hall.

"I do Proctor-san" said Kabuto, Naruto eyed him with a suspicious scowl.

"Okay, Kabuto Yakushi please leave the tower" said the jonin, Sasuke glared at Sakura who was telling him to get the seal checked out. Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi, Anko and the Hokage were eyeing him critically.

"I say we ban him from the competition" said Anko with a growl; the old Hokage heaved a sigh.

"It's not that easy Anko" said the old Hokage, Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke isn't the type to take things lying down, he would go straight to the council, possibly revealing Naruto has the sharingan" said Kakashi, Sarutobi dropped his pipe, Anko chocked slightly.

"What" they both hissed in a whisper.

"His doujutsu has morphed into a fully matured sharingan, and believe me when I say, according to Sakura he wields it like one as well, he put Sasuke in a genjutsu with just a look" said Kakashi in a whisper, Sarutobi sighed.

"I never imagined such a thing could happen so fast" said Sarutobi, Anko and Kakashi looked at him sharply

"You knew about this" they both questioned, Sarutobi nodded and looked the Naruto who was giving Sasuke a blank look.

"Jiraiya-kun told me about it years ago, Mito-sama long before that, Kakashi go to your team" ordered Sarutobi, Kakashi frowned and disappeared in a blur of leaves.

"Hokage-sama, why weren't any of us told" asked Anko, Sarutobi sighed.

"Because my dear Anko, your former sensei, and my rival would have snapped him up in an instant" said Sarutobi softly, Anko gave a brief nod. The pale jonin gave a cough as the board began to flicker.

"The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kiba Inuzuka" said the jonin; Kiba cheered slightly at going first, Sasuke gave a grunt and a malicious smirk.

"Kiba be careful" said Kurenai, Kiba just waved her off with a blasé hand wave

"He won't do much against me Kurenai-sensei, I have trained hard" said Kiba, he jumped over the railings and landed lithely on his feet. Sasuke deliberately walked down the stairs slowly. Naruto was fuming inwardly, Sasuke claiming Naruto should give up his eyes as he was not worthy. Naruto was hoping Kiba would beat Sasuke, but knew it was unlikely.

"Round one, Kiba vs. Sasuke, are you both ready" said the jonin, both gave a nod and the jonin looked at everyone.

"Killing is not permitted, I will step in when I feel the person has gone too far, any outside help will result in disqualification" said the jonin, everyone nodded; he raised his arm and jumped backwards. Kiba flew at Sasuke with a vicious swipe of his clawed hand, Sasuke dodged the blows easily. Kiba though had been taught to never lose his patience, however small it was. He jumped sending more swipes, his feet moving into the mix, Sasuke was smirking as he moved left to right dodging the blows, he hadn't even needed to activate his sharingan. He ducked beneath another wide throw and Sasuke thrust his fist beneath Kiba's chin. Kiba's teeth snapped together with a loud crack, his head jerked back painfully, he flew off of his feet, Sasuke followed swiftly, he moved around Kiba, Kiba still in mid fall, Sasuke grabbed one of Kiba's arms and with a harsh elbow Sasuke thrust it into Kiba's throat. Kiba coughed out blood, Sasuke uncaringly spun and with a high foot, slammed it into Kiba's ribs, forcing Kiba into the floor with a loud crack. Kiba coughed out blood, his breathing laboured.

"Won't do much against you, get real" said Sasuke, Kiba felt his vision blur, Sasuke's hits were solid, his ribs were cracked that much he knew. He heard more than saw Kurenai dashing towards him.

"Sasuke, you could have killed him" said Kurenai her tone scolding, Sasuke glared at her.

"Whatever" said Sasuke simply, Kurenai turned to see Kakashi giving Sasuke a glare; he looked at Kurenai and gave an eye smile. Kurenai nodded once. Naruto watched as Sasuke walked up and glared at him.

"So where were we, oh right, you and that sharingan you stole" said Sasuke, Naruto growled in his chest, his face still composed.

"I stole, I am deserving of it just as much as you are" said Naruto, Sasuke glared hotly,

"Was your mother an Uchiha" snarled Sasuke, Naruto sighed.

"No she was not…." But before Naruto could finish, Sasuke had a hand around his throat, a kunai going for his eye, Naruto simply grabbed the wrist wielding the kunai and squeezed tightly. The creaking of Sasuke's bones was heard by everyone close. Whilst this was going on, another fight had taken place, it was Shino vs. Zaku of the sound team, Naruto watched the match out of his periphery; his sharingan cataloguing all information; the rest of his concentration was on Sasuke.

"You don't deserve it" hissed Sasuke, Naruto frowned, his sharingan spinning. Kakashi caught Sasuke as he fell forward limply, Sasuke glared at Naruto sleepily.

"Calm down Sasuke, nobody cares what you say" said Naruto calmly, Sasuke just felt himself being lowered to the floor. He couldn't feel his lower body; Naruto had cut off the feeling with a heavy genjutsu.

"_Why does he have the sharingan" _thought Sasuke with an evil snarl, Naruto clapped as Shino won the match by using his brain, Naruto watched each match as they were called out, Sakura and Ino agreed to draw, due to the fact Sakura held back slightly, Ino was beaten up more than Sakura, but Ino had used her clan technique, making it impossible for Sakura to win. Naruto was intrigued with Tenten vs. Temari of the sand village, Temari's wind chakra abilities were a marvel to watch with the sharingan, she used sealess jutsu so he couldn't really copy it, not that he would without her consent, but watching how her chakra manipulated the wind around her. Naruto had to smile as Shikamaru begrudgingly won his match, once more brain over brawn or in this case, genjutsu, Naruto knew out of most genin, Sasuke and Shikamaru would give him the most trouble. Hinata had come to stand next to Naruto, a blush on her face as she took in his shirtless state. Naruto was also growing tired of Lee's moaning, which is why when Lee's name appeared on the board, Lee was happy, but Naruto grumbled under his breath as his name bleeped.

"Look after Daisuke, Hinata-chan" said Naruto, Hinata nodded and smiled as the small fox yipped and landed on her shoulder.

"Lee Rock vs. Naruto Uzumaki" said the Jonin, Hinata whispered her good luck.

"Lee remember, watch out for him" said Gai, Kakashi smirked at Gai.

"What's wrong Gai, don't trust your genin" said Kakashi, Gai scowled at Kakashi.

"Don't get me wrong, Lee will win, but Naruto-kun there is pretty fast, I don't need to worry about the sharingan, I have taught Lee how to battle such an opponent" said Gai, Kakashi couldn't help it, pride and humour filled his body.

"How about a game Gai" said Kakashi, Gai's eyes lightened, Tenten grumbled and Neji shook his head.

"Sure my youthful rival, what is the game" said Gai, Kakashi closed his book with a dramatic slam.

"Oh we will not be competing, our students are our representatives, if Naruto-kun wins, you have to not wear your jumpsuit and bowl haircut for a whole month" said Kakashi, Gai shivered whilst everyone looked at Kakashi with hopeful eyes. Sarutobi overheard the conversation and smirked.

"And if Lee wins, you have to wear a jumpsuit Kakashi, and matching leg warmers" said Gai, his eyes alight with the thought of a challenge. Kakashi inwardly shivered.

"Sure, best think of a different outfit Gai" said Kakashi, Gai smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I have trained Lee to be the best, at taijutsu, none stand next to Lee" said Gai, Kakashi smirked.

"We will see" said Kakashi conspiratorially, Naruto looked at Lee with a calm countenance; Lee was smiling ear to ear.

"I was glad I have the opportunity to fight you Naruto-kun, your speed was quite a surprise when I fought Sasuke-kun" said Lee, Naruto simply stared at Lee, his arm over his abdomen moved, his hand sliding into his pocket

"Ready? GO" said the jonin, everyone tensed as Naruto and Lee didn't move, Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets; Lee stood in his taijutsu pose.

"Are you going to come at me Naruto" said Lee, Naruto simply blinked, he slipped a hand out of his pocket and watched as Lee's eyes followed the movement, a kunai was spinning delicately in Naruto's fingers, Naruto moved the kunai up and past his face, he smirked as Lee made eye contact.

"Sorry Lee, but I cannot lose here" said Naruto, Lee realised his mistake too late, his heart thudded slightly, sound becoming muted; he tried not to panic as darkness began to creep in from invisible cracks in the wall.

"_Gai-sensei created a seal, I need to tap my arm and it should work" _ thought Lee, he shakily moved his hand to his arm and with a harsh slap he hit his arm, Gai's chakra pulsed through his body briefly, he blinked and had to dodge immediately, Naruto's kunai an inch from his face. Lee flipped backwards a couple of times, he stood, his eyes remaining on Naruto's feet.

"The sharingan is truly a frightening doujutsu" said Lee loudly, a few people gasped, whilst others looked at Naruto with a critical eye, the sound ninja sensei eyed Naruto with something akin to horror and wonder.

"That seal on your arm, is how you got out of the genjutsu" said Naruto simply, Lee nodded, not removing his eyes from Naruto's feet.

"Gai-sensei created it, I have underdeveloped chakra, a condition, so I can only use taijutsu" said Lee, Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"That is unfortunate" said Naruto, Lee blinked in shock as Naruto blurred, Lee dodged backwards, Naruto sent out a palm strike, narrowly missing Lee, Lee twisted as Naruto simply blurred, and appeared the other side of Lee, he hit Lee with a shimmering palm, Lee winced as the concrete palm hit his side, he flew forward, he heard Naruto slap a palm onto the floor, Lee quickly adjusted his feet, stopping himself, but Naruto appeared, his foot slamming into Lee's face, Lee was rocketed backwards, his back slamming against the large pillar. Naruto brushed a hand through his hair.

"Please try harder" said Naruto coldly, Lee shakily stood, his eyes meeting Naruto's once again, but no genjutsu came, he watched as the sharingan faded leaving Naruto's regular silver eyes.

"Your sharingan has faded" stated Lee, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nothing wrong with your eye sight" said Naruto simply, Lee nodded, he was about to move forward when he heard Gai's voice.

"Lee, take them off" said Gai, everyone watched as Lee eagerly took off his leg weights.

"How primitive" said Naruto simply, he knew the limitations to leg weights, having considered them. Lee threw a leg weight at Naruto; Naruto simply struck out a palm bending the metal around his hand. The sound echoed in the room.

"You have a very strong punch" said Lee, Naruto held up a hand similar to Lee, Lee watched as the hand shimmered blue.

"Punched a hole right through Zabuza Momochi" said Naruto, Lee shivered slightly, his legs feeling lighter, he bounced on his feet.

"Here I come, Naruto-kun" said Lee, Naruto smirked and simply stood in his relaxed stance. Lee disappeared, everyone blinked in shock, a loud boom echoed through the room, Lee was slammed into a wall once more, his other set of weights had a four fingered size hole punched into it

"Sorry Lee-kun, try harder" said Naruto, Lee nodded, hearing no mocking tone in Naruto's voice, only support. Lee blurred once more, everyone watched as Naruto simply leant forward, Lee's kick missing by a breath, Naruto twisted his head still ducked as Lee did a high kick, both were fighting elegantly, neither was hitting, though Kakashi could see Naruto was doing so deliberately.

"Naruto is amazing" muttered Ino, Hinata nodded with a smile, something Neji caught and smirked slightly.

"Lee will win, he is strong" said Tenten, Sakura smirked slightly.

"If he wins it will be because Naruto held back" said Sakura, Tenten smirked slightly.

"Sore loser" muttered Tenten, Sakura smirked slightly.

"More like, Naruto hasn't used a single ninjutsu" said Sakura, Tenten immediately skilled her expression.

"_What she says is true, Lee only has a chance whilst Naruto doesn't use a ninjutsu, but Lee is fast, Naruto wouldn't be able to do hand seals fast enough" _thought Tenten, they watched as Lee slammed a fist against Naruto's cheek, Naruto flew backwards, he skidded on his back slightly before he rolled his body and stood back on his feet. Lee was smirking at Naruto.

"Don't get cocky" said Naruto flinging out an arm elegantly, blue Katana's began revolving around Naruto. Lee looked at them with a scowl, he dashed forward, and as he went to kick, the blades all moved pointing in his direction, Naruto held a palm out and the swords flew at Lee with deadly accuracy. Lee dodged, the searing pain hit his body as each blade shallowly cut into his body. Naruto's hands flashed through seals, and he blew out a large plume of blue fire.

"LEE DON'T BE HIT BY THAT" called out Gai, Lee landed on his feet and blurred quickly.

"Too slow" said Naruto, Lee watched as Naruto struck two palms against Lee's chest, Lee was rocketed backwards, the world turning into a blur, Naruto appeared above Lee, and his boot slammed into Lee's stomach, Lee slammed into the floor with a crack. Lee found he couldn't stand, his body ached, his legs felt like lead. It was then he noticed the strange black seal on his stomach.

"Y…you sealed me" murmured Lee, Naruto nodded.

"You won't be getting up until I release the seal "said Naruto simply

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said the jonin, Naruto released the single ram seal and Lee stood shakily.

"I can still fight" Lee coughed, the jonin shook his head, Naruto nodded to Lee and helped him back to the stand.

"Good fight, no doubt you will become the best" said Naruto, his tone kind, Lee smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Lee, Naruto nodded and put Lee next to the crying Gai-sensei.

"Naruto you truly are a warm hearted Shinobi" cried Gai, Naruto shook his head, heard the board beep, and he looked at the screen, his heart thumped unevenly.

"Hinata" Naruto whispered, Hinata looked at him with a frightened smile.

"I will be okay" said Hinata, Naruto nodded, he moved to the railings and watched as Neji flipped over the bars, Hinata walked to the centre, her body rigid.

"Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga" said the jonin, Naruto watched, his hands clenching the bar tightly. Hinata had told him about Neji's hate, how he would belittle her, and when they sparred Neji would not hold back.

"_Why am I worrying like this, she is just a friend, a close friend indeed, but I didn't feel like this with Sakura" _Naruto thought to himself, Sakura watched the usually hidden tension role of off Naruto.

"She will be fine" she whispered, Naruto looked at her sharply, she gasped inwardly, the compassion and fear in Naruto's eyes, she hadn't seen him this expressive since before the genin graduation. They missed the go, Daisuke was curled up on Sakura's shoulder; it couldn't handle the tension coming off of Naruto. Hinata and Neji were both attacking eachother with precision, Naruto smiled proudly as Hinata got in a few hits that made Neji widen his eyes. They attacked with vigour, he heard Gai briefly explain the Hyuga fighting style. Hinata was confident; she was striking, remembering all of her training with Naruto. Hinata spun and gracefully struck at Neji twice, using the momentum, she launched herself over him, her two fingers hitting their mark easily. Neji stumbled forward, Hinata landed lithely on her feet, her arms resuming their stance. She struck at Neji, only for him to move out of the way, his palm striking her chest. The chakra output caused a small explosion of chakra to come out of her back. Sakura and Kakashi, Lee and Ino moved away from Naruto as a snarl developed in his mouth, his face stony calm. Kakashi clamped a warning hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You think you are strong don't you Hinata, when you are still nothing" said Neji hatefully, Hinata coughed out a bit of blood, her byakugan fading.

"N…Neji-kun, I will beat you here" said Hinata, she fell into the Hyuga stance.

"You just don't get it, you can have a genius train you, but that doesn't make you a genius, Naruto has his own fate, yours is to be weak, why fight to change something that cannot be changed" said Neji, Hinata felt her eyes widen, her eyes flicked to Naruto, who was glaring, his eyes were wild slightly.

"What would you know you insolent little whelp, your little speech of fate, your fate is to become scum, something I can scrape from beneath the bottom of my boot" growled Naruto, his tone was deeper, his accent was something akin to Hiashi Hyuga only richer, his tone ice cold. Many who knew Naruto's secret recognised the deeper timbre that echoed through his voice.

"He even defends you, how pitiful, you must have sucked him into your little lies Hinata, how pitiful indeed" said Neji, he smirked at the low guttural growl. Naruto was trying to calm down his body, he didn't understand why he was reacting the way he was. Hinata and Neji fought once more, Naruto felt Kurenai and Anko place calming hands on his shoulder.

"Let her fight Naruto" said Kurenai, Naruto was just staring straight ahead.

"I…I don't…why am I reacting like this" whispered Naruto, Anko smiled at Naruto sadly, Kurenai also smiled sadly, Ino was about to talk when a cough from Asuma and him shaking his head stopped her. The fight grew one side, Hinata trying to keep up; Neji's attacks were growing more vicious. Naruto had clamped his hands on the bars, his hands shimmering, twisting the metal into impossible angles. Neji moved swiftly around Hinata's strikes, and slammed a palm on her chest once more. Hinata weakly coughed out a larger pool of blood. She fell to her knees.

"Don't bother getting back up; if you do I won't hesitate to kill you" said Neji, the jonin was about to call the match when Hinata struggled up.

"Why doesn't he call the match, he did for Lee" whispered Tenten, Gai shook his head.

"Naruto beat Lee with a seal, Lee wouldn't be able to move, Hinata is still fighting on her own free will" said Gai, Neji shook his head.

"So weak, you think you can win, but you will never be strong enough" said Neji, he dashed forward, his hands glowing with chakra, Neji briefly heard a snarl, he watched as Hinata fell to her knees, his strike would end her. Three things happened at once, he was pushed backwards slightly by the jonin proctor, Gai's arms wrapped around his body, the other jonin and Anko were holding back Naruto, who had his tanto inches from Neji's face, Naruto's eyes were glaring hard, the sharingan spinning wildly.

"I will kill you" said Naruto with a deadly whisper, Neji shivered from the look, a hand quickly blocked his view of the sharingan.

"Naruto calm down, you will be disqualified" said Anko, Naruto just snarled, the sound completely feral, the fox cub was snarling also, its tail glowing blue slightly.

"N…Naruto-kun" came a whispered cough behind them, the jonin were all surprised to find Naruto had slunk out of their grasp in a blur, he was holding Hinata's hand and brushing some of her sweat matted fringe away from her face.

"Ar…Are you okay…Hinata-chan" asked Naruto softly, his face had returned to its calm state.

"Di….Did I…do well" whispered Hinata, Naruto felt a tear spring into his eyes, he couldn't understand all of these tumbling emotions, so close to the surface, they were slowly falling away, but nothing had actually made him _feel _in so long.

"Y…yeah you did great, I am proud" said Naruto with a small smile, a tear running down his face.

"Th…thank you" she whispered before her eyes slid closed, Naruto's sharingan picked up the shudder in her heart and in a flash of yellow lightning he was gone.

"What was that" was whispered throughout all of the genin, Kurenai blinked at the spot where Naruto was.

"That….that was" whispered Kurenai, Asuma put a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you saw it earlier" asked Asuma, Kurenai blinked, remembering back when Naruto had came all the way back to the village for medicine; he had left in yellow lightning.

"I never paid attention" said Kurenai, the jonin proctor told everyone to move to their places, the matches needed to continue. As night fell Naruto was sleeping in Hinata's hospital room, Daisuke was curled up in his lap, the window was closed, he had hirashin'd in. unbeknownst to Naruto, Sarutobi and Kakashi were making preparations with Naruto's new sensei.

**Another Chapter completed, not much to say really. Naruto reacted that way because, whilst the nine-tails is sealed away, the seal causes the chakra to mix at odd intervals making it hard to control natural chakra, Naruto was angry so the nine-tails influence was able to force its way through. Naruto's extreme reaction though, shows his emotional attachment to Hinata, who has been nothing but kind and understanding of him so far. **


	32. Another Month

32. Another Month…

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone tsking in his ear, he opened his eyes, hearing Daisuke give a growl, Naruto's eyes lazily slid open, in which Kurenai, Kiba and Shino was each looking at him. The nurse was glaring at him, and the little fox in his lap.

"In here without authorisation, with an animal no less" growled the Nurse, Naruto simply stood, his baggy t-shirt and shorts, and messy hair, made Kurenai give a smirk.

"_If only Hinata could see him now, she would probably faint" _thought Kurenai, Naruto simply stood and walked to the door.

"Sorry, how are you feeling Kiba" asked Naruto calmly, Kurenai sighed in relief, according to his teammates, that was the first time in the months they had been a team, that Naruto had ever broken his calm composure, it showed Kurenai how deeply he cared for Hinata, even if he didn't understand it yet.

"Pretty good, I have to drink this stuff to make my teeth grow faster" grumbled Kiba, Naruto smiled slightly.

"I am assuming it tastes horrible" said Naruto, he watched as Kiba turned green slightly.

"You have no idea" said Kiba, Naruto laughed. He looked at Shino and inclined his head.

"Good win Shino" said Naruto, Shino inclined his head also.

"You too Naruto, very smartly played" said Shino, Naruto nodded and with the fox curled on his shoulder he left the hospital room, as he was walking to the exit, he saw Kakashi striding purposely towards him.

"Ah Naruto, you weren't at home" said Kakashi, Naruto noticed the slight blush on Kakashi's face.

"Anko round again" asked Naruto, Kakashi looked at Naruto sharply; Naruto raised his shoulders and dropped them lazily.

"Yeah, anyway, I can't train you for the month…" started Kakashi, but Naruto gave a snort.

"Yeah okay, but you have enough time to train Sasuke right, and you can't say it's because he has the sharingan because…" but before Naruto could continue, Kakashi slammed a hand over his mouth; Kakashi moved his head to Naruto's ear.

"Don't say that too loud Naruto, otherwise all of Hokage-sama's hard work will have gone to waste" said Kakashi cryptically, Naruto nodded understanding. He had to be careful, many people, elders in the village and the civilian council, coveted the sharingan, and if they found out their Jinchuuriki had one, it would cause a riot.

"Okay, so yeah, you can't train me, but you can train Sasuke, go on" said Naruto, the fox looked up at Kakashi and simply cocked its head, before it moved to sleep on Naruto's shoulder again.

"But don't worry, I have found you another sensei, one stronger than even I, he has come here specially for you, though he is twelve years too late" said Kakashi, Naruto remembered, reading some of his dads book briefly, before he got too busy. Naruto gasped slightly for a totally different reason.

"Oh, I forgot to read the books" said Naruto, Kakashi frowned slightly.

"I thought you got who your sensei was, don't make me give another clue" said Kakashi, his tone mock anger.

"No no, is it my dad's sensei, Jiraiya of the sennin" said Naruto quietly, realising he was in a public place. Kakashi eye smiled

"Correct, but the next part is finding him" said Kakashi, Kakashi raised a hand to move through the hospital.

"Is a friend of yours in hospital Kakashi-sensei" asked Naruto, Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke is" said Kakashi simply, Naruto realised; Kakashi didn't speak of Sasuke as fondly as he used to.

"Did he do something wrong" asked Naruto, Kakashi sighed.

"He tried to kill you" said Kakashi, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"When, I think I would have remembered" said Naruto, Kakashi sighed.

"Well he didn't get very far, but the fact you have, you know what. Has deeply offended Sasuke for no reason" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded and put his hand up to Kakashi.

"See you in a month Sensei" said Naruto, Kakashi nodded and moved through the hospital. Naruto left the hospital and stepped out into the warm mid-morning sun. He raised his head to the sky and took a deep breath.

"Oh hey Naruto" called Shikamaru, Naruto nodded

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji, what no Ino" said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed.

"No Ino kind of freaked out when Sasuke went all purple chakra and talking about killing you" said Shikamaru, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Kakashi didn't say that" said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed.

"It's because that creepy Gaara guy goaded him" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded slightly, he looked at the pale face of Choji.

"How did you do Choji" asked Naruto, Choji sighed.

"I failed, I was just…well that Gaara guy just crushed his opponent no questions asked" said Choji, Naruto nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me" said Naruto, Shikamaru nodded.

"Um Naruto, my parents wondered if you wouldn't mind coming to see them later, for dinner perhaps" said Shikamaru, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah my parents want the same, It appears news of you travels fast" said Choji, Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome, you know why right" said Shikamaru looking at Naruto, who was looking into the clouds.

"Yeah, the old man has a plan, that and being that after the finals everyone is going to know about my parents" said Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru looked at eachother slightly and gave a brief nod.

"Well whatever, we will see you later Naruto, don't worry about my parents, I will tell them you are really busy" said Shikamaru, Naruto calmly nodded his thanks.

"So you training Naruto?" asked Choji, Naruto nodded and looked to the sky

"Yeah I just have to find my sensei" said Naruto, Shikamaru frowned.

"Kakashi just walked in the hospital" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded and sighed.

"He isn't training me, Jiraiya of the sennin is" said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"The thought of fighting you sounds even more troublesome" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded.

"I am eager to see if we fight Shikamaru, it would be an interesting experience" said Naruto simply, his bowed to Choji and Shikamaru before he crouched and touched his palm to the floor; he blurred and was gone. Naruto dashed from building to building, his eyes searching the crowd; he had stopped at the academy to ask Iruka what Jiraiya looked like. Naruto had a vague idea, but was unsure as to if he was following the correct track. Naruto ended up on top of a street light, his eyes looking down at the giggling white haired man sat on a toad. He was peeking through a hole into the ladies section; Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped to the floor soundlessly.

"Hohoho, this is perfect for my book" said Jiraiya with a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"If this is how you spent the past twelve years, I am pretty pissed" said Naruto, Jiraiya turned slowly, his eyes scanning Naruto.

"Go away brat, I am busy" said Jiraiya, Naruto rolled his eyes, Jiraiya was shadowed, Naruto was sat crouched on the fence, looking directly into the female baths, a few women shrieked, but Naruto held up a placating hand.

"I am afraid to say ladies, but you have been subjected to a dirty old man's leers for a while now, I decided to be a decent man and tell you" said Naruto coolly, the women followed the nod of his head, their eyes snapping to the hole in the fence, and the eye that disappeared rapidly.

"Thank you young man" said one of the women, Naruto raised a hand and hopped off the fence, Jiraiya was glaring at Naruto, a slight pout on his face.

"How rude" muttered Jiraiya, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Rude. Rude is leaving your god child to fend for himself; rude is visiting the village, and not coming to see how your godson was fairing. If anyone here is rude it's you" said Naruto coldly, Jiraiya had the grace to look guilty slightly.

"I did mean to…" Jiraiya started, but was cut off with a simply tsk.

"Don't bother, are you going to train me or what, if not, I will do it myself, I have been doing it for a while now" said Naruto, his tone blasé, but his eyes were accusing, Jiraiya winced slightly. Naruto simply walked past the silent man.

"Naruto wait…" started Jiraiya, Naruto shook his head.

"The fact you can't say anything, it makes it hurt more" said Naruto in an uncaring and bored tone. He crouched down, and before Jiraiya could stop him, he disappeared in a blur. Jiraiya cursed and disappeared also, the toad exploding in a cloud of smoke. Naruto kept Jiraiya at a long distance; he moved swiftly through the village, he was heading to his training ground, his body moving swiftly. Unbeknownst to him, Jiraiya was watching every move like a hawk, studying and critiquing. Naruto landed in the training ground, his eyes morphing into the sharingan, he dodged three kunai, his body flipping instantly, shiruken lodging into the floor.

"I could have hit you so many times then, your sharingan may help, but to things you can't see, it's pretty useless" said Jiraiya, Naruto scowled, Jiraiya landed on the ground with his arms crossed.

"So what, stalk me until I talk" said Naruto, Jiraiya smirked.

"It worked" said Jiraiya simply, Naruto nodded.

"It did" he answered, the silence that followed was deafening, Jiraiya simply stood with his arms crossed.

"Your speed dash is good but flawed; having to touch the ground means you are vulnerable. Your little taijutsu attack is also flawed, I know a way to help maximise that, so you don't need to ever crouch to speed dash, or focus fire into your limbs" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded seriously to himself.

"If you are going to train me, I have somewhere we can go" said Naruto, Jiraiya already had an idea.

"It's up to you" said Jiraiya, Naruto pulled a scroll out of thin air, he opened it and pointed at the blank space, Jiraiya getting the idea, pricked his finger with a kunai.

"Let's train for the month, I can get a lot done in month" said Naruto simply, Jiraiya nodded a smirk on his face. Sasuke walked through the dark district that once housed the proud Uchiha, he was silently fuming; Naruto was being trained by someone who wanted him specifically, the thought of Naruto made Sasuke's throat burn in anger. He walked through the main hall of the Uchiha family shrine, and his senses went into alert, but before he could move, he fell to the floor clutching his shoulder.

"Kukukuku, Sasuke-kun, how about I train you as well" said a menacing whisper in the air; Sasuke looked up into the snake like eyes of Orochimaru. Sasuke shakily tried to stand.

"Yes, give me enough power to rip those sharingan from Naruto's eyes; then I will kill Itachi" said Sasuke, a dark smile sliding onto his face.

"Kukukuku, of course my little pet, of course" said Orochimaru, his eyes glinting.

"_Let's see Jiraiya-kun, whose sharingan is better" _thought Orochimaru.

(Time Skip – Two Weeks)

Naruto flipped backwards, a fist flying beneath him, he landed gracefully; the scabbard of his tanto was held in his left hand. His right hand flew to the hilt and he quickly deflected the kunai stab, his arm moving in a swift arc outwards, and returning to the scabbard in a fluid motion. Jiraiya unperturbed simply charged forward, he dodged the quick slashes from Naruto, his body simply gliding.

"You are getting good with the sword style Naruto" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded as he continued his assault.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei" said Naruto, he slashed outwards and in quick succession, slashed multiple times. He kicked his foot out and slid the tanto home at the same time. Jiraiya skidded backwards, the kunai shattering in his hand.

"Very good" said Jiraiya, he dashed forward, Naruto ducked backwards, in the same motion he twisted his body around and ducked facing forward, he spun backwards, unsheathing his tanto, he slashed once horizontally, hitting Jiraiya's kunai on the tip, Jiraiya's arm flew upwards slightly, Naruto spun the tanto in his hand, and with a reverse grip he dashed forward. He spun and sent out a kick, Jiraiya caught the kick, Naruto spun and slashed at Jiraiya, Jiraiya simply caught the wrist holding the tanto.

"Your aggression in fighting is top marks indeed" said Jiraiya softly, Naruto smirked and Jiraiya turned as a clone of Naruto slashed at his back, the clone was expelled by a clone of Jiraiya.

"Cheater" Naruto huffed, Jiraiya gave a smirk.

"Clones, I can do them too" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and whilst still being held up by Jiraiya, he simply kicked Jiraiya with his other foot. Jiraiya stumbled backwards, Naruto landed on all fours before he jumped onto his two feet.

"So what now" asked Naruto, one thing he didn't like about Jiraiya's training methods was the erratic process, one day he would work on taijutsu, then he would suddenly move to tactics. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Dunno, carrying on with taijutsu" said Jiraiya, Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Jiraiya-sensei, we have been here for two weeks, and I haven't learnt a single jutsu" said Naruto, Jiraiya shook his head, crossing his arms.

"That's not the point Naruto-kun, there are two ways to train; one is much like my old teammate Orochimaru, in which he learns as many ninjutsu as he can, as he believes a ninja without ninjutsu is not a ninja at all. Or there is the more in depth training, your father did it, I did it." said Jiraiya, Naruto frowned slightly.

"And what style of training is that" questioned Naruto, Jiraiya smiled slightly.

"It's mastering all you have learnt at the moment, and once it is all refined, learn more, so as it stands, you are limiting what you can learn" said Jiraiya, Naruto scowled.

"You said at the beginning of training, that I wasn't allowed to use shadow clones" said Naruto, Jiraiya nodded seriously.

"Exactly, because you need to do it yourself, refinement only comes from you" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and dropped into his fighting style.

"Then let's go" said Naruto, Jiraiya nodded with a small smile, and he dashed forward.

**I feel like a bit of a letdown, it wasn't a really action packed chapter, but the next two, well I have written parts of them, and hopefully they will blow you away.**

**Till next week my friends **

**Nate out**


	33. The Finals

33. The Finals

The sun beat down upon the hidden leaf village, the village was a buzz. People were eagerly moving towards the large stadium. Excitement echoed through the village, it was almost visible. Shikamaru sighed as he led in the centre of the large arena. The clouds moved overhead lazily, he heaved a sigh.

"You should stop sighing Shikamaru, people might actually think you are bored" said Naruto, Shikamaru turned his head and felt his eyes widen slightly. Naruto was stood with his longish hair pulled into a ponytail; his fringe was swept to the side a single band of hair falling down his cheek. His hair was messy, his horns of hair stood on his head. His piercing silver eyes were looking towards the sky; he was wearing a grey t-shirt, the collar was sticking up. The zip was done up to the middle of his chest. Revealing a simple gold necklace, three stripes of gold; two smaller bars with a longer bar in the centre. He wore a pair of form fitting pants, tucked into plain white stirrups and black ninja sandals. But what caught Shikamaru's interest was the large pole strapped to Naruto's back. Shikamaru assumed it was a Katana, whatever it was, was wrapped in a tight red fabric, the strap that went over Naruto's shoulder and down past his waist was black and appeared to be wrapped around the fabric.

"Got a lot of training done I see, and a costume change" said Shikamaru, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Jiraiya-sensei got them for me" said Naruto calmly. Slowly the arena began to fill with people, Naruto and Shikamaru moved to the meeting place of the contestants, knowing they weren't actually allowed on the field.

"I won't tell if you won't" whispered Shikamaru, Naruto smirked simply.

"Indeed" answered Naruto, Neji arrived next, sending a glare at Naruto, who returned with a frightening snarl and ice cold glare.

"How is Hinata" asked Shikamaru softly, Naruto smiled slightly.

"She is perfectly fine, she is coming here today, to watch me kick Neji's ass" said Naruto confidently, Neji gave a smirk.

"Okay, you guys might as well come on and wait outside, two of you were already there" said the jonin proctor, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Where is Hayate?" asked Naruto, the jonin proctor looked down sadly.

"He is in ICU" said the jonin simply; Naruto frowned slightly but otherwise dropped the subject. They walked out into the arena, a loud cheering met them.

"People excited much" questioned Naruto; he turned and spotted the sand nin walking towards them

"This doesn't happen often, it allows for people to gamble and enjoy a good show" said the jonin, Naruto rolled his eyes slightly.

"A bit silly, it's an important moment for us, but they are here for a good show" said Naruto, the jonin smiled slightly.

"Don't forget, the examiners and Kage's want to see a show also" said the jonin, Naruto rolled his eyes once more. Gaara stood glaring at Naruto; Naruto was just looking up at the sky.

"Wow, look at Naruto" whispered Ino to Sakura, Choji just groaned slightly.

"I Know, he looks so different, his hair is longer" said Sakura, Choji groaned loudly.

"He'll be lucky if he keeps it, Neji is going to destroy Naruto" said a confident Tenten, Sakura just gave her a blank look.

"We will see" said Sakura, confident in her own teammate.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun is though" said Ino, Sakura nodded, her eyes peering at the contestants.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams, we have a good batch of genin here today, each have been given a month to train, as you are all aware, bets have been made, so please enjoy the show. First match is Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki" said the jonin proctor, Shikamaru nodded and moved to the designated booth for the contestants. Danzo and the village elders all moved in their seats, eager to get a look at the new Naruto.

"Neji" said Naruto icily, Neji just smirked.

"Naruto" said Neji with a confident smirk.

"Now, killing is not permitted, similar to the preliminaries, if I say stop I mean stop" said the jonin, Naruto and Neji nodded, their eyes never leaving each other.

"We got it" they said at the same time, Hinata watched with her arms clutched in front of her. Memories of waking up; seeing Naruto's smiling face, his hug, his tears, all for her.

"Okay, good luck and hopefully you both can become chunin" said the jonin proctor, he raised his arm and the racket from spectators died almost instantly.

"Look at you Uzumaki-san, stood all proud, it is your destiny to lose here" said Neji, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" questioned Naruto, Neji smirked.

"You are here to prove you are stronger than me, than anyone here; but someone like you who has had no-one, no help in training. Never stands a chance against me." Said Neji, Naruto shook his head.

"I am not fighting for me, I am fighting for Hinata-chan, you almost killed her, and for that, I will kill you" said Naruto, the jonin proctor coughed.

"Are you going to fight or just have a pissing match" he muttered, Naruto just stood calm, and Neji dropped into his family stance, his byakugan activated.

"_Gai-sensei warned me, I need to test his speed before I proceed" _Neji thought, Naruto just stood his eyes never leaving Neji.

"Are they actually going to move" wondered Ino, everyone in the arena were eager, sat on the edge of their seats. Neji watched as Naruto began to shimmer slightly, it was like he was smoking, black smoke moved off of his form. It licked his entire body. (A/N: like Albert Wesker from Resident Evil 5 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Neji backward flipped, kunai in his fingers, one left swiftly, it was directed right at Naruto's head, as it came close to hitting, Naruto was gone, he was crouched to the left slightly, he had managed to move forward in the blink of an eye. Neji threw more kunai, but each missed their target.

"Checking my speed" questioned Naruto, Neji blinked slightly. His eyes also zeroed on the katana strapped onto Naruto's back, he clearly had no intention of using it, as it was wrapped in red fabric and a black strap.

"Yes, I need to know what I am dealing with" said Neji, Naruto smirked slightly and then he was gone, Neji felt the boulder force strike his chest, Naruto was crouched slightly; directly in front of him, his arm outstretched, one was a clawed hand that had struck him, but outwards the other side was a simply flat palm facing forward. Neji flew backwards against the wall, a sickening crack echoed; Neji stumbled forward but felt a gloved hand on his face, the back of his head was slammed into the wall.

"I warned you" said Naruto with a slight snarl. Naruto dragged Neji's head across the wall, before he launched him to the centre of the clearing, Naruto disappeared, and slammed a foot into Neji, Neji coughed out blood and slammed into the ground. Naruto landed next to Neji, his foot hooked beneath Neji's waist, Naruto flipped backwards onto his hands, Neji's body left the ground still hooked to Naruto's foot, Neji flew through the air, Naruto suddenly appeared above him, a boot kicked his legs to spin him, and then a harsh boot drove into his stomach once more, Neji didn't feel himself hit the ground. Naruto stood over Neji, the black shroud fading. The arena was silent, he had dominated Neji in the shortest amount of time; of course Naruto had a lot of anger helping him, but he has perfected as much as he could with Jiraiya. Slowly people started to clap; Naruto simply bowed and moved to the spectator box; as he was leaving the cheering had picked up, though the shocked clapping was still audible.

"I…I can't believe it" whispered Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Choji were equally as shocked, Hinata was smiling slightly, though her eyes were sad as they watched Neji be carted off in a stretcher, Kiba was just flapping his mouth open like a fish.

"That boy is something" said Asuma, Kurenai just nodded woodenly, up in the Kage box; Sarutobi had a small smile on his face.

"That Uzumaki boy was quite a surprise indeed" said the Kazekage, Sarutobi nodded.

"Indeed, I never expected him to come so far so fast" said Sarutobi, the Kazekage nodded. Danzo was stood outrage in his visible eye; Koharu and Homura were visibly shaken.

"Hiruzen hid this from us deliberately" growled Danzo, Koharu frowned slightly.

"We don't know that, though it is possible" said Koharu, Homura was just looking at the boy.

"He is an interesting one" he said simply. Over at the examiners table, the daimyo and examiners all had their heads locked together.

"An interesting boy indeed, swift efficient" said one of the examiners, a couple nodded whilst the daimyo just nodded in agreement.

"No movement was wasted, and he thought through his attack before he charged" said another examiner, this examiner was from Suna.

"Indeed, he also didn't rush head first, he waited patiently" said the daimyo, his tone was uncaring. The examiners just sighed slightly and carried on.

"I say a definite pass" said the first examiner, the second frowned slightly.

"I wish to see his next battle" said the second examiner, the Daimyo nodded.

"I too wish to see the next fight" said the Daimyo and the final examiner thought silently.

"I wish to see the next battle" answered the third examiner, as they were talking, the jonin proctor was changing the board around; due to the fact Sasuke hadn't shown yet, Naruto frowned slightly, Shikamaru sighed as his name was called.

"I think I might just quit now" groaned Shikamaru, Naruto just laughed slightly and Shikamaru looked at him with a frown.

"You are different again" said Shikamaru, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Perhaps I am" said Naruto, he walked towards Shikamaru, his body smoking the black shroud once more.

"Don't bother Naruto" groaned Shikamaru, Naruto simply pressed two fingers to Shikamaru's chest and Shikamaru cursed as his feet left the ground, he flew over the railings, Naruto's smirk flashing before his eyes.

"_Damn him" _cursed Shikamaru mentally, he led there on the hard ground; the booing barely registering in his mind.

"Get up you bastard" said Temari, Shikamaru simply sighed and stood slowly.

"Hurry up and win Shikamaru, I want to fight you" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru turned and looked at Naruto's calm silver eyes. Shikamaru cursed.

"Fine, you too" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded with a small smile. Shikamaru turned to walk to the centre.

"How did you know that would motivate him" asked Shino, Naruto turned and smiled slightly.

"I just did, that boy is far too lazy, he just needs some encouragement" said Naruto, Shino nodded and looked at Naruto sharply behind his glasses.

"You are much calmer, not as broody" said Shino, Naruto laughed. He was alerted to the sound of someone appearing by shunshin.

"Naruto, have you seen Sasuke" asked a panicked Kakashi, Naruto shook his head.

"No, I assumed he would be with you" said Naruto, Kakashi cursed.

"Good match by the way" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded his head in thanks. Kakashi disappeared in a blur. Naruto turned to watch the wind tear through the ground.

"She is playing hard ball" said Naruto, Shino nodded and simply kept quiet. The match dragged on with Shikamaru slowly gaining ground. The crowd were also on the edge of their seats, as Shikamaru was sat behind a tree in a strange position. Naruto frowned slightly; Shino also questioned mentally what Shikamaru was doing. Naruto smiled slightly as finally Shikamaru won his match; he was smart, far smarter than Naruto first assumed. Shikamaru moved up the stairs and smiled as he saw Naruto's smirk.

"How was that" said Shikamaru with a bored sigh. Naruto laughed slightly.

"Oh it was good. I am a bit wary of fighting you now" said Naruto, Shikamaru sighed, Naruto turned as he heard Shino's name called.

"I forfeit" said Kankuro quickly, Shino raised an eyebrow, but otherwise shrugged. Naruto could sense Shino's frustration; the proctor looked confused slightly but otherwise twirled the senbon in his mouth. The crowd booed loudly, Naruto simply adjusted the Katana on his back.

"Fair enough moving onto the final match of the set, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara Sabaku" said the proctor. The sound died instantly, Gaara sand shunshined to the centre of the arena. People were muttering, Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, his hands tightening on the bars. Naruto sensed Sasuke long before he saw him; Sasuke blurred and touched down in the centre of the arena directly in front of Gaara. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a pair of knee length black boots, similar to Naruto's older ones. He had a large piece of purple rope tied around his waist; a purple sword was placed diagonally on his lower back, it wasn't as long as Naruto's sword, showing he clearly wasn't practiced enough within the month to use a full size Katana. He wore a high collared black t-shirt with the buttons done up to just above his belly button. The Uchiha fan stitched on the collar. His hair was also different, instead of the parting that usually revealed his headband, was now covered with a fringe, two bands still fell down the side of his face, and his hair was less spiky at the back. He gave Gaara a horrid smirk that set many ninja's on edge.

"You taught Sasuke how to use a sword" questioned Naruto, Kakashi shook his head.

"No I didn't" said Kakashi, the jonin proctor began to talk, but Naruto's eyes morphed into the sharingan as Sasuke looked directly at him. Three tomoes spun in each eye.

"_Someone has definitely been training him" _thought Naruto; Kakashi's thoughts were on a similar line. The proctor raised his hand and dropped it. Sasuke blurred forward, pulling his sword out instantly, he slashed gracefully, but Gaara simply stood with his arms crossed. The sand popped out of the gourd on his back and blocked the blade slash with little resistance. Sasuke blurred to Gaara's left side and slashed once more; the sand moved swiftly and blocked the shots. Sasuke flipped backward quickly as the sand lashed out, he flipped backwards, launching himself a distance away from Gaara, mid flip he slid his blade home, and as he landed on his feet, he flashed through hand seals.

"I didn't teach him that" murmured Kakashi, Sasuke spat out three dragons that each flew at Gaara with deadly accuracy. The sand blocked one of the dragons, but the intensity of the fire turned the sand to a molten clear glob. The second dragon hit, causing Gaara to stumble backwards, surprise on his otherwise emotionless face. Another blob of liquid fell to the floor, the third dragon hit and forced Gaara to fall down. Naruto ignored the shocked gasps of the sand ninja, and his sharingan whirled as he focused on the match. Sasuke pulled out his blade and dashed forward, he slashed quickly and gracefully, down at Gaara who was led on the ground, his other hand was pulled into a fist, as Sasuke twisted the blade to remove it from his passage, he slammed a fist into Gaara's sand, the sand crisped and burnt away.

"That is some nature manipulation" murmured Shikamaru, Sasuke pulled the blade down, it glowed and crackled with blue electricity. He stabbed through Gaara's shoulder. Sasuke left the sparking blade and backward flipped, a small blue lightning line was moving from his hand to the sword.

"Chakra conducting blade, which is a pricey item" said Naruto simply, Kakashi was watching the match with silent awe.

"_He can't have learnt all of that on his own, could he?"_ thought Kakashi, his suspicion rose as Sasuke slammed his hands into the ground and electricity moved to the sword, using it as a lightning rod. Gaara shook violently, his eyes rolling back. Sasuke ran and jumped onto the end of the blade. His fingers flashing through hand seals.

"At that range" cried out Temari, the sand armour was slowly falling off of Gaara, Sasuke sucked in a breath and before he had a chance to expel the jutsu, the sand jonin appeared in front of him.

"Gaara admits defeat" said the sand jonin, Sasuke stepped off of the blade and uncaring pulled it out from Gaara's shoulder, Sasuke slid the blade home, and without a word he moved towards the spectators box. Naruto watched the sand ninja leave and run towards the sensei that was leaving the arena floor via the hospital wing. Sasuke wordlessly walked up to Naruto and smirked evilly.

"Those sharingan will be mine" said Sasuke viciously, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Sasuke, who trained you" said Naruto, Sasuke smirked.

"You are not the only one who can have more than one sensei" said Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at eachother, Naruto realised Sasuke's double meaning, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto and Shikamaru, please come down" said the jonin proctor. Naruto simply leapt into the centre of the clearing. Shikamaru sighed as he walked slowly. Naruto was stretching as Shikamaru made his way to the centre of the arena.

"This is so troublesome" said Shikamaru, Naruto smirked.

"Come on Shikamaru, you are a little bit excited" said Naruto, Shikamaru smirked.

"A little, but not enough for me to actually want to try" said Shikamaru; the jonin called the match and Naruto leapt back throwing a kunai, Shikamaru mirrored.

"I can't believe Shikamaru is actually fighting Naruto" said Choji with disbelief, Sakura frowned slightly.

"Why" she asked Ino huffed slightly.

"Shikamaru is so lazy; it's just rare to actually see him fight like he wants to" said Ino, Asuma and Kurenai were discussing the same thing as both Shikamaru and Naruto were playing throwing knives. Naruto spun in the air as a kunai passed beneath him. He landed on his feet gracefully.

"Come on Shika, I know you're better than that" said Naruto with a bored tone, Shikamaru smirked slightly. He dropped to his knees; his hands moving into his thinking pose.

"You are actually going to let me think" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto smirked and nodded.

"No fun, unless I have a plan to thwart" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru muttered troublesome and closed his eyes. The audience were unclear how to take the clearly friendly match between fighters. Shikamaru stood slowly, his hand raised.

"I quit" said Shikamaru, outrage cried out through the crowd, Naruto nodded his head with a small smile. He moved forward and shook Shikamaru's hand as the crowd booed loudly. Naruto was about to move to the viewers box when Shino simply called out his forfeit. The crowd screamed out once more, but Naruto shivered in anticipation, Sasuke blurred onto the arena floor, his eyes wide with joy. The crowd seemed to remember who was fighting and silenced instantly. Naruto simply stepped forward and gave Sasuke a smirk.

"Ready" questioned Naruto, Sasuke smirked.

"Those Sharingan of yours are mine" said Sasuke, Naruto could practically feel the shock of everyone listening; the arena was rigged with special mics that made the voices louder. Danzo looked completely gobsmacked and fuming.

"Not today Uchiha" said Naruto. The jonin proctor raised his arm, and the crowd shifted on their seats.

**I am Evil I know, the world's worst cliff-hanger, I am really happy with the way this chapter went, it has a really natural feel about it. **

**I would like to take this time to say, thank you everyone who is following this story, you really do inspire me to write to the best of my abilities. Please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying. Thank You**

**Nate**


	34. The Fight Of Pride

34. The Fight of Pride

Almost instantly shiruken were thrown at eachother at break neck speeds, the audience could only see a black blur, a few flashes of light refracting off of the blades. They lodged themselves in the ground as each one bounced off of one another. Both pairs of sharingan were focused, spinning every now and again. People were tense as the shiruken began to lessen. Sasuke spun to the side, a set of kunai in each gap of his fingers; he threw them with deadly accuracy, Naruto simply deflected each kunai with one of his own. Sasuke blurred behind Naruto, his blade slicing down in a wide arc. Naruto bent his body to dodge the slice, Sasuke watched as Naruto's foot came up to kick him in the face, he realised the limb wasn't shimmering, meaning it wasn't super strengthened. Sasuke caught the foot in his hand and moved forward, causing Naruto to jump on one leg.

"Too slow" murmured Naruto in Sasuke's ear, Sasuke barely managed to dodge as a kunai sliced the back of his head. A few strands of hair fell to the floor, and a small drop of blood. Sasuke backward flipped, moving through hand seals quickly. Naruto raised a hand, his palm facing the floor, bright blue Katana's shone deadly, As Sasuke landed, Naruto launched them speedily after Sasuke; Sasuke landed firing his own fireballs, the fire balls flew at Naruto with accuracy. Sasuke barely had time to dodge the fire katana; one slashed his stomach, causing a bewildering pain. Sasuke watched as Naruto simply batted the fireballs out of the air, his face not even wincing from the intensity of the heat. Sasuke backward flipped as summoned swords stabbed into the ground, coming from above him, everyone was watching the match with awe; the two genin were far beyond their ages, they were displaying skills far beyond that of a few jonin. But Kakashi was on edge, they both were holding nothing back. Well Sasuke anyway, Kakashi looked at Naruto, his slightly happy face.

"_Jiraiya-sama, whatever you have done, has changed him; he is definitely sensei's son" _thought Kakashi, Sasuke flipped once more, a scowl on his face. Summoned swords were coming from every direction, yet Naruto wasn't moving at all, his hands limp at his side. Sasuke flipped backwards, and a noise similar to glass breaking sounded through the air. Suddenly pieces of blue glass surrounded Sasuke, the glass exploded into tiny senbon. Sasuke cursed under his breath and moved his hand to a single ram seal. His sharingan took in Naruto, who had a hand outstretched.

"Dodge this" said Naruto simply, he clenched his fists and each of the tiny senbon pulled inwards. Exploding in a show of blue shimmering, Naruto simply ducked his head back as Sasuke blurred in front of him, a fist flying wide. Naruto simply raised a hand and caught the foot that was moving to connect with the side of his head. He pushed Sasuke's foot away and jumped back slightly, dodging the slash from Sasuke's sword, Naruto spun, moving backwards; light on his feet like a dancer. Sasuke followed him on the offensive; Naruto dodged each of Sasuke's precise slices. The crowd watched in awe, the graceful movements of Naruto had them all entranced, Naruto simply struck out a palm and slapped Sasuke's arm away, Naruto followed up swiftly with quick, blurring strikes. Sasuke coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. Naruto began to shimmer in a black shroud. He let go of Sasuke's hand and caught the fist the was moving to connect with his face, Sasuke quickly capitalized on the loose arm and Sasuke stabbed at Naruto's face, everyone was tense, the blade moved swiftly, the ninja nodded knowing it was impossible to dodge at that range. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's calm gaze, Sasuke's smirk dropped as Naruto simply disappeared; a small flicker of yellow lightning. The crowd gasped, Danzo stood in fury, Sarutobi smiled happily and the Kazekage's eyes flew open wide. The crowd was silent, ninja, civilians and royals. They were all silent, Naruto stood with his arms at his side, his red hair and small ponytail blowing in the breeze. He looked at Sasuke with a smirk, Sasuke growled and flipped his blade into a reverse grip, he tensed to move, but the black shrouded Naruto was already in front of him, a palm struck him forcefully in the chest, he flew backwards, his feet just off of the ground, Sasuke spun his body and placed his feet flush against the wall, He flipped over Naruto, his blade slashing at Naruto's head, only for Naruto to blur and a kunai blocked his attack. Sasuke landed on his feet, and spun with a deadly slice, Naruto simply jumped and backward flipped over Sasuke, as soon as he landed Sasuke was upon Naruto once more; Sasuke immediately noticed Naruto with the black shroud was faster, smoother and stronger. Sasuke slashed at Naruto and Naruto simply caught the blade, Sasuke smirked and another Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, his two hands crackling with lightning, Naruto flicked his gaze to the floor and smirked. Sasuke sent out both hands and lightning crackled and struck the littered shiruken, the lightning storm moved towards Naruto, the ground being torn up from the lightning output, the other Sasuke holding the blade was smirking. Naruto laughed a brief laugh and once more the crowd watched in awe as Naruto did the impossible, his hand phased through the blade and Naruto phased through the floor. He gave Sasuke a salute as he vanished, Sasuke pulsed his chakra thinking it was a genjutsu, but scowled as he realised it was not. Sasuke watched as large blue fireballs rained down on him, he moved swiftly, using his chakra laced run. He barely managed to dodge all of the flames. Naruto appeared in the centre of the arena with a flash of yellow lightning. In his hand was a tri-pronged kunai.

"What weird kunai is that dobe" questioned Sasuke with a slight huff, Naruto looked at it and shrugged.

"Never used it properly before, especially considering my dad made a totally different space/time ninjutsu" said Naruto, Sasuke growled at the mention of Naruto's parentage. Naruto frowned at the kunai in his hand, he could feel it sucking all of his space/time lightning, he couldn't understand why yet, Jiraiya had given these to Naruto before he left for the arena, Naruto watched as Sasuke dashed at him, his sharingan picked up Sasuke's obvious travel. Naruto blocked Sasuke's Katana with a normal kunai and throwing the tri-pronged kunai behind Sasuke, Naruto disappeared appearing behind Sasuke, the kunai slid into Naruto's waiting hand, Naruto looked up and frowned at seeing his after image, still blocking Sasuke's blade, Naruto could feel the pressure from the blade but it felt different, Naruto slashed at Sasuke's back, causing a large gash to appear, Naruto felt the tri-pronged kunai release it chakra sucking abilities, Naruto blinked and watched as Sasuke winced and the tri-pronged kunai fell to the ground, as if it was held by a ghost. Sasuke stumbled backwards and winced at he looked at Naruto.

"How did you move that fast" questioned Sasuke, Naruto blinked in shock.

"How fast" questioned Naruto, Sasuke glared hard, panting from the pain.

"There was a flicker then just pain, I only saw the flicker because of my sharingan" said Sasuke, Sasuke then realised it must have been the kunai, his eyes moved to the kunai and he made a lunge for it, but Naruto was already there in mid slice, Sasuke felt the blade slash across his chest, Naruto looked shocked, but composed himself quickly. Sasuke sliced at Naruto who had put away his strange kunai, Sasuke was growing angry at Naruto, who had been a step ahead of him the entire time, Sasuke's jutsu were no good because Naruto could phase through them or just outright dodge them, Sasuke's taijutsu and kenjutsu was not making Naruto move, due to the sharingan and his black shroud. Sasuke was growing even more frustrated at the relaxed state of Naruto. Naruto's relaxed state was hiding his exhaustion; the strange move with the tri-pronged kunai had taken a lot out of him. He dodged a clearly frustrated slash from Sasuke, and Naruto flipped backwards as Sasuke struck at him whilst he was distracted, Sasuke felt his blade hit something hard, he looked at the red pole that was placed on the ground, Naruto balanced on the top, Naruto's fingers threading through the red fabric and as he landed on his feet on the ground, he elegantly pulled the red silk off of the blade, revealing a beautiful Katana. hilt was white fabric interwoven, with a dark strip of black running through the middle, the sheath was black, with an ornate gold design at the end, a piece of gold string was hung on the sheath, Naruto quickly threw away the red silk, his hand wrapping around the sheath of the Katana. Sasuke took a step backwards, he knew of Naruto's tanto abilities. Sasuke knew a fight with a tanto equipped Naruto would have been difficult. But this Katana Naruto, Sasuke hated mysteries and unknown skills. Naruto stood still, the gold sash was trailing along the floor. Sasuke pointed his blade towards the floor and raising it slowly; he pointed it at Naruto and charged, Sasuke stumbled backwards; his sword arm was flailing upwards, his blade wobbling. Naruto simply clicked his blade home with an audible click. Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes, as did everyone watching, his movement was invisible. Naruto removed the blade from its sheath, a loud ringing echoed over the arena.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is the end" said Naruto, Sasuke watched as Naruto pointed the blade at him with his right hand; his left had moved the hilt so it was flush along his back. Sasuke pointed his blade at Naruto once more, his sharingan spinning. He dashed forward, and the black shroud pulsed around Naruto, Sasuke stabbed forward, only to hear a smash, followed by the click of Naruto returning the blade to its sheath. Sasuke looked down at his blade, shaking slightly, cracks began appearing on his blade, and it began to fall to pieces, Naruto stood with his back to Sasuke, his Katana held in his hand. Sasuke then felt a searing pain through his body; blood spurted out of various cuts on his body. He collapsed to his knees, dropping the hilt of his blade.

"I…I can't lose here" said Sasuke in anger, anger was flooding his system; he felt his curse mark pulse hard on his shoulder, the foul purple chakra pulsing through his body.

"Sasuke" whispered Sakura, Ino also watched as the foul purple chakra surrounded Sasuke.

"Naruto you have to move" yelled out Kakashi, Naruto simply stood, looking over his shoulder at Sasuke; Sasuke smirked and laughed an evil laugh.

"I will have your sharingan Naruto" said Sasuke menacingly, he stood slowly, his heals pulsed with pain, but Sasuke disregarded it. He was about to take a step forward, when suddenly Naruto was slamming the end of the hilt into his stomach. Sasuke stumbled backwards, and Naruto shuffled backwards, his right hand moving to the hilt. Sasuke blinked in shock as Naruto disappeared; he turned his head and saw Naruto now stood behind him. The blade seconds away from being closed, Sasuke heard the click and felt two more searing slices burn his through his body. He collapsed to his knees once more. Sasuke growled in frustration, pulling more chakra from the curse seal. He didn't try to stand this time; he simply dashed towards Naruto, using his hands and feet as leverage. Naruto felt two feet collide with his chest; he flew backwards and righted himself as he landed gracefully on the barrier right up at the civilian spectators seats. He watched as Sasuke's skin grew a shade of grey, horns poking out of his forehead, his forehead protector had been pushed off by the horns. Sasuke's teeth had elongated, his hands were clawed. Naruto heard the children behind him whimper; Naruto watched as Sasuke's whirling sharingan trained on him, Sasuke with an animalistic roar slammed his two fists into the ground, tearing up the ground. Sasuke effortlessly picked up one of the large pieces of ground and without a thought threw it towards Naruto, Naruto heard the parents behind him cry out in fear; he heard the children crying. He heard the people gasp in shock. Naruto shifted on his feet slightly, his left leg was bent, and his right leg out straight. He held the sheath of his katana in his left hand, and his right hand on the hilt. As the rock got closer the spectators watched as Naruto's arm blurred and the click of the blade sounded. They watched as the rock exploded into dust, a purple orb faintly around it, the orb died and the dust flew towards the crowd. People coughed and spluttered, Naruto turned with concerned eyes.

"Is everyone alright" questioned Naruto, the civilians all nodded, they were about to say their thank you's when Naruto felt a strong fist collide with his face, he was rocketed backwards, his back hit the now jagged ground of the arena. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He quickly ducked backwards as Sasuke's clawed hand swiped past. Naruto cursed as he was hit once more from behind. People watched as Naruto was suddenly put on the defensive. People were watching as Naruto would intercept any large debris that was heading towards the civilians, destroying them and then forced harshly to the ground by Sasuke. Naruto stood with a scowl, Sasuke was stood in the centre of the arena, with the purple chakra pulsing around him viciously; his form had changed more, causing him to have a slight hunched back, he had a slight tail; his hair was longer. He turned and eyed Naruto with a growl.

"_Foolish little brat" _thought Kabuto as he watched Sasuke silently. Naruto sighed and let the yellow lightning pulse around him.

"I won't let you use that" said Sasuke with a growl, Naruto smirked.

"_**Why have you not dropped the brat yet" **_growled Kyuubi, Naruto smirked wider.

"_Just about to" _said Naruto, his hand moved to the hilt of his blade. And with a flash of lightning he was gone, to Sasuke it was like Naruto ghosted past him, Sasuke felt two points of his body lock down in pain. Naruto had hit him twice in the blink of an eye, the crowd watched as the purple chakra receded instantly, its potent malice cleared almost instantly, Sasuke's form morphed back to normal, Sasuke collapsed to his knees, everyone watched as Naruto stood with his back to Sasuke, his fingers glowing blue. Naruto spun and slammed his fingers around Sasuke's curse seal. Naruto held it there and allowed the seal to burn in. Naruto then placed one of his father's hiraishin seals within the seal. Naruto made a spinning motion with his hand and Sasuke's body fell limp. Naruto looked at the tips of his fingers as they slowly healed over.

"_**Still got some practice to do, but otherwise well done" **_said Kyuubi, Naruto nodded seriously, and he heard the crowd cheer loudly, many chanting his name. Naruto bowed, and as his head looked to the ground, an explosion rocked the arena. Naruto felt the genjutsu fall over his body, Kyuubi automatically pulsed its chakra through Naruto. Naruto looked up and quickly moved his hand to hilt, four sand ninja surrounded him; he removed his blade and slid it home, the ninja fell to the ground dead. Naruto quickly dodged a slash from the sand jonin of Gaara's team; the ninja had a blade made of wind chakra. Naruto backward flipped and smirked as the jonin was concentrated on him.

"Someone doesn't want me to fight" said Naruto, the jonin smirked angrily.

"You are a great danger to the plan" said the jonin; Naruto sighed and flipped backwards again.

"Ah, but you see I have somewhere to be" said Naruto, the jonin looked at Naruto, and cursed as Naruto's sharingan spun. The jonin fell to the floor with glassy eyes. Naruto noticed the three anbu stood outside a large purple cube. Naruto appeared on the roof, the anbu jumped slightly as Naruto landed.

"Who's on the inside" questioned Naruto; the anbu tsked in annoyance at themselves

"Hokage-sama and Orochimaru" said one of the anbu, Naruto placed a palm near the purple square, the anbu grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch, it will burn you" said the anbu, Naruto smirked and stood up.

"I am going to give you an opening okay, don't waste time" said Naruto, the two anbu were going to question, but clearly the leader agreed.

"Do it" said the anbu, Naruto turned, his back to the dome.

"Move" said Naruto, Naruto ran, the black shroud surrounding him. He jumped off of the roof and spun in mid air. His hand moving to the hilt of his blade, he slashed outward and the anbu watched as a large blue slash slammed into the purple wall, the wall trembled and tore open, the anbu jumped in and watched as the wall closed instantly. Naruto backward flipped and landed on the roof of the spectators chairs, He dodged backwards as a large fan almost decapitated him. He flipped over a wooden doll. Naruto landed on his feet as two of the three sand genin were stood in front of him.

"We can't let you stop him" said Temari, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who" said Naruto, Kankuro growled.

"Don't play stupid, our brother is the Sand villages Jinchuuriki, he is our ultimate weapon" said Kankuro, he was silenced by Temari, Naruto frowned, and then he felt the distinct feel of demonic chakra.

"Ah, yes and here he is" said Naruto, he blurred through the middle of Temari and Kankuro, they both fell to the floor knocked out; Naruto had used his sheathed blade to floor them without any problem. Naruto watched as a large three headed snake tore through one of the outer walls, and as a large one tailed sand demon rose close to the arena.

"_They must have moved Gaara to not arose suspicion" _thought Naruto, he sighed as he dropped down off of the wall; he landed in the street and looked towards the towering figure of the Shukaku.

"_Such a pain" _Naruto thought, he jumped onto the roof of the building; he looked at the demon as it sent sand bullets through the buildings.

"_**On top of Shukaku's head is that Gaara child, he is sleeping, his seal is weak meaning when he sleeps Shukaku comes out" **_said Kyuubi informatively, Naruto thought through a couple of plans, one that stuck in his head caused the Kyuubi to growl slightly.

"_What is it" _questioned Naruto as he ran towards the towering beast

"_**I don't want you to do that, being controlled by a sharingan is not an option for any of us" **_said Kyuubi, Naruto nodded seriously knowing of the predicament surrounding the Kyuubi.

"_I will use the sharingan to get in there then" _said Naruto, the Kyuubi agreed, as long as Naruto didn't use it to enslave the Shukaku. Naruto landed on the building behind the Shukaku, he watched as the leaf ninja fought hard against it, but many were rooted in fear. Naruto simply raised his hand and let it drop, thousands of blue Katana's pierced the Shukaku; the Shukaku turned and looked at Naruto.

"**Look at this pathetic little human, do you want to be my lunch as well" **said Shukaku, Naruto felt an irrational dislike of the Shukaku's voice. Ninja looked at Naruto with both respect and awe.

"No, I just want a private chat" said Naruto; the Shukaku laughed a boisterous laugh.

"**Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a little genin, no match for the one tailed beast" **said Shukaku, Naruto rolled his eyes, his hand tightening on the sheath in his hand. The yellow lightning surrounded him. The Shukaku sent out a large hand and slammed it onto Naruto; Naruto simply appeared on the Shukaku's hand, he pulled the blade out of its hilt and dashed up the Shukaku's arm, blue slices tore through the beasts arm, large pieces of sand fell to the ground. The ninja of both sand and leaf watched as a genin went against a tailed beast. Naruto ran up the arm and as he flipped, he sliced the arm clean off. He slid the blade home mid air and landed on his feet, he turned and slammed his sheathed katana into the sleeping Gaara's head. Gaara awoke with a shock; he looked into Naruto's eyes and as his sharingan whirled, Gaara felt a strange, weightlessness fall over his body. Gaara awoke in a strange world, it was a large rock inside a pool, the rock was hollow and on side a large rusted gate stood proudly, and littering the outside of the rock was millions of holes. Gaara heard a growl come from the rock, and he stopped at the edge of land. He heard footsteps in the sand; he turned to see Naruto Uzumaki walking towards him.

"Hey Gaara" said Naruto softly, friendly. Gaara held up a hand in an attempt to use his sand, but nothing happened.

"Why are you here, where are we" questioned Gaara in his monotone voice, Naruto looked at the rock with a tsk.

"This is your seal, not very pretty considering" said Naruto, Gaara looked at the large rock.

"Shukaku is in there" questioned Gaara, Naruto gave a nod

"Yep, my seal is much nicer" said Naruto, Gaara looked at Naruto sharply.

"You have a demon in you" questioned Gaara, Naruto shook his head.

"No not a demon" said Naruto, the growling of the Shukaku stopped, and Kyuubi looked up sharply.

"Then what" questioned Gaara, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Family, though the Kyuubi won't admit it, we are like family, I respect him, and he does as he pleases" said Naruto; he heard a large snort from the Shukaku's cage.

"**Oh Kurama, finally wagging your tails like an obedient little mutt" **called out Shukaku, Naruto gave a brief laugh.

"Oh I wouldn't push him Kamikaze-chan" said Naruto with a snort, he watched as Gaara winced as chakra flew out of the holes in the stone, the chakra moved towards Naruto swiftly, Naruto shook his head, and as the chakra got close, Naruto closed his fist. The chakra was sucked back into the rock. Gaara opened his eyes in shock.

"How did you do that" questioned Gaara, Naruto smiled slightly.

"With the Sharingan, look Gaara, I really don't want to fight, I…well if you want to that is, I want to be friends" said Naruto, Gaara looked shocked and slightly happy.

"I have never had a friend before" said Gaara, Naruto held out his fist, he was listening to the Kyuubi; Gaara looked at the fist and bumped it with his own.

"Friends" said Naruto with an honest smile.

People watched as the giant sand demon began to disappear, Naruto fell to the ground gracefully, and he landed on his feet, his blade held in his hand. Ninja began moving towards him; Naruto went to release his blade when everyone was floored by a potent killing intent. Naruto turned his head slightly and watched as Gaara raised his head to reveal his tailed beasts' eyes.

"**You think you can just stop me with your petty eyes" **growled the Shukaku, Naruto smirked slightly.

"Sorry Shukaku-san, next time I will lock away your chakra" said Naruto, his sharingan spinning. Shukaku gave a hearty laugh.

"**All you did was procrastinate my transformation, but I am strong enough without it" **said Shukaku, Naruto rocked on his feet, ninja watched as Naruto moved in a blur, the ground being torn up from where the Shukaku had punched a hole in the ground. Naruto was stood on top of a telephone pole, his blade removed from its sheath.

"Let's play" said Naruto; his eyes wide with sadistic joy, the Shukaku rubbed a tongue along his lips.

"**I am going to enjoy this**" said Shukaku, they both blurred and the sounds of explosions echoed through Konoha. The rest of the rookies were all panting, Choji and Ino were carrying a wounded Kiba, Shikamaru was leading the way, his eyes scanning around for Naruto, he held his hand up to stop everyone. They watched as Naruto landed gracefully on the ground, his blade held in reverse grip, Naruto held up the blade and blocked a slash from a swirling wind blade; Naruto kicked at Gaara, and then flipped away, Gaara followed quickly.

"Shit, those two are going at it" said Kiba, Shikamaru rolled his eyes but nodded.

"We best stay out of their way" said Shikamaru, Sakura landed next to them and looked straight at Kiba.

"What happened to you" she questioned quickly, Kiba frowned slightly

"Some ninja threw a kunai into my thigh, now I can't walk" said Kiba, Sakura nodded seriously, her hands hovering over his wound, the green glow signified her jutsu, the rest watched on in shock.

"Wow Sakura, you know medic ninjutsu" said Ino, Sakura nodded and removed her hands.

"We need to go protect the civilians" said Sakura, everyone nodded and began fighting their way through. Naruto backward flipped and landed in the clearing, he slid his blade home and watched as Gaara landed in front of him.

"**You brought me out of the village, what a shame" **said Shukaku, Naruto felt the lightning course through his body

"This is the end" said Naruto; he dashed forward, his sheathed blade moving in a blur, Shukaku ducked out of the way, and dodged each and every attack Naruto put forward.

"**You are centuries too early to beat me" **said Shukaku confidently, Naruto smiled slightly.

"A moment of weakness, is all I need" said Naruto, Shukaku felt his body lock down, a black seal running up his body, he looked at Naruto with a snarl.

"**Wh**at **ha**ve you done" whispered Shukaku, his voice changing back to normal, Naruto looked at his clones.

"Seal him, but keep Gaara conscious" said Naruto, the clones nodded and Naruto dashed towards Konoha, as he landed next to a jonin captain talking to a team, they each looked at him with shock.

"Uzumaki, how did the tailed beast go" questioned the jonin, Naruto nodded his head seriously.

"All taken care of, now everyone take one of these and throw it into a group of enemy shinobi, I will clear some of the battlefield" said Naruto, he handed everyone a tri-pronged kunai, they all looked at them in shock, they all nodded woodenly, and Naruto placed his blade on the ground, he sat in the lotus position and let the yellow lightning flow

"You heard him, let's move" the jonin scattered and Naruto focused, to Konoha, their win came in the form of a red blur. Enemies fell like flies, tri pronged kunai everywhere, and shinobi watched as Naruto decimated their forces, each watching in awe. Naruto fell to his knees, coughing up blood, his body ached and his vision was blurred, his sharingan fading long ago. Shinobi landed next to him, but sound muted, Naruto coughed and felt his face hit the ground.

"_**You did good brat, very good**_" was the last thing Naruto heard before he went under.

**Well there you have it, the chunin exams over, a little anti-climatic I feel, but I loved this chapter, it really fit well with the atmosphere of the rest of the story, till next week. **

**Does Naruto Make Chunin? Find Out Next Week**


	35. Hero

35. Hero

Naruto awoke to the smell of cigarette smoke, he opened his eyes and realised he was in hospital, in his direct line of sight was the large window showing Konoha below, the village was going through rebuilding, it appeared to have been okay. Naruto turned his head and saw the old hokage sat with one arm holding a book. The other was simply a folded sleeve; Naruto felt his heart catch in his throat.

"Old Man" whispered Naruto, Sarutobi looked up from his book and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, welcome back" said Sarutobi with a smile; he noticed Naruto's tearful eyes locked onto his arm.

"Ho…how" whispered Naruto, Sarutobi sighed.

"I grew complacent, I am old Naruto, I couldn't keep up with my student." Said Sarutobi, Naruto sighed and attempted to sit up.

"How is the village" asked Naruto softly, Sarutobi smiled slightly

"Very good actually, many ninja have been visiting, anbu have sent you a request" said Sarutobi with a chuckle, Naruto opened his eyes in shock.

"R…really?" questioned Naruto, Sarutobi laughed and pulled a scroll out from his pocket.

"Yes and you have been promoted to Chunin, congratulations" said Sarutobi, Naruto looked at the scroll in shock and happiness.

"This is so cool" said Naruto with a laugh; Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a smile.

"What about the anbu, are you going to take them up on their offer?" asked Sarutobi, Naruto looked thoughtful

"You know what I think I might" said Naruto, Sarutobi smiled at Naruto

"Good choice, you aren't the only one though, Shikamaru is also going with you" said Sarutobi, Naruto looked shocked slightly.

"Shikamaru? I am surprised he didn't say that it was too troublesome for him" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Don't laugh just yet, Jiraiya has a mission for you both, he will meet you and escort you back, he wants you to go find Tsunade Senju, she is to become the next Hokage, you are to convince her. Your first mission as a chunin" said Sarutobi, Naruto frowned

"Just the two of us" he questioned, Sarutobi nodded. Naruto sat thoughtful, Sarutobi perked up.

"Naruto you have a visitor, go easy on him" said Sarutobi, Naruto motioned for Sarutobi to come closer, Naruto wrapped his arms around him tightly, Sarutobi patted Naruto on the head and left. Naruto heard Sarutobi greet his guest. Sasuke walked through the door, covered in bandages, his right arm in a sling. His dark eyes looked at Naruto sadly.

"Naruto, I am…"started Sasuke, but Naruto cut in first.

"Are you stupid, letting yourself be consumed like that" said Naruto animated, Sasuke recognised the change in Naruto, the calmness instead of coldness.

"I was lost to the curse seal…"started Sasuke once more, but Naruto cut in again.

"So now you are going to blame your reaction on the curse seal, please be quiet, I want to hit you" said Naruto honestly. Sasuke fell to his knees and placed his forehead to the ground.

"Please let me finish what I want to say, I am so sorry, my jealousy and confusion was fuelled by the curse seal and Orochimaru's training. I hated that you were far more advanced at the sharingan that I was, and when my sharingan didn't help me fight you, I grew even angrier. You were like this perfect person, the person I should be." Said Sasuke, Naruto shook his head.

"I was not, Jiraiya-sensei taught me a lot of things about people during my month; he told me that I should stop acting like I was better than everyone, to stop pushing people away. I was foolish, I am still a child, I am still growing up, and I honestly believed that my body had made me become colder, even the…well let's just say other sources told me it was. We were both wrong my body calms me indeed so we were right about that, but I was the one shutting out the world" said Naruto, Sasuke was sat up now, looking at Naruto's sad eyes, Naruto was looking at the bed.

"We are still children" said Sasuke, Naruto nodded.

"But I can't still help but think I have upset my parents with my display so far" said Naruto sadly, Sasuke sat wide eyed.

"I feel the same, when you said about nobody said I had to do it, I realised Itachi did. And I don't want to do anything he tells me" said Sasuke, Naruto smiled sadly

"Sasuke, your personal goal is not a foolish one, I too would have wanted revenge" said Naruto, Sasuke blinked in shock.

"But you said it was foolish" said Sasuke forcefully, Naruto nodded

"Yes, but shutting out friends, not making bonds. That was your mistake, an example would be, I want to protect this village, when you went into that curse seal mode and were almost killing civilians, I protected them, and still beat you. There is no weakness there" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, I was angry. You didn't tell me you had the sharingan, and when you said your mother wasn't an Uchiha, I grew angry even more. Why would you lie to me kept running through my head" said Sasuke

"She wasn't an Uchiha, Sasuke she was an Uzumaki, a pure blood Uzumaki, you know who my dad is so that wont explain it." said Naruto, Sasuke sat frowning.

"I realised, sat in my hospital bed that it didn't matter" said Sasuke, Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"It didn't matter?" questioned Naruto, Sasuke nodded seriously.

"Yeah it didn't matter who your family was, I have a living breathing relative, if by distance only. I was beyond happy to know I wasn't alone" said Sasuke, Naruto blinked in shock, not expecting this revelation from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I" started Naruto.

"You know, when you came back from that month training, I knew you were strong. I was jealous even then. You are always a step ahead of me, you are smart, just know one day I will beat you, and when you make hokage, I want to be your personal guard." Said Sasuke, Naruto felt his eyes widen, Sasuke had a small smile on his face, but it looked like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

"Sas…Sasuke" stuttered Naruto, Sasuke stood and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was sat in shock. Sasuke walked towards the door, he turned and looked back at Naruto.

"One day, I will give you the full story of my little epiphany. Just know, my dream for the future is to see my brother become hokage, and I stand next to him as his guard" said Sasuke; he smiled fully at Naruto, his face lightening the room. Naruto smirked.

"My smiles are supposed to brighten rooms, stealing my thunder ay Sasuke" said Naruto, Sasuke's smile dropped to a frown.

"That was the only smile you are ever going to see" said Sasuke, his lips pulling into a smirk, this time Naruto's face broke into a large smile. Something Sasuke hadn't seen since Pre-training Naruto.

"Sure Sasuke, get better soon, we need to start proper training" said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and closed the door. As the door slid to a close, Naruto's face cooled and his eyes shifted into the three tomoed sharingan.

"I should have known you would have sensed me" said the monotone voice of the red head. He appeared in a swirl of sand, he was wearing his usual outfit, minus the giant gourd that was usually on his back.

"Gaara" said Naruto simply. Tension laced the room, Naruto cursed the fact he was in the hospital bed, and his chakra reserves were still filling.

"I am not here to fight you Naruto Uzumaki, I am here because Shukaku does not want me here, he is frightened of those eyes" said Gaara, Naruto blinked in shock. He felt Kurama stir.

"He does not have to fear, I would never use these to enslave him" said Naruto honestly, Gaara stood with his arms crossed in the corner of the room.

"He seems pleased with that…he is struggling less" said Gaara, Naruto nodded.

"Was there something you wanted Gaara" questioned Naruto, Gaara looked at Naruto dead in the eye.

"I had to know if you were serious" said Gaara, Naruto looked confused.

"Serious about what" questioned Naruto, Gaara made sure to keep eye contact with Naruto.

"About being my friend" and then Gaara saw it, something he hadn't seen in many people's eyes, Naruto's eyes softened, they looked friendly and inviting like they wanted to understand him.

"I was very serious" said Naruto, Gaara's face didn't crack, but his eyes too softened slightly.

"Then we shall meet again Naruto Uzumaki, I have to leave for the hidden sand, my jonin sensei is very upset I lost control." Said Gaara, Naruto nodded seriously.

"If you ever need a place to hide, you know where I am, you can find me" said Naruto, Gaara nodded. He bowed his head to Naruto and disappeared in a cloud of sand; said sand fell to the floor. Naruto sighed and led back, his head hitting the pillow. His mind going over everything that had happened, his eyes were sliding closed when there was a knock at his door. Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Come in" called Naruto, Naruto watched as the door was threw open and an old man walked through the door, he had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder; the robe concealed his right arm. He was glaring at Naruto hotly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, or would it be more fitting to call you Namikaze" said the old man, Naruto raised an eyebrow, his face going blank.

"Should I know you" said Naruto, the old man ground his teeth.

"My name is Danzo, and I have a few questions for you" said Danzo with a growl. Naruto smirked, looking every bit as deadly as he could be.

"Ah Danzo, yes, my sensei warned me about you." Said Naruto, he was nervous, hearing about Danzo's strength. Thankfully, Sarutobi and a few genin seemed to turn up at the same time.

"Ah Danzo, harassing Naruto already" said Sarutobi, Naruto kept his face blank.

"This isn't over brat" said Danzo at Naruto quietly, Naruto shrugged and watched as Danzo left.

"Here is Naruto's room" said Sarutobi, giving Naruto a wink. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino and Choji walked through the door.

"Sakura will be here soon, she is just going to check on Sasuke" said Ino, Naruto shrugged.

"How are you guys" questioned Naruto, he noticed that each of them looked like they had fought an enemy, Hinata looked like she had fought a lot of people, his eyes zeroed in on her bruises, she squirmed beneath his stares.

"I told you he would notice them first" said Kiba, Naruto was about to ask what he meant when the genin held out a box.

"What is it" questioned Naruto, the genin smiled.

"Your promotion present, we got one for you and Shikamaru. Hinata helped pick out this one" said Ino, Hinata blushed and Kiba smirked.

"You guys didn't need to do that" said Naruto softly, his head turned to look at them, the sun lighting the back of him making him look like a red haired angel. Hinata flushed brighter and Ino also gave a blush.

"You didn't give it to him yet did you?" said Sakura angrily as she stormed through the door.

"We were about to forehead" said Ino, Sakura ignored Ino.

"Hey Naruto, feeling better?" questioned Sakura, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, a lot better now thanks" said Naruto, Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a hug.

"You don't know how worried we all got when we saw you teleporting all over the place." Said Sakura, Kiba laughed boisterously.

"A sight to see I tell you, it was like there was more than one of you" said Kiba, his voice turning awed.

"Cheers guys." Said Naruto, Ino placed the box onto his lap, Naruto's gauze wrapped hands moved to the lid. Lifting the lid he smiled happily. Inside was an expensive sealing kit, with different ink types, Brush types and paper types. There was even a golden ink, which caused Naruto to widen his eyes.

"It was pretty pricey, Hinata covered most of it" said Shino quietly; Naruto gave Hinata a wide smile.

"I…it was nothing" said Hinata, Kiba looked at her.

"You all but demanded the gold ink, which made it even more expensive" said Kiba, Naruto frowned slightly, Hinata shook her head vehemently.

"No its, okay, I didn't mind" said Hinata

"I'm glad we spent a bit more on Shikamaru as well" said Choji, Naruto nodded.

"What did you get him" questioned Naruto, Choji smiled slightly.

"A travel shogi board with magnetic pieces and some black kunai, cause you know, the whole shadow thing" said Choji, Naruto nodded.

"Well thanks guys, know that this will be put to a very good use" said Naruto, after a short talk with all of them, they left, Naruto had asked Hinata to wait behind. Hinata closed the door and turned to see Naruto struggling to stand up.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata, she ran forward and caught him as he went to fall.

"That didn't go as planned" mumbled Naruto; he shakily wrapped his arms around her.

"N…Naruto" gasped Hinata, Naruto sat back on the hospital bed.

"Tell me, how did you get those bruises" asked Naruto seriously.

TU

Naruto sat looking at the sleeping figure, his forehead clear for all to see, the caged bird seal clear as day. Neji was stirring and he sat up quickly, his eyes zeroing on Naruto. It was dark and the moon was the only thing illuminating the room.

"Naruto" muttered Neji, his body still aching from their battle, or more precise Neji's easy loss. Naruto smiled at Neji.

"Looks like I owe you an apology" said Naruto.

**A Lighter chapter, now a few of you guessed that Naruto would be invited into ANBU, I think that is okay within the leaf rules, I am not sure. I will explain more about Sasuke's epiphany later, but I think it was a good impact for Sasuke to bow for Naruto's forgiveness. Tell me what you think.**

**Next week, Naruto Meets Itachi and Kisame**


	36. Travel To The Slug Princess

36. Travelling to the Slug Princess.

Naruto stood at the village gates, a sigh leaving his lips. He was wearing black ninja pants pulled into white stirrups and black ninja sandals. He had a small white wrap around his right thigh, a thing black leather strip over that which was the strap for his kunai holster. He was wearing the standard leaf village flak jacket; beneath he was wearing a black shirt, it had a deep V neck that revealed a see through mesh shirt beneath. Th sleeves were long and large, swallowing his hands. On both cuffs there was a small pearl coloured spiral. Naruto's sword was slung diagonally on his waist. His forehead protector was tied to his upper arm. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail with a black hair tie. He sighed again as he waited, he heard two chunin on gate patrol.

"Who are you going on a mission with Naruto" questioned Kotetsu; Naruto sighed and blew a bit of his hair out of his eyes.

"Shikamaru, we are partnered together for a while" said Naruto, Kotetsu nodded seriously.

"What is your mission" questioned Izumo; Naruto sighed and looked at them both.

"I can't tell you that" said Naruto. They both nodded seriously, all three of them perked up as they heard sluggish footsteps come towards them.

"Sorry I am late Naruto" said Shikamaru, Naruto noticed the tired look in his eyes.

"You were watching the clouds and fell asleep" said Naruto, Shikamaru smirked and nodded. Shikamaru was wearing the general chunin wear, instead with black pants and top, white tape at his ankles, the headband sewn into the upper arm, a small scroll in one of the pockets on the flak jacket.

"I didn't want to wear this, I wanted to wear my normal clothes, but my mother wouldn't allow it." said Shikamaru as he noticed Naruto's look at his clothes.

"Well let's get going, as apparently, she doesn't stay still long, and if she moves it will be difficult to find her" said Naruto, Shikamaru nodded.

"Convincing her to return is also an issue" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded. He held out a small chain.

"Attach it to your belt, it just a means of back up, I can be where you are in a flash" said Naruto with a wink and smile. Shikamaru nodded and both began to leisurely stroll down the dust path away from the village.

"I am glad it's you on this mission" said Shikamaru, Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why's that" questioned Naruto, Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"If there is any fighting, I can just sit back and relax" said Shikamaru, Naruto laughed briefly. They had walked for a couple of hours when they both decided to take to the trees. Kakashi was stood outside the tea shop, his back against one of the posts. His eye briefly glancing to the two figures sat on the inside. Both were wearing large black cloaks with red clouds on them, they also wore a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over their face. Kakashi perked up as Sasuke came running towards him.

"You wanted to see me Kakashi" questioned Sasuke, Kakashi eye smiled.

"Nope, I didn't want to see you Sasuke, you are still under house arrest" said Kakashi, his eyes briefly flicking to the figures and noticed no change.

"Yes you…SO I BREACH IT BECAUSE YOU DECIDE TO WASTE MY TIME, and I can't find Naruto anywhere, do you know where he is" said Sasuke, Kakashi noticed the two figures shift in their seats. Kurenai and Asuma walked around the corner and found Kakashi stood with Sasuke in front of him, they could see the tension on Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, Sasuke bothering you" said Asuma as a joke, Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow

"Me bothering him, he calls me here, and then says he doesn't want to see me, and then he won't tell me where Naruto is" said Sasuke, Asuma and Kurenai saw Kakashi's eyes flick to the two figures who were getting up. They both nodded silently and followed.

"Sasuke, I think Naruto went on a mission, he said he will talk to you once he gets back." Said Kakashi, Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks Kakashi" said Sasuke as he ran off. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

TU

Naruto and Shikamaru had made good time; night had just fallen over the small gambling town. This was their point of contact with an informant who apparently had some information for them. Both were sat in the hotel room, Naruto was sat on the floor in the lotus position. Shikamaru was relaxed on one of the beds.

"How are we going to handle the informant" questioned Naruto without opening his eyes, Shikamaru sat up with a groan.

"I was thinking, have you sit in front of him, making eye contact, and you tell if he is lying" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded.

"By checking his pupils" said Naruto as a statement, Shikamaru nodded, though Naruto couldn't see.

"Yeah, and you are then in a position to throw him into a genjutsu, and I will be there to hold him still" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded and he fell back into his meditative state. He and Kurama had been talking a lot, Naruto was attempting to understand Kurama, and Kurama was just being bipolar. It wasn't until late into the night that Naruto awoke Shikamaru for his turn of keeping watch. Naruto slept peacefully. Naruto awoke to an empty room, his eyes landing on a note posted on the wall.

"_Naruto, I am just going to buy some provisions. My troublesome mother forgot to pack a few important things; I knew I should have just done it myself. Back soon" _the note read, Naruto sighed and shook his head. His flak jacket was hung on the back of the bed, leaving him in his long sleeved shirt. He moved to his sword when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto sent out a chakra pulse to sense who was there, and he recognised neither of the two signatures. Naruto wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword he unsheathed it and held out his other hand, and with a sound of wind blowing lightly; a tri-pronged kunai was in his hand. He moved to the door and opened it. Stood outside the door were two men. The first was a tall muscular man He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes and gill-like facial markings under his eyes. He wore a large black cloak, red clouds printed on them. On his back was a large sword that was covered in bandages. The other had dark eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks; the most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. Naruto was able to see the resemblance almost instantly, though this man's hair was a duller black, and his skin tone was a bit darker. He was no doubt Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother.

"Is this the brat Itachi" said the blue skinned man; Itachi looked down at Naruto, his dark eyes scanning over Naruto.

"He looks different, but yes this is him" said Itachi; the blue skinned man smirked, showing the rows of pointed teeth. He pulled the large sword off of his back.

"Good to hear, now come quietly brat, or I will have to deal some damage" said the blue skinned man; Itachi looked at the blue skinned man with a short scowl.

"Don't forget Kisame, we need him alive" said Itachi, Kisame smirked, Naruto tensed.

"If you think I will come quietly, I am happy to disappoint" said Naruto, he dashed forward and slashed out with his sword. He was thankful the halls were large enough he could full swing his sword. Kisame jumped back on the left side, Itachi was on the right. Naruto let the yellow lightning pulse. Itachi looked shocked for the briefest of moments. Naruto disappeared; Kisame barely had enough time to block the blade. His sword began to squirm; he could feel his swords pain. It felt like burning. Naruto spun and twisted his body, his feet leaving the ground, dodging kunai thrown by Itachi. Naruto landed on his feet and teleported once more. Naruto didn't give either of them time to move, he was teleporting between each of them before they could move. Naruto stopped in the centre, dropping to his knees, his hands clapping together in the snake hand seal. Both Kisame and Itachi felt their bodies lock of their own accord. Itachi saw the seal that had been carved into the walls.

"_This brat is something else" _Kisame thought to himself, Itachi was focused.

"_He has matured far beyond his years, to be able to use the fourths hiraishin at his age, but it's not the hiraishin, it's something else" _thought Itachi, they watched as two shadows seemed to pull off of Naruto, two clones stood facing Itachi and Kisame, their hands in the horse hand seal. Itachi cursed mentally.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" called out Naruto. The giant flames consumed everything as they headed towards their targets.

"Shit" cursed out Kisame, he then felt the familiar pressure from Itachi and he smirked. The Naruto clone watched as black fire began to consume his fire technique. The clone quickly pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, the opposite doing the same. Kisame looked confused; the clone facing Itachi moved his hands, Snake, Horse, Rat, and Ram it then held the kunai, the seal facing the fire. The black fire began to be pulled into the kunai. Almost instantly, it disappeared, and Kisame's yells of pain filled the hall. Itachi looked shell shocked, never had he seen his technique thwarted. The clones disappeared; the kunai's dropping to the ground. Kisame was crumpled on the ground, the black fire consuming. The sword was making strange noises as it writhed. Naruto stood quickly, his hands moving from the snake seal, he picked up his sword and pointed it towards Itachi, his sharingan spinning, causing Itachi's eyes to widen.

"What do you want from me" said Naruto simply; Itachi looked towards his agonized teammate.

"Get rid of those flames and I will tell you" said Itachi, Naruto looked at the writhing mass.

"Can you guarantee your teammate will honour your choice" said Naruto, Itachi gave a brief nod. Naruto nodded and spun, he pulled a scroll out of one of his flak jacket pockets, he unrolled the scroll and there was a containment seal. Naruto's hands flashed Rat, Bird and Tiger. The seal morphed and chakra began to leap out and grab the black flames covering Kisame. It took a while, but all of the flames were sealed within the scroll. Naruto rolled the scroll back up and turned to look at the grateful Itachi.

"Our organisations name is Akatsuki, we are going to obtain all of the tailed beasts, we will be kidnapping every Jinchuuriki and removing the beasts" said Itachi said, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What of the Jinchuuriki?" questioned Naruto

"They die, a result of the unsealing" said Itachi, Naruto felt ice shoot through his veins. He looked to see Itachi giving him a look he couldn't recognise.

"What?" asked Naruto, Itachi smiled slightly

"You are the reason my brother has not turned into a monster, I owe you. My gift shall be given at the appropriate time." Said Itachi cryptically, he moved to Kisame and with one final nod to Naruto, he disappeared in a blur. Naruto sighed and sat back, he looked at the destroyed hallway, his hands moved into the ram seal, the charred walls disappeared, the scraped seal also disappeared. Naruto watched as one of his own marked Kunai turned to a pile of metal dust. Shikamaru came around the corner a kunai in his hand.

"Why couldn't I get around the corner" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto sighed.

"I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha and some guy called Kisame, I put us in a space-time barrier." Said Naruto, he sighed, and began to pick up the kunai.

"Then how come they could leave" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto sighed.

"I don't know, there must have been a gap" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru looked at him questioningly.

"Naruto, I couldn't find a single entry point" said Shikamaru, Naruto just stood up and sighed before he moved towards the room.

"I let them go, they were both injured and one was close to death" said Naruto, Shikamaru nodded, he was thoughtful.

"You know they will be back" said Shikamaru, Naruto smirked slightly.

"They will just be subjected to the same thing again" said Naruto, Shikamaru shook his head.

"They will know what to expect next time" said Shikamaru, Naruto shook his head.

"Next time, I won't be in such a cramped space" said Naruto simply, Shikamaru nodded and closed the door to the room.

**Another chapter released, and I want to apologise for my sloppy mistake the previous chapter, I had gotten into the habit of writing for film, and it kind of stuck, I have made the small change which was simply a line break. So let me know what you think of this new chapter**


	37. Tsunade Senju

37. Tsunade Senju

Naruto and Shikamaru both looked at the large town, Tanzaku Town was its name, the large castle that was clearly the main attraction of the town. But Naruto and Shikamaru were looking more into the underbelly where gambling was prominent. The town was in full swing of a festival, meaning there were more people here than usual. Shikamaru and Naruto tried not to let this ruin their mood, they had a very good trip, both talking about them and their lives. They had a lot of laughs, Naruto looked at Shikamaru who was looking tired.

"We need to find her before she moves on" said Naruto, Shikamaru nodded.

"But how do we find a woman who doesn't want to be found. Considering this woman is a sennin" asked Shikamaru, Naruto laughed slightly.

"I am sure the answer will just come to us" said Naruto simply. They both walked into the town, and after having their papers checked; they were allowed to enter on the provisory that they only use jutsu if absolutely necessary. Naruto and Shikamaru moved through the town, their eyes peeled, looking for their target. They both were walking forward when they saw a section of the exterior wall protecting the castle crumble.

"Told you the answer would come to us" said Naruto, Shikamaru smirked and followed Naruto as he dashed through the people, when it got too busy he took to the rooftops. They both landed on the roof of the building and watched as two sennin were having a stare down.

"Come now Tsunade, just for old times' sake" said Orochimaru, his arms were both in a sling. Next to him stood Kabuto Yakushi

"I knew there was something wrong with him" muttered Shikamaru.

"You expect me to help you, after you admit to killing Sarutobi-sensei" said a blonde haired women, she was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black inside a red circle on the back. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage; she wore open-toed sandals with high heels. Next to her was a short, dark haired woman. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She was stood protectively in front of Tsunade.

"Yes well, we can always make a deal Tsunade; I have learnt a technique created by your granduncle. I never got a chance to use it against Sarutobi-sensei; I got interrupted and didn't get a chance to see it work. Edo Tensei, I can bring back your loved ones, if you heal my arms" said Orochimaru, Naruto watched as pain rolled across Tsunade's face, and saw her actually considering it. Naruto saw the smirk on Orochimaru's face. Naruto unsheathed his sword and blurred away before Shikamaru even blinked. Naruto landed in the centre of the ninja, his sword pointed at Orochimaru.

"She would probably accept that, if you weren't lying" said Naruto, Orochimaru looked into Naruto's sharingan and licked his lips.

"Managing to sneak up on the sennin, well done Mr Uzumaki" said Orochimaru with a laugh, his eyes alight with awe and fascination.

"Kabuto Yakushi, I knew there was a reason I didn't trust you" said Naruto simply, Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. Tsunade and her dark haired companion looked confused.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am surprised you aren't at the funeral" said Kabuto evilly, a smirk on his face.

"What funeral, the Third Hokage is still alive" said Naruto simply, Orochimaru looked angry and Kabuto looked confused.

"But the village said he was dead" said Kabuto, Naruto smirked.

"The village, who knew there was a mole said the third had died" said Naruto simply, Kabuto growled under his breath, Orochimaru glared at Naruto.

"You are a brat who really does keep getting in my way" said Orochimaru, Naruto tensed, his hand clenching the hilt of his blade tighter. They were all distracted by the sound of a large crash. Another section of the wall crumbled down, Tsunade stood with her fist against where the wall should have been.

"What is going on here" said Tsunade, a glare settled on her face.

"Orochimaru here tried to destroy Konoha, and the old man. But he failed, now he is slithering to the best medic there is, in hopes she would cave to his requests" said Naruto, Kabuto tensed at the anger that Orochimaru was exerting.

"You keep getting in my way" said Orochimaru, Kabuto was tensed to moved, but found he couldn't move his body. He looked down and saw a shadow extending out from his body.

"Damn it" cursed Kabuto, Orochimaru snarled under his breath

"It is regrettable that I have you two as opponents, but I cannot fight you here" said Orochimaru, he turned and moved towards Kabuto, he held out a kunai and went to stab him, Shikamaru quickly released the shadow, and Kabuto grabbed hold of Orochimaru.

"We will meet again Uzumaki" said Kabuto, Orochimaru looked at Tsunade.

"You have a week to decide, I will message you the coordinates" said Orochimaru before they disappeared.

"Are we going to pursue" questioned Naruto, Shikamaru shook his head.

"Our mission has been accomplished" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded and with a flick of his wrist, he moved the bladed to the sheath and slid it home on his back. Tsunade and her companion were looking at Naruto and Shikamaru with a critical eye.

"Who are you two brats" questioned Tsunade, Naruto and Shikamaru both bowed.

"We are sent here with a request from the leaf village" said Shikamaru, Naruto looked up at her.

"May we offer you lunch in respect for your time" said Naruto politely, Tsunade nodded and turned away from the wall, Shikamaru and Naruto followed silently. They all sat in the little bar, tension laced the room, Tsunade was sat glaring at them.

"What are your names" questioned Tsunade, Naruto raised a red eyebrow.

"Shikamaru Nara, Chunin of Konoha" said Shikamaru simply, Naruto scowled.

"Though Orochi-teme was slinging my name around, it's Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto, Tsunade looked at Naruto critically, when her eyes widened.

"Yo…you should be dead" said Tsunade, Naruto frowned.

"I should? How polite" said Naruto simply, Shizune, Tsunade's escort looked at Tsunade sadly.

"No, you are my…" said Tsunade, Naruto frowned, remembering a distant conversation from his grandfather.

"_You need to talk with Tsunade Senju; she was only young during my time" _echoed Daisuke's voice, Naruto frowned at Tsunade

"That can be discussed later, our mission is to deliver the request from the leaf village" said Naruto, Tsunade nodded. They sat in the bar in the corner; Naruto's blade was propped up against the wall, a saucer of sake sat in front of each of them.

"What is the message" said Tsunade, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at eachother and sighed.

"You have been selected to become Konoha's fifth hokage, we are to escort you back so you can fulfil your roles" said Shikamaru, they watched the pain that flickered across Tsunade's face; Naruto tensed as anger then replaced these emotions.

"Why would anyone want that job, it's a fools job, anyone who becomes hokage, just dies for it and after that they are just a face on the mountain. I don't get why anyone would want that job" said Tsunade harshly, Naruto felt a glare slide onto his face.

"Who do you think you are? Trampling over the name of hokage like that, you are nothing but a washed up medic who has lost hope and faith" said Naruto, Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"What would you know?" she challenged, Naruto stood, slamming his hands on the table.

"What I know is that the hokage's have loved their jobs, they protected their loved ones and the village. People all want to be the hokage for that exact purpose, it becomes people's dreams. You are not just trampling on the names, you are trampling on the dreams of others" said Naruto, Tsunade looked pained; she looked at Naruto's solid stare, his unwavering belief.

"You dream of being the hokage?" questioned Tsunade, Naruto nodded seriously.

"I do" said Naruto, Tsunade couldn't help it, the thoughts of her dead brother and lover, their dreams of being hokage, them never reaching that goal.

"It is impossible, it's not an honour, it's a death sentence" said Tsunade, Naruto glared hard, his sharingan whirling.

"You dried up old bat, get over yourself" said Naruto, Tsunade leapt up and grabbed the front of Naruto's flak jacket

"What would you know you foolish little brat" said Tsunade angrily, Naruto smirked.

"More than you do clearly" said Naruto, Tsunade pushed Naruto forcefully down into his seat.

"You are still young, you know nothing of this world" said Tsunade, Naruto glared up at her defiantly.

"Then I hope I never become as bitter as you" said Naruto, Tsunade looked wide eyed, Naruto stood, grabbing his katana that was propped up against the wall.

"Why did they send a couple of brats, they could have just sent a message" said Tsunade, Naruto smirked.

"It's so I can go back and tell the old man how sad and petty you are, so he can see how much his students have fallen" said Naruto harshly, Shikamaru stood and placed a hand on Naruto's arm

"Easy" said Shikamaru, Naruto snorted.

"Look at you, no doubt you have known someone who wanted to be hokage, and have died before reaching that position. What would they think, if they saw you denying their dreams" said Naruto; he walked out of the silent pub, everyone's gaze drawn to the corner. Shikamaru bowed to Tsunade.

"Being the grand-daughter to the first, you should understand Naruto a little, his father was the fourth, he speaks of his dad with pride, his dad died protecting the village. Naruto doesn't think the way you do, maybe it's because he is young, or maybe it's because he is carrying on his father's will. I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries lady Tsunade, but these need to be said" said Shikamaru, he bowed once more and left the pub, Tsunade sat with her head in her hand.

"Quite the brat isn't he Tsunade" said Jiraiya, Tsunade looked up at him and sighed.

"I should have sensed you here, what do you want" said Tsunade bitterly

"Just came to say hello" said Jiraiya, Tsunade chuckled humourlessly

"I doubt that very much" said Tsunade; she picked up the saucer of sake

"I am following him, I posed as his informant, he and that Nara brat make a dangerous team" said Jiraiya, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya.

"Why didn't you tell me he was alive" said Tsunade, Jiraiya sighed.

"And tell him what, you are related. Your grand-uncle had a daughter, who got married to some nameless wanderer who had a child; they passed away and left their only son. Minato Namikaze. How am I supposed to explain that to him" said Jiraiya softly, Tsunade sighed.

"It would just be nice for him to know he has some family" said Tsunade, Jiraiya laughed slightly.

"He has plenty of that, two adopted brothers, Iruka Umino who officially adopted Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha who has been through hell recently, and Naruto helped him see the light" said Jiraiya with a chuckle. Tsunade sighed and looked at Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru came to see me" said Tsunade, Jiraiya stopped sipping his sake.

"And? What happened" asked Jiraiya. Naruto sat in the windowsill looking out over the town. Shikamaru was setting up the shogi board.

"Do you think she will take Orochimaru's offer" said Shikamaru into the quiet room, Naruto crossed his arms and sighed, bowing his head slightly.

"I would like to say no, but I think she might" said Naruto, his voice soft, he turned and sat in front of Shikamaru, his hand moving beneath his chin.

"She seemed to be pretty upset about what you said" said Shikamaru, Naruto frowned slightly.

"I didn't say it to make her smile" said Naruto, Shikamaru snorted, moving a piece.

"Indeed, but still, we need her to come back with us, not force her away" said Shikamaru, Naruto chuckled and moved his piece.

"I hope she says no, just so I can that old bat back to the village by her hair" said Naruto, Shikamaru chuckled under his breath.

"Fiery red heads" chuckled Shikamaru, Naruto snorted and moved another piece. Both sat in the room, a single candle lighting their game. Night turned into early morning, Naruto sighed and stood, their match had come at an impasse.

"Draw?" questioned Naruto, Shikamaru laughed briefly and nodded. Naruto grabbed his flak jacket and sword.

"I am going to scout the village, we need to be ready in case she bolts" said Shikamaru, Naruto pulled on his sword and nodded.

"I am going to find someone, don't worry it's not Orochimaru" said Naruto, Shikamaru grumbled.

"I am doing something productive and you go off doing whatever" grumbled Shikamaru, Naruto laughed and leapt out of the window, he dashed through the town; he leapt from roof top to roof top, his sharingan cataloguing everything beneath him. He spotted what he was looking for and jumped down into the street, a few people looked surprised and some looked fearful. Naruto stalked forward and threw the doors open.

"And then I told the little brat I would train him to become a super strong ninja" laughed Jiraiya boisterously, he had two attractive women on each arm, he was lounged out on a large chair, alcohol surrounded him. Naruto ground his teeth, his hand moving to his blade, he was about to pull out the blade when Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at him with surprise.

"Sensei" growled Naruto slightly, Jiraiya for a brief moment looked frightened, Naruto's ice silver eyes focused, his hands millimetres from the hilt of his sword on his back.

"Naruto, how did you find me" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto was still glaring.

"Well after you pretended to be the informant, you followed me and Shikamaru here and spoke to Tsunade when we left, I left a clone in the bar" said Naruto simply, Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

"What did you hear" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto smirked briefly.

"Enough; excuse us ladies" said Naruto in a clipped tone, the women stood quickly and grabbed their things, they each gave Naruto a wink, and left the room.

"What do you want from me kid" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto had the blade out of its holster and pointed at Jiraiya.

"If you want to put my mission in jeopardy; do it in your own time." Said Naruto angrily, Jiraiya looked sheepish.

"I wanted to see how you handled missions" said Jiraiya honestly, Naruto snorted.

"You could have come with, stop with the sneaking around" said Naruto as he walked away, Naruto turned and looked at Jiraiya.

"What?" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto sighed.

"Will she take his offer" questioned Naruto; Jiraiya looked grim; he nodded his head.

"Sadly, Tsunade has been steeping in her own pool of anger, Orochimaru knows how to push people over the edge" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded seriously and left the room. He walked towards the gambling places, trying to find Tsunade, Naruto watched as she left one of the gambling halls, and stalked to another, Shizune not too far behind. Naruto followed and stepped inside the room.

"If you are playing kid, you better use the blade as collateral" said a man with a scar on his face, Naruto smiled.

"No need, I will win" said Naruto, he placed his blade on the table, where each person placed their collateral; some were just cheques, money, blades, and family heirlooms. Naruto sat in the perfect position, he watched the man grab a deck of cards.

"Familiar with the game Oicho-Kabu boy?" questioned the man; Naruto nodded his head and sneakily activating his sharingan, as to not alert Tsunade or any possible ninja in the area. Shikamaru was pacing in the hotel suite; night time had fallen of the town. He was about to get up when Naruto burst through the door. He was wearing an expensive male kimono; his sword was slung on his hip making him look like a wandering samurai, his ribbon holding his hair in a ponytail was changed for a strange sealing paper. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" questioned Naruto, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You gambled didn't you" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto nodded but his face grew serious.

"I had a long chat with Tsunade, I think I am getting through" said Naruto, Shikamaru then took a sniff.

"You reek of Sake and smoke" said Shikamaru, Naruto looked sheepish.

"Well smoking isn't too bad" said Naruto, as if for dramatic effect a pack of expensive looking cigarettes hit the floor.

"Naruto, now is not the time to be soul searching" said Shikamaru, Naruto laughed slightly.

"Shikamaru, relax, I got you a present, I had to transfer some money to my account" said Naruto, Shikamaru rubbed a hand through his hair.

"How much did you make" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto's eyebrows waggled.

"Enough to probably buy out the daimyo, people refused to give up" said Naruto, Shikamaru felt his jaw drop; he looked at Naruto and frowned slightly.

"How did you gamble, you're a kid" questioned Shikamaru, Naruto laughed.

"I'm a ninja, it is considered worldwide that ninja's are adults" said Naruto simply with a shrug.

**Another chapter released, and I can't wait for you to read on, a short Authors Note I am afraid, till next week.**


	38. Battle For Hokage

38. The Battle for Hokage

Naruto sat in the windowsill, an unlit cigarette propped in his mouth. His sharingan was scanning the town, watching for any high chakra that would decide to move. He turned to look at those present in the room, Tsunade was reading a book, her leg crossed over the other, her elbow leant on the bed, Shizune was asleep on one of the smaller beds, and Jiraiya was sleeping in the corner, snoring loudly. Shikamaru was sleeping silently, his back to the headboard though a pillow was slammed over his ears. Tsunade looked up at Naruto and the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Aren't you going to light it?" questioned Tsunade softly, Naruto smiled slightly and pulled it from his mouth.

"Nah, can't bring myself to, it's like admitting defeat ya know" said Naruto equally as soft. Tsunade smiled as she looked down at her book.

"I think every shinobi has their vice, Jiraiya is a pervert; Shizune likes to pack things then unpack them; Shikamaru seems to enjoy his shogi, I drink sake. The list goes on, nobody will think any little of you" said Tsunade, Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh I know, but I think the smoking was a one off thing, I just like to have something to focus on" said Naruto, Tsunade nodded, she reached down into her suitcase and pulled out a small pack, tossing it to Naruto, he caught them out of the air easily.

"Senbon, Genma Shiranui does the same thing, though his is normal senbon, those can channel chakra" said Tsunade, Naruto opened the pack and saw one hundred tightly pack senbon, taking one out he place it in between his teeth. He practiced channelling his chakra, and found the metal eagerly complied.

"These must have been expensive" said Naruto softly, Tsunade smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it" said Tsunade, Naruto sighed and looked at the sky outside.

"Do you think he will take the bait" said Naruto softly, Tsunade sighed.

"I wish I knew the answer to that, all I know is, Orochimaru is very smart" said Tsunade, Naruto nodded.

"But also very desperate, and that makes a man needy" said Naruto, Tsunade nodded seriously.

"Just make sure you are ready for Kabuto" said Tsunade, Naruto smirked.

"I have been training; I have mastered the Hiraishin chakra, and am on my way to understanding how the kunai work. I also have a jutsu of my own design" said Naruto, Tsunade looked surprised briefly.

"Well done, if we survive this, you can have this. The ultimate bet, are you in?" questioned Tsunade, Naruto frowned slightly, Tsunade was holding out an expensive looking green jewel that was hung around her neck

"What do I have to give if we lose" questioned Naruto, Tsunade smiled sadly.

"If we are caught off guard, we won't have much to give eachother" said Tsunade, Naruto smirked at her.

"I have too much left to do, I won't die" said Naruto honestly, Tsunade smiled.

"A week has already been, and I feel so different" said Tsunade, Naruto smiled at her

"A week of finding out the truth about yourself" said Naruto, they heard a chuckle, and both gave identical glares in Jiraiya's location, he grinned even wider.

"Look at you two, talking to eachother like your old women" laughed Jiraiya, Naruto threw a senbon with deadly speed, it grazed Jiraiya's ear.

"Nice shot" Tsunade chuckled, Naruto frowned slightly.

"I need to practice, I missed" dead panned Naruto, Jiraiya blanched slightly and Tsunade burst out laughing, waking everyone else up. Shizune saw the honest laugh on her teacher and friends face and smiled warmly. Shikamaru just groaned and hid in the cover.

"Let's get ready" said Tsunade, Naruto sighed and stood, placing the senbon pouch onto his belt. He put on his flak jacket and zipped it up, soon everyone was up and ready for battle. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and nodded.

"We have a pretty detailed plan on how it can go down, meaning we get away without too much of a fight, first of all we need to weaken Kabuto, that will give Orochimaru pause" said Naruto, Shikamaru continued.

"We basically have to lure him away, Naruto and I will deal with him, then Naruto will basically throw a battered Kabuto at Orochimaru, hopefully instilling pause enough for him to consider a runaway" said Shikamaru, Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"What do we do" questioned Tsunade, Shikamaru sighed.

"We couldn't plan that, for we don't know what Orochimaru can or cannot do with his arms in that condition" said Shikamaru, Naruto frowned slightly.

"He will fight you, which is the type of person he is" said Naruto, Tsunade nodded.

"You have experience with fighting Orochimaru?" questioned Tsunade, Naruto nodded woodenly.

"He beat me of course, but I still put up one hell of a fight" said Naruto, Tsunade laughed briefly and nodded.

"Let's go, if he is waiting too long, he will sense something is wrong" said Shikamaru, Naruto, Jiraiya and Shikamaru waited behind whilst Tsunade and Shizune went off.

"How are we going to distract Kabuto" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto and Shikamaru looked at eachother.

"We don't, we fight him in front of Orochimaru, Tsunade's surprise should be real enough that he won't suspect a thing" said Naruto with a smirk.

"You two are certainly dangerous" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and moved to the window.

"Let's go introduce ourselves officially to Kabuto" laughed Naruto. Tsunade was panting, her body was shaking; blood was dripping down her body. They were in a large clearing with large rocks scattered around, Orochimaru and Kabuto were stood next to eachother, whilst Shizune was panting on the ground.

"Even after all this time that is still your weakness" laughed Orochimaru, Kabuto walked towards Tsunade, stabbing a kunai into his hand, causing blood to squirt out.

"Get back" whispered Tsunade. Kabuto laughed spitefully.

"I have lost a lot of respect for you as a medic Nin" laughed Kabuto, he was about to stab forward, when a blue line cut through his forearm, his clenched hand dropping to the floor. Kabuto stumbled backwards as blood spurted and pain rained through his body.

"Picking on a harmless old lady, Kabuto you are as snakelike as your master" said Naruto as he appeared out of thin air, his sword clicking home. Kabuto stumbled to pick his arm up, only to be forced backwards by a hard kick. Naruto bent down and hugged Tsunade tightly.

"N… Naruto" whispered Tsunade, Naruto smiled sadly.

"Hey Grandma, come on, you are strong, Dan and Nawaki wouldn't want to see you like this" said Naruto, Tsunade shook violently.

"I…I can't" whispered Tsunade, Naruto smiled at her, his smile kind

"You can, you have to become hokage, so I can take the seat from you" laughed Naruto, Tsunade felt her body relax, looking into Naruto's relaxed face; he was the epitome of calm and cool. Naruto turned and glared at Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"You really do keep getting in my way" said Orochimaru simply, a glare on his face. Naruto tensed, he watched as Kabuto grabbed hold of his fallen arm, holding it to his arm, Naruto watched in awe as Kabuto's eyes glowed red and the arm sealed itself together.

"Creepy" muttered Naruto, Orochimaru smirked.

"We have experimented on many Uzumaki, trying to identify what makes them live so long, and thankfully we found it, giving birth to the strangest technique to walk this earth" said Orochimaru, Naruto stood slowly, his hand clenching the hilt of his blade.

"Naruto" muttered Jiraiya as he landed next to Tsunade, Shikamaru moved to Shizune.

"Looks like the three sennin are together at last" said Orochimaru, Tsunade saw the dark look in Naruto's eyes, they fact that they had experimented on unknown kinsmen had clearly upset Naruto.

"Orochimaru, you will die here" said Tsunade, her voice shaking slightly.

"You think you can beat me, look at you Tsunade, a medic afraid of blood" said Orochimaru with a laugh. Naruto tensed as three massive chakra's flared at eachother. Naruto flared his own, and then each of them moved through the exact same hand seals, Kabuto doing it for Orochimaru, with four large explosion of smoke, Shikamaru gasped at the size of the four beasts. One was a toad, he was coloured a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he has a large scar, but can still see out of his eye. His tongue had a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He was wearing a large blue happi vest, and was carrying a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also had a large kiseru pipe which stuck out of his mouth. The next was a large slug; it was predominantly white in colour with three blue streaks that ran vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. Its optical tentacles had a slight tint of grey to them and it also had two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth. The next was a large snake He was coloured purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake, it also had four protrusions on his head. Finally there was a large ice white fox; it had blue on the edges of its tail, and ice blue eyes. Its tail seemed to be flaming slightly.

"Well I'll be damned, Kizuna, you are still alive" said the Large toad, Kizuna the fox snorted at the giant toad.

"Ah Gamabunta, as loud as ever" said the fox in a regal tone, Orochimaru and Tsunade looked at the giant fox shocked.

"Kizuna-kun, lovely to see you again" said the Slug, Gamabunta snorted, and the giant snake was hissing slightly.

"Katsuyu, are you well" questioned the giant fox, Katsuyu nodded her giant head slightly.

"I have been very well" said Katsuyu, the giant snake hissed louder, moving backwards from the fox.

"Manda, I have been looking forward to this" said the fox with a low growl, Manda hissed.

"Looks like Naruto-kun has a lot of secrets" said Kabuto, Orochimaru was looking at the calm Naruto, Naruto was stood on the fox's head, his arms down by his sides, his large sleeves blowing in the wind, his hair doing the same. His hand holding the sheath of his sword, his jonin vest was zipped up.

"_This brat has truly passed all my expectations, if Akatsuki get hold of him, it would mean the end of the world" _thought Orochimaru, he looked at Naruto seriously.

"_Naruto truly is one of a kind" _thought Shikamaru, Orochimaru glared slightly.

"_I must kill him now, before he sticks a wrench in everyone's plans" _thought Orochimaru, with a silent command, Manda attacked the fox viciously. The fox weaved expertly, Katsuyu and Gamabunta joined in, Kabuto lunged at Naruto, Naruto saw Kabuto coming and pulled out his blade.

"Come" said Naruto forcefully, Kabuto spun two kunai in his hands and attacked, Naruto weaved expertly through the attacks, Kabuto was growing angry quickly, Naruto parried and dodged where needed.

"You think you are so strong don't you Naruto-kun" said Kabuto, Naruto smirked, Kabuto watched as Naruto blurred, a searing pain burning through different points in his body.

"So slow" said Naruto, Kabuto fought through the pain, he turned and lunged at Naruto, Naruto ducked backwards, he slammed the hilt if his blade into Kabuto's stomach, he slid backwards and sliced outwards viciously. Kabuto coughed out blood as he stumbled backwards.

"I get to test out a new jutsu" said Naruto, Naruto placed the blade in its sheath and slammed the end of the sheath into the ground. He clapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart, there was a thin line of blue fire, it was spiralling dangerously. Everyone paused, minus the large fighting summons; Naruto spun the arrow in his hand. Kabuto fell to his knee. Naruto held the arrow in his grip and threw it like a javelin; it flew towards Kabuto with deadly accuracy. As it hit, there was a sound of a thunder clap, and then a large explosion of a giant fire ball. It expanded, tearing up the ground. The flames died down, showing nothing but a burnt crater. Naruto spun as Orochimaru landed behind him, Kabuto was led behind him. Naruto ducked as Orochimaru tried to kick him, his arms were useless, Naruto ducked and felt someone trip him up, Orochimaru slammed his foot into Naruto's stomach, almost instantly, a blade came out of Orochimaru's mouth and with a downward slash; he tried to cleave Naruto in two. Naruto teleported to his blade, he unsheathed the blade, in time to block a stab from Orochimaru, Naruto's sharingan spun and they were both locked in a battle. Orochimaru cursed as Manda disappeared, his head being in the jaws of Kizuna, Gamabunta looked moody. Orochimaru dashed back to Kabuto, and Kabuto shakily shunshined them away. Naruto collapsed to his knee, his jutsu had taken a lot of control.

"Nicely done brat" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and shakily stood.

"That was a boring battle" said Naruto, Kizuna nodded in agreement, the fox bowed to Naruto and disappeared, Katsuyu and Gamabunta following shortly.

"Let's get back to the hotel, there I can treat everyone's wounds" said Tsunade.

**Another chapter released, and finally I have a BETA, well I say that but, well she is a uni friend who kept at me telling me to send it to her, but I just never did. But this time I have and subsequently will do from now on, it is useful to get things back that I may have missed.**

**So what did you all think, I am going to be straying a bit from canon now, so anybody expecting it to be so, please don't. Don't worry though it is similar in a way. **


	39. A Quiet Day in Konoha

39. A Quiet Day in Konoha

Hinata was walking quickly through the village; she was wearing her usual ninja outfit, a bag strapped to her back. People moaned as she ran passed them; occasionally she would bump into them. She took to the rooftops when the streets were getting too crowded; she landed outside the academy with a sigh, her body sweating; her chest heaving.

"Hinata-chan!" called Sakura; Hinata looked up from leaning over and smiled exhaustedly.

"H…Hello Sakura-san." stuttered Hinata, Sakura helped Hinata stand

"Everything is almost sorted, Lee is distracting Naruto and Shikamaru." said Sakura, Hinata smiled slightly and moved towards the academy building. As they walked through the hall, they smiled at Iruka and Anko who were stood close together in the hallway. As the passed Hinata looked at Sakura

"Do you think they suspect anything." questioned Hinata, both girls were made jump by Sasuke

"We are organising a party for two of the smartest people in the village, if they don't I would be suspicious!" said Sasuke, Hinata turned and smiled at him slightly. Sakura just held her chest and glared at Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, please remember to make at least one sound before you talk." said Sakura, clenching her fist tightly.

"So…sorry Sakura." said Sasuke, a sweat drop falling down his temple. Hinata chuckled slightly and moved through the double doors to the academy hall. It was decorated with paper shuriken and kunai, sitting on one of the tables was a cake with black, red and white icing. Wrapped food decorated the tables. Gifts were put on another table, each for the specified person.

"Do…Do you think Naruto-kun will appreciate it?" stuttered Hinata, Sasuke smirked slightly.

"I am sure he will." said Sasuke, Sakura sighed.

"What about Shikamaru, do you think he will?" questioned Sakura, Ino laughed boisterously as she walked up to them.

"Shikamaru won't care, he will claim it's too bothersome!" laughed Ino, Choji nodded with a grunt as a response, his mouth full of food. Sakura clenched her fist.

"Is that food from the table Choji!" snarled Sakura, Choji gulped and sweated slightly

"N…No." he stuttered, Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Come on Sakura, leave him alone." said Sasuke smoothly, Hinata chuckled at the blank look and bright blush on Sakura's face.

"S…Sakura-san." chuckled Hinata, Ino looked furious so she stepped up to Sakura, Hinata moved away, Sasuke following closely.

"I will miss him too you know?" said Sasuke, Hinata eepd and blushed furiously.

"H….I know." she stuttered, Sasuke laughed.

"Hinata, don't doubt yourself so much, Naruto would do anything to insure your safety." said Sasuke, Hinata smiled sadly.

"I know, I just wish he would see me like I see him." said Hinata, Sasuke laughed slightly.

"Oh he does." Sasuke chuckled; he walked off leaving Hinata blushing madly.

"Hinata-chan, where is your idiot?" questioned Kiba loudly. Hinata frowned slightly.

"My Idiot?" questioned Hinata, Kiba laughed.

"Yeah Naruto, where is he?" questioned Kiba, Hinata blushed furiously, her mind conjuring images. She felt her vision swim and sound mute.

TU

Naruto flipped backwards, dodging one of Lee's kicks, Naruto landed on his feet, and pulled up his sheathed blade to block one of Lee's crushing kicks. Lee in the same movement flipped; using his other leg to kick Naruto's head. Naruto bent backwards, Lee's leg sailing over his head; Lee steadied himself and slammed a foot downwards, still aiming for Naruto's head. Lee cursed under his breath as the sound of a blade being drawn met his ear. Naruto slid part of his blade out, enough that Lee's foot was on a collision course with the sharp end of the blade. Lee pushed off of Naruto and backward flipped, landing on his feet. Naruto flipped onto one of his hands, the other clicking the blade home, Naruto landed on his feet, and stood in his normal stance.

"There are a lot of flaws with your taijutsu Naruto-kun." said Lee honestly, Naruto nodded his head seriously. Lee gave a brief nod and dashed forward, Lee struck out a punch at Naruto, Naruto tilted his head slightly, the fist sailed past, Naruto ducked and spun his leg; Lee jumped expertly, dodging the hit. Naruto flipped kicking upward Lee simply spun in mid air, catching Naruto's attack.

"Mah this is boring." said Shikamaru, Neji was stood with his hospital gown on.

"Naruto-san, are you sure you don't want me to hold your sword?" said Neji, Shikamaru frowned slightly, It had been a month and a half since they had retrieved Tsunade, and ever since they got back, Neji followed Naruto everywhere, both were friendly with each other, and Neji wouldn't allow anyone to say a bad word about Hinata or Neji.

"Nah, it's alright Neji, I am going to stop now." said Naruto, he flipped back onto his feet and sighed.

"Shikamaru, would you like to fight?" questioned Lee, Shikamaru shook his head rapidly. Naruto fingered his long hair. Nodding Naruto turned and walked towards the village.

"Going somewhere?" questioned Neji, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Going to get a haircut, it's too hot to have this long hair." said Naruto, Lee looked frightened; he needed to keep Naruto away from the academy at all costs.

"Gai-sensei, forgive me!" thought Lee, tears streaming on his mental face.

"If you are getting a haircut, then I shall as well, because you are my rival!" said Lee, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the discomfort on Lee's face.

"That's alright Lee, I don't need you to follow me." said Naruto kindly, Lee looked shocked.

"BUT I MUST…Because I wish to have my hair cut." said Lee, Naruto smirked and shook his head. Neji looked shocked.

"Lee, you…you never cut your hair." said Neji, Lee looked at Neji painfully, and Neji smirked. Shikamaru and Naruto shared a look.

"Come on then Lee." said Naruto, he nodded his head to Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto walked with his hands in his pocket, his blade was in its case, which was slung over his right shoulder. He was wearing a large blue jumper that swallowed his slim body; he was also wearing a pair of black shorts and black ninja sandals. Lee was wearing his normal jumpsuit and leg warmers, as they got closer to the barber Naruto laughed at Lee's discomfort. They walked through the door, and the women looked up from the front desk.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, how lovely to have Konoha's hero in my store, how can I help you?" questioned the women. Naruto smiled at her, Lee looked even more uncomfortable, the sounds of scissors.

"Just want my hair cut, as does my friend, right Lee?" questioned Naruto, Lee jumped slightly and gulped.

"Yes please." said Lee, the women smiled kindly and walked forward.

"Of course, we don't get many of you ninja in here, they don't trust us with sharp objects." laughed the women, Naruto smirked.

"I know silly, if they are a good ninja, they wouldn't be caught off guard like that." said Naruto; the women nodded her head in exasperation.

"I get enough business, but hey, ninja need to trust more." said the women, Naruto laughed and sat in the designated chair.

"Are you alright Lee?" questioned Naruto, inside he was smirking.

"Huh, Yeah." said Lee as he sat down, another women behind him began to run her fingers through Lee's hair, the main women was doing the same to Naruto.

"It is going to be such a shame to cut up all this lovely red hair." said the women, Naruto laughed as he tilted his head back.

"I want a cooler design." said Naruto, the women pulled on the two horns.

"What about these, what do you use to stick them up?" questioned the women, Naruto laughed lightly.

"They stick up themselves, but I am sure you can find a good style right?" questioned Naruto, he heard the sound of snipping, he looked at Lee out the corner of his eye and almost burst out laughing, Lee looked horrified. After a couple of hours Naruto and Lee stepped out of the barber, Naruto had paid for both his and Lee's. Lee was walking out in a stupor, Naruto's hair was cut short; the sides were extremely short; the top of his head was longer, just falling over his forehead, it was swept to the side slightly, as his hair went further back on the top of his head it was cropped shorter, but still longer than the sides. The back was cut into a triangle, the point being at the base of his neck. It was blended in with the short sides. Naruto's horns were trimmed to make them more manageable. Lee's hair was trimmed short all around, then the women had put a special gel in to make it dishevelled. Naruto ruffled the top of his hair slightly and chuckled at Lee.

"You didn't have to get your hair done Lee." said Naruto, Lee jumped slightly and his hand woodenly went to his hair.

"I feel like one of those movie stars." said Lee, Naruto laughed slightly and smirked when Neji chocked on a drink when he saw Lee

"You actually did it?" said Neji in a stupor. Shikamaru smirked at Naruto.

"You let him do it?" laughed Shikamaru, Naruto shrugged. Kiba, Sasuke, Choji and Shino both walked up to them, they each looked at Naruto's hair style; then froze at Lee's, but it wasn't the hair, it was the fact that the women had trimmed Lee's eyebrows. Naruto was cracking up, as did everyone else, but Kiba guffawed loudly.

"Oh my god, Lee, you look normal!" said Kiba, Lee looked mildly offended before he sighed.

"I had to do what I had to." said Lee, Naruto chuckled and looked at everyone.

"What are you here for?" Questioned Naruto, Kiba smiled

"We thought we should all take a trip to the hot springs." said Kiba, Naruto frowned slightly.

"No thanks, I was planning on going to see Hinata." said Naruto, Kiba didn't even give Naruto a choice and he just dragged him off.

TU

Hinata was stood in the clothes store, her hands linked together in front of her, a blush on her face. Ino and Sakura were both twirling in dresses. Tenten had already purchased hers and was frowning as she looked at Hinata.

"Are you not buying a dress?" questioned Tenten, Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"Come on Hinata-chan, you have to buy one, impress Naruto." said Ino, Sakura frowned slightly.

"You don't have to buy something like us Hinata, we can find something that suits you." said Sakura, Hinata just shook her head.

"I…I am fine." said Hinata, Sakura smiled kindly at her.

"No one is going to judge you Hinata." said Sakura, Hinata sighed and moved to the dress rack.

TU

Naruto scowled as he and Shikamaru walked down the deserted hall of the academy, they were told to come because the chunin were having a meeting. Naruto and Shikamaru were then told to dress casually but smart. Both being smart, they immediately guessed what could be going on. They had both speculated all day, but it was proven when they were told the dress code. Naruto sighed and threw open the door, balloons fell from the ceiling and everyone said surprise. Naruto and Shikamaru both threw a look to each other and nodded. Instantly they both pretended to be surprise. Naruto heard the party was thrown because he and Shikamaru were leaving tonight for anbu training. Naruto was talking to people when he caught sight of Hinata; she was wearing a kimono style dress that stopped just before the knee. It was lavender in colour and was tied together with a cream obi. She was wearing a pair of small silver heels. Her hime style haircut was in place, with one side bang of her hair being held with a flower hair clip. Naruto moved through the guests as he got to Hinata, he looked down on her with a smile. The music that was playing took a smooth turn; Naruto bowed slightly and held out a hand. Hinata blushed and accepted his hand, Naruto pulled Hinata close as his arms wound around her. She flushed bright and started swaying with him to the music.

"I will miss you, you know." said Naruto softly, Hinata blushed and smiled slightly.

"Me too, I like your hair, it makes you look like a troublemaker." laughed Hinata, Naruto smiled at her, to him the world faded away.

"Thank you, so what are your plans while I am away?" questioned Naruto, Hinata smiled at him.

"Train harder, catch up to you." said Hinata, Naruto brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"If anyone can do it you can." said Naruto. They were both at ease, the aura around them felt natural; they danced long after the song had stopped, everyone was sneakily watching them. Naruto and Hinata spoke, their faces close together. They both moved closer, their lips an inch away, a flash tore them away, Anko was smirking; Kurenai and Iruka were both shaking their heads. Naruto and Hinata pulled away from each other, blushes on their faces.

**Cliché ending I know, but how better to thwart a kiss. **

**I am quite excited; the next lot of chapters are sure to keep you wanting more. Till next week.**

**Thanks Bex for Beta-ing**

**Thanks to everyone following this story, we are moving towards the end and you have all been extremely supportive.**


	40. Hinata Retrieval Squad

40. Hinata Retrieval Squad

Sasuke was awoken with a rapping at his window. Groaning Sasuke rolled over and stepped out of his bed, he walked to his window, he saw a note held beneath his window. The night sky was clear; the moon was high in the sky. Sasuke peeled the note out from beneath his window. His hands clenched the paper tight.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, Lord Orochimaru has grown impatient, he wishes for your company. As a bargaining chip we have kidnapped one Hinata Hyuga, one is to make sure that Naruto Uzumaki does not follow. And another is for you to know, if you don't come, her death will be on your hands" _the note read. Sasuke tensed, Naruto was gone, as was Shikamaru. Sasuke ran to his cupboard, throwing on his high collard blue shirt, his white shorts and kunai pouch. He ran to the Hokage's office, his speed faster than he had ever run before. He landed on the windowsill of the hokage's office; Tsunade was talking to a furious Hiashi Hyuga and a few of the Hyuga clan, including Neji. Sasuke opened the window and climbed through.

"Who the hell do you think you are, climbing through my window like that?" growled Tsunade, Sasuke held out the note; Tsunade snatched it from him. She read through it quickly, her eyes narrowing.

"Tsunade-hime, what is it?" questioned Hiashi Hyuga, Tsunade sighed and flopped into her chair.

"Orochimaru has kidnapped Hinata" said Tsunade, Hiashi felt his heart thump unevenly; he sat in the chair in front of Tsunade.

"I knew she was gone! Wait until I get back, did he say why?" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"He says he will trade Sasuke for Hinata" said Tsunade, Neji frowned.

"But that doesn't make sense, what does she have to do with Sasuke?" questioned Neji, Tsunade sighed and gave a Neji a look.

"It's to make sure Naruto doesn't interfere" said Tsunade, Hiashi looked confused.

"Why would Orochimaru care about Naruto" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade sighed.

"Orochimaru feels very threatened by Naruto, Naruto is by all extension the strongest ninja in the world" said Tsunade, Hiashi frowned.

"How so?" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade motioned for everyone else to leave, once the door was closed, Tsunade activated the seal and the room shimmered slightly.

"This information has not been made public Hiashi, Naruto has told me a lot about himself, he and his grandfather, his biological one, had a very long talk about Naruto's bloodline. Many people have wondered how Naruto obtained the Sharingan, the answer is simple. He is from the direct blood of the third son, of the sage of six paths." Said Tsunade, Hiashi looked confused.

"I thought the sage of six paths was a myth" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade smiled slightly.

"You of all people should not discredit such notions, the doujutsu came from him. Anyway, Naruto comes from the undiluted bloodline of the sage, through his Uzumaki blood. But he has access to much more than he knows, for he is also blood related into the Senju clan through Minato, Minato's father also has a shifty background that needs to be researched." Said Tsunade, Hiashi looked shell shocked.

"So Naruto has access to every doujutsu" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade nodded.

"But Naruto also has so much more; he has the body, will and power of the sage. Naruto is the Sage's reincarnation, and that is the power Orochimaru fears" said Tsunade, Hiashi frowned.

"The sharingan is not the final stage is it?" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade shook her head.

"No, he devolved from the Rinnegan, the legendary doujutsu, he now has to unlock back to that" said Tsunade, Hiashi frowned slightly.

"Why would such a power devolve" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade sighed.

"That we do not know, Naruto speculates that it is all about mindset, an Uchiha unlocks their sharingan when the mind set is correct. Naruto thinks that because he wasn't of the right mindset his Rinnegan devolved. I don't fully believe that, I think it's all about chakra control" Said Tsunade, Hiashi shook his head.

"Naruto's chakra is very well controlled for someone of his disposition. I think it maybe a pure case of Evolution, he witnessed a power so great, he needed to earn it" said Hiashi, Tsunade shrugged.

"Who knows, Naruto has been trying to further the sharingan, but as such he has been blocked" said Tsunade, Hiashi sighed.

"What of my daughter" questioned Hiashi, Tsunade nodded seriously, she dropped the seal around the room, and with a click of her fingers; an ANBU dropped onto the ground.

"Get me, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Sakura" said Tsunade, the ANBU nodded and disappeared. Hiashi and Tsunade sat, and once the room was then filled with the people Tsunade wanted.

"Tsunade-sama; am I going on this mission" questioned Sasuke, Tsunade frowned.

"I know you were banned from any exterior missions, but this is an important matter, those fools of the council can bring this to me" said Tsunade, Sakura looked confused.

"Tsunade-sama, what are we doing" questioned Sakura. Tsunade stood up from her desk.

"You are going to go retrieve Hinata Hyuga. She has been kidnapped and we have to get her back. There is one condition, Naruto Uzumaki must not know" said Tsunade, Neji looked uncomfortable.

"Who took her" growled Kiba, Tsunade sighed.

"Orochimaru, a sannin, you cannot engage him, you just need to retrieve Hinata and that is it" said Tsunade, the team nodded.

"What is our leaving time" questioned Shino, Tsunade just heaved another sigh.

"As soon as possible, Naruto cannot know" said Tsunade, they each nodded and left the room, Neji stood looking at Tsunade.

"I cannot justify hiding this from Naruto" said Neji, Hiashi looked confused.

"Why not Neji" questioned Hiashi.

"When the village was being attacked in the chunin exams, people attempted to kidnap Hinata-sama, she was fighting them off, and she was eventually overpowered. She was amazingly strong I must say, anyway, I jumped in and saved her. She received a few cuts and bruises, but we came off okay. Naruto found out and he thanked me, he apologized for the damage he caused and he shook my hand." Said Neji, Hiashi and Tsunade could see Neji's will in his eyes, he had been influenced by Naruto.

"So Neji, the hokage has spoken" said Hiashi, Neji set his jaw.

"Naruto has to find out, otherwise it will only come back to bite this village hard" said Neji, Tsunade shook her head.

"What if Naruto finds Hinata dead, who of us here is strong enough to take down such a powerful force, Neji Naruto has an ability none of you have ever seen" said Tsunade, Neji smirked.

"Naruto told us all of the Kyuubi; he warned us that if one of us were to be hurt, he would use his power to defend us. If you hide this from him, he will turn that power against us, and I will stand by him" said Neji, his jaw set, Tsunade sighed.

"Neji as an order from your Hokage, you are not allowed to say a word to Naruto, are we clear" said Tsunade, Neji glared slightly.

"We are clear" said Neji, he spun gracefully and stormed out of the door. Tsunade sighed.

"I have never seen him get like that, I know he and Naruto have been spending a lot of time together but I have never seen him outright go against an order" said Hiashi, Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Naruto is a good influence isn't he" said Tsunade, Hiashi laughed briefly, something odd coming from him, he was worried, but he had faith in Neji and his friends.

"He is indeed." Said Hiashi, Sasuke was stood looking out of the front gates, his mind was racing.

"_I need to do this for Naruto, he still doesn't trust me. I know I am still jealous of him, and a part of me still wants retribution. But I have to let that go, when I was sat in my cell, the hokage came to see me, he told me about Naruto, about power and about Madara Uchiha. I don't want to be like that, I did, but not now. Itachi-nii, I will become stronger than you in my own way" _thought Sasuke, he was released by the hokage so he could go visit Naruto; Sasuke had had the epiphany a few nights before. Sasuke was on probation of no out of village missions for 6 months. Sasuke knew he got off lightly because of his name. He heard the team land next to him.

"Who is leader" questioned Shino simply; Sasuke looked to Neji and nodded.

"I will" said Kiba, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Neji will he has more experience" said Sasuke, Sakura nodded.

"Without a chunin we have to prove ourselves." Said Sakura, the team all looked at eachother and Neji began to issue the orders.

"We are the Hinata retrieval squad, we have to keep an eye out, Kiba take point, we will follow your nose, Sasuke behind him; for cover should Kiba not sense anything. I will be next; I will watch the front and back; Shino behind me, Choji then Sakura. That way Sakura can back us up with medic ninjutsu" said Neji, everyone nodded and got into position; without a word they leapt off into the trees.

TU

Naruto was folding his clothes; putting them onto the cupboard he was allowed. He was wearing a black shirt that was sleeveless, the tight material went up his throat ending at his chin, he wore a pair of black pants; he had white tape wrapped around his thigh. His bunk buddy was already setting up the shogi board. They had another two people as part of their group, but they hadn't turned up yet.

"God, I am bored already, and training hasn't even started yet" said Shikamaru, Naruto laughed and pulled of his clothes, opting for something more comfortable.

"I know, I wonder how everyone is doing" questioned Naruto; there was a loud knocking on their door.

"Nara, a message for you" said the ANBU captain. Shikamaru sighed and jumped off of the top bunk. He opened the door and took a step out.

"What is it" questioned Shikamaru, he was handed a note. Shikamaru read the note and scowled, attached was a copy of another note. He read it and looked mildly frightened.

"What is it Shikamaru, you are shaking like a leaf, your mom isn't coming to visit is she" laughed Naruto, Shikamaru pocketed the note.

"Naruto, get your gear ready. We have got to see the hokage" said Shikamaru, Naruto watched as Shikamaru turned slowly, his eyes cautious.

"Why" questioned Naruto, getting serious.

"Because Hinata has been kidnapped, and Tsunade doesn't want you to know" said Shikamaru.

**Another Chapter completed, I feel I may have missed out why Hiashi and the Hyuga were in the Hokage's office, Basically, Hinata had gone missing, Hiashi went to the Hokage saying she had been kidnapped, but Tsunade had begun with the possibility Hinata could have been visiting a friend, causing Hiashi to grow angry.**

**Next Week….Neji Fights**

**Nate Out**


	41. Naruto's Personal Mission

41. Naruto's Personal Mission

Tsunade was looking into the eyes of each of her jonin sensei, and spare jonin. They were all whispering as to why they were there. Tsunade looked at each of the jonin in the face.

"I have called you here, because you are to be on standby in case…" but before Tsunade could finish, a potent killing intent appeared in the room, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere, Naruto's eyes glaring hotly at Tsunade.

"You didn't want me to know?" questioned Naruto, Tsunade glared.

"Who told you? Neji?" questioned Tsunade, Naruto glared even harder.

"No Shikamaru did, and he received an anonymous letter." said Naruto, his voice like ice. Everyone stepped back as the temperature dropped drastically. Sarutobi was sat in the corner of the room with an amused stare on his face.

"So what do you want? I have already sent a squad." said Tsunade, Naruto stood ramrod straight.

"Who?" he questioned, Tsunade just glared.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am the hokage, if I don't want you to know, then you won't." said Tsunade, Naruto slammed the bottom of his sheath into the floor; the room seemed to darken as his sharingan flashed.

"You were going to cover it all up, what if she has been hurt?" said Naruto, Tsunade glared.

"Then I would have told you." said Tsunade, Naruto glared hotly

"When it is too late for me to do anything?" questioned Naruto, Tsunade stood, slamming her hands into the table.

"What do you want?" she yelled, Naruto looked at her icily.

"Send me to get her, Now!" said Naruto, his tone was regal and frozen.

"NO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DEMAND ANYTHING FROM YOUR KAGE!" said Tsunade, Naruto turned and started walking towards the door.

"Give me the mission, or I will leave, and turn into an enemy of the village, I promised her." said Naruto, Tsunade sat with a stare

"You can't just do what you want" said Tsunade, she sighed.

"Go!" said Tsunade, Naruto was about to move when Tsunade frowned.

"What?" he asked; she glared at him.

"This isn't over." she said, Naruto disappeared. Shikamaru sighed.

"That hot head, forgot about me." said Shikamaru, Tsunade sighed.

"You will be part of the Naruto relief squad, I want you to be on call, in case Naruto loses it." said Tsunade painfully.

"You expect him to?" questioned Shikamaru, Tsunade just rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know what is going to happen from here." said Tsunade.

TU

Naruto landed with one foot on the ground, and then he was gone, a loud shudder left in his wake. He was dashing forward faster and faster, he couldn't teleport because he didn't know where he was going, he was just following the chakra signature of Sasuke. Naruto landed on the ground once more, and in a blur he jumped and flipped; Kunai and shiruken lodging in the ground. Naruto landed in a clearing, four ninja were stood looking at him. One was a large man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of their team on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, three quarter length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces. Next to him was a female, her most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, pink hair, she wore a black hat with bandages on the sides she also wore a tan tunic, along with all of the other members of the team, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. Next was a dark-skinned shinobi with black hair and eyes, he had six arms. He wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts. Over this he wore a tunic that bore the symbol similar to the others, and a rope belt. He also wore the forehead protector of the sound village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs. The final member in the quartet was a strange silver haired male, with another head on his back, he wore brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. He also wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Naruto stood in a defensive position, his hand holding his blade, his thumb beneath the guard.

"You are in my way." said Naruto, his tone menacing. The four seemed unfazed.

"Lord Orochimaru has requested we stop you should you manage to catch up." said the one with six arms.

"He has sentenced you to your deaths!" said Naruto, he crouched and the four moved into action the orange haired one slammed his hand in the ground.

"Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness." said the orange haired one. Naruto simply walked forward, dodging a shiruken thrown. He was about to jump when the silver haired ninja jumped high forcing Naruto to block his kick. Naruto cursed as the cave closed, forcing Naruto into a small dome.

"How easy, Kabuto was a fool to fear this brat." said the pinkette, Naruto smirked, he was about to move when something began to feel odd. Naruto felt it immediately, the fluctuation in his chakra. The cave was sucking out his chakra, Naruto walked to one of the walls and simply walked through it, the yellow lightning coursing around him. He backward flipped onto the top of the rock and held the hilt of his blade in his hand.

"Indeed, too easy." said Naruto, the girl swore and before any of them could move, Naruto was flipping over the orange haired one. His blade slices were blocked by kunai from the girl and the six armed man. Naruto landed on his feet, and in the same motion flipped over once more, dodging a fast strike from the two headed man. Naruto was beginning to become frustrated, sliding his blade home, the two kunai shattered, and the orange haired man turned shakily, one of his arms dropping to the floor. The four looked shock briefly.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled the orange haired one, with his arm raised, he charged at Naruto, Naruto twirled the sheathed blade in his hand and threw it high in the sky. The black shroud covered his body; the orange haired man punched with an extreme force, Naruto watched as the other three moved backwards, giving them some room.

"They must either be confident or stupid." Naruto thought to himself, Naruto caught the punch and a thunderous clap echoed across the clearing, the ground behind Naruto was upturned in a curve, the same happened behind the orange haired one, they were stood in the centre of the ground tearing up.

"You are strong." said the Orange haired one, Naruto in a show, lifted him off the ground, throwing him over his back, Naruto blurred and appeared with one foot in the large mans stomach, the man coughed out and flew against the tree. Naruto felt the man's chakra increase, Naruto ducked backwards as the fist flew over his head; Naruto flipped backwards dodging another strike. Naruto landed on his feet, twisting his body and catching the extended fist. Naruto forced a clawed palm into the man's stomach, the man doubled over, Naruto rolled over the man's back, to everyone watching it happened in a blur. But to Naruto everything moved slower. He reached out and caught the hilt of his blade as it was just in front of him, unsheathing it without touching the sheath; it had fallen from the sky. He finished his roll over the large man, the sheath still continuing its decent into the ground. Naruto slashed quickly, his arms moving in a blur. He rolled back over and caught the sheath a millimetre before it touched the ground. He landed on his feet, in front of the orange haired man. To everyone else, Naruto just blurred, and then he was stood sliding the edge of his katana against the opening of the sheath. He started to slide the blade into its sheath, agonizingly slowly. The orange haired one tried to stand; Naruto unblinkingly clicked the blade home. Blood spurted everywhere, the orange haired man fell to pieces. The other three looked mildly shocked, Naruto glared at them with his icy silver eyes.

"Next?" said Naruto softly, but full of power. The silver haired one stepped forward.

"You will find I am a different opponent to Jirobo." said the silver haired one, Naruto smirked cockily, his hair suiting his new look.

"I hope you move well." said Naruto, the silver haired one shivered slightly; the look on Naruto's face was pure power. The silver haired one dashed forward, his fist cocked back, Naruto dodged to the side; then felt a fist punch into his stomach; he skidded backwards slightly. Naruto frowned slightly.

"How do I move then trash?" questioned the silver haired boy. Naruto smirked.

"Good, I might enjoy this." said Naruto, the silver haired one went to move forward when Naruto was suddenly upon him, a fist striking the silver haired one in the face. Naruto flipped backwards dodging a kick that came from the man's midriff.

"_Got it._" Naruto thought with a smirk, Naruto pulled the blade from his sheath, pointing it at the crouched silver haired man.

"How about a name to the faces, not that they matter." said Naruto, the silver haired man smirked.

"Why should I tell you 'trash', I will have your pretty little blade as a souvenir as well as your head." said the silver haired man.

"For fuck sake Sakon, hurry your ass up." said the female member. Naruto smirked at Sakon.

"Your teammate doesn't seem to share your taste for theatrics." said Naruto; he bowed deeply, his blade moving out to the side, pointing towards the floor.

"What are you…?" questioned Sakon, but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Let's dance, move." said Naruto and he vanished, Sakon ducked backwards as Naruto appeared in front of him, his blade thrust forward, Naruto spun and quickly slashed again. Sakon cursed, Naruto smirked and flipped over Sakon, his blade moving straight for the other head. Naruto watched as Sakon rolled forward, Naruto flicked out an arm, spiralling blue blades appeared around Sakon, Sakon kept on flipping as each of the blades move to cut Sakon. Naruto jumped spinning in mid air as a strange orange arrow landed in the ground.

"Sakon, we need to catch up to the other group." said the six armed man, Sakon snarled.

"Fine Kidomaru, let's go, I will leave Ukon here." said Sakon, Naruto watched as the head disappeared from the back of Sakon. The three were about to take off when Naruto took a step forward.

"Don't underestimate me." said Naruto, his black shroud turned blue. His sharingan spun, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh we aren't, we just need to stop that other team, lord Orochimaru has interesting plans for Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." said Kidomaru, Naruto snarled, he felt his blood boil. Before he could take a step forward, his way was blocked by a spinning kick, Naruto dodged easily. Another Sakon was stood smirking at him, a black tattoo spreading across his body.

"Oh don't worry, I don't intend to take my time, I will have you begging for death." said Ukon, Naruto sighed and ruffled his short hair.

"I have somewhere else to be, lets finish this quickly." said Naruto, the blue shroud shone brighter.

**Short authors note again, I know people will be like, Tsunade was too easy, but think about it, she has faith she is just trying to protect Hinata**

**Sorry for such a late update, had a really busy day**

**Posting this at 23:52 Uk Time**


	42. Neji Fights

42. Neji Fights

They were leaping through the trees, never breaking formation. Neji was growing concerned, earlier he had sensed four chakras, when he had found the four ninja sat in the tree he tensed ready for an attack, but none came. He had been wracking his brain for the next hour, trying to think of why they would wait there. The answer, when it came, made him smirk. They were waiting for Naruto, and Naruto would obliterate them. Neji almost faltered when he saw what awaited them.

"Everyone stop." said Neji, they were in a clearing, quite a way from what he had just seen, meaning only he knew what was there.

"Why did we stop?" said Kiba breathlessly, Shino stirred slightly.

"There is a whole army of ninja waiting up ahead, about 75 meters away." Said Shino, Sasuke looked at Neji shocked; he saw the strain on Neji's temples.

"We will take it easy, we are far enough away that they won't hear us, but they will sense our chakra." said Sasuke, Neji nodded and Sakura moved her hands to Neji's temple, her hand glowed green with chakra.

"How many are there?" questioned Choji, Neji sighed.

"I am afraid I didn't see them all, Shino did you sense them earlier?" questioned Neji, Shino shook his head.

"No I did not, Why? Because I would have told you as soon as I had sensed them, my kikaichū were ahead, and I sent them further when you told us to stop." said Shino, Neji nodded and thanked Shino who simply inclined his head.

"Damn we can't make it through an army." said Kiba, Neji frowned as did Sasuke and Shino.

"Yes, but think about who Orochimaru doesn't want to come, he will have planned in case he did." said Sakura, everyone looked at her; then understanding appeared on their face.

"But why an army, Naruto would be slaughtered." said Choji, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"No, he wouldn't. You forget who his dad is, he is the son of the yellow flash." said Sakura, Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto has his own name now you know." said Sasuke, Neji was about to speak when he heard a familiar whistle in the air.

"Everyone move." said Neji, three kunai imbedded in the ground. Exploding paper tags on the end. Sasuke cursed and his hands flashed through hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." called out Sasuke, and a fireball flew towards the kunai, the sizzling sound cut off, and the ninja tensed waiting for an explosion. They each leapt back giving it a wide birth. When the smoke cleared, they saw the tags almost consumed, Sasuke's fire had stopped it and burnt them up.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha." said a red haired girl, she landed in the clearing; next to her were Kidomaru and Sakon.

"You were the ones waiting for Naruto Uzumaki." said Neji, the red headed girl laughed

"Indeed we were, but he should be finished about…now." said the red headed girl, as if to add effect a large explosion echoed through the air.

"How did you catch up so fast?" questioned Shino, the girl smirked.

"I placed a special web on you, it slows your movements, that's why you have been travelling for so long." said Kidomaru, Neji then checked their bodies; they were covered with a web that was unnoticeable unless you knew what you were looking for.

"Who are you?" questioned Sasuke, they smirked.

"We are Orochimaru's elite." they chorused, the girl looked at Sasuke.

"You may leave, tell the army your name and they will let you pass." said the girl; Sasuke looked at the team, and with a nod he dashed through the trees.

"Now we get to have some fun with you." said Kidomaru, Sakura clenched her fists, Choji gulped, Kiba growled, Shino stood still, buzzing could be heard and Neji stood at the forefront.

"Sakura, Choji take the silver haired one, Kiba, Shino the girl." Said Neji, Kidomaru laughed.

"You heard the boy, let's get this show on the road." laughed Kidomaru; he lunged at Neji, who activated his byakugan almost instantly, Neji dodged the blows, he saw each arm easily as they went to strike him. Neji ducked a few shots and seamlessly slammed two fingers, effectively closing off two chakra points. Kidomaru jumped backwards and spat a web at Neji, Neji instantly saw the chakra running through the web and immediately charged chakra to his hands and cut the ropes. Kidomaru cursed and began to spit more webs, Neji charged forward, slicing through the webs easily. Neji kicked Kidomaru in the chest, Neji's body dropped, one arm was out behind him; palm flat, the other was pointing towards the floor, palm flat as well.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." said Neji, Kidomaru cursed as he was thrown backward, Neji stood in the Hyuga stance, his eyes glaring.

"You are lucky, I covered my body with a rock hard shell, not even your tiny chakra pulses can break through." said Kidomaru, Kidomaru was sweating mentally.

"This brat is good, I can't fight him close range." Kidomaru thought, he flipped backwards, his hands flashing through hand seals. He flipped into the tree, spitting out blobs of

orange substance, shaping them into arrows, he threw them speedily at Neji, Neji ducked and weaved, his fist striking and smashing the hardened blobs he couldn't dodge. Neji pressed forward, his flexibility and ocular prowess was proving difficult for Kidomaru, he flipped backwards as the branch exploded, Neji's palm struck against it, Neji flipped and landed a kick, Kidomaru blocked one of the strikes, he moved to punch, but Neji was already spinning his body, a bright blue orb made up of chakra struck at Kidomaru, Kidomaru cursed as he was thrown backwards. His back cracking against the tree, Neji stood with a calm countenance.

"Face it, you have lost." said Neji coldly, Kidomaru laughed, black tattoos stretching across his skin.

"You think one little jutsu can beat me, it is impossible." said Kidomaru, Neji smirked.

"I used to think so too, but a friend taught me that a single strike can decide a match." said Neji, Kidomaru laughed viciously.

"I will show you a monster, you will fear me." said Kidomaru, Neji smirked as Kidomaru stood up.

"We will see." said Neji, Kidomaru blurred, Neji ducked his head backwards, his eyes wide briefly.

"He is fast, not as fast as Naruto, but this could be dangerous." thought Neji, he flipped over Kidomaru; his fingers tapping tenketsu; Neji jumped backwards and looked at the chakra burns on his fingers.

"Ha, he can't even touch my tenketsu without burning himself, looks like I have the better ground." thought Kidomaru, he flipped backwards higher into the tree, his fingers flashing through hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu – Kyodaigumo." said Kidomaru, smoke filled the air, and webs shot out, covering the canopy with a giant web, sat in the centre of the web was a large spider, a large egg sac on its back.

"Shit, a summons." thought Neji, his mind was focused. Kidomaru laughed.

"Time for you to die, Rain of Spiders." called Kidomaru, he leapt and cut the egg sac, Neji cursed, and dropped into the eight trigrams stance. The spiders fell into his view, and with increased speed, he destroyed the spiders before they even landed on the ground, Neji was panting, Kidomaru laughed as more spiders dropped, Neji dropped into the eight trigrams stance once more, his mind going back to his conversation with Naruto.

* Flashback –

Neji awoke with a sharp breath, he wasn't alone; he could sense a calm presence in the room. Sitting up, he winced slightly. He saw Naruto sat in the only chair in the room, one that has been frequently occupied by his uncle. Naruto's silver eye reflected the moon; his eyes were on Neji, serious.

"I owe you an apology." said Naruto, Neji looked shocked.

"For what?" said Neji bitterly, his body still aching from Naruto's assault

"You protected her, for that I am eternally grateful." said Naruto, Neji stopped his witty comment

"You don't have to thank me, it is my job to protect the main house." said Neji bitterly once again, Naruto smiled at him softly.

"Your bitterness amuses me, Neji, being sealed isn't a bad thing, there are something's we cannot control, it is moving above these things and prove to our captors that we are stronger than them, that they can't effect us." Said Naruto, Neji was about to comeback when he saw the distant look in Naruto's eyes.

"I am sorry, but you can't honestly understand what I am going through?" said Neji, Naruto's eyes shone with humour.

"You are probably right, thank you once again, you saved my most precious friend." said Naruto, Neji saw something flicker in Naruto's eyes, it wasn't friendly, it was love. Neji kept his mouth shut, he would allow Naruto to figure out himself. Naruto left the room as silent as he entered, Neji sat on his bed thoughtful.

"He is a strange one, I wish to know more about Naruto Uzumaki." thought Neji.

* End Flashback –

Neji opened his eyes, fire burning deep within them, his chakra increased and he destroyed even more spiders than last time, Kidomaru looked shocked, Neji looked serious. Neji stopped and in a blur, he disappeared, Kidomaru ducked as a glowing hand swiped over his head, Neji moved fluently, with a grace only a genius of the Hyuga like him could obtain. Kidomaru cursed as a hard stab of chakra pierced his arm, in the same movement, Neji spun stabbing two more arms, Kidomaru kicked out harshly, Neji flipped over his legs, his hands gripping onto Kidomaru's head, Kidomaru felt a burst of chakra enter his mind, and the world whited out. Neji took a step back, his breath panting.

"I win." said Neji, he turned to leave, when Kidomaru's chakra sky rocketed, Neji turned sharply, a fist colliding with his cheek. Neji flew into the ground, the ground cracking from the force.

"Don't underestimate me." said Kidomaru, his eyes wide, Kidomaru had a third eye on his forehead, his headband had fallen to the floor, his skin had become noticeably darker, his canine teeth and fingernails had elongate, he had grew a pair of horns, his irises had turned black and his hair had changed to grey. He was glaring at Neji, Neji shakily stood; he looked up at Kidomaru who was glaring at him hotly.

"H…how?" coughed out Neji, Kidomaru glared harder.

"I almost died, but Orochimaru has gifted my teammates and I special powers. You cannot hope to beat me, game over." said Kidomaru, the spiders fell with extreme velocity, Neji knew he didn't have time to use eight trigrams, so Neji spun, an orb of

chakra surrounding him. Kidomaru threw a rain of kunai, they hit the slowing orb; Neji stopped and clutched the top of his shoulder, a kunai sat in his shoulder.

"Wait, I hit him?" thought Kidomaru, he smirked viciously, licking his lips.

"Damn it, don't let him notice." thought Neji, he pulled the kunai out and tossed it at Kidomaru who deflected it simply, Kidomaru clicked and spiders rained once more. Neji spun, knowing it was his only opportunity.

"Now let's see." thought Kidomaru, Neji slowed his spin, and felt two more kunai strike him from behind. Kidomaru gave a vicious laugh, Neji cursed as blood flowed down his back. Kidomaru was about to click again, when the giant spider screeched and was unsummoned. A kunai lodged in its belly, Neji smirked at Kidomaru; Kidomaru gave an equal smirk. Kidomaru created a bow out of sticky gold, his other hands holding shiruken, Neji cursed as kunai rained on him, his chakra was running extremely low. He spun once more, and felt an arrow pierce right through him. Coughing out blood, Neji stumbled forward.

"This guy is smart." thought Neji, he was about to stand up once more, but another arrow pierced through him. Neji stumbled forward, but began to run.

"Running away, Leaf ninja are all the same." thought Kidomaru; he notched an arrow, a piece of string attached to the end, the string coming from his mouth.

"Die!" snarled Kidomaru, he fired the arrow, and used the string to change the arrow slightly, pushing it into Neji's blind spot. Neji cursed as the arrow pierced through him, he fell forward; arrow's sticking out of his back

"Naruto, Hinata, Tenten. There was so much I needed to say, Naruto you helped show me the light, Hinata, so kind, you never hated me, you always tried to support me, Tenten, I…there is just too much." thought Neji, Kidomaru began to laugh, his third eye closed, his target was dead. Kidomaru was about to cut off the string when his charka exploded out of him, his heart thudded. Neji was stood shakily, his fingers on the string.

"NO, he managed to push his chakra through without sensing me, he, he is good." thought Kidomaru, his heart thudded once more before it stopped. Neji sat against a tree, his eyes looking up towards the sky, his body was numb.

"Naruto, protect her." thought Neji, before his eyes slid closed.

**On a first note, I apologise for the seemingly shorter chapters, each chapter has a certain flow to it, and the chapters need to end where they do for it to all make sense. **

**Second note, this fight has similarities and differences to canon, to me this is a key moment for Neji and changing it didn't feel right.**

**Till next week.**


	43. Physical Strength

43. Physical Strength

Choji and Sakura dodged another strong punch from Sakon, Choji was panting slightly; Sakura was just watching Sakon's movements. They had moved quite a distance from Neji, but they could still feel his chakra. Sakon stood glaring at his opponents, he was worried about his twin, who hadn't arrived yet; surely the red head couldn't be that strong, Sakon and Ukon were considered the strongest of the sound four. Sakura and Choji were just watching Sakon.

"Looks like we can get this fight on the road, be aware I am only at half strength, my brother is busy fighting the fiery red head." said Sakon, instantly, instead of fear he saw relief on their faces.

"Then this should be easy." said Sakura, Sakon laughed boisterously.

"You seem to be underestimating us." said Sakon, Sakura gave a smirk of her own.

"Naruto is on a mission, he will not stop until Hinata is back." said Sakura, Sakon laughed evilly.

"Orochimaru-sama has plans for the Hyuga girl, something about experimenting, and when Sasuke is old enough, and the girls will has been broken. Sharingan/Byakugan babies." said Sakon, Sakura and Choji looked disgusted.

"Does Naruto know?"questioned Choji, Sakon laughed.

"Nope, Orochimaru-sama wishes to tell him himself, if he makes it that far." said Sakon, Sakura was glaring at Sakon, she pulled a pair of gloves from her pocket, she was wearing her usual outfit of tan pants and red t-shirt, her long hair tied up in a bun, held together with a senbon. Sakura pulled on the gloves, stretching them over her hands. She cracked her knuckles, Choji felt the power exuding from Sakura; he was shocked.

"_She…she must be stronger than Ino, this chakra, so controlled._" thought Choji, Sakura gave him a look out of her eyes.

"Choji, let's show him why the leaf never abandons a comrade." said Sakura forcefully, Choji gulped and nodded his head. He saw the calm look on Sakon's face and felt his gut clench painfully. Choji steeled himself, knowing he needed to fight to get to Hinata.

"Ready to die, lets fight trash." said Sakon, he moved in a blur, he attacked Choji first, but Choji jumped backwards the punch cracking the ground, Choji rolled backwards as a kick sent him back. Kidomaru was running at him, Choji saw Sakura running, Choji was scared, he had never faced an enemy without his team, or his sensei. Choji clenched his eyes closed, Shikamaru's face flashing.

"Yeah, I am going into anbu with Naruto, I think we both have a pretty good chance at protecting everyone, you, Ino included. Choji get stronger, you could be the best, if you just believed in yourself." was Shikamaru's parting words at the party, Choji opened his eyes, he caught the fist, he felt the force exerted and using the opponents' momentum against him; he flipped Sakon over him and sent him hurdling towards the trees. Choji jumped up, his eyes on Sakura who was nodding at him. They both turned to see Sakon covered in black markings.

"I really want to draw this out, but my brother should have been here by now, I will have to finish this quickly." said Sakon, Choji swallowed a green Akimichi pill, Sakura felt Choji's chakra spike and nodded her head.

"Choji, we really need to get him to stop, one hit and I should be able to get him." said Sakura, Choji nodded, his arms and hands expanding.

"Leave the grabbing to me, be ready." said Choji, Sakura nodded her head, Sakon dashed at them, both dodging the expert strikes, all three were moving effortlessly, Sakon was cursing as Choji clipped him a couple of times, he dodged the pinkette, he could feel her chakra, she was stronger than she let on. Sakon went to strike out, but felt someone grab him tightly, he quickly pushed outwards, the hand let go, the girl missed another shot, she cursed under her breath and spun, trying to hit him. She felt a force strike her stomach forcing her backwards.

"You two are just kids, you cannot beat me." said Sakon, Choji moved quickly, he slammed his two giant hands into the ground, causing it to tear up, Sakon stumbled slightly, but kick from behind sent his flying forwards, he felt two large fingers holding his neck. The pressure tightened.

"NOW SAKURA!" yelled Choji, Sakon turned his head and cursed, Sakura's hands were glowing blue, she was jumping down, her fist connected with Sakon's face, Choji released immediately and jumped back, Sakon was pushed into the ground, the ground exploded causing a crater, Sakura jumped out and landed next to Choji, tightening her gloves. Choji looked shocked, Sakura just stood tall, her eyes focused.

"Sakura, what was that?" whispered Choji, Sakura smiled at him slightly.

"I have been training." said Sakura, Choji nodded seriously.

"I can see that, but how did you learn that strength?" questioned Choji, Sakura smiled at him slightly.

"Tsunade Senju." said Sakura, her mind remembering what lead her to Tsunade.

-Flashback –

Sakura was walking through the village, Naruto and Hinata were both shopping together, talking about nothing, Sakura shook her head and muttered about Naruto not knowing anything. She was half tempted to go find Sasuke, but thought better of it. Naruto saw her across the road, he dragged Hinata by the arm; said girl blushed slightly.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" questioned Naruto, Sakura smiled at him.

"Nothing just trying to think of something to do; what are you two doing?" questioned Sakura, Naruto laughed and hugged Hinata into his side.

"Hinata-chan and I are shopping for clothes, I need some new stuff and I wanted to buy Hinata-chan some stuff." said Naruto happily, Hinata looked equally as happy, both were so in love, but oblivious to the others feelings, more so on Naruto's side than Hinata's. Sakura was envious of such a pure love, they both loved each other whole heartedly. Sakura's thoughts drifted to Sasuke, was she being realistic in her love for him.

"That's cool Naruto, don't forget to buy her something nice." said Sakura, Naruto looked offended

"Of course, Hinata-chan deserves the best." said Naruto with a happy smile, Hinata blushed again.

"Naruto-kun, we are here for clothes, not anything for me." said Hinata, Naruto just laughed and hugged her closer.

"Well that's no fun." said Naruto, Sakura just laughed, nobody made Naruto so carefree like Hinata did, it was like a switch, Naruto would be calm, but the moment Hinata was about, Naruto was so expressive and happy. Hinata just sighed.

"Come on Naruto-kun, otherwise we won't have time to get ramen." said Hinata, Naruto nodded and began to walk away. Naruto turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura, perhaps a training opportunity with the world's best medic Nin is what you need, go see Tsunade." said Naruto, Sakura nodded and walked towards the Hokage tower. Tsunade had greeted her with examples of Sakura's genius in medic ninjutsu, the hospital had shining references and Tsunade was impressed. They began training the next day, Sakura had trained physically till exhausted, wanting to be her best.

-Flashback End –

Choji sighed as they both relaxed, they wondered how their team-mates were faring, and if Sasuke had got through the army. Choji was about to reach for his chips when a voice from behind them startled them.

"Don't get cocky." said the voice menacingly, Sakura cried out as a spiked arm slammed into her side, she was thrown against a tree, Choji coughed as a foot slammed into him, he landed on his back. A foot stomped onto his chest painfully, Sakura tried to stand, but a sharp pain shot through her, she placed her hand against her ribs, her hand shone green. Sakon was stood over Choji, a menacing stare on his disfigured face. He resembled a goblin with red skin, long white hair, and a single horn protruding from his head.

"I didn't think I would actually have to activate this." said Sakon, Sakura heard Choji cry out in pain as a foot slammed into him, Sakura tried to stand, but her ribs ached in protest. Choji was in agony, the foot restlessly attacked him with super strength, Choji felt his vision swim.

"_Choji, remember, you are strong, don't let anyone tell you any different._" said Asuma, Choji sighed in frustration.

"_But sensei, Team seven are ridiculously strong, even Sakura is strong, and Naruto he was the class dead last._" said Choji, Asuma blew out a plume of smoke.

"_Choji, labels mean nothing, Naruto is strong through training and natural genius, Sasuke is the same, Sakura has trained hard for her skills, just like you. Choji there will come a time when you need to prove to everyone you are strong, like Naruto has done._" Said Asuma, Choji remembered that conversation shortly after the exam finals and resulting attack, Choji had his worries about his place in the ninja system. Choji needed to prove he was strong. Choji caught the foot as it came down again, with a roar he pushed up, Sakon looked shocked, he was pushed off of his feet, Choji blurred, his hands clapped together, they were large; they slammed Sakon into the ground, Sakon held his hands up as Choji lifted his hands up again.

"It is useless, you can't win." said Sakon, Choji roared as he slammed his hands down. There was a sickening crunch as his hands slammed into the ground, he lifted them and blanched at the mangled body in the crater. Sakura struggled to walk forward, she felt a chakra pulse.

"Choji you need to move." cried out Sakura, Choji felt a force strike his chest, he coughed out blood.

"So weak, you think that one hit will do." said the mangled Sakon, his arms were broken, as was one of his feet. Choji coughed out blood.

"Choji, are you okay?" called out Sakura, Choji popped was shakily trying to put the yellow pill in his mouth, but his hand was kicked, his fingers bending in horrible angles.

"Don't bother, I have had enough." said Sakon, he saw about to slam his foot into Choji's face, but a fist caught Sakon's side, his feet lifted off of the floor. Sakura was gritting her teeth.

"SHANNARO!" cried out Sakura as she slammed Sakon into the ground, the ground tearing up, throwing Choji away, Sakon coughed out blood as his ribs collapsed, Sakura pushed her fist in, raising it up and charging chakra quickly, she slammed it into Sakon's chest. The crunch and resulting blood spray caused her to wince, but she ignored it as she stood, blood dripping from her fist and face. She climbed out of the hole, she saw Choji led facing up, blood trailing out of his mouth. She shakily moved towards him on her knees, her other arm supporting her ribs. She was struggling to breath, she hovered over Choji.

"Is he dead?" wheezed Choji, Sakura saw how much Choji was struggling.

"Choji, I need your cooperation, I need to heal you." said Sakura, Choji nodded shakily and coughed more blood.

"Things are getting pretty cold and dark." said Choji, Sakura cried as her hands shone green. Choji felt the warmth of the healing, but his body was fighting.

"Choji, I need you to concentrate." said Sakura, Choji sighed and felt his eyes slide closed.

"Sakura don't worry, at least I proved I was strong." said Choji breathlessly, Sakura cried more.

"Don't say that, I will get you back to the village." said Sakura, she felt Neji's chakra flutter, before it disappeared.

"Sakura, did you feel that?" whispered Choji, Sakura cried hard.

"Choji, please, I need to help you?" said Sakura, Choji smiled at the sky.

"Tell Shikamaru and Naruto how well I did." said Choji, Sakura laughed and focused on the healing.

"Tell them yourself!" said Sakura.

**Another chapter released, I apologise for any problems, I am updating from my IPad so there may be some problems, but hey, another chapter, tell me what you guys think. The point of this chapter was to show how Naruto has effected each member of the group**.


	44. Genjutsu Play

44. Genjutsu Play

Kiba flipped backwards, Shino doing the same, the fiery red head slammed her fists into the ground, before, and without missing a beat; she leapt up at them. Kiba nodded to Shino and twirling his body he leapt at her.

"Getsuga." yelled Kiba, he slammed into her, throwing her backwards into a tree. Kiba landed back next to Shino, his eyes and nose twitching.

"To think I would be the one to fight someone who smells like a fucking dog." said Tayuya, her eyes were glaring hard.

"Fuck you!" snarled Kiba, Tayuya laughed slightly.

"I fucking hate dogs and bugs so I won't go easy on you." said Tayuya, Kiba glared at her.

"Why did he take Hinata?" questioned Kiba, Tayuya laughed evilly.

"Good question, he wants to experiment on the byakugan, he is going to extract her eyes and experiment with her blood and eyes, he may remove a limb or two, change her DNA, mix it with something else; he was thinking a snake. And then when she has grown up, she will be turned into a baby manufacturing machine, starting with Sasuke Uchiha." said Tayuya, Kiba was snarling dangerously, Shino was deathly quiet; the buzz of the bugs could be heard.

"Like we would fucking let him." snarled Kiba, Tayuya laughed

"Why do you care? Don't tell me you are team-mates, how disgusting." said Tayuya, she was about to say more, when she leapt backwards, a twirling mass had destroyed the tree, Tayuya just laughed.

"A bad ninja is one who can't control his emotions." she said confidently, before she could say more, she felt a prickling sensation fall over her skin.

"Then that won't be a problem with me." said Shino emotionlessly, Tayuya cursed as the prickling sensation got worse, she flared he chakra, and immediately felt her reserves drop.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" snarled Tayuya, Shino just stood with his arms stretched out.

"My kikaichū are sucking out your chakra, they will then proceed to feed off of your life force until you are dead." said Shino, Kiba smirked at her, Tayuya just cursed under her breath. Kiba tossed a chakra pill to Akamaru, who leapt and snapped it up, in a cloud of smoke, there stood another Kiba, and Tayuya smirked slightly.

"Now I definitely can't tell which is smarter." said Tayuya, Kiba snarled at her.

"Kiba, calm." said Shino warningly, Tayuya was working quickly; her chakra was rapidly leaving her.

"So if you are a dog, possibly thinking your alpha, then why is everyone so much stronger than you, Sasuke can beat you with your eyes closed, and that red head, he's got all of you beat, even in the looks department, you disgusting, horrible mutt." said Tayuya, both Kiba's snarled and spun at her, she smirked in victory as the bugs left her body, she flipped out of the way of the two spiralling masses.

"KIBA!" said Shino in a commanding tone, Kiba and Akamaru returned to their places.

"To damn easy." said Tayuya, Kiba was crouched low, glaring at her.

"Kiba, she did that deliberately, now I won't be able to get her again." said Shino, his tone disapproving, Kiba looked sheepish.

"Sorry Shino." said Kiba, Tayuya smirked and flicked her wrist, a flute spinning in her hand.

"Now, that's enough talking, time for my easy win." said Tayuya, she began to play into the flute, no sound left it though. Shino's bugs sensed it immediately, his chakra was being affected, Kiba was oblivious, and Akamaru was whimpering. Suddenly the world shifted, changing to a horrible black, white and red. Kiba and Shino were both held in place by a series of metal wires, sound began to penetrate their minds, and then they both felt like they were burning, their skin began to peel off of their bodies, the invisible fire burned hotter than the sun. Kiba began to thrash, snarling in pain, Shino felt his eyes wince as his body shuddered.

"Trapped like rats, and I only got to use on jutsu." said Tayuya, her tone mock sad.

"Kiba, calm, this is a genjutsu, you just need to remember what Kurenai-sensei taught us." said Shino, but Kiba was lost in the fire. Shino began to use his bugs, some were moving to his ears cutting off sound completely, others moved around his body, disrupting his chakra flow. He blinked and was back in the real world, he stayed frozen, letting Tayuya think he was still trapped in her genjutsu, he began to send his bugs to her, but she looked at him and smirked, Shino cursed under his breath as Kiba began to attack him, his arms and limbs striking at him viciously, Shino expertly sent bugs to begin disrupting Kiba's chakra, Kiba stopped and began to blink as if he had woken from a dream, before Shino could block of Kiba's ears, Kiba snarled as Tayuya held up a shivering Akamaru.

"Give him back!" snarled Kiba, Tayuya smirked and carelessly tossed him into the air, she expertly picked up a spiky bit of branch, and flicked it at Akamaru with deadly speed, Shino quickly pulled his arm down, and Akamaru was pulled down, bugs surrounding him. He tossed Akamaru to Kiba, his bugs moving to block Kiba's ears, but suddenly a fireball was flying at them. The bugs were burnt to a crisp. Kiba looked at Shino.

"Do you have a plan Shino?" questioned Kiba, but Shino just stared at Tayuya. Kiba saw the bugs blocking Shino's ears.

"_Ah yeah, she controls sound." _thought Kiba, he hated being at such a disadvantage, that's why he had special training from Kurenai.

Flashback –

Kurenai was stood in the middle of the training ground, her genin team were still genin after the resulting attack on the leaf; only two of the rookies had achieved the position, both deserving of the role. Currently, she was asking her team if they wanted to learn anything specific.

"How about a space/time ninjutsu?" said Kiba, Kurenai shook her head.

"Kiba I don't know how to do it, it is a very specific and difficult technique, it can be from a simple sealing scroll to the fourths teleportation technique." said Kurenai, Kiba snorted slightly.

"If an idiot like Naruto can do it, then I can too." said Kiba, Hinata frowned at Kiba.

"Naruto-kun is not an idiot, not anymore!" said Hinata, Kiba smirked evilly.

"Ah but you still admit he was an idiot." said Kiba, Hinata shook her head blushing.

"I…I didn't mean it like that at all." said Hinata, Kiba just laughed at her, causing Hinata to stand up.

"Wha…Hinata?" started Kiba, but Hinata stood with her fists at her sides.

"You are just jealous because someone has an ability you want, Naruto never flaunts his abilities, so why are you being so selfish? You sound like an Uchiha!" said Hinata, she blushed once she was done and muttered and apology.

"She is right Kiba." said Shino, Kiba glared at them.

"What if I were to fight against Naruto, I couldn't win, if he manages to pull off a single jutsu I can't win, he can teleport and turn intangible, he has a sword and genjutsu, how am I supposed to beat that?" snarled Kiba, Kurenai sighed sadly.

"Kiba, you are not going to be fighting Naruto, so why worry?" said Kurenai, Kiba smirked.

"Well I have to fight him to be hokage." said Kiba, Kurenai sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose Kiba has a point, for that, I will teach you a special technique on how to break out of most genjutsu. doujutsu genjutsu not included." Said Kurenai, so they trained every day, though Hinata was the best at it, she flushed and said Naruto was training her as well. Kiba bristled with jealousy once again; Hinata should be noticing his achievements, not some nobody who had magically obtained the sharingan, and didn't have to work hard at anything.

End Flashback –

Kiba didn't hate Naruto, over the time after the genjutsu training, Kiba had actually found Naruto to be a pretty chilled out guy, but Naruto much preferred to spend his time with Shino. Kiba flipped backwards as the tree bark erupted, Tayuya's fist inches away from his face, Shino pulled him back with his bugs, Kiba was snarling at Tayuya, who was simply smirking.

"We can't keep fighting like this." said Shino, Tayuya laughed as she twirled her flute in her hand.

"I can't agree more." said Tayuya; she began to play her flute, Shino immediately flew at her, whilst Kiba was distracted, his eyes on her fingers, Shino threw out an arm, bugs flew at Tayuya with startling speed. She flipped backwards, her fingers not stopping whatever sound she was creating. Shino landed on the branch Tayuya previously occupied.

"You are not a strong physical fighter, it appears we are at an odds." said Shino emotionlessly, his eyes focused behind his dark glasses.

"There is no point in talking to you if you can't hear me." said Tayuya, Shino was stood focused, she pressed the flute to her lips again, and Shino nodded. Tayuya sucked in a breath and coughed slightly.

"You fell right into my little plan." said Shino, the bugs removing themselves from his ears. Tayuya dropped her flute, her hands flying to her throat. Bugs began to cover her body, tattoos began to spread slowly, but they just faded as bugs flew into her open mouth.

"Shino, what are you doing?" said Kiba, Shino was just watching Tayuya. Kiba was shocked. Shino had planned perfectly.

"She is an enemy, she will only cause us problems, her chakra is similar to that strange purple chakra from Sasuke, I have already studied it extensively, I know how to counter it, it is either seal it, or destroy the persons chakra from the inside." said Shino, Kiba nodded, Tayuya had grown pale. Her eyes were livid.

"_To think, I was beaten this easily, but trash no less." _thought Tayuya angrily.

"It is a shame we were your opponents, our sensei taught us a lot about genjutsu, and our friends are also fighting for Hinata-chan's life, we will not lose here." Said Shino, Tayuya's heart thumped unevenly before it stopped completely. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I am glad that's over, well done Shino." said Kiba, Shino nodded, both felt their teams chakra fade, Sakura's was wobbling, but still strong.

"We have to go check on them." said Shino, Kiba looked concerned; he wanted to follow Sasuke, but they both felt an enormous and strong chakra zoom past them.

"He's finally caught up, let's hope he can get through that…" but before Kiba could finish screams and fire rose, the blue light covering the forest.

"We have to stay out of his way, until Hinata-san is safe." Said Shino, Kiba nodded and followed Shino through the forest.

**So in the spirit of nothing other than Dark-Nate's appreciation to his audience, here is a mid-week chapter. This is given out, thanks to ****Arch-Daisho, have been having a really good chat with them, so thank you. **

**one of my shortest chapters to date, but the next chapters, as i am sure you can tell, are going to be action packed.**

**Another chapter showing Naruto's inspiration, though Kiba's is more competitive, but as is canon so xD, till Sunday readers.**


	45. Valley Of The End

45. The Valley of the End

Naruto walked through the tree line; his eyes on the massive valley, the two giant stone statues carved either side of a massive waterfall. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju stood facing eachother, ready for battle. The sky was overcast, Naruto strode forward, his trench coat blowing in the wind. He was wearing his anbu garbs, minus the vest and arm bands, but his shirt, pants and boots were the same. He wore his black trench coat. His sword sheath was held in his left hand, his right hand was dangling down his side. He walked to the edge of the cliff, and saw Sasuke stood in the centre, stood on top of the water, in a flash Naruto was stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Didn't take you long at all" said Sasuke, Naruto was about to speak, when clapping was heard, Naruto looked up on Madara's head, and there stood Orochimaru, no Kabuto and no Hinata, it made Naruto's gut clench. Ninja began to line the top of the cliff, forming a ring around the small valley.

"Mr Uzumaki, you truly are a marvel to behold, such power; such raw talent" said Orochimaru, his tone turned wistful.

"Don't talk to me so casually, where is Hinata" said Naruto, loud enough to know Orochimaru would hear him.

"In due time, Mr Uzumaki, in due time; what I want first is a rematch between you and Sasuke-kun here" said Orochimaru, Naruto looked to Sasuke, who was strapping on a new blade.

"Why" said Naruto, Orochimaru laughed.

"If you want to see the Hyuga again, you will fight to the death, if you win, I get Sasuke's body and you get Hinata back, if you lose, I get both, and trust me, you don't want to know what I am planning for her" said Orochimaru, Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke, his eyes focused.

"Don't worry, I want to kill you" said Sasuke, Naruto smirked.

"Your little epiphany didn't last long" said Naruto, Sasuke just chuckled evilly.

"Orochimaru helped put things into perspective, there are just some things I can't forget" said Sasuke, he stood prepared, his sharingan spun in his eyes.

"And what is that Sasuke" questioned Naruto, Sasuke smirked.

"That my brother has to pay for his crimes, and friendship just gets in the way, look at you, prepared to kill me for some girl" said Sasuke, Naruto crouched slightly, his hand inches away from the hilt of his blade.

"Anything for her" said Naruto, Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"That is why you will lose here, bonds only make you weak" said Sasuke, Naruto frowned.

"So all of that you said in the hospital was a lie?" questioned Naruto, Sasuke shrugged.

"Some of it was, I do want to see you become Hokage, but Itachi must die before I can move on" said Sasuke, Naruto shrugged. The audience shuffled slightly, Orochimaru raised a hand.

"Fight" said Orochimaru, Sasuke dashed forwards; charging lightning through his blade, the sound of steel clashing rang in the air. Sasuke stared into Naruto's calm sharingan gaze, Naruto kicked Sasuke's stomach, Sasuke doubled over, his hand moving to catch the foot that was coming up to his face, Sasuke caught it easily, he flipped himself over Naruto, his sword twirling in his hand, Naruto spun and blocked the blade with a slice of his own. Both were pushed back from their clashed strikes, Sasuke' hands flicked through hand seals, and in an instant he spat out a fire ball, Naruto glared and sliding backward slightly, he pulled out his blade, slashing at the oncoming fireball causing it to disperse, Sasuke watched as a blurred figure flew through the smoke, Naruto had his blade in reverse grip, he spun and kicked Sasuke, catching him in the face, Sasuke felt the boulder force hit him, his nose cracking slightly, Naruto in the same movement flipped over, his sword slicing across Sasuke's back, Naruto slid his blade home, his leg smoothly moving to trip the stumbling Sasuke, Sasuke felt his legs get kicked, he fell backwards, Naruto swiftly kicked Sasuke into the air, Naruto jumped, flipping rapidly, everyone watching saw the water spiral upwards due to Naruto's quick movements.

"He is really trying to kill him" said one of the random ninja, the other nodded equally as shocked.

"Orochimaru-sama was right" muttered another one. Naruto was above Sasuke, his eyes hard, one hand was past his chest, and then in a wide arc, he threw his arms out to the side. A hundred blue kunai rained down on Sasuke, Sasuke raised an arm, kunai cut into his body as he tried to dodge them in the air.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" said Naruto, his fingers flashing through seals. Sasuke felt the large gust of wind slam into him, the blades had flew past faster, cutting more points on Sasuke, Sasuke felt his back slam into the water, and the water around him blew outwards slightly, Naruto landed on the edge of the cliff, the ninja behind him moved out of the way, grumbling slightly.

"_Damnit, how can I beat him, if I have can't beat Naruto, how can I beat Itachi, Orochimaru was right, Naruto isn't thinking straight, he is attacking me with the intent to kill, just because of Hinata, I don't want that weakness" _thought Sasuke, he was wracking his brains thinking of a way to even touch Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, what will you do now" questioned Orochimaru, Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra spike; Naruto ran down the large cliff face, his coat blowing wildly. Sasuke exploded out of the water, he slid across the surface like a skater, he jumped, his hands flashing through seals.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique" Called Sasuke, he sucked in a deep breath, and spat out a large dragon, its pressure could be felt by all around. Its heat was causing the water to steam in its wake. Sasuke landed on the water surface, his knees' collapsing.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique" called Naruto, and Sasuke blanched as his dragon exploded, and two large blue dragons flew at him with deadly speed. Sasuke smirked and Naruto watched as Sasuke exploded in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke fell past Naruto, his blade inches away from Naruto's face, Naruto felt a kick in the side of his head, he skidded across the water; he rolled onto his feet, looking at the confident Sasuke.

"Not even your sharingan could see through that one" said Sasuke, Naruto smirked, Sasuke frowned.

"Ah but using Shadow clones takes a huge chunk of chakra, you are down to under half" said Naruto, Sasuke frowned and realised Naruto was right, Sasuke felt that Naruto's chakra hadn't even taken a hit.

"How…How has your chakra not changed" said Sasuke, Naruto smirked and shrugged, twirling the blade elegantly in his hand.

"Because Sasuke, our meanings for using power differ, you fight only for yourself, and your goals. I am going to protect Hinata, at all costs" said Naruto, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"_I will beat him here" _said Sasuke angrily; he flared his chakra, his body taking some from the curse seal.

"I will win here" said Sasuke, he blurred across the water's surface, Naruto ducked backwards, but a foot tripped him up, Sasuke was flipping over him, punches aimed at his body, Naruto blocked with one hand, occasionally moving his sheath to where he couldn't reach. Naruto stood back up; Sasuke was already attacking him with ferocity. Naruto felt the barrage of punches and winced, Sasuke dropped onto his hands, spinning with a barrage of kicks, in the same movement; he stopped, and run up Naruto and flipped over him, his fingers moving through hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique" said Sasuke, and fired the fireball at point blank range, Sasuke landed in a crouch. His fingers moving through another technique at breakneck speeds, Ox ,Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake ,Dog , Tiger, Monkey. His hand clawed towards his side, the sounds of birds chirping rang through the air. Sasuke charged forward, his sharingan spinning.

"CHIDORI" yelled Sasuke, Naruto spun and caught Sasuke's arm, the electricity burning the arm off of his coat, his arms littered with burns. Naruto twisted Sasuke's wrist, but instead of a break, he exploded in a cloud of smoke, Naruto jumped and flipped, spinning in the air as Sasuke passed beneath him, his hand coated in electricity. Naruto landed on his feet, and dodged more strikes from Sasuke; Orochimaru licked his lips as Sasuke fought his hardest.

"_So interesting, come now, show me who is strongest" _thought Orochimaru, Naruto felt a kick into his jaw, he skidded backwards, Sasuke blurred and was behind him, he felt another kick and was thrown back. Before Sasuke hit him again, Naruto caught the foot, and using his momentum, he stuck his feet to the water, and tossed Sasuke across the valley, Sasuke crashed into the wall with a large bang. Naruto watched the rubble fall, Sasuke blurred towards him, Naruto's sharingan keeping up easily, Naruto dodged to the side, his palm stopping hits, Sasuke grew frustrated, Naruto was looking more serious than before, Sasuke went to punch Naruto, when a boulder force struck his chin, Naruto was stood with a clawed palm where Sasuke's chin was, Sasuke was rocketed backwards as Naruto blurred and kicked him in the stomach, Sasuke flipped onto his feet, he looked at Naruto's face.

"Do you even care why I was here in the first place" questioned Sasuke, Naruto shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I am on a mission, you can tell me about it when this is all over" said Naruto, Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto I am not going back to the village, I have to get stronger to beat Itachi" said Sasuke, Naruto glared slightly.

"So what about not doing what he wants" said Naruto, Sasuke shook his head.

"I just couldn't let it go, and when you got promoted to anbu, I thought, what the hell am I doing, I should be stronger than you" said Sasuke, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"How so?" questioned Naruto, Sasuke glared.

"I am from an elite clan, which produces the strongest ninja, your father is from the Senju clan and you are from the Uzumaki, a group of nobodies, sure the Senju is an achievement, but you are only distant" said Sasuke, Naruto frowned slightly, his eyes flicking to Orochimaru.

"So you did your research, names mean nothing, I am me, no more, no less" said Naruto, Sasuke looked down at his fists.

"Naruto, we are too different, you walk a path different from mine, you are in my way" said Sasuke, his chakra increased further, Naruto tensed and his sharingan spun, he ducked backwards, Sasuke's fist flying past, Naruto dodged to the side, blocking strikes from Sasuke, Naruto sent a kick to Sasuke, which Sasuke caught easily, Naruto wacked Sasuke across the head with his sheathed blade, Sasuke stumbled backwards, Naruto spun, his feet tripping Sasuke. Naruto sent a fist at Sasuke, Sasuke righted himself and twisted, catching the fist, Naruto spun them, his foot kicking at Sasuke's knee. Sasuke fell to his knee, Naruto rolled over Sasuke's shoulder to his back. Naruto's finger pushed the guard away from the blade.

"I will protect her" said Naruto softly, Sasuke felt the blade pierce through his chest, he coughed, blood leaving his mouth.

"You are going to actually kill me" stuttered Sasuke, Naruto pulled the blade out, sliding it home. He closed his eyes as tears left them.

"For her, anything" said Naruto, he knew now what he felt, for both Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke was his brother, Naruto's heart filled with pain, Hinata was his love, Naruto's world revolved around her being safe. Naruto was about to step forward, when Sasuke blurred in front of him, a blade slicing across Naruto's chest, Naruto stumbled backwards, Sasuke was stood smirking at him.

"You may have the sharingan, but you cannot wield genjutsu like we can" said Sasuke, Naruto coughed slightly, before a smile twitched the ends of his lips.

"True, but to me, the sharingan doesn't make me, I make it" said Naruto, Naruto quickly slashed upwards, Sasuke's blade was hit out of his hands. Naruto slashed at Sasuke quickly, Sasuke coughed as the fire seared through him, Naruto spun the blade into a reverse grip, and moved to slice the top of Sasuke's head off. Sasuke looked up at Naruto shakily, Sasuke felt two arms wrap around him as he slipped into unconsciousness, a loud clang echoed as Orochimaru blocked Naruto's sword with his own blade.

"Now I must intervene, this went better than I had hoped" said Orochimaru, amusement in his voice.

"You hoped?" questioned Naruto, Orochimaru laughed.

"The greatest harm can come from the best intentions. It took me a long time to poison Sasuke's mind once more, easier once I unsealed the curse mark. I told him about your clan, your bloodline and what your purpose in this world is. To give life to the new ninja, you are the sage of six paths incarnate, but one cannot wield the power of a god, you must earn it, which is why your Rinnegan devolved am I correct?" questioned Orochimaru, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You are well informed" said Naruto, Orochimaru disappeared and was on top of Madara's head.

"You are more related to Madara in a way, you see from the research I have gathered, Madara was able to obtain the Rinnegan before he died, the sharingan can reach the level of a god in ocular prowess, but you, you have something more, you have the eyes, the chakra and the body. The perfect being, Sasuke grew extremely jealous, and knew he needed to achieve the Rinnegan, before you. I told him how you would kill him just to get Hinata, and you proved everything I said to him. So here is your prize" said Orochimaru, he clicked his fingers, and Kabuto landed next to Orochimaru, a limp Hinata held in his arms bridal style, Naruto felt ice shoot through his veins as his sharingan took in her chakra, there was little to none passing through her body, and what made his blood freeze. Her heart wasn't beating.

**(*runs and hides*) please don't kill me, this is by far the worst cliff-hanger I have ever done, but do not fret, I will be updating on Wednesday, so you won't have to wait for so long to find out what happens. **

**So I tried to make this fight as equal as possible, and I feel I did that. Now for Sasuke's change of heart, it came from Orochimaru twisting things, harmless things that to Sasuke looked bigger. It kind of shows how naïve Sasuke is, similar to what Itachi said in Shippuden, Sasuke is a blank slate, he can be coloured either way, and this sort of reiterated that. **

**Next week… Chapter 46: Oppressive Power**


	46. Oppressive Power

46. Oppressive Power

Devastation, Naruto felt his heart break into a million pieces; he looked at Hinata's ashen face, how her hair seemed to be lacking any life, he tried to see if it was a genjutsu, but it was not.

"The reaction was better than what I could have expected." laughed Orochimaru; Naruto was just stood unseeingly, his eyes glassy.

"Orochimaru-sama." muttered Kabuto worryingly. Naruto felt tears fall down his face, he couldn't breathe.

"Poor girl couldn't even last through the first experiment, shame really. Deal with him." Orochimaru said, the ninja that surrounded the valley leapt up, each brandishing weapons to attack Naruto, Naruto retreated into his mind; he walked to the stone in the pond.

"**Naruto, I know you are upset, but don't do this!" **growled Kurama, Naruto simply flipped the world, his fingers motioning for the Kyuubi, said reflection in the pool rippled as Kurama slammed into it, in human form Kurama tried to turn his head away, but Naruto forcefully grabbed his jaw. Kurama let out a snarl as he looked into the swirling sharingan.

"This is going to get interesting." said Orochimaru, Kabuto felt the chakra increase and looked shocked. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Orochimaru, Naruto's sharingan changed, the tomoes changed into slits, causing Naruto to have three miniature slits rotating around his circle pupil. The first lot of ninja landed on the water and ran towards Naruto, Naruto wordlessly removed his blade from its sheath, he twirled the sheath in his hand, and then with a quick movement, launched it into the sky, three shadow clones appeared around Naruto, and then they too disappeared, the first row of men got to Naruto, and Naruto dodged the first stab from a sword, in a fluid movement, he spun out from beneath the blade and rolled over the ninja, his blade twirled in his hand, decapitating the ninja, another ninja jumped at Naruto, attempting to cleave him in half, Naruto spun and sliced the man across his midriff, Naruto moved fluently through the ninja, slicing them down almost before they could get a hit in, Naruto flipped backwards, he jumped and stabbed his blade down, through the open mouth of one of the ninja, Naruto flashed a few single hand seals, and spun to look at the sky, he blew out a large blue fireball, twice the size of a regular great fireball. He swiftly pulled the blade out of the ninja and flipped over another two ninja, his sword decapitating them as he spun, the moment he landed.

"He truly is amazingly strong!" said Orochimaru, awe in his tone.

"Let's just hope our best men is good enough" said Kabuto; he was busy healing Sasuke, who was watching over the cliff in begrudging awe. Naruto gracefully cut down two more men, he twisted the blade slightly, so both hands were on it, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, Naruto's slicing speed had doubled, Naruto stabbed, sliced and dismembered, Naruto flipped backwards, landing on a ninja's shoulders, two ninja jumped up to attack him, Naruto leant back, his blade going behind him in a wide arc, slicing the top of the man's head off, Naruto spun the blade gracefully in his hand, and in a reverse grip he sliced across the man's midriff. Naruto flipped off of the man's shoulders, his sword slicing diagonally, instantly killing the man. Everyone noticed how Naruto's sword was hazy, like it was surrounded by a massive heat.

"Interesting indeed." muttered Orochimaru, Kabuto also noticed the hazy sword.

"Is that some sort of heat haze?" questioned Kabuto, Orochimaru nodded.

"Indeed it is, no wonder he is chopping through them so easily." said Orochimaru, his eyes were drew from the fight to the sky which was thundering a bright blue beneath the dark ash clouds

"_I wonder what technique that is?" _thought Orochimaru, unbeknownst to them, three Naruto clones sat in a circle, there forefingers and thumbs touching, the sheath of the blade was stood up, embedded in the ground, their eyes were closed tight. Naruto jumped backwards, a blade slicing past his face, his slitted sharingan spun, the man froze; Naruto flipped over him, landing on the shoulders of another ninja. Naruto crouched slightly before he jumped, he became a blur as he dashed through most of the ninja; he appeared flipping through the air, his hands in the horse seal.

"_Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation._" thought Naruto, and whenever he appeared, a large destructive wave of blue fire would tear through the forces. Naruto landed back on his feet, his blade still in reverse grip, a sword ghosted through him, Naruto spun and walked through the ninja attacking him, Naruto left the blade tangible as he ripped it through the ninja, said ninja crying out in agony as his insides were torn up. Naruto simply ducked his head back as a blade sailed over him, Naruto expertly, still pulling the blade through the man, kicked the sword wielding ninja's wrist, snapping it painfully, the sword was spinning in the sky, Naruto wrenched the blade out and using the now dead ninja as a spring board, jumped and snatched the hilt of the katana out of the air.

"He's just a fucking kid, kill him already." called out a few of the ninja, they were all stood paused as Naruto landed in the centre of them, the random katana held in reverse grip, whilst his katana seemed to be hazing even more in normal grip.

"FUCKING GET HIM!" yelled a few of the men as they charged forward, a few were preparing jutsu, Naruto disappeared, and men screamed as their hands fell to the floor, the screams were cut off when Naruto killed them.

"Get the brat." they yelled, and the fifty men left ran at him, each brandishing weapons. Naruto flipped, his arms moving in blurs. The men were being cut down faster, the random katana smashed as it collided with one of the swords; Naruto simply landed on his feet, and spun throwing the smashed blade into the head of one of the ninja.

"Look at him, he has decimated half the forces already, call in the second squad." said Orochimaru, Kabuto nodded, finishing his healing of Sasuke, Kabuto leapt off. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was fighting; he looked like a seasoned ninja.

"Is that Naruto?" questioned Sasuke, Orochimaru nodded.

"He wishes for revenge, look how strong he has become simply with that goal in his mind." said Orochimaru, Naruto ducked and weaved through the blades, he sometimes did a death roll to avoid low swipes and high ones passing through the middle of the blades. Naruto stabbed one through the chest, before backward flipping over another one, the man's head falling off. Naruto stood in the epicentre of a blood bath, the water had turned a violent red, bodies were floating everywhere in the water. The last four ninja looked at each other, one was shaking; the other three were wary.

"The one who kills him, gets free training from me!" yelled Orochimaru, the three men charged at Naruto, one was preparing a jutsu, the other two fought, but were quickly cut down, Naruto watched the fireball fly towards him, but with a swish of his blade, a blue hazy slice flew at the fireball slicing it in half, and then slicing straight through the man. He collapsed in pieces, Naruto looked at the final man, he walked across the red water, his movements graceful, he looked up at the final man, said man was relatively young, Naruto moved to slice the blade, but said man dropped to his knees, his head pressing into the water. Naruto walked passed him, his eyes now on Orochimaru.

"Ah so there is some mercy in there." chuckled Orochimaru, Naruto simply flicked his blade, pointing it at Orochimaru, Orochimaru looked at the side of his feet, where there had been sliced by an invisible blade.

"Naruto?" muttered Sasuke, Orochimaru laughed as ninja began leaping through the trees, some were firing small fireballs at Naruto, Naruto's sharingan flashed red and he disappeared, men were yelling as they were cut down mid air, falling to their deaths into the already red river. Naruto landed back on the water surface, his hands flashing through seals. He slammed his hand into the water, a large seal spreading out, before he could finish, a ninja slammed their fist into the side of his head. Naruto flipped backwards, onto his hands then onto his feet.

"HAHAHA, Perfect, show me the power of the sharingan." laughed Orochimaru, Naruto began to fight again, this time he was more sluggish, he was being hit more, and making more mistakes.

"_He's reaching his limit, then I will move in." _thought Orochimaru, Naruto's hair was dripping with blood and water, his breath coming out in pants, he rolled over one of the ninja, his hands moving in blurs as he cut them down, he felt huge, he was taking down all these ninja, but his motivation was waning, Hinata, he finally realised he loved her, that's why he felt the things he felt, he felt stupid now, it was too late, Orochimaru had won, Sasuke had won. Naruto flipped over two ninja, his sword easily cutting through them. The smell of death was making Naruto sick, he was covered in it, the dead faces lying in the water; it was like his dream back when he first became a genin. He was supposed to be a saviour, and here he was slicing down ninja who were just following orders. Naruto sliced through two more, tears streaming down his face. Every person he cut down was a slice on his heart, the adrenalin had left him; the fox's power was leaving him. He was fighting for nothing.

"_Me too, I like your hair, it makes you look like a troublemaker." _echoed Hinata's voice, her smiling face.

"_Naruto-kun." _echoed her voice once more; she was looking back at him, a blush and smile on her face.

"_I love you, Hinata Hyuga." _thought Naruto, and then fire filled his veins, he spun his back bending, his sword slicing three ninja behind him, he flipped over their bodies as they fell, he landed on his feet and stabbed out, stabbing the man in the chest. Naruto removed the blade, he spun, throwing the blade, it stabbed through one man, ripping through his back, it went through another, then another. Naruto flipped and disappeared, the blade slid into his waiting hands, he continued his flip and landed on his feet, a roar tore through the air, Naruto flipped backwards; he kicked one of the men in the head.

"GRAB HIM!" yelled a large man, Naruto leapt high in the sky, the sheath of his blade slid past his face, Naruto kicked the blade causing it to spin, he kicked the end of the blade, sending it flying to Orochimaru, he landed on the opposite side of the valley, he stabbed the haze covered blade into the ground, he crouched slightly and clapped his palms together, the sky rumbled loudly, the blue got brighter, it was happening faster than the eye could see, the sheath still hadn't made it to Orochimaru, Naruto focused and a large dragon made up of hundreds of tiny blades fell onto the battle field, Naruto grabbed the hilt of his blade. To Kabuto, there was a flash in the valley, and then no noise, then a sudden rumble; he turned to see the sheath sliding itself onto Naruto's sword, said boy stood to the side of Orochimaru, Orochimaru was clutching his bleeding throat. The sword clicked and the wind blew slightly.

"LORD OROCHIMARU!" yelled Kabuto, Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked, he turned and almost gagged, everyone was dead, cut into tiny pieces. He looked up and saw the sky had cleared.

"_What type of jutsu was that, it all happened in a flash." _thought Sasuke, Naruto refused to look at Hinata's body, Kabuto ran forward, trying to get to Orochimaru, but Naruto slammed the base of his katana into the ground, and kicked Kabuto in the stomach, sending him into a tree. They were startled by a loud clapping.

"What a wonderful display." chuckled Orochimaru, he stood at the end of the cliff.

"H…How?" started Sasuke, but Orochimaru smirked.

"You are much more spirited than she was; she just cried and said you would save her, how wrong she was." Laughed Orochimaru, Naruto snarled and his slitted sharingan spun and he disappeared, Orochimaru felt a slash across his stomach; he simply chuckled as snakes pulled him back together, Naruto growled and spun, forcing a harsh kick into Orochimaru's stomach, Orochimaru flew into the red water, he simply stood on the water and motioned for Naruto, his snake sword in his hand. Sasuke noticed how Naruto's blade seemed to be cracking slightly.

"No Naruto don't." started Sasuke, but Naruto just leapt, his sheath forgotten, Naruto roared as he hoisted the blade over his head, he slashed downwards, and Orochimaru blocked, the sound of shattering echoed in the valley. Sasuke watched as Naruto's blade continued its journey, Naruto collapsed to his knees. Orochimaru simply laughed and put his sword back in his mouth.

"Still nothing but a child." said Orochimaru, Naruto collapsed backwards; Sasuke saw all of the pieces of Naruto's sword embedded in his body. Sasuke watched as the hilt disappeared in a blur, as did all of the pieces, the sheath disappeared and Sasuke recognised Naruto using his Space/time migration. Naruto coughed out blood, Sasuke winced, his mind going to the possibility of that being him, on the road to revenge. Sasuke saw the carnage and destruction caused by Naruto alone.

"_So strong." _thought Sasuke, Orochimaru stood over Naruto as he began to sink.

"Still a child, you couldn't even tell that she was still alive, I am a master of poisons and potions; faking death is a past time." said Orochimaru; Naruto's eyes were wide as Orochimaru kicked him beneath the red water. Orochimaru appeared in a blur next to Sasuke, Kabuto had just climbed out of the tree.

"Well done Lord Orochimaru, he didn't stand a chance." said Kabuto, Orochimaru nodded, but his mind was sweating as his hand went to his neck.

"_A second later and I would have died, I felt the blood and quickly shed my body." _thought Orochimaru, he picked up Hinata, who's heart was starting to beat again.

"And you my dear have a dark future ahead of you." said Orochimaru, then they were all floored by a powerful and angry chakra.

**Orochimaru is a swine, and Hohoho Kyuubi has decided to directly interfere, on Sunday is Orochimaru vs. Kyuubi, and the story finale. Till Sunday. **


	47. Thank You Uzukage

47. Thank You Uzukage

Naruto floated in and out of consciousness, he was sinking beneath the surface, he could see the faces of his precious people, the people he swore to protect, his grandfathers words of wisdom, Anko and Ibiki, for making him who he was. Hinata, she was taken because of him, and he wasn't strong enough to protect her. He had all of this power, and all he had done was needlessly destroy hundreds of ninja.

"**So weak, but you boy have made a big mistake" **growled Kurama, Naruto felt his blood freeze at the malice in the foxes voice, Naruto knew at the moment, an apology would probably not be accepted.

"I am sorry Kurama, I was stupid" said Naruto, Kurama snorted.

"**You know how I feel about the sharingan and you…"** started Kurama, Naruto nodded; he drifted in the mental black.

"I am eternally sorry, it doesn't matter now, I am dead" said Naruto, Kurama sighed.

"**I understand brat, don't think I am going to forgive you that easily, but if you let me have some fun, I may be able to overlook your little indiscretion" **said Kurama, Naruto frowned slightly.

"What do you know" said Naruto, Kurama chuckled deeply.

"**Being stuck in a sharingan inside a Jinchuuriki is a first, especially by the Jinchuuriki, I was able to step out of my body, I studied that little jutsu, and I wish to get out for a little while, I promise your little girlfriend won't be harmed" **said Kurama, Naruto felt the coldness creeping on him.

"But I am dying" said Naruto, Kurama laughed.

"**I am a chakra being, combine my healing with the Uzumaki healing, I am sure a few punctures are easy, do we have a deal?" **questioned Kurama, Naruto nodded, he watched three red tomoes spin, and before the confusion could hit, his world went dark. In the real world, Naruto's body was still sinking, then the Kyuubi's uncondensed chakra erupted, Orochimaru and Kabuto, who was carrying the now awake Hinata and stumbling Sasuke walked back to the edge of cliff. The water was rippling.

"Hohoho, this boy is tenacious" said Orochimaru, Hinata couldn't move her body, but she knew who was there, she could feel Naruto's energy.

"Lord Orochimaru, should we just leave, we are not ready to fight him in that state" said Kabuto, Orochimaru laughed.

"Kimimaro, come fight" said Orochimaru, Kabuto turned and watched a young man step out of the tree line. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair. Which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face.

"You should have let me fight him sooner" said Kimimaro, Orochimaru just chuckled.

"I needed to weaken him" said Orochimaru, he was about to talk when the chakra doubled.

"_**To think the brat could train his body to the extent quarter my power output doesn't affect his body" **_thought Kurama; he finally took control of Naruto's body, he raised his hand towards the surface, his hand was surrounded by a glowing red orb.

"**Let's welcome chaos" **said Kurama, and he clenched his fist. Orochimaru and team watched as the blood red water erupted, Naruto's floating body in the epicentre, an evil smile on his face; the water was pushed up the side of the cliff in a giant orb.Orochimaru watched as Naruto's eyes opened, and then he was gone. In an instant, Kabuto went flying across the valley, slamming into the side, Kimimaro dashed forward to strike, but his arm was snapped easily, and then tossed into the forestry uncaringly, Orochimaru froze as Naruto's pupil expanded, filling his eyes completely, the sclera turning black, then three small red orbs formed, making three red tomoes, a red pupil in the centre.

"H…how" muttered Orochimaru, but a foot was planted in the side of his head. He rocketed over the valley, he looked up as Naruto slammed his feet into his stomach, Orochimaru coughed out as he was thrown downwards; before he could stand he saw two feet floating on the red surface, the red water falling like rain. Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the side of the head, sending him spinning towards the bank at Madara's feet, Orochimaru felt a hand wrap around his ankle, and in a super fast spin he was rocketed into the mountain wall.

"_So strong" _thought Orochimaru, he looked up and saw Naruto stood in front of him, Orochimaru struck out at his fastest, Naruto simply side stepped, catching one of his fists, Naruto slammed a fist into Orochimaru's stomach, then did a high kick as Orochimaru doubled over, kicking him in the jaw. Sasuke sat looking shocked, Naruto was moving faster than he ever had before, he was destroying Orochimaru and Kabuto, Hinata was looking calm, her eyes worried, but Sasuke could tell they were worried for Naruto. Orochimaru managed to get a lucky shot in, but his fist just cracked against Naruto's jaw, Naruto stood as if the strike did not affect him. He grabbed Orochimaru's arm and snapped harshly, Orochimaru gritted his teeth, Naruto spun, pulling Orochimaru by his broken arm, Naruto then ran up Orochimaru's body, and once he was at Orochimaru's head height, he kicked with both feet, Orochimaru was rocketed backwards, Naruto's hand flashed through seals at break neck speeds, three massive dragons were fired with frightening speed towards Orochimaru, as Orochimaru's back hit the wall, the dragons hit one after the other. Sasuke was wide eyed; Kabuto had climbed out of the rubble and looked slightly frightened. Kimimaro limped forward, his leg twisted at a horrible angle.

"LORD OROCHIMARU" cried out Kimimaro, he blurred, he was in midair behind Naruto, but Naruto spun, his hand grabbing Kimimaro's neck and snapping instantly. Sasuke winced and Hinata just looked shocked.

"Well he didn't last as long as I hoped" said Orochimaru, Naruto let out an animalistic growl and Orochimaru's eyes lit up.

"Ah so I have the honour of fighting the Kyuubi, you are doing well considering you are sealed within a human" said Orochimaru, he blurred and hit Naruto twice, rocketing Naruto backwards, Naruto flipped and landed on all fours, he tensed and the water exploded as he disappeared. Shikamaru and Jiraiya broke through the tree line first; the first thing that hit them was the stench, the smell of death. Kiba, Shino and Sakura came through next, they too gagged at the stench, the jonin sensei came next; each had a grim look on their face. The leaf ninja looked over the cliff and felt their eyes widen, the carnage, the bloody water, Naruto causing Orochimaru of the sannin to play defensive and failing at it.

"That is not Naruto" said Jiraiya, Sakura looked shocked.

"How can you tell" questioned Kiba, Jiraiya looked tense.

"I just can" said Jiraiya, the jonin moved forward.

"Come on, let's do what we came here for" said Kurenai, the other jonin nodded, Kakashi looked sad slightly.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Sakura, her voice panicked.

"We are going to stop Naruto" said Asuma, the jonin all moved. Orochimaru laughed, Naruto growled as he sensed the others joining the fight.

"Looks like I win this time Kyuubi" said Orochimaru, he disappeared and landed next to Sasuke, he took one look at Hinata and sighed.

"It's a shame, but if I try to take you, I fear I wouldn't get us away fast enough" said Orochimaru, his voice sounded upset. Hinata shivered slightly, control of her body hadn't returned properly yet. The jonin landed and watched as Kabuto blurred, and Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto disappeared in spirals of fire. Jiraiya and Shikamaru landed too late, but they saw Hinata sat on her knees frozen.

"Naruto, I do not wish to fight you" said Kakashi, Naruto was stood looking at them; Kakashi was shocked to see Naruto's eyes, as were the other jonin. Naruto gave them a nod and the black and red receded leaving Naruto's normal sharingan, before that too faded into silver.

"I…have to see her" stuttered Naruto, exhausted, the jonin looked speculative, but Kakashi simply grabbed Naruto and leapt up to where Hinata was now led.

"Here she is, she can hear you but can't respond" said Shikamaru, Naruto looked at them.

"Leave us please" said Naruto, Jiraiya was about to say something, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Okay Naruto, but five minutes okay, you can push yourself more than that" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded exhaustedly. It was then just Hinata and himself.

"Hinata, I know you can hear me, I just want to tell you…I really like you…I will tell you why…" said Naruto, but he felt the darkness take hold of him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

TU

Naruto awoke with a pounding headache, his eyes hurt, when he opened them he was met with nothing but black, he sat up his hands moving to his eyes. He felt two soft hands touch his hands.

"Naruto-kun, you have to leave it on" said Hinata softly, Naruto frowned fearing the worse.

"Am I okay" questioned Naruto, He felt Hinata's hand travelled to his cheek.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade just wanted to be sure, you had some serious eyestrain" said Hinata, Naruto felt tears leave his eyes, his hands shakily moving to cup Hinata's hands that had covered his cheeks.

"You are okay" said Naruto in relief, Hinata moved and pressed her lips to Naruto's forehead.

"Thanks to you" said Hinata, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Where are we?" questioned Naruto, Hinata smiled though Naruto couldn't see it, he could feel it.

"We are in the leaf village, have been for two weeks." Said Hinata, Naruto raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Really, god, I didn't know I was that hurt" said Naruto, Hinata giggled softly. Naruto smiled at her.

"What is it?" questioned Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, you were hardly hurt at all, people are talking about you, your name has already travelled all over the world; you are the Leafs Burning Flash, the destroyer of Oto forces" said Hinata, Naruto smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful" said Naruto, Hinata flushed. Naruto had bandages wrapped around his eyes, his short hair was unstyled.

"Did you mean what you said…" questioned Hinata, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I really like you Hinata Hyuga" said Naruto, he heard a small suck of air and then heard a loud thud.

"HINATA-CHAN" called out Naruto; he attempted to get off of the bed, but heard his door open.

"Naruto, what happened to Miss Hyuga" questioned a stern Tsunade, Naruto sighed.

"I told her I liked her and she just collapsed on me" said Naruto, Tsunade sighed and lifted Hinata up and placed her in the hospital bed with Naruto.

"You are lucky Naruto, your eyes took a severe damaging from the Kyuubi's chakra, how do you feel" questioned Tsunade, Naruto frowned.

"I feel perfectly fine, except I can't see" said Naruto, Tsunade sighed.

"I know Naruto, but it is a precaution, now Jiraiya wants to talk to you" said Tsunade, Naruto nodded and heard his sensei walk in.

"Naruto, how are you?" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto shrugged, he felt Tsunade start checking on his bandages and equipment.

"Fine sensei, a bit tired" said Naruto, Jiraiya chuckled.

"Don't worry, that will where off, now I won't keep you, so I was wondering, if after your training and ANBU course, would you like to come train with me, I can teach you your fathers technique, and help tighten up that which you need to tighten" said Jiraiya, Naruto nodded quickly, though it caused him a head rush.

"I would be crazy to deny such a request" said Naruto, Jiraiya laughed and patted Naruto on the head.

"Get some rest, Burning Flash" said Jiraiya, Naruto flushed and Jiraiya laughed.

TU

Naruto was awoken by someone shaking him; he sat up quickly and heard a small eep. Naruto's arms expertly caught Hinata's small frame.

"Hinata, are you okay" questioned Naruto, Hinata squeezed Naruto's hands.

"I am fine Naruto-kun, I heard you were going training" said Hinata, Naruto sighed and pulled Hinata onto the bed, his cheeks blushing, he was sure Hinata was as well.

"Yeah, five years, I really meant what I said" said Naruto, Hinata giggled slightly.

"I know, I do too, like you that is" said Hinata, Naruto swore he could feel her blush. Naruto ducked his head, using chakra to help him sense. He placed his lips against Hinata's, a sweet caress against her lips.

"Wait for me" said Naruto softly, Hinata giggled, pressing her lips to Naruto's.

"Always will" said Hinata, both smiled at eachother, and though Naruto couldn't see, the moment was still sweet. Both knew the future was going to be dangerous, but they knew, together they could face it.

"_Thank you grandfather, Daisuke Uzumaki, Third Uzukage" _thought Naruto, knowing his grandfather had made the difference in Naruto's life, he had helped shape Naruto into the person he was; he gave Naruto the power to protect.

END

**And that is the end, a little anti-climatic to say the least, but I felt that it finished the right way, there are no fillers, no long explanation ruining any secrets, Naruto admitted he liked Hinata, and the future looks bright. **

**Or does it…**

**KONOHA's BURNING FLASH**

"I am going to enjoy ripping off your limbs." said Kisame, Naruto chuckled and blurred. Kisame ducked backwards, an ethereal katana passed over his head. Naruto had his metal bar in his hand; Kisame looked at it in awe.

"What?" questioned Naruto, Kisame smirked.

"When I kill you, I want that blade." said Kisame, Naruto spun the blade in his hand, his finger in the loop. Kisame lunged with a speed Naruto hadn't expected; Naruto ducked, and dodged all of Kisame's strikes. Naruto rolled over Kisame's shoulders, spinning, blades clashed together, Kisame smirked and Naruto watched as his blade disappeared.

"_Shit!"_ thought Naruto, he backward flipped as Kisame swung wildly; Naruto landed on his feet and twisted his body to the side.

"So that's the weakness to that blade." Said Kisame, Naruto's eyes quickly darted around the battlefield, he saw his friends holding their own, but they were being pushed back, Itachi doing most of the pushing. Naruto flipped to the side Kisame's blade slamming into the ground, Naruto ran up the side of the blade, feeling his chakra get sucked into the sword briefly. Naruto spun the hilt in his hand, using the ring on the side of the bar, holding it in a reverse grip, Naruto moved to slice Kisame's head off. Kisame ducked backward, Naruto elegantly flipped over Kisame, Naruto landed on his feet, spun and stabbed his sword upwards, still in reverse grip, the sword piercing Kisame's head. Kisame's body changed to water, Naruto cursed, spinning his body, the metal in his hand spinning into a normal grip, Naruto slashed across, his sword colliding with Kisame's, before his sword shimmered out. Naruto cursed, rolling his body to the left, Kisame's sword hitting the floor once again. Naruto spun his foot, kicking the side of the sword, the sword swung wide, leaving Kisame wide open, Naruto smirked, the silver bar once again spinning into reverse grip, Naruto blurred, appearing behind Kisame, a blue line followed Naruto, through Kisame, Naruto blurred back, another line appearing at a different angle, Naruto repeated this a couple of times. Neji watched as Kisame was stood, with six different angled blue lines through him, Naruto blurred, a line appeared through Kisame's neck, Naruto appeared in midair, Naruto slid the metal bar in its holster, Naruto crouched his knees, his hand reaching down to feet level. Kakashi and Neji watched as a strange blue alchemic circle appeared out of nowhere, Naruto stretched out his other hand; chakra began to spin, forming an orb in his hand. Naruto dived down, using the blue alchemic circle as a spring board, the alchemic circle disappeared; Naruto slammed the spiralling orb into Kisame's frozen body, Kisame thrashed slightly, before he was thrown away, spiralling into a tree. Naruto rolled onto his feet, swinging his arm out, his bright blue Katana extended, the Akatsuki troopers began to shift uncomfortably. Naruto felt Kisame's chakra pulse, Naruto looked around, his teammates were looking worse for wear; Itachi was doing an expert job of weakening them, and combined with the troopers; they wouldn't last long.

"_I am sorry Jiraiya-sensei." _thought Naruto.

"**Careful Brat." **said Kurama, Naruto nodded mentally, he stood; Kisame was moving towards him quickly. Naruto was stood with his eyes closed.

"NARUTO MOVE!" yelled Kakashi, Kisame was right behind Naruto. Naruto was stood, his hair blowing in the breeze, Naruto opened his left eye.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" said Naruto

**I am evil, but that was a little preview into the next chapter of The Third Uzukage, Naruto returns after five years, the world has changed drastically and Naruto and his friends must fight the growing Akatsuki threat. **

**So I am taking a two week Hiatus, to get some writing done and what not, but please, if you haven't already, follow me as an author, I will be uploading the first chapter of Konoha's Burning Flash in two weeks on Sunday.**

**Thank you everyone who has followed this story, I have spoke to a few great people who have really helped me carry on. To all the reviewers, both good and bad, you have helped shape this story more than you can know; I would like to thank WierdoBex, my friend and Beta. And just all of you, it has been a long time, and I hope to see you all again in…**

**KONOHA'S BURNING FLASH.**


End file.
